Vivre pour ne plus seulement survivre
by Mariefandetwilight
Summary: Mon nom est Isabella Marie Swan, je suis seule au monde, j'ai 107 ans et je suis un vampire. Aujourd'hui tout va changer.
1. Chapitre 1: Survivre

**Vivre pour ne plus seulement survivre.**

**Salut à vous toutes, tous même, on ne sait jamais il y aura peut être des garçons !**

**Voici ma toute première fiction. Après en avoir lus des tas et des tas je me suis décidé à en écrire une. Ce n'est pas de la grande prose, mais je compte bien m'améliorer avec le temps.**

**Un très grand merci à ma bêta, Nathalie63, qui fait un super boulot et en plus un super boulot rapide.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de la si géniale Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapitre 1 : Survivre.**

**POV Bella**

Je me nomme Isabella Marie Swan mais mes amis m'appellent Bella, ou plutôt ils m'appelaient, car aujourd'hui je n'ai plus personne, je suis seule au monde. Aujourd'hui j'ai cent-sept ans mais j'en parais dix-sept, normal, je suis un vampire.

Il y a de ça longtemps, j'étais humaine et parfaitement heureuse. C'était en 1918, pour moi la première guerre mondiale n'était qu'un nom et pas une réalité, tout allait bien dans mon petit monde, les combats n'ayant pas atteint les Etats-Unis, je ne considérai pas le problème comme tel.

A l'époque, j'avais seize ans et étais fiancée à un merveilleux jeune homme ; il s'appelait Michael et en avait dix-huit. Il faisait parti des soldats qui se battaient en France aux côtés de l'Entente mais était parmi les chanceux qui étaient revenus au pays, bien qu'il fut blessé. Heureusement pour nous, sa blessure était juste assez grave pour qu'il ne puisse plus se battre et qu'il soit rapatrié. Quand je repense à cette époque, où pour moi la vie était un long fleuve tranquille, je me dis que j'étais vraiment naïve.

Bien sûr j'aurais été heureuse : un mari que j'aurais aimé, des enfants, une maison. Mais j'aurais été enfermée dans une vie où tout aurait été décidé et géré à ma place. Alors aujourd'hui, même si ma situation n'est pas des plus confortables ni des plus agréables, je suis heureuse car j'ai vu le monde changé, un monde où les femmes épousent qui elles veulent, quand elles veulent et font ce qu'elles veulent de leur vie.

Seulement je n'eus jamais le loisir de profiter de ma petite vie si facile du fait que cette même année mon pays fut atteint par la grippe espagnol. Pandémie qui prit ce nom car elle toucha la famille royale espagnole, fait qui fut hautement détaillé dans les journaux et qui contribua à sa notoriété.

Aujourd'hui, on estime qu'il y a eu près de six cents mille morts aux Etats-Unis et, au contraire de la guerre, cela a changé ma vie. Hélas, les premiers touchés furent les jeunes gens, principalement parce qu'ils étaient en contact avec un plus grand nombre de personne et Mickael fut l'un des premiers à partir. J'eus souhaité mourir tellement j'avais du chagrin seulement cela n'arriva pas, bien qu'ayant multiplié les occasions d'être en contact avec des malades. Je survécus et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi.

Depuis ce temps-là c'est ce que je fais : survivre. En effet, les deux années qui suivirent furent un véritable cauchemar, car si dans le monde la pandémie fut enraillée dès 1918, elle ne prit fin, aux Etats-Unis, qu'au cours de l'année suivante et de nouveau je perdis quelqu'un de cher à mon cœur : mon père.

Il s'appelait Charles Swan mais ses amis l'appelaient Charlie, il était shérif dans une petite ville près de Seattle et de ce fait il avait été en contact en quasi permanence avec le virus. L'année avait été éreintante, ce qui avait fragilisé sa santé l'hiver qui fut particulièrement rude en ce début d'année 1919. Ses dernières défenses tombèrent et il mourut.

Il ne restât plus que ma mère et moi, du coup nous avions du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Ma mère était institutrice. Tout du moins elle tentait de l'être car avec la guerre les enfants avaient déserté les classes et plus encore depuis l'épidémie de peste. Les familles avaient déménagé pour le reste, s'installant plus près des grandes villes pour y chercher ce dont nous avions tous besoin à l'époque : du travail et des meilleurs soins.

Ainsi je dus commencer à travailler pour aider ma mère, pour que nous puissions nous nourrir, nous vêtir, pour survivre. Cela m'empêchait de trop penser à Mickael et à mon père. Je me tuais à la tâche, enfin, c'est ce que me disais ma mère. M'occuper l'esprit et de ma mère étaient devenus mes seuls buts.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Au début de l'été 1920, je tombai malade ; pas la grippe, puisqu'elle était enrayée, mais autre chose dont j'ignorais le nom, ma mère ne me l'ayant jamais avoué. J'avais trop travaillé et m'étais trop peu nourrie, par manque d'appétit c'est vrai mais aussi pour permettre à ma mère de manger à sa faim. Je fus malade longtemps, très longtemps, mais je n'atteins néanmoins pas mon anniversaire, j'y étais pourtant presque ; la maladie m'emporta trois jours avant, le 10 septembre, j'avais alors dix-sept ans.

Malgré mon état de faiblesse, malgré le manque de moyen et l'impuissance du médecin, je mis trois longs jours et trois longues nuits à mourir. Un matin alors que ma mère était déjà partie à son travail, j'essayai de me lever alors que j'en étais incapable, grâce à un effort qui me demanda une énergie considérable, je réussis presque à m'asseoir, pour retomber immédiatement dans une position inconfortable sans plus parvenir à bouger de la journée. C'est comme cela que ma mère me trouva en rentrant.

Elle me trouva brûlante de fièvre et délirant dans mon lit, assoiffée et affamée. Elle appela notre médecin qui accourut tout de suite mais il ne lui laissa pas un brin d'espoir, prétendument dans le but de la préparer à l'inévitable, mais ce fut prétentieux de sa part car d'après ce que je sais, perdre quelqu'un est une tragédie dont on ne peut atténuer la violence et pour ma mère qui avait déjà perdu mon père, me perdre aussi, son unique enfant, fut sûrement l'un des moments les plus difficiles de sa vie.

Quand elle demanda s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux m'emmener à l'hôpital, il répondit par la négative, j'étais mourante et cela que je sois chez moi ou à l'hôpital. De plus, cela éviterait les frais inutiles. Ma mère fut épouvantée d'entendre ceci et dans mon délire, moi aussi. Seulement plus le temps passait moins j'avais de prise sur la réalité et bientôt cela me fut complètement égal.

Je délirais tellement que plus personne ne m'approchait quand quelqu'un essayait de me toucher je hurlais, me débattais avec une force insoupçonnée. Cela continua et empira, et finalement au petit matin du 4ème jour je rendis mon dernier soupir.

Ce que je ne compris que plus tard c'est qu'il y avait une raison au fait que mon agonie ait durée trois jours, ni plus ni moins. Après avoir été déclarée morte par le médecin je fus recouverte d'un drap, quelqu'un fit sortir ma mère de la chambre et l'on ferma la porte c'est à ce moment là que j'ouvris les yeux.

Je fus désorientée, abasourdie, je ne comprenais rien du tout, d'ailleurs je ne me rappelle pas de grand chose seulement être sortie par la fenêtre. Je me rappelle aussi qu'en ville ce fut la panique, mon corps avait disparu et ma mère déjà inconsolable devint hystérique, à tel point que le médecin dut lui donner de quoi la calmer. C'était déjà certes difficile de perdre quelqu'un, et certainement encore pire lorsqu'il s'agit de son enfant, mais si en plus le corps disparaît à peine quelques minutes après la mort, ce doit être... indescriptible, il n'y a sans doute pas d'autre mot à mettre sur ce que l'on ressent dans une telle situation.

Je vis ça de loin, ou plutôt j'entendis ça de loin je n'osais pas m'approcher, je ne comprenais pas ce que j'étais devenue, je ne comprenais pas ce que je ressentais, je ne comprenais rien. Une faim irrésistible s'agitait en moi mais il ne s'agissait pas de nourriture, ça je le savais, non pas parce que mon instinct me le soufflait mais parce que j'avais volé quelques pommes dans le verger du voisin espérant apaiser ma faim, ma soif, mais j'avais été incapable d'aller plus loin que la première bouchée tellement la nourriture me révulsait.

J'observais alors la maison de ma mère et l'agitation qui y régnait lorsque je le sentis arrivé, je ne sais comment mais je le sentis, il ne me toucha pas, ne parla pas, ne fit aucun bruit pourtant, sans me retourner, je savais qu'il était là.

Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes sans prononcer un mot, je continuais à regarder ma maison, je luttais furieusement contre l'envie qui me tenaillait d'y retourner. Soudain il parla.

"- Bonjour, me dit-il."

Il avait une voix douce, mélodieuse, charmeuse, qui incitait à la confidence. Je tentai de me retourner pour le voir, pour lui répondre mais il m'en empêcha.

"- Non, m'arrêta t-il.

- Mais…

- Ne m'interromps pas, me dit-il d'une voix sévère, tu ne sauras pas qui je suis, mais je vais t'aider. Veux-tu que je t'aide ?

- Commencez par me dire ce qui m'arrive ! M'emportai-je. Vous arrivez comme ça, comme une fleur, vous ne voulez pas que je vous vois, et en plus vous ne voulez pas que je vous interrompe !

- Calme-toi s'il te plaît, je vais t'expliquer.

- M'expliquer ? M'expliquer ? Mais pour qui vous…..

- Bella tu es vampire, me coupa t-il.

- ….

- As-tu entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?

- ….

- Bella ?

- Non mais ! Un vampire ! N'importe quoi ! Allez raconter vos boniments à quelqu'un d'autre, moi je rentre chez moi et je vais voir ma mère.

- Non Bella, tu ne peux pas, si tu le fais, tu la tueras, m'annonça-t-il d'une voix plate et monocorde. Maintenant retourne toi."

Cela me stoppa dans mon élan. Une nouvelle fois j'essayai de me retourner et il ne m'en empêcha. Il était grand, à priori bien bâti, mais son visage était en grande partie caché par une grande capuche. La seule chose que j'apercevais était ses lèvres. Fines, pâles, elles donnaient une impression de dureté qui lui allait plutôt bien, il faut l'avouer, avec le ton qu'il employait.

"- Mais c'est impossible pourquoi je lui ferais du mal ? C'est ma mère, je l'aime !"

Ma voix était un mélange d'acceptation et de supplication. Comme si au fond de moi je le savais déjà, comme si c'était une évidence. J'avais une envie magistrale de pleurer mais à mon grand regret aucune larme ne venait, encore une chose que je ne comprenais pas. Je tentai une nouvelle fois de me retourner mais de nouveau, de sa poigne de fer, il m'en empêcha. Et pourtant je sentais, je savais que si j'avais voulu j'aurais pu facilement avoir le dessus.

"- Oui, effectivement si tu le voulais tu aurais le dessus, dit-il platement.

- Waouh, vous lisez dans les pensées !

- Non, j'ai seulement une bonne intuition.

- C'est plus que de l'intuition à ce niveau là !

- Tu sais, tu es très impressionnante. Je connais peu d'entre nous qui soit capable de se contrôler aussi bien peu de temps après leur transformation !

- Euh….. C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien d'habitude un nouveau-né, c'est comme cela qu'on appelle un nouveau vampire, est dominé par la soif, et seulement par la soif d'ordinaire un nouveau-né tue de nombreuses personnes dans les heures qui suivent sa transformation.

- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi moi je ne….. ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas nous verrons cela un peu plus tard."

Il rit. Son rire était chaud et agréable, même attirant. Pourtant une partie de moi, cachée au plus profond de mon être, me hurlait qu'il fallait que je m'éloigne de cet homme, de ce… vampire le plus vite possible. Mais je ne le fis pas ; je restai, sans savoir pourquoi.

"- Alors tu es prête, me demanda t-il.

- Prête à quoi ?

- Tu vas voir !"

Et mon entraînement commença. Il me disait que c'était la seule façon pour moi de survivre.

Nous commençâmes par nous éloigner de chez moi. Je ne devais pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un m'ayant connu de mon vivant m'aperçoive. Ensuite, il se décida enfin à m'expliquer pourquoi j'étais devenue un vampire.

Il m'expliqua qu'il avait vu en moi un grand…..potentiel, que j'étais belle et qu'il n'avait pour cela pas pu se résoudre à me laisser mourir. Alors une nuit que je dormais, trois jours et trois nuits avant mon « décès », il me rendit visite et me mordit. C'est alors que le supplice commença et trois jours plus tard je mourus.

Je compris que ma vie d'avant était finie, que rien ne serait plus pareil et que je devais l'accepter. Alors je l'ai suivi.

Un jour, je lui demandai : " quand est-ce que je pourrai retourner auprès de ma mère " ? Il ne répondit pas mais son silence était des plus éloquents ; je sus que je ne la reverrais plus jamais.

Bien sûr tout ça continua sans que je puisse voir autre chose de sa personne, que ses lèvres et sa mâchoire ; même ses mains étaient cachées, il portait des gants, ni que j'apprenne quoique ce soit à son sujet. Je ne sus comment ça marcha, mais ça marcha. Il m'apprit à contrôler ma force, à contrôler ma soif, à vivre. Il m'apprit à éviter le soleil et à me faire passer pour une humaine. Il fit tout cela sans que je ne sache qui il était. Je ne vis même jamais la couleur de ses cheveux. Il trouvait toujours un moyen.

Je me rendis compte que respirer ne m'était plus naturel, tout simplement parce que cela ne m'était plus nécessaire. Toutefois, pour passer pour une humaine, cela devenait indispensable. J'appris donc à me concentrer, et avec le temps, je retrouvai cette spontanéité qui caractérisait les humains.

Respirer avait cependant un inconvénient majeur ; comme tout vampire, j'avais soif, soif de sang. L'inconnu, auquel j'avais finalement donné pour nom Adam pour ne plus avoir à l'apostropher par des « hey! », des « vous! » ou encore des « monsieur», m'avait appris à chasser sans attirer l'attention ; ne choisir que des victimes qui ne manqueraient à personne.

Et je lui obéis, en tout cas au début. Seulement, de mon vivant je n'avais jamais été très attirée par le sang, et dans la mort, il en était de même, peut-être même davantage. Il me fallait pourtant me nourrir aussi trouvai-je une alternative. Cela déplut fortement à Adam mais bien qu'il essayât par tous les moyens de me ramener à notre régime naturel, je m'entêtai.

Quatre mois après ma « naissance » je m'abreuvais de mon premier animal. Il est vrai que ça ne m'apportait pas la même force que le sang humain et que je devais me nourrir plus souvent mais cela me procurait paix et bonne conscience. En plus, j'avais l'impression que cela me rendait plus humaine, moins monstre.

C'est à partir de là que tout alla mal entre mon créateur et moi. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne voulait pas comprendre. Une fois, je crus que j'avais réussi à le convaincre de se convertir à mon régime alimentaire mais au dernier moment il fit machine arrière. A ma grande déception il refusa même d'essayer. Environ un an après notre rencontre il s'en alla, me laissant seule avec moi-même.

Je n'avais vu que ses lèvres et le bas de son visage, je ne connaissais même pas son nom ; la seule chose que je connaissais de lui c'était sa voix et pourtant il m'avait tout appris.

Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à quitter la région où j'ai grandi. Je changeais régulièrement de ville, de village afin que personne ne comprenne que je ne vieillissais pas. Je ne me liais pas. Vivre en sachant que ma mère n'était pas loin fut difficile. Mais quand elle mourut, je crus ne pas y arriver ; et pourtant c'est ce que je fis.

Aujourd'hui je vis dans une petite ville du nom de Forks. Plus j'arrive jeune quelques part plus je reste longtemps. A mon arrivée, je me suis fait passer pour une adolescente de seize ans qui s'était faite émancipée pour s'éloigner de ses parents qui étaient violents. Le monde a changé. Il y a encore quelques années de cela, une adolescente vivant seule, surtout dans une petite ville, aurait alimenté tous les ragots. Oh bien sûr il y en a, après tout je suis différente, mais on me laisse tranquille et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Cela faisait un an. Je me sentais bien ici, j'allais au lycée mais je ne me mélangeais pas, j'avais un appartement et je m'y sentais chez moi. Pour une fois j'étais bien quelque part, ailleurs que dans mon village natal.

Adam m'a dit une fois que j'étais spéciale, que j'avais des dons. Il m'avait aussi dit que ce n'était pas le cas de tous les vampires, mais je n'ai malheureusement jamais pu le vérifier ; non seulement il est parti avant que l'on aborde ce sujet plus en détail, mais surtout parce que dans ma longue vie de vampire solitaire plus ou moins nomade, je n'ai encore jamais croisé la route de l'un de mes semblables. Ce n'est pas par peur, ni par refus, seulement ce n'est jamais arrivé.

Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui tout va changer.

**Voilà le premier chapitre. **

**Dites moi si vous avez aimé. Même juste un mot je ne suis pas bien difficile. **

**Le deuxième chapitre sera publié vendredi prochain.**


	2. Chapitre 2: L'installation

**Alors d'abord je tiens à vous remercier d'être autant à avoir lu mon premier chapitre et surtout d'être autant à l'avoir aimé.**

**A toutes celles qui ont lu ma fic mais qui n'ont pas pu laisser de review car elles ne possèdent pas de compte sur , sachez que maintenant vous pouvez ! J'ai débloqué ce qu'il fallait débloquer. Et je m'excuse pour le premier chapitre car je n'avais pas pensé à le faire avant.**

**Ensuite, merci pour toutes les « story alert », « favorite alert » et j'ai même eu des « favorite author » et des « author alert » ! C'est génial.**

**Enfin, merci pour les reviews ! J'ai adoré ! Elles sont super.**

**Et a toutes celles qui m'ont mis en alert sans laissez de review, ben merci quand même.**

**Ce chapitre est pour l'instant le plus long que j'ai écris ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de la si géniale Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapitre 2 : L'installation.**

POV Edward

Et voilà.

Nous étions partis.

Une partie de notre histoire, de notre vie était définitivement terminée.

Nous avions déménagé.

Ou plutôt…. Nous étions en train de déménager.

Nous avions quitté depuis quelques heures déjà, notre ancienne maison. Elle se situait à Denali en Alaska. Nous y étions heureux, nous y avions de très bons amis. Nous vivions tous ensemble dans une grande maison et cela se passait bien. Malgré tout, il nous avait fallu partir ! Nous étions trop nombreux et beaucoup commençaient à se poser des questions.

Des questions ? Quelles questions ?

Ah oui c'est vrai, je ne vous ai pas dit. Ma famille et moi, nous sommes des vampires.

Nous roulions à bonne allure vers notre nouveau chez nous. Nous avions prit deux voitures, je conduisais la mienne, une Volvo grise argentée, un petit bijou ; mes deux frères et mes deux sœurs se trouvaient avec moi et à cinq, nous nous sentions un peu à l'étroit. Nos parents nous précédaient dans la Mercedes de mon père.

Je dis mes parents, je dis mes frères et sœurs, mais aucun d'entre eux n'a de lien de sang avec moi, ils sont de ma famille mais ils le sont grâce à l'amour qui nous unis. En effet, nous sommes tous nés à des époques différentes.

Nous sommes sept. Les Cullen. Le second clan de vampires le plus grand après celui des Volturi, notre « famille royale », notre gouvernement. Ils gèrent tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin au vampire, des nouveau-nés aux respects de nos lois. Malgré leur puissance et leur nombre important, nous étions pour eux une source de gêne, de part notre régime alimentaire qui différait du leur mais aussi parce que nous pouvions nous mêler aux humains sans trop de risque qu'on se jette sur eux. Nous leur faisions même presque peur, car nous avons des dons, des dons qu'ils aimeraient acquérir mais qui leurs sont refusés. Cela faisait en effet plusieurs années qu'ils nous proposaient de les rejoindre mais nous refusions. Ils se nourrissaient d'humains, contrairement à nous et surtout ils étaient cruels et perfides.

Nous n'étions que quatre dont ils voulaient vraiment la présence et pour être plus précis, plus juste, on pouvait réduire ce nombre à deux.

Il y avait Alice.

Un véritable petit lapin duracell. Non pas qu'elle était très portée sur la chose mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle était toujours très énergique. Très optimiste. Elle était aussi adorable. Une petite brune mignonne qui pouvait se faire aimer de n'importe qui. Elle possède un don formidable. Elle voit le futur, mais pas comme n'importe qui. Enfin, pas comme prétendent le faire quantité d'humains !

Son don est plus subtil. Plus précis, mais parfois aussi plus problématique. En effet, ses visions ne lui apparaissent qu'après les décisions des autres. Tant qu'une personne n'aura pas fait de choix, qu'elle restera dans l'incertitude, Alice le sera aussi.

Elle verra des choses, certes, mais sans précision, sans certitude, et de nombreux changements.

Les humains lui apparaissent, peu, de façon très floue ; les vampires, un peu moins. Elle va être capable de voir les décisions de chaque vampire, mais plus elle est proche de ces vampires, mieux elle les voit. C'est ce qui explique qu'elle nous voit tous si bien.

Mais elle savait gérer cela à merveille. Elle en jouait parfois sachant certaines choses à l'avance et ne nous les disant pas pour nous faire la surprise. Mais il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir du mal, mais seulement avec moi. Là c'était spécial. Elle devait généralement se mettre à réciter les tables de multiplications dans tous les ordres possibles et inimaginables ou encore se mettre à chanter l'hymne américain dans des langues étrangères.

Parce que moi aussi j'avais un don. Je lis dans les pensées. Dans les pensées de tout le monde. Humains et vampires. C'est parfois très pénible. J'entends des choses horribles, des choses que je ne devrais pas entendre, des choses que je ne veux pas entendre.

Aro Volturi a le même type de don que moi. En fait c'est un savant mélange du don d'Alice et du mien. Car lui il suffit qu'il touche une personne et il voit toute sa vie, passée, présente, future. Mais il pense que savoir tout ce que les autres pensent au moment même, est un avantage tactique non négligeable et c'est pour cela qu'il cherche à tout pris à m'avoir.

Alice et moi avons le même âge, dix-sept ans. Du moins le même au moment de notre mort. Car pour ce qui est de notre âge « vampirique », c'est difficile de savoir car Alice elle-même ne sait pas quand elle a été transformée.

Il y a ensuite Jasper. Il a été transformé très jeune également, il avait dix-huit ans. Il possède aussi un don, un don qu'Aro serait heureux de posséder, d'utiliser.

Jasper contrôle l'esprit, l'humeur, les sentiments des autres. Il est capable d'attiser la colère d'une foule déjà survoltée ou au contraire de la calmer selon ses besoins. Il peut influencer les décisions d'une personne pour qu'elle soit d'accord avec lui ou bien effacer sa tristesse s'il le désire.

Dans une bataille, c'est un véritable atout. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a conduit à sa transformation. Car, humain, il était déjà très charismatique, il était soldat pendant la guerre de sécession et faisait un très bon leader.

Et il y a Carlisle. Notre père. Celui qui m'a transformé.

Il est le plus vieux d'entre nous. Le plus sage et celui qui se maîtrise le mieux. Aro serait heureux qu'il se rende auprès de lui, à Volterra, en Italie, mais pas parce qu'il a un don exceptionnel. Non. Seulement parce que Carlisle a déjà vécu avec les Volturi, peu de temps après sa transformation. Et malgré le fait qu'il soit parti et qu'il rejette leur régime alimentaire, Aro l'apprécie beaucoup.

De plus, sa capacité a résisté au sang humain intrigue beaucoup Aro, bien qu'il trouve son entêtement stupide. Il faut dire que même pour un vampire cela est très bizarre. Carlisle est médecin.

Les trois derniers membres de ma famille, bien que ne possédant pas de vrai don, n'en sont pas moins importants.

Peut-être pas pour les Volturi, mais pour nous, oui. Ils sont notre famille et nous les aimons.

Il y a Esmée. Ma mère. Adoptive bien sûr. Mais elle nous aime tellement, que c'est pour nous, et pour elle, comme si elle nous avait mis au monde.

Un amour qu'elle nous porte sans condition et qui comble son mal d'enfant.

Mal responsable de sa transformation puisqu'elle a essayé de se suicider après le décès de son unique enfant et c'est en la transformant que Carlisle l'a sauvée. Depuis ils vivent un amour inconditionnel et heureux.

Aux yeux de tous elle est ma mère, mais aux miens aussi. La mienne est morte peu de temps avant ma transformation, et nos souvenirs humains devenant flous avec le temps, je ne m'en souviens pas très bien. Mais je sais qu'Esmée est là, qu'elle me réconforte quand je suis triste, qu'elle me défend quand Alice et les autres me tyrannisent, pour s'amuser bien entendu mais elle est là, présente, toujours.

Rosalie. Elle se décrit elle-même comme une bombe sexuelle. Certes, elle est très belle, grande, blonde, magnifique. Mais elle est aussi vaniteuse, égoïste, amère et parfois méchante. Elle est celle avec qui j'ai eu le plus de mal à nouer des liens fraternels. Sans parler du fait que Carlisle et Esmée espéraient qu'elle deviendrait ma compagne.

Heureusement pour moi, elle a trouvé Emmett. Le dernier membre de ma famille. De loin, sans le connaître, on pourrait croire qu'il n'est qu'une grande brute sans cœur, avide de sensations fortes et de morts. Mais c'est en réalité, ce que je qualifierais de « gros nounours ». Il est très protecteur avec tous les membres de notre famille. Il aime aussi nous faire des blagues, pas toujours drôle d'ailleurs, nous taquiner, nous embêter carrément même. Mais gare à celui qui essaierait de s'en prendre à l'un de nous. Ils ont tous les deux été transformés l'année de leurs 18 ans. Lui et sa carrure démentielle se chargeraient de le remettre à sa place. Il est autant brun que Rosalie est blonde. Il est autant brute, (même si ce n'est pas voulu) que Rosalie est douce. Ils sont si différents l'un de l'autre et pourtant, quand on les regarde tous les deux, on comprend que si l'un des deux venait à disparaître, pour l'autre se serait la fin du monde.

Ils sont les deux moitiés d'un tout que personne n'arriverait, en supposant que quelqu'un pourrait avoir cette idée stupide, à séparer.

Je ne dirai pas que la transformation est facile, sans douleur ni que je la conseillerais à quelqu'un. Mais malgré notre condition, parfois difficile à vivre, je ne regrette pas.

Ce que je ne savais pas, ce dont je ne me doutais pas c'est que bientôt, un nouvel argument viendrait s'ajouter à ma liste. Et que j'aurais encore plus de raison de ne pas regretter.

Nous étions enfin arrivés.

Notre nouveau chez nous. Du moins le temps que ça durerait.

Nos meubles et nos affaires étaient arrivés la veille donc nous n'avions rien à décharger. Seulement à ranger et à nous installer.

Mon père et ma mère étaient déjà sortis de la voiture et nous attendaient devant le porche pour que nous puissions entrer dans notre nouvelle maison. Enfin, pas si nouvelle que ça puisque nous y avions vécu il y a de ça une bonne soixantaine d'années.

Mais c'était la tradition, nous ne rentrions jamais dans notre nouvelle demeure sans les autres. Alors je me garai rapidement à côté de la voiture de mon père pour que nous puissions les rejoindre.

C'était notre petit rituel. Cette fois c'était différent car Alice et Jasper y entraient pour la première fois. En effet ils ne nous avaient pas encore rejoints la dernière fois que nous y avions habité. Alors au lieu de filer tout droit dans ma chambre pour l'aménager comme je le voulais, je restai avec ma famille pendant que ma mère leur faisait visiter les lieux.

Ce fut bien entendu rapide. Nous avions de nombreux souvenirs dans cette maison mais histoire de rompre la monotonie de nos nuits, de notre vie, nous avions décidé de les raconter lorsque l'occasion s'y prêterait ou qu'une situation rendrait ces anecdotes plus intéressantes.

Alice et Jasper s'installèrent dans leur chambre, alors chacun rejoignit la sienne pour s'installer. On commençait toujours par là et ensuite, ensemble on s'occupait des autres pièces.

C'est le moment que je préférais et que je redoutais le plus à la fois.

Car j'étais seul. Je n'avais pas de partenaires, moitié, âme sœur, ou que sais-je d'autre pour partager ce moment.

J'entendais, et quand je dis entendre ce n'est pas seulement leurs bruits, mais aussi leurs pensées, mêmes les plus intimes, Emmett et Rose rire, Jasper et Alice qui se chamaillaient, Esmée et Carlisle qui discutaient posément, mais avec une infinie tendresse, pour l'emplacement de chaque chose.

Dans ma chambre c'était le silence. Un silence chargé de tristesse et de mélancolie. Alors, comme presque toujours, je finis par fermer ma porte et mettre de la musique, classique, c'est ce qui me faisait le plus de bien dans ces cas là, afin de ne plus entendre leur bonheur.

Notre installation fut rapide. Evidemment ça a des avantages d'être vampire. Pas besoin de dormir, ni de manger, une force colossale, une rapidité extrême. Bref, les rois du déménagement !

Esmée nous ayant déjà inscrit au lycée, nous n'avions rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre que le week-end se passe avant d'aller « parader », comme le disait si bien Emmett, au lycée.

Tout comme Alice j'entrerais en première, à nouveau, tandis que Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper entreraient en Terminal. Je les envieais, ils n'auraient à supporter qu'un an, les regards, les murmures, l'hostilité, parfois même la haine et d'autres l'amour. On est des vampires, c'est normal, on est en quelques sortes conçus pour plaire, attirer les humains, mais je m'étonnais toujours de ce que nous inspirions aux jeunes humains, pardon, aux ados.

Du coup j'y allais, comme on dit, à reculons, car contrairement aux autres je n'étais pas en couple, contrairement aux autres rien ne me cataloguait « d'intouchable ». Ce qui m'obligeait à subir les assauts de nombreuses filles qui espéraient devenir « l'élue », non pas que je sois prétentieux, vaniteux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais ça arrivait à chaque fois et c'était particulièrement lassant et gênant. Heureusement ça finissait toujours par se calmer.

Vers le milieu de la nuit tout devient calme, chacun était occupé; nous avions repris nos activités comme si nous vivions ici depuis des années. Je fus pris d'une envie subite de me dégourdir les jambes alors je décidai d'aller chasser, pas dans la région, j'aurai tout le temps de l'explorer à nouveau plus tard, mais dans la réserve animale un peu trop peuplée qui se trouvait vers Olympia.

Je descendis, et au passage mis ma famille au courant de mes intentions.

Je trouvais ma famille presque au grand complet dans le salon. Sans m'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier je lançai :

« - J'ai envie d'aller me dégourdir les jambes, je vais chasser dans la réserve. Je serai de retour au petit matin je pense. »

Emmett se leva et vint me rejoindre.

« - Super! Ca te dérange si je viens avec toi? Une sortie entre frères pour célébrer notre arrive ici!

- Euh….. Pourquoi pas! Répondis-je, fort peu convaincu.

J'espérai ne pas trop avoir l'air déçu. Mais bon avec Emmett ce serait forcément sympa.

- Génial! JASPER! Hurla t-il. On va chasser entre frères! Viens! »

Jasper émergea de la bibliothèque suivi de près par mon père. Je me sentais un peu coupable alors je lui proposai de venir aussi.

« - Carlisle? Tu viens avec nous? Entre hommes?

- Et nous! Intervint Rosalie, pas franchement ravie d'être mise à l'écart.

- Oui c'est vrai! Rajouta Alice. Pourquoi pas une sortie familiale plutôt? Après tout, nous aussi on a le droit de fêter notre emménagement! »

Aie! Si Alice s'y met aussi on est foutu! Jasper et Emmett ne résisteront pas!

« - Mais Rosie…. Une sortie entre frères! S'écria Emmett scandalisé. »

Tiens! Il fait de la résistance! Miracle! Enfin un qui essaye de résister aux femmes de la famille! C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche! Peut-être va-t-on sortir entre hommes finalement!

« - Emmett! Nous aussi on a le droit de chasser! Lui répondit Rosalie, en tapant du pied. »

Son regard indiquait clairement quelque chose. Quelque chose que j'entendis très bien dans ses pensées et qu'Emmett comprit parfaitement.

« - Ok, ok ma Rose! Vous venez! Une sortie en famille c'est très bien aussi! Dit-il en me regardant d'un air résigné. »

Ben voyons ! Je me disais aussi ! Emmett est incapable de résister à Rosalie ! Surtout si d'un simple regard elle est capable de le menacer de…..enfin, vous savez !

Rosalie et Alice avaient une mine triomphante. Carlisle, Esmée et Jasper, qui s'étaient bien gardés d'intervenir arboraient une expression amusée sur le visage et Emmett me regardait d'un air coupable, sûrement pour avoir capitulé si vite.

Je poussai un soupir résigné et dis :

« - Bon alors c'est parti ! »

Et ce qui aurait dû être une partie de chasse solitaire, qui m'aurait permis de m'acclimater, de me remettre les idées en place afin de me préparer à affronter une nouvelle année au lycée, une année seul, devint l'un des meilleurs souvenirs de ma très longue vie.

Nous nous étions beaucoup amusés ! Après avoir festoyés nous nous étions courus après comme des gamins, comme des gens normaux, même mes parents avaient participés !

Sur le chemin du retour ça n'avait été qu'une suite de courses, de bousculades et de franche rigolade.

Et si nous nous étions moins amusés, si nous avions été plus attentifs on aurait remarqué une odeur de vampire qui n'était pas l'une des nôtres. Une odeur qui aurait pu nous effrayer. Mais tout à notre bonheur et à notre bonne humeur nous n'avons rien remarqué.

Nous avons profité de nos quelques jours à la maison pour nous installer correctement, prendre nos marques et chasser plus que nécessaire. Tout s'était bien déroulé, sans incident. Alice avait insisté pour choisir ce qu'on allait porter le lendemain. Nous arrivions au lycée un vendredi mais tout ça été calculé, tout d'abord on ne pouvait pas débarquer le lendemain de notre arrivée, ça aurait paru trop bizarre et puis en allant au lycée le dernier jour de la semaine, on laissait aux humains le week-end pour s'habituer à nous. C'était parfois une bonne chose, d'autre pas.

Elle voulait qu'on fasse une bonne impression. Mais on faisait toujours une bonne impression, enfin jusqu'à ce que notre inaccessibilité nous fasse détester, ou envier, ou maudire, ça dépendait là aussi, des gens et de l'endroit ! Personnellement je trouvais qu'on était trop bien habillé pour le lycée mais quand il s'agit de vêtement essayer de raisonner Alice c'est comme essayer d'empêcher un tremblement de terre.

Le vendredi matin, donc, sans nous presser, nous nous rendîmes au lycée de Forks. Il comprenait moins de quatre cents élèves. Ca allait être vraiment très difficile de passer inaperçu.

On s'y rendit dans ma Volvo, c'était, je crois, la voiture que l'on possédait qui faisait le moins tape à l'œil.

Quand on se gara sur le parking, de nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers nous et tout de suite leurs pensées m'assaillirent. Ils se posaient les questions habituelles. C'est qui ? Ils viennent d'où ? Est-ce qu'ils sont de la même famille ? Frères et sœurs, cousins, … ? Est-ce qu'ils sont en couple ? Etc…. Il y eut de nombreuses déceptions quand ils comprirent que Rosalie et Emmett, Alice et Jasper formaient des couples. Mais, il y eut un regain d'enthousiasme quand les filles comprirent que j'étais seul.

Cela continua pendant qu'on se dirigeait vers l'accueil.

La première pensée de la dame à l'accueil fut qu'on était tous très beaux. Qu'on ressemblait à des gravures de mode et pas à des lycéens. Elle flirta même un peu.

« - Alors voilà un plan du lycée. Récita-t-elle. Et vos emplois du temps. Vous voulez que je vous fasse visiter peut-être ?

Ce fut Rosalie qui Répondit.

- Non merci madame, ça ira. Lui répondit-elle d'un ton aimable, tout sourire.

- Bien les jeunes, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit vous savez où me trouver ! N'hésitez pas, je suis là ! »

Elle nous débita cela tout en battant des cils comme une écolière.

Ce ne fut qu'en repartant qu'elle pensa une chose étrange, ou en tout cas plutôt bizarre. Au moment où on passait la porte elle se dit « c'est bizarre, ils pourraient être de la même famille ». Chose plutôt étrange puisqu'elle était parfaitement au courant de notre lien de parenté. Et même s'il subsistait un doute, nos noms de famille identiques suffisaient à établir le lien.

Je décidai de laisser tomber. Après tout on provoquait souvent des réactions bizarres chez les gens.

On se dirigea tranquillement vers les bâtiments où se trouvaient les salles de classes.

Je m'arrêtai devant le premier qu'on rencontra car c'est celui où se trouvait ma salle d'histoire

« - Bon, moi je m'arrête là ! On se voit au déjeuner !

- Quelle question ! Intervint Rosalie.

- Sûr petit frère ! A toute ! Me répondit Emmett en m'envoyant une claque dans le dos.

- A tout à l'heure Edward ! Me dit Alice avec un grand sourire. Ca va bien se passer, promis.

- A plus Ed !

- M'appelle pas comme ça Jasper ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça ! Tu traînes trop avec Emmett !

- Peut-être ! Me répondit-il. On se voit plus tard.

- Ouais c'est ça ! »

La matinée se passa plutôt bien. Les profs étaient sympas. Ils ne mettaient pas la pression. Arrivé en cours d'année, dans une nouvelle ville, un nouveau lycée, une nouvelle classe ils savent que ce n'est pas facile. Même si ça ne me posait aucun problème. L'avantage d'avoir refait cette année des dizaines de fois…

Les élèves chuchotaient sur mon passage. Normal, les nouveaux sont toujours le centre de l'attention. C'est partout pareil. J'entendais leurs pensées. Rien de très inhabituel.

Les filles se disaient surtout que j'étais très beau et cherchaient un moyen de venir me parler. Les garçons étaient, pour la plupart, curieux, ils se disaient que je pourrais peut-être faire parti de l'équipe de foot, vu ma carrure, ils ne devaient pas encore avoir croisé Emmett, que j'avais l'air sympathique mais renfrogné et hésitaient à s'approcher pour faire connaissance. Les autres étaient carrément jaloux. J'étais apparemment trop beau pour leur tranquillité d'esprit et ils avaient peur que je leur pique toutes les filles « potables » du lycée. Surtout une apparemment. Ils la trouvaient tous très belle mais complètement inaccessible malgré tout nombreux étaient encore à espérer.

Je ne cherchais pas plus loin et me dirigeais tranquillement vers la cafétéria où devait déjà m'attendre les autres.

En entrant je les vis tout de suite. Ils s'étaient assis tous les quatre à une table vers le fond. Ils avaient déjà leur plateau devant eux. Accessoire indispensable pour faire croire à notre humanité.

Je les rejoignis et m'assis, tournant le dos à presque toute la cafétéria.

« - Hey Edward ! Alors cette matinée ? Me demanda Alice.

- Tranquille. Je ne me suis pas trop fait harceler. M'esclaffai-je. Et vous ?

- Bah, tranquille aussi. Les coups d'œil et chuchotis habituels, répondit-elle.

- Ouais, je dirais même que les élèves de ce lycée ont l'air assez sympa, intervint Emmett.

- N'importe quoi. Répliqua Rosalie.

- Pour des humains. Répondit Emmett.

- Même. Rétorqua Rosalie.

- Rabat-joie ! Lui dit-il tout en souriant. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« - Et toi Jasper ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Dur. Comme d'hab'. Mais supportable.

- T'es le plus fort. Lui chuchota Alice, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

- Bravo Jasper. Lui dis-je. »

Il me lança un petit sourire qui disait clairement qu'il espérait qu'à force de gagner des batailles il gagnerait la guerre. Nous continuâmes à discuter durant toute la pause déjeuner, riant comme des élèves normaux. Puis nous nous séparâmes pour retourner en cours. Deux petites heures et nous pourrions rentrer.

J'entrai dans le bâtiment en même temps qu'une blonde décolorée qui ne se gêna pas pour m'accoster.

« - Salut toi ! Me dit-elle.

- Salut. Répondis-je. _Reste__poli__Edward,__c'est__le__premier__jour_. - Je m'appelle Lauren. Je peux t'aider ? T'as quel cours ?

- Biologie avec M. Banner…

- Oh ! C'est juste là ! Tu sais que… »

Et elle se mit à jacasser, jusqu'à se qu'on arrive devant la porte de ma salle de classe. Là, pendant l'un des rares moments où elle se taisait pour reprendre sa respiration, je dis :

« - Bon je te laisse. Je dois parler au prof avant le début du cours.

- Ah bon, d'accord. A plus tard alors. Me dit-elle d'un ton empli d'espoir. Je suis en maths pas très loin, la salle tout au fond du couloir à droite. Je…..

- Ok, bye. La coupai-je afin de me débarrasser d'elle. »

J'entrais dans la classe. Pendant que je m'entretenais avec le professeur, les élèves commencèrent à arriver. Ils me regardaient comme si j'étais une bête curieuse. Certes, je l'étais, mais ils ne pouvaient le savoir.

Le prof était plutôt sympa et je sentais que ses cours ne seraient pas trop ennuyeux malgré le fait que je connaissais le programme par cœur. Il m'envoya à une table libre. Je m'assis et priai pour que la place à côté de moi reste vide. A priori tous les élèves étaient là. Il ne restait plus que deux places dans la salle. Je m'installais tranquillement quand une odeur, différente de celles des humains présents dans la pièce, me frappa.

Je relevai vivement la tête et j'entrai en contact avec une paire d'yeux identiques aux miens et à ceux de toute ma famille à seulement quelques mètres de moi. Je me fis plus attentif et c'est là que je la vis pour la première fois.

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Laissez-moi une petite reviews pour me le dire. Et je rappelle que désormais les reviews anonymes sont acceptées.**

**Rendez vous vendredi prochain pour le chapitre suivant.**


	3. Chapitre 3: Quelque chose de bizarre

**Chapitre 3 : Il y a quelque chose de bizarre.**

**POV****Bella**

Aujourd'hui était une journée normale, ou tout du moins une journée ordinaire. En effet, il est plutôt difficile de déterminer ce qu'est la normalité chez les vampires.

Ma nuit avait été plutôt tranquille, plutôt routinière aussi. En effet, mes nuits s'organisaient autour d'un schéma qui n'avait qu'une variable : ma nourriture, la chasse. Je n'avais pas besoin de me nourrir souvent mais étant tous les jours en contact avec des humains, de nombreux humains, je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. Pas la peine de risquer leur vie, ni ma tranquillité. C'est pour cela que je me nourrissais plus que nécessaire, c'est-à-dire deux à trois fois par semaine alors qu'une serait amplement suffisante et encore…

Mais outre la chasse, j'occupais mon temps libre, de façon utile, studieuse même. Je passais presque tout mon temps à lire tout ce que je pouvais trouver. Déjà, lorsque j'étais humaine, j'adorais lire, c'était une passion ; ma mère étant institutrice, elle m'avait « transmis le virus » comme on dit. Mais, alors qu'avant, je ne lisais que des romans et seulement pour me divertir, aujourd'hui je dévorais littéralement tous les livres qui me tombaient sous la main, que ce soient des romans, des nouvelles, etc, pour me divertir ou des livres, revues plus sérieuses pour approfondir mes connaissances, quel que soit le domaine.

Il y avait tout de même un domaine dans lequel je ne brillais pas particulièrement, et ce n'était pas près de changer : la musique. J'avais étudié la théorie en long, en large et en travers, je l'avais d'ailleurs assimilée parfaitement et j'étais bien sûr passée à la pratique. Et si j'étais, forcément, douée un minimum, non seulement ça ne m'avait pas particulièrement emballé mais lorsque je jouais il me manquait ce petit quelque chose qui fait que chaque musicien est si spécial, que chaque mélodie est si envoûtante il me manquait le talent. Alors je me contentais de faire ce que je faisais le mieux, c'est-à-dire écouter la musique et l'apprécier ; ce qui me convenait tout à fait.

N'étant pas une grande fan de mode, je m'habillais rarement autrement qu'en jean et basket. Je faisais bien quelques efforts, il y a tout de même une différence entre être habillé simplement et être mal habillé, mais elle était plutôt mince, alors je faisais attention. Je prenais toujours garde à accorder mes tee-shirt, pulls, corsages… avec mes jeans, ils ne sont pas tous bleus quand même. Pareillement pour les manteaux, ça j'en avais des tas, comme certaines aiment les chaussures ou les sacs, moi c'était les manteaux, simples accessoires puisque je ne pouvais avoir froid. J'avais bien aussi quelques jupes mais (il ne m'arrivait que rarement de les porter. De plus je n'aimais ni ne voulais me faire remarquer, alors côté vestimentaire, je faisais le plus simple possible. C'était pareil pour la coiffure et le maquillage, mes cheveux était toujours lâchés, et je ne faisais qu'un trais noir sur mes yeux et un peu de gloss, sans chichi quoi ! Normal, logique. Pas vrai ?

Je me préparai donc tranquillement pour aller au lycée. Je montai dans ma vieille camionnette à plateau, une Chevrolet datant de 1953, la version pick-up de cette légendaire voiture. Je l'avais achetée dès sa mise sur le marché et je n'avais jamais eu à le regretter ; j'étais littéralement tombée amoureuse de sa couleur et de son design. Elle était, à l'origine, rouge, mais avec le temps elle avait plutôt tourné au rouge fané, cela se rapprochait même plus du orange, de la « rouille » que du rouge. De plus, elle me correspondait bien, ou plutôt elle correspondait à ce que j'étais quand j'étais humaine, c'est-à-dire maladroite.

C'était le genre de voiture qui ressortait sans une égratignure d'un carambolage tandis que la voiture d'en face était en pièces détachées. Bien sûr ces dernières années, j'avais dû faire réparer le moteur plusieurs fois, c'est que c'était une vieille dame maintenant. Ai-je mentionné que je ne connaissais absolument rien à la mécanique ? Cela ne venait pas du tout du fait que j'étais nulle ou pas, mais c'était une discipline qui ne m'avait jamais intéressée, bien qu'elle soit utile je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de m'y mettre. Mais elle tenait le choc, et de toute façon je ne me voyais absolument pas avec un autre véhicule.

Tout comme ma nuit avait été normale, ce jour là l'était aussi. Rien de spécial à l'horizon. Pourtant lorsque j'arrivai sur le parking je perçus une tension, une excitation peu commune. Loin des pétarades de ma voiture qui en agaçaient plus d'un et qui habituellement faisaient tourner toutes les têtes à mon arrivée. On pourrait croire que depuis le temps ils se seraient habitués, mais non ! Ah ces humains ! Grâce à mon ouïe très fine, j'écoutai les conversations des élèves présents sur le parking pendant que je le traversais d'un pas tranquille, trop tranquille, cela ne me ressemblait pas et cela n'aurait pas dû passer inaperçu. Ils devaient vraiment être préoccupés car d'habitude rien de ce qui se rapportait à moi ne leur échappait.

Et effectivement leurs pensées étaient tournées vers bien d'autre chose que ma petite personne pour une fois. Ça changeait et c'était plutôt agréable. Mais il ne leur fallait pas grand-chose pour les mettre dans cet état ! C'en était affligeant. Et dire que j'avais été comme ça ! D'après tout ce que je pouvais entendre il y avait des nouveaux. C'était l'événement de l'année. Cinq nouveaux même, deux filles, trois garçons. Cela n'avait pas dû arriver depuis que moi-même j'étais arrivée en ville et même avant, je pense qu'il ne devait pas y avoir eu de nouveaux visages au lycée de Forks, que dis-je, en ville, depuis plusieurs années ! Effectivement, lorsque j'arrivai près de l'entrée j'aperçus une Volvo grise, vraiment très récente, un des derniers modèles sortis, qui détonait parmi l'ensemble des voitures des élèves, et même parfois des professeurs, qui n'étaient plus de premières jeunesses.

En règle générale j'évitais tout le monde, que ce soit élèves, professeurs, ou personnel administratif, mais aujourd'hui j'allais devoir raser les murs. L'expérience m'avait appris que les nouveaux aimaient bien les solitaires car c'était plus facile, moins intimidant de s'en faire des amis. Et j'en étais une. Pour le coup je le regrettais un peu, mais un peu, un millième de seconde quoi ! D'habitude, lorsque j'avais du temps entre deux cours, je le passais dehors, j'aimais l'extérieur, la nature, je me baladais dans la forêt qui bordait le lycée, une immense forêt, j'étais sure d'y être tranquille, mais aujourd'hui je me vis obligée d'aller me terrer au fin fond de la bibliothèque, là où personne n'allait jamais, comme je le faisais pendant presque toutes les pauses déjeuner.

Oui, j'évitais le plus possible le réfectoire c'était lassant au bout d'un moment de faire semblant de manger ! Bien sûr c'était agréable, il y avait la tranquillité, et quand il pleuvait j'étais au sec, la pluie était vraiment quelque chose que je détestais. Le seul souci c'était que j'avais lu tellement de livres de cette bibliothèque que bientôt je serais à court. Aller ! Avec un peu de chance ce soir ils se seront fait des amis et demain tout redeviendra normal.

Pourtant je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Toute la journée les conversations des autres élèves avaient été tournées vers les nouveaux, jusque là rien de bien anormal ils sont étaient l'attraction de l'année, ce qui l'était plus c'était qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de les comparer à moi. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi. Était-ce parce qu'ils étaient des solitaires comme moi ? Peut-être avait-on le même nom de famille ? Non ! Je m'en serais rendue compte en écoutant les conversations. Peut-être de lointains descendants ? Non plus. Impossible. Le seul qui existait se trouvait être le sheriff de cette ville : Charlie Swan.

Cela m'avait plutôt surprise au début, tant je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais ne l'ayant rencontré que plusieurs jours après mon arrivée je n'avais pas pu partir, cela aurait paru vraiment trop suspect. Et à mon plus grand désespoir cela m'avait valu quelques situations embarrassantes et très désagréables. Au tout début, à mon arrivée, dès que je rencontrais quelqu'un on me demandait si j'avais un lien de parenté avec le sheriff. Ça avait fini par se calmer, mais ça avait rendu mes premières semaines ici fichtrement agaçantes !

La journée fut bizarre. Même pour moi. Tandis que je me rendais à mon dernier cours de la journée, biologie avancée avec M. Banner, je fus interpellée par l'un des élèves les plus sympathiques mais tout autant lourdingue. Mike Newton, un garçon d'environ mon âge, en tout cas celui que je prétendais avoir, grand, blond, les yeux bleus, un comportement plutôt enfantin qui s'accordait bien avec les quelques rondeurs d'enfance qui s'attardaient sur son visage ; apparemment je lui plaisais. Un peu trop on dirait. Du coup j'avais régulièrement droit à des « assauts » répétés de sa part pour tenter de m'inviter à sortir.

Que j'aie refusé une bonne cinquantaine de fois ne semblait pas le décourager. Pourtant cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas fait de tentative, et pour être complètement honnête j'aurais bien aimé qu'il continue comme ça. Au moment même où il s'apprêtait à m'attraper le bras je me retournai vivement vers lui, m'écartai de lui, l'expression de mon visage signifiant clairement qu'il m'ennuyait dans tous les sens du terme et que pour sa propre survie il avait intérêt à faire vite. J'étais sûre qu'il n'avait rien compris. Il ne comprenait jamais rien de toute façon.

"- Mike. Lui dis-je simplement, assez froidement il fallait bien l'avouer.

- Hey Bella ! Comment ça va ? Me répondit-il tout sourire.

- Accélère Mike. Lui rétorquai-je d'un ton calme mais sec.

- T'as vu les nouveaux ?

- Non Mike. Je soupirai. Pourquoi ?

- Ils ne sont pas de ta famille alors ? Demanda-t-il, avide d'informations.

- Si c'est une blague Mike, elle n'est pas drôle. Maintenant excuse-moi mais je vais en cours.  
- Non, attends ! C'est qu'ils te ressemblent beaucoup ! C'est assez incroyable !  
- Et alors ? Toi tu ressembles bien à un phoque ! Ce n'est pas pour autant que t'es de leur famille ? Si ?

J'étais assez fière de ma réplique, mais je me demandai si je n'étais pas allée trop loin. Après tout mon but était de passer inaperçu et là, pour le coup, c'était complètement raté.  
Le visage de Mike vira au rouge, ses traits se crispèrent, et il serra les points à tel point que ses phalanges en devinrent toutes blanches. Mais il ne fit rien. Sous doute avait-il encore l'espoir qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous….. Beurk ! Ne pas penser à ça ! Images dégoûtantes ! Non seulement il ne me plaisait pas mais c'était un humain ! Trop dangereux !

Non ! Définitivement pas une bonne idée. Il passa à côté de moi, me bousculant au passage. Normalement ça n'aurait rien dû me faire mais il était assez costaud et ça aurait semblé bizarre que je ne bronche pas d'un cil. On voyait bien qu'il était furax. Il entra dans la salle de classe. Je soupirai et le suivis. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers ma place en évitant Mike. Je baissai la tête mais notai néanmoins que le professeur était occupé à faire je ne savais trop quoi avec des feuilles de papier. Personne ne chercha à m'arrêter pour me parler, normal, on n'était pas franchement amis ! Et puis, je passais mon temps à les éviter. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées et c'était sûrement pour ça que je ne m'aperçus pas tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant à proximité de ma place que je compris.

Pas possible ! Il y avait quelqu'un assis à ma table, à la place que personne n'avait jamais osé occuper. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ! C'était sûrement un des nouveaux élèves. Evidemment qu'il était assis à côté de moi, c'était la seule place de libre. Je le scrutai attentivement. Ce fut à cet instant que j'aperçus ses yeux. Dorés. Comme les miens. La stupeur me cloua sur place. Tant que j'en oubliai le professeur et les autres élèves présents dans la classe jusqu'à ce que j'entende leurs murmures.

"- Mlle Swan, me dit le professeur, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Non monsieur, tout va bien lui répondis-je sur un ton plus qu'hésitant."

Si j'avais pu rougir, à cet instant j'aurais eu la même couleur qu'une tomate.

"- Bien ! Alors allez-vous asseoir. J'aimerais commencer mon cours si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients !

- Oui, pardon."

Je baissai la tête et gagnai rapidement ma place. J'étais choquée. Et je sentais que tous les élèves présents l'étaient aussi pas à cause du nouveau, mais de ma réaction. Un vampire ! Enfin, à priori. N'ayant connu que mon créateur je ne pouvais avoir de certitudes. Et pourtant….les yeux dorés, sa peau blafarde, son odeur…. Oh la la ! Mais si lui était un vampire alors sa famille l'était sûrement aussi ! Ils étaient cinq nouveaux ce matin, donc au moins cinq vampires. Peut-être y en avait-il plus ? Oui, bien sûr qu'il y en avait plus ! Une ado comme moi qui vie seule car émancipée passe encore mais cinq ! Et en même temps ! Non et puis la rumeur disait que toute une famille s'était installée. Donc au moins des parents. Peut-être d'autres. Combien pouvaient-ils être ? Oh bon sang, tant de questions…

Alors que je menais mes réflexions avec moi-même, j'essayais de rester un minimum attentive au cours, ou tout du moins de le paraître afin de ne pas me faire remarquer une seconde fois par M. Banner. Je tournai mon regard vers lui, pas très discrètement je dois dire il me fixait de ses yeux interrogateurs qui n'étaient pas sans me rappeler les miens. Je détournai rapidement le regard. J'hésitais entre la gêne et la peur. Peut-être se posait-il le même genre de questions qui parcouraient mon esprit. Cette histoire me mettait à l'envers. Je n'aurais pas cru ça possible. Et pourtant ! L'heure passa lentement, très lentement. Je brûlais d'impatience que la sonnerie retentisse pour enfin pouvoir fuir. Ce fut les deux heures les plus longues de ma vie.

La délivrance arriva enfin. Je rangeai mes affaires rapidement et sortis de la classe d'un pas pressé, espérant qu'il n'essaierait pas de me rattraper. Je prenais garde toutefois à ne pas aller trop vite au risque de paraître suspecte aux yeux des humains même si je savais qu'ils étaient souvent aveugles aux plus grandes évidences. Je rejoignis ma Chevrolet, montai dedans et sortis en trombe du parking. J'eus toutefois le temps d'apercevoir à travers mon rétroviseur qu'il rejoignait deux filles et deux garçons, près de la Volvo, les autres nouveaux sûrement, les autres vampires. J'accélérai autant que je le pus. Je fonçai chez moi. Que devais-je faire ? Partir ? Ou les affronter ?

J'étais perdue.


	4. Chapitre 4: La rencontre

**Hey ! Tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 4 ! Il est assez long (enfin de mon point de vue, car je suis sur que vous le trouvez plutôt cours), comme le chapitre 2. Les chapitres ont tendances à être plus long quand c'est un POV Edward car il y a plus de dialogue, forcément.**

**Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review et même à celles qui me mettent en alerte sans laisser de message. J'espère qu'un jour vous le ferez, j'adore connaitre vos impressions sur ma fic.**

**Voilà, je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de la si géniale Stephenie Meyer.**

**Diana :** Contente que tu trouve ma fic intéressante. La voilà la suite. Bisous et merci.

**Alison :** Ouf ! C'est bon tu aimes ! Merci pour tes encouragements et ta review. Bye.

**Tia :** Salut. Tout d'abord merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Ensuite, tu penses bien que je ne vais pas te dévoiler la véritable identité du créateur de Bella. Mais je veux bien t'avouer qu'Aro est une possibilité. Donc voilà la suite. A plus !

**Chapitre 4 : La rencontre.**

**POV Edward**

Je la vis alors qu'elle se trouvait tout près de moi. Étonnant que je ne me sois pas rendu compte de sa présence plus tôt. D'habitude j'entendais les gens arriver, mais là rien. Après un temps d'arrêt assez significatif et un rappel à l'ordre de la part du prof, elle continua d'avancer et je me rendis compte qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table où j'étais assis. Je l'étudiai un peu mieux, et je compris.

Alors là!

Incroyable !

Combien y avait-il de chance pour qu'il y ait déjà un vampire dans cette ville? Et un vampire végétarien qui plus est, à en juger par la couleur de ses yeux et sa présence au lycée.

Elle s'assit à ma droite. Non sans m'avoir jeté un regard empli d'interrogations, de perplexité et de… de frayeur ! Comment était-ce possible? De la méfiance, j'aurais compris mais comment pouvait-elle avoir peur de moi? Peut-être que si j'étais attentif à ses pensées…. Non d'un petit bonhomme! Ses pensées ! Je ne les entendais pas!

Impossible ! Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé! Ca ne pouvait pas m'arriver ! Ma réflexion n'avait duré, bien évidemment, que quelques secondes, mais le prof avait tout de même commencé son cours.  
J'essayai de paraître attentif, histoire de ne pas me faire remarquer dès le premier jour.

Le cours se déroula tranquillement. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lui jeter de fréquents coups d'œil. C'était même plus que des coups d'œil, je la fixai plusieurs secondes à chaque fois. J'essayai de percer la barrière de ses pensées. Mais j'échouai. Elle me surprit même à la regarder avec insistance. Toutefois au lieu d'affronter mon regard comme toute personne de notre condition l'aurait fait, elle détourna les yeux, totalement gênée. J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne comprenais pas ! Emmett allait être intenable. Lui qui passait son temps à me traiter de monsieur je-sais-tout !

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pensais à Emmett? Je devrais être en train de réfléchir à ce que j'allais lui dire. Comment allais-je le dire à ma famille? J'espérai qu'elle le prendrait bien.

La réaction de Jasper était celle que je craignais le plus. Il était le plus prompt à juger les autres vampires, à décider s'ils étaient dangereux pour nous ou pas. Il était surtout le plus qualifié pour le faire, mais je présentais qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je le savais. Esmée avait tellement d'amour à donner qu'elle l'adopterait sûrement tout de suite.

Carlisle se rangerait forcément à ses côtés, il n'aimait pas la contrarier, mais il se poserait tout de même des questions, cherchant à savoir si on ne risquait rien. Après tout il était notre père, notre protecteur et il agirait d'abord pour notre sécurité. Rosalie serait sûrement un problème. Tout ce qui avait le malheur de perturber sa petite vie tranquille la dérangeait! Emmett, imprévisible. Peut-être se rangerait-il à l'avis de Rosalie, peut-être m'écouterait-il ? Et Alice ? Ah, Alice ! J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt ! Elle saurait sûrement si on pouvait lui faire confiance ! Oui je lui demanderai dès la fin du cours. Enfin, non, elle devait déjà savoir que je lui poserais la question, j'avais juste à aller chercher sa réponse ! Mais allait-elle en parler aux autres avant que j'ai eu l'occasion de le faire?

J'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand la cloche se fit entendre. Je me tournai vers la jeune fille pour lui parler quand je m'aperçus qu'elle avait déjà ramassé ses affaires et était sur le point de filer. Je me levai à mon tour pour la suivre, attrapant mes affaires et les fourrant pêle-mêle dans mon sac. Mais alors que je me dépêchais pour la rattraper, tout en restant à une allure normale, une allure humaine, je fus stoppé net dans mon élan alors que je passais devant le bureau du prof.

« - Edward ? »

Toute chance de la rattraper pour lui parler s'envola lorsque M. Banner m'interpella. Je m'efforçai de cacher ma frustration quand je me tournai vers lui.

« - Oui monsieur ?

- Alors ce cours ?

- Bien monsieur. J'aime la biologie. »

Son visage se fendit d'un très large sourire.

« - C'est bien ça. Tu n'as pas eu de mal à suivre?

- Non ça va. En fait… mon professeur venait de terminer cette leçon quand je suis parti.  
- Parfait. Ca va te laisser le temps de t'habituer à cette classe et de prendre tes marques.  
- Oui monsieur. Je m'excuse mais mes frères et sœurs doivent m'attendre pour partir…  
- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Je ne te retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Vas-y.

- Merci, monsieur. À vendredi.

- À vendredi Edward. »

Je sortis de la classe d'un pas tranquille. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'aperçoive que son intervention m'agaçait, après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison. Du moins essayai-je de m'en convaincre.

Et pourtant j'étais vraiment furax! Il avait gâché ma chance de lui parler! C'était la première fois que je voyais un autre vampire végétarien en dehors de ma famille et de nos cousins d'Alaska. Je marchais sans faire attention à ce qui m'entourait tant j'étais absorbé par mes réflexions. Je n'entendis donc pas tout de suite que quelqu'un m'appelait ou plutôt je ne compris pas tout de suite que c'était à moi qu'on s'adressait. Ce ne fut que lorsque je m'apprêtai à ouvrir la porte donnant sur l'extérieur du bâtiment que je le réalisai. Je me tournai donc en direction de la voix.

C'était la fille de ce matin.

À sa vue, mon agacement s'amplifia! Le prof m'avait empêché de rattraper la fille et de lui parler? Maintenant c'était l'autre dinde de ce matin qui s'y mettait!  
Comment lui dire de me laisser tranquille?

Aie ! Manquait plus que ça…

Comment allais-je faire pour lui demander ça? J'attaquer direct ou plus subtilement? Ouais, subtil, c'est mieux. Mais après, comment amener le sujet dans la conversation?

Tout en marchant vers moi pour me rattraper, son cerveau tournait à plein régime. J'espérais que sa question ne soit pas celle à laquelle je pensais car je pressentais que ma réponse ne serait ni polie, ni gentille.

Relax Edward! Ne pas se faire d'ennemis, ou on devra à nouveau déménager, pensai-je.  
Perchée sur ses talons hauts, elle mit du temps à parvenir jusqu'à moi, cependant, elle finit par arriver.

« - Re-bonjour Edward ! Attaqua-t-elle.

- Re-bonjour …

- Lauren !

- Ah oui c'est ça! Répondis-je comme si cela m'intéressait. Tu m'excuses mais je dois rejoindre ma famille pour que l'on puisse rentrer chez nous.

- Non, attends! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Sur ce, elle m'attrapa le bras et me fit un grand sourire.

« - Je peux toujours te ramener si tu veux… »

C'est ça! Pour que tu saches où on vit? Tu rêves éveillée ma vieille!

« - Euh non, tu sais c'était notre premier jour et mes parents voudront savoir comment ça s'est passé….  
- Mais c'est super! M'interrompit-elle ! Tu pourras me les présenter! »

Oh catastrophe! Réfléchis Edward ! Réfléchis !

C'est à ce moment-là que le destin se décida à être clément et Alice arriva.

« - Edward qu'est-ce que tu fiche! On t'attend pour partir ! Aboya-t-elle. »

Si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien je l'aurais cru en colère.

« - Oh, et bien je proposais justement à Edward de le ramener…

- Désolée… c'est quoi ton nom? »

Alice, toujours aussi directe.

« - Lauren, je…

- Et bien Lauren je suis navrée mais mon frère ne peut pas t'accompagner. Nos parents nous attendent. Ils n'aiment pas qu'on traîne après les cours. De plus nous sommes venus avec la voiture d'Edward et il ne laisse personne la conduire donc… Tu comprends?  
- Oui, oui tout à fait. Répondit-elle d'un air plus que dépité.

- Bien, dis-je. C'est réglé! Au revoir Jessica. _À__jamais_. Ajoutai-je en mon fort intérieur.  
- À bientôt. Ajouta Alice armée de son plus beau sourire. »

Elle m'attrapa le bras et m'entraîna rapidement à l'extérieur.

« - Ouf ! Alice tu es ma sauveuse!

- Oui je sais ! J'ai vu que tu n'allais pas arriver à t'en débarrasser!

- Et tu as mis si longtemps pour débarquer ! M'exclamai-je d'un air incrédule. Air qui ne m'arrivait que rarement de prendre!

- Calme-toi où la prochaine fois je te laisse te débrouiller!

- Pardon Alice. Merci Alice. Que ferais-je sans toi?

- Ah… Va savoir! Dit-elle sur un ton énigmatique.

- Alice qu'est-ce que tu… Non laisse tomber! Figure toi que j'ai un scoop!

- Un scoop ? Impossible ! Je suis toujours au courant quand il y a un scoop!

- Et bien pas cette fois ! Dis-je tout fier.

- Et ben dis-moi !

- Non, à la maison. Ça concerne tout le monde.

- Tout le monde? Mais qu'…

- Alice! Je sais que (tu) n'aimes pas attendre et apprendre les choses en même temps que tout le monde mais cette fois tu n'auras pas le choix.

- Oh Edward, s'il te plaît! »

Nous avancions vers ma Volvo tout en discutant. Le trajet était court mais notre esprit, et nos langues, fonctionnaient plus vite que ceux des humains, ce qui nous permettait de mener une longue conversation en très peu de temps. Elle me regarda avec ses yeux à la mode « Made In Alice Cullen » qui faisait craquer tout le monde. Surtout Jasper.

« - Tu ne m'auras pas Alice. Et de toute façon se serait trop dangereux de parler de cela en public. »

Elle me regarda d'un air interrogateur mais n'ajouta rien. Nous finîmes par arriver à la Volvo. Emmett voulut parler mais elle l'en empêcha tout en montant dans la voiture. Nous fîmes tous de même.

« - Non Emmett. On parlera à la maison! Dit-elle de façon très autoritaire. D'une façon qui lui ressemblait très peu.

- Alice…?

- Edward a un scoop Jasper. Mais il ne veut en parler qu'à la maison.

- Mais ça n'explique pas ton empressement à rentrer. Ajouta Rosalie.

- Ouais tu pourrais nous le dire toi le scoop! Sans attendre d'être à la maison. Renchérit Emmett.

- Alice? Demanda Jasper un peu inquiet.

- C'est que je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit! S'énerva-t-elle. »

Un silence chargé d'étonnement et d'incrédulité envahit la voiture.

« - Edward ? Commença Jasper.

- J'ai dit à la maison! Rétorquai-je plutôt agacé. Ça intéressera Carlisle et Esmée et je ne veux

pas me répéter.

- Tu as aussi dit que c'était dangereux d'en parler dehors.

- C'est vrai. »

Un silence de plomb s'installa et demeura jusqu'à notre arrivée chez nous.  
Durant tout le temps qu'il dura je pus entendre chacune de leurs pensées.  
Alice piaffait d'impatience.

J'étais d'ailleurs un peu inquiet. Je venais juste de me rendre compte d'une chose… Pourquoi Alice n'avait-elle pas eu de vision de ma rencontre avec ce vampire? Je me promis de prendre un instant pour lui poser la question.

Jasper s'interrogeait. Mais comme toujours il était très calme et posé.  
Emmett, lui, était fébrile. Aussi impatient qu'Alice mais pour des raisons différentes. Des raisons que je ne comprenais pas. Et Rosalie, elle était partagée entre la curiosité et l'agacement. Elle n'aimait pas tout ce qui ne tournait pas autour d'elle mais elle avait hâte de savoir de quoi je voulais parler. Hâte de connaître ce qui pouvait être dangereux.

Je rentrai la voiture directement au garage.

Les autres sortirent rapidement du véhicule. J'entendis Alice appeler Esmée et Carlisle, et leur dire de nous rejoindre dans le salon car j'avais quelque chose à leur dire. Quelque chose d'important.

Je me dirigeai lentement vers le salon. Cherchant comment le leur dire sans provoquer de réaction trop vive. Je fus si lent que lorsque j'arrivai ils avaient tous eu le temps de poser leurs affaires dans leur chambre. Alice s'était même changée.

Ils me regardèrent entrer dans le salon de mon pas tranquille. Alice me jetait jeta un regard furieux qui voulait dire que j'avais intérêt à me dépêcher.

Je me postai devant eux les mains dans les poches. Je sentais le poids de leurs regards, la force de leurs pensées.

Finalement, ne trouvant rien d'élaboré, de calme, de rassurant je lâchai tout à trac:

« - Il y a un autre vampire en ville. »

Il y eut un moment de stupéfaction autour de moi. Il fallut un peu de temps avant que quelqu'un ne réagisse. Enfin, un peu temps, pour nous, pas plus d'une seconde, ou deux peut-être.  
Carlisle fut le premier à retrouver la parole.

« - En es-tu sûr?

- Oui.

- Comment ?

- Elle est dans mon cours de biologie.

- Hein ? hurla mon frère. »

De l'Emmett tout craché.

« - Comment c'est possible? On l'aurait remarquée quand même!

- On l'aurait en quelque sorte « sentie ». Rajouta Jasper. JE l'aurais sentie !

- Calme-toi Jasper. Ca va aller. Lui dit Alice tout en caressant son bras. Par contre, MOI, j'aurais dû la voir! S'offusqua-t-elle. C'est quoi ce binz?

- Alice ! Depuis quand parles-tu comme ça? Demanda notre mère.

- Pardon Esmée. Répondit-elle penaude. Mais quand même !

- Edward! M'interpella Carlisle. Dis-moi en plus. Elle t'a parlé? Elle a fait quelque chose?  
- Non. Elle m'a juste regardé. Elle avait l'air surprise et effrayée. Lorsque la sonnerie a annoncé la fin du cours, elle s'est enfuie.

- Et tu l'as laissée partir! Hurla Rosalie. Se manifestant pour la première fois depuis que j'avais lâché la « bombe ».

- Bien sûr que non! Rétorquai-je vexé qu'elle ait pensé ça. Mais le professeur m'a appelé pour me parler et je n'ai pu faire autrement que de lui répondre. Le temps que j'écourte la conversation et que je parte à sa recherche, elle était partie.

- Tu as eu raison mon chéri. Me dit Esmée. Tu aurais pu te faire remarquer en ignorant ton professeur. »

Esmée était toujours prompte à nous défendre. Elle nous aimait comme si elle nous avait mise au monde.

« - Bien Edward. Reprit Carlisle. Et c'est tout? Elle ne t'a pas dit qui elle était?

- Non, soupirai-je.

- Et c'est tout.

- Euh… non. Elle est végétarienne.

- Je croyais qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot! Répliqua Emmett l'air complètement perplexe.  
- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit Emmett! »

J'étais en colère.

« - Mais j'ai vu ses yeux. Ils sont comme les nôtres. Enfin quand on ne porte pas de lentilles bien sûr.  
- Tu es certain ? S'enquit Jasper.  
- Mais oui! Vous pourriez me faire confiance quand même!  
- Nous te faisons confiance Edward. Tu le sais. On est juste … sous le choc. Me dit doucement Alice. C'est possible ça, Carlisle? Qu'un vampire soit choqué?  
- Tout est possible Alice. Répondit-il amusé.  
- Heureuse que cela t'amuse Carlisle, siffla Rosalie. Mais ça ne nous dit pas ce que l'on doit faire. On ne va quand même pas partir alors qu'on vient à peine d'arriver ! Si ?  
- Non ! S'écria Alice. Il n'y a aucune raison de partir! Je….  
- Tu as vu quelque chose Alice? Demandai-je.  
- Non. Bien sûr que non. Si tu ne m'avais pas coupé tu aurais su que ce que je voulais dire c'est que maintenant que je sais qu'elle est là, je vais pouvoir surveiller mes visions et voir si quelque chose se rapporte à elle. Mais pour l'instant rien. Donc elle ne doit rien avoir décidé. Que ce soit en bien ou en mal.  
- Tu as tout à fait raison Alice. Dit Esmée. Qui nous dit que cette jeune fille n'est pas recommandable? Elle est seule. Et apparemment végétarienne. Elle sera peut-être heureuse de se rapprocher de nous! »

Esmée voyait toujours le bien partout. Elle espérait peut-être hériter d'une nouvelle fille. Son cœur débordait tellement d'amour.

« - Tu as raison ma chérie. Nous ne déciderons rien avant de l'avoir rencontrée, ou à défaut, de savoir quelles sont ses intentions.  
- Mais en attendant on fait quoi? Demanda Jasper.  
- Je propose qu'on attende lundi. Répondit Carlisle. Si lundi elle est au lycée, Edward aborde la. Tu…  
- Pourquoi moi? M'exclamai-je.  
- Elle t'a déjà vu. Peut-être se laissera-t-elle plus facilement approcher. Bien donc tu lui parles, tu discutes un peu avec elle. Parle-lui de nous. Et si tu arrives à la mettre en confiance, propose-lui de venir chez nous après le lycée. Cela nous permettra de discuter.  
- Et si elle refuse?  
- Si elle refuse? Nous ne la forcerons pas, et nous essaierons à nouveau le lendemain. Si sa réponse est une nouvelle fois négative, nous nous rendrons chez elle pour discuter. À la réflexion, propose-lui une alternative Edward.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Et bien dis lui que si elle trouve trop dangereux de venir à la villa, elle peut choisir le lieu où elle nous rencontrera.  
- Propose-lui même en premier, dit Rosalie. On ne va pas faire entrer une inconnue dans la maison alors qu'on ne sait pas si on peut se fier à elle !  
- Elle n'a pas tort, dit Alice.  
- Edward lui proposera la solution qui sera la bonne à ce moment là. Je lui fais confiance.  
- Et bien en fait, Carlisle…  
- Quoi Edward ? Tu es apte, plus que quiconque, à deviner ce qui lui passe par la tête.  
- Non, justement.  
- Comment ça? Douterais-tu de tes capacités? Railla Emmett.  
- Absolument pas. Répondis-je.  
- Et bien, qu'est-ce qui te dérange, me demanda Esmée doucement.  
- Ce n'est pas que je doute, mais je sais que mon don ne me sera d'aucune utilité avec elle.  
- Comment ça ? Me questionna Carlisle.  
- Je ne l'entends pas. »

Un nouveau blanc envahit le salon. Il faut dire que c'était assez surprenant. C'était la première fois que je n'entendais pas quelqu'un, qu'il s'agisse d'un humain ou d'un vampire.

« - Comment c'est possible? Interrogea Emmett. »

En posant sa question il s'était tourné vers Carlisle.

« - Je n'en sais rien Emmett. C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un d'imperméable aux dons d'Edward. Peut-être l'est-elle aussi à celui d'Alice. Cela expliquerait pourquoi tu ne l'as pas vue.  
- Peut-être. Dit-elle distraitement.  
- Je vais commencer à faire des recherches dès ce soir. Si je ne trouve pas, même après avoir rencontré cette jeune fille, j'envisagerai de faire appel à Eléazar.  
- Tu penses que son don pourrait vraiment être utile ? Personnellement je ne pense pas que connaitre son don à elle, si elle en a un nous aidera à comprendre pourquoi Edward ne peut pas lire ses pensées. Dit Rosalie.  
- Ben voyons c'est logique! Répliqua Emmett. »

Nous nous mîmes tous à regarder Emmett. Très surpris. Il était effectivement rare qu'Emmett comprenne quelque chose avant les autre ; Non pas qu'il soit idiot, mais il ne prenait pas la peine ni le temps de réfléchir à ce genre de choses habituellement.

« - Logique ? Répéta Rosalie, incrédule.  
- Bien sûr. Il n'y a que deux possibilités qui font qu'elle est imperméable au don d'Edward. Soit, le don d'Edward ne marche pas sur elle car une petite quantité de la population de la planète possède une petite particularité qui fait qu'il ne peut pas lire leurs pensées et du fait de ce petit nombre, ce serait la première fois qu'on rencontre une de ces personnes. Soit c'est elle qui est particulière, elle a peut-être un don qui donne ce résultat. »

On avait écouté Emmett attentivement, aucun de nous n'osant interrompre un événement pareil. Emmett qui utilisait son cerveau et pas seulement ses muscles c'était exceptionnel. Nous le regardions tous avec les yeux grands ouverts, complètement étonnés.

« - Vous pourriez arrêter de me regarder comme ça, s'il vous plait? Vous aller finir par me vexer! Dit-il la mine revêche.  
- Pardon, Emmett. Lui dis-je.  
- Ouais, Emmett, on est désolé, suivit Jasper. »

Esmée se leva et le prit dans ses bras. C'était sa manière à elle de s'excuser. Il lui rendit brièvement son étreinte. Puis elle s'éloigna à nouveau de lui et retourna se poster près de Carlisle.

« - Pardon mon amour, dit Rosalie. »

Elle l'embrassa.

Leurs pensées commencèrent à m'assaillirent!

« - Hé ! Contrôlez-vous ! Ce que j'entends ne me plaît pas et ne m'intéresse pas! »

Ils se tournèrent vers moi comme un seul homme, le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Et bien moi je ne m'excuse pas! »

Nous nous retournâmes vers Alice très surpris, voire même choqués. Tiens voilà sa réponse. Oui un vampire peut-être choqué.

« - Et bien quoi? Ne me regardez pas comme ça! Répliqua-t-elle malicieuse. On sait tous qu'Emmett n'utilise vraiment qu'un seul organe. Et ce n'est certainement pas son cerveau. Termina-t-elle, fière d'elle.  
- Alice ! Retire ça ! Gronda Emmett. »

Nous les regardions tous. Profitant de cette joute verbale qui détendait l'atmosphère.

« - Ah non! Voyons Emmett ! Tu sais bien que seule la vérité blesse!  
- De la part d'un gnome monté sur ressors et livré sans bouton « off » c'est fort de café! Lui répliqua t-il! »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui lança un des coussins qui se trouvait sur le sofa. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il n'eut même pas l'idée de le rattraper et le reçut en pleine tête. Lorsqu'il tomba à terre, la mine déconfite d'Emmett nous fit tous éclater de rire.

Nous étions encore en train de rire lorsqu'on se sépara pour vaquer à nos occupations.  
Je me dirigeai vers Alice, il fallait que je lui pose une question. Je m'étais promis de le faire. J'étais d'ailleurs surpris que personne ne lui ait demandé avant.

« - Alice ? Je peux te parler une minute ? Lui demandai-je. »

Elle se retourna vers moi et me lança un regard intrigué. Jasper qui était à ses côtés l'embrassa sur la tempe et lui chuchota qu'il l'attendrait dans leur chambre. C'était tout Jasper. Il savait s'éclipser au bon moment.

« - Oui Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
- Ne m'en veux pas Alice, mais il faut que je te pose la question.  
- Et bien vas-y ! Je ne vais pas te mordre! S'exclama-t-elle en riant.  
- Pourquoi crois-tu que tu n'as pas eu de vision sur ma rencontre avec ma « camarade de classe vampire » ?  
- Ecoutes Edward je n'en sais rien. Et tu vois ça m'agace assez. Je me demande pourquoi tout autant que toi.  
- Tu ne vois pas ce qui pourrait en être la cause ?  
- Non ! Je viens de te le dire, alors s'il te plaît laisse tomber! J'en parlerai à Carlisle et on verra. Ce n'est pas le plus important.  
- Bon d'accord, tiens moi au courant.  
- C'est ça Edward, à plus tard. »

Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier puis disparut dans les étages. Je voyais bien que ça la préoccupait mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'en parler. Je tentai donc de mettre le sujet de côté pour penser à d'autres choses tout en me dirigeant vers l'extérieur.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! A vendredi prochain et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton juste en dessous !**

**Bye**


	5. Chapitre 5: Malaise

**Chapitre 5 : Malaise.**

**POV Bella**

J'étais rentrée chez moi aussi vite que me le permettait la limitation de vitesse et le trafic. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais rencontré quelqu'un comme moi, un vampire, et qui apparemment n'était pas seul. C'était la première fois depuis le départ d'Adam que j'en croisais un d'aussi près. J'avais toujours pris soin de ne pas approcher mes semblables, faisant tout pour ne pas me faire remarquer lorsque j'en croisais un.

L'abandon de mon créateur m'avait fait tellement de mal que je ne préférais pas réitérer l'expérience. Bon d'accord, c'est moi qui étais partie, mais seulement parce que pour lui je n'avais plus aucun intérêt, je n'existais plus. Il était présent physiquement mais son cœur et sa tête m'avaient abandonnée dès l'instant où j'avais décidé d'avoir mes propres idées, de me fier à mon instinct et surtout d'avoir mon propre régime alimentaire.

Alors j'avais fui pour me protéger, exactement comme je venais de le faire. Je faisais les cent pas dans mon salon, réfléchissant à toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à moi. Devais-je les aborder et risquer, peut-être, ma vie, ou bien fallait-il que je fuie une nouvelle fois ? Néanmoins je devais bien admettre que je ne pourrais pas les éviter éternellement si je choisissais de rester dans cette ville.

Comme toujours lorsque j'étais nerveuse et qu'il me fallait réfléchir je me suis mise à ranger. Cette fois, je jetai mon dévolu sur mon impressionnante collection de DVD. Ils étaient toujours classés par ordre alphabétique, ça, ça ne changeait pas, mais un coup c'était par genre, un autre par réalisateur, … mais n'arrivant pas à me décider j'avais fini par les remettre comme ils étaient à l'origine, c'est-à-dire par titre. Non seulement tout cela n'avait servi à rien puisque j'étais revenu à mon point de départ mais en plus je n'étais pas plus détendue qu'avant et je n'avais toujours pas de solution.

Alors, je me tournai vers mon autre impressionnante collection, mes livres, et je choisis mon préféré, les Hauts de Hurle-Vent par Emilie Brönte. Je m'installai sur mon canapé et essayai de me perdre dans la lecture. Mais là encore, chou blanc, rien n'arrivait à me calmer. Alors après avoir relu dix fois la même phrase, je m'avouai vaincu.

Je me remis à faire les cent pas. Néanmoins, au bout de quelques minutes, lasse de rester enfermée à tourner en rond dans mon salon, je sortis me dégourdir les jambes, non sans avoir tout verrouillé auparavant Forks avait beau être une petite ville et moi un dangereux prédateur… qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver. J'allais même en profiter pour me nourrir, enfin si l'occasion se présentait. Car après tout, quand on est un vampire, même végétarien, et qu'on vit parmi les humains, il vaut mieux être gavé plutôt qu'affamé.

J'aimais courir, pas seulement pour la vitesse, mais aussi pour les sensations. J'aimais sentir le vent dans mes cheveux, être heureuse, comme si j'étais normale, comme si j'étais humaine… avec une foulée plus rapide que la moyenne.

Je ne m'en rendis pas compte tout de suite mais j'étais allée plus loin que je ne l'avais jamais été depuis mon arrivée dans cette ville. Je ralentis un peu, en face de moi la lumière du soleil perçait à travers les branches et les feuilles des arbres. Je m'approchai tout en ralentissant ma course pour finir par simplement marcher. Arrivée à la lisière du bois, je découvris une magnifique clairière baignée de soleil et de chaleur.

**POV Edward**

Pauvre Emmett. Je l'entendais qui ruminait les réflexions qu'on lui avait faites tout à l'heure, surtout celle d'Alice. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs très vite passée à autre chose et s'était éloignée dans la maison avec Esmée et Rosalie afin de mettre la touche finale à quelques détails de la décoration. Carlisle quant à lui était déjà au téléphone avec son nouveau patron, alors qu'on n'avait même pas terminé de s'installer.

Je terminai moi-même de décorer ma chambre, c'est-à-dire installer ma collection de CD et de vinyles hors de question que je laisse quelqu'un d'autre le faire, c'est-à-dire ma collection de CD et de vinyles. J'appréciais tout particulièrement cette chambre c'était surtout son immense baie vitrée qui me permettait de contempler la forêt et le ciel tout à loisir.

Tout à coup j'eus une idée.

Près d'ici, au milieu de la forêt se trouvait une magnifique et immense clairière où je me rendais souvent la dernière fois que nous avions vécu ici. Elle avait sur moi un effet très apaisant. Je n'y avais jamais croisé personne, c'était trop loin pour les humains et je doute que les membres de ma famille la connaissent. Elle était toujours ensoleillée et je savais que je pouvais m'exposer sans risque. Je décidai donc de partir en balade là-bas, pour me détendre, me préparer à une nouvelle journée au lycée et réfléchir à la situation.

Rencontrer un autre vampire, ici, à Forks, c'était déjà assez incongru en soi, mais qu'il, enfin elle, soit également végétarienne tenait de l'extraordinaire. À ma connaissance seule ma famille et nos cousins d'Alaska avaient opté pour ce régime alimentaire. C'était même plutôt mal vu chez les gens de notre espèce.

Je courais sans trop me presser, j'avais tout mon temps. Je regardai la nature défiler autour de moi pendant que je courais, je contemplai sa beauté et fini par me perdre dans mes pensées. À tel point que je fus surpris quand je remarquai que j'étais déjà arrivé. La clairière se trouvait haut dans la montagne et je me plaisais à penser que s'il y faisait toujours soleil, c'était parce qu'elle se trouvait au dessus des nuages, même si je savais que ce n'était pas vrai. Je m'approchai de la lumière j'aimais sentir la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau si froide, seulement ici ce n'était pas évident car nous avions choisit Forks pour sa couverture nuageuse quasi permanente.

Je profitais de ce moment en toute quiétude quand je perçus une présence non loin de moi. Mes yeux scrutèrent la clairière cherchant qui avait bien pu s'aventurer ici, qui avait osé troubler mon havre de paix. Je me reculai dans l'ombre des arbres au cas où ce serait un humain, ce devait forcément l'être et il ne fallait pas qu'on m'aperçoive sans quoi notre secret serait découvert nous nous donnions assez de mal pour éviter le lycée les jours de soleil.

Puis j'aperçus le trouble fête et je découvris que ce n'était pas un humain, au contraire c'était la jeune fille que j'avais vue au lycée, le vampire, la raison de ma présence ici et de mon besoin de réfléchir. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer ni qu'elle s'enfuit mais je ne savais pas comment l'approcher sans que ce soit le cas. Elle avait les yeux fermés, le visage levé vers le soleil, un grand sourire aux lèvres et ne faisait attention à rien d'autre. Apparemment il n'y avait pas que moi qui appréciais l'endroit.

Silencieusement, discrètement mais rapidement je m'approchai d'elle et me plaçai face à elle. Elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux ni perçu ma présence, je l'observai donc, la détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Elle était vraiment très belle, étonnant que je ne l'ai pas noté avant. Un véritable visage d'ange. J'espérais qu'elle accepte de discuter avec moi j'attendis donc tranquillement qu'elle me remarque. Elle finit par pousser un soupir et ouvrit les yeux.

**POV Bella**

Je sentais la chaleur du soleil sur mon visage, les yeux fermés je savourais ce moment de bien être. Comme le soleil me manquait. Malheureusement si un humain me voyait à cet instant précis il comprendrait que j'étais différente. Et il ne le fallait pas. C'est fou comme ce genre de petits détails peut ramener les pieds sur terre. Je soupirai de frustration et me reconnectai à la réalité.

Mon regard croisa immédiatement deux prunelles qui me scrutaient. J'écarquillai les yeux sous la surprise, faut dire qu'étant vampire on me surprenait rarement ainsi, quand je m'aperçus que c'était le garçon qui partageait ma paillasse en cours de biologie. Cette fois je ne fuis pas même si j'en avais terriblement envie et que rester ne me semblait pas être une excellente idée.

**POV Edward**

Je la regardai, elle était visiblement surprise. Je me mis à sourire comme un idiot. Était-ce normal ?

**POV Bella**

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il souriait comme ça ? Il se moquait de moi ou quoi ? Je commençai à me dire que rester était vraiment une mauvaise idée et que je ferais bien de m'en aller ventre à terre quand il se mit à parler.

« - Bonjour. »

Je ne lui répondis pas mais lui lançai un regard soupçonneux et pour tout dire pas franchement aimable.

« - J'ai dit bonjour. Tu sais la politesse voudrait que tu me répondes.

- Bonjour ! Aboyai-je, je voulais bien être polie mais il souriait toujours et ça m'énervait.

- Ah ! Dit-il d'un ton satisfait. Tu vois, c'est mieux non ?

- Si tu le dis, répondis-je sur un ton revêche. »

Cette fois il se mit carrément à rire.

« - Tu te moques de moi ! M'indignai-je.

- Non pas du tout ! Répondit-il en redevenant sérieux.

- Si tu te moques !

- Non je t'assure ! Cette fois c'était lui qui était indigné. Je m'appelle Edward, je ne te ferai aucun mal et je te jure que je ne me moque absolument pas de toi.

- Bon. Je n'étais toujours pas sûr.

- Tu pourrais peut-être me dire comment tu t'appelles ?

- …

- Je te répète que tu ne crains rien.

- Bella, je m'appelle Bella.

- C'est très joli.

- Merci. Maintenant qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Mon ton était toujours très méfiant.

- Juste te parler. Te connaître. Tu sais c'est la première fois, en dehors de ma famille, qu'il y a un autre vampire à Forks.

- Et bien les choses changent, répliquai-je. De toute façon j'étais là avant vous.

- Oui et non. Nous avons une maison depuis très longtemps, ici seulement on y vit pas tout le temps sinon les humains…

- Ouais, ouais, comme moi.

- Je m'en doute. Il parlait d'un ton très doux. Mais tu sais c'est aussi la première fois que je croise un vampire végétarien, encore une fois en dehors des membres de ma famille. D'où ça t'es venu ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Je fais ce que je veux. »

On discutait depuis à peine trois minutes et il m'énervait déjà.

« - Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste curieux. Ma famille aussi d'ailleurs.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Tu leur as parlé de moi ? M'écriai-je.

- Oui, mais…

- Non ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Laissez-moi tous tranquille ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous ! Je suis très bien toute seule, j'ai besoin de personne ! Va-t-en ! »

Je courus, courus, le plus vite que je pus, voulant mettre autant de distance que possible entre nous. Heureusement il ne me suivit pas. Arrivée à mon appartement, en plus de laisser tout verrouillé je fermai tous les volets. Je n'avais pas été aussi effrayée depuis longtemps. Je commençai à faire mes valises, mettant tout n'importe comment dans mes sacs quand je me rendis compte de ce que je faisais. Je me stoppai net, m'assis sur mon lit et commençai à réfléchir. Me précipiter ne servirait à rien, alors je rangeai mes affaires et essayai de trouver une solution. Evidemment ce ne fut.

La semaine suivante je n'allai pas en cours.

**POV Edward**

Je ne tentai même pas de la retenir, ni de la suivre, je savais que ça ne ferait que l'effrayer encore plus. C'était raté pour le moment de détente, tout comme l'était une bonne première prise de contact. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait cloché. J'avais pourtant étais été gentil, pas trop insistant. En l'espace de deux petits jours je l'avais terrorisée sans même savoir comment. Du coup, je rentrai chez moi. Il fallait bien que je raconte tout ça à ma famille. J'entendais déjà leurs moqueries, leur désapprobation, leur déception en peu de temps j'avais presque annihilé nos chances de faire connaissance et pourquoi pas de devenir amis avec elle. Ça allait être ma fête.


	6. Chapitre 6: Perplexité

**Hey tout le monde !**

**Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai un gros souci !**

**Voilà c'est tout bête. Je change de serveur internet seulement ça s'est fait trop rapidement. Résultat mon ancienne ligne est résiliée, la nouvelle est activée seulement j'ai pas reçu la box à installé. Et apparemment, d'après le service clientèle en tout cas, je ne la recevrais pas avant le 14 novembre !**

**Je suis légèrement blasé.**

**Là je squatte le réseau internet de mon père. Mais bon je vais pouvoir faire ça tous les jours. Je pense pouvoir poster le chapitre 7 à temps, vendredi, mais sans aucune certitude.**

**Le seul avantage c'est que n'ayant plus de distraction a par mes livres lol, je vais avoir le temps d'avancer les prochains chapitres.**

**Bon j'arrête de parler de ma vie et je passe au reste !**

**Alors comme toujours un grand merci à vous toutes ! Merci de me lire et merci de me laisser des reviews.**

**Il y a une petite erreur dans mon précédent chapitre. Quelque unes me l'ont fait remarqué. Alors pour être exacte elle se trouve dans le second POV Bella, à la première ligne du second paragraphe. J'ai écris qu'Edward a les yeux couleur émeraude. Bien entendu il a les yeux couleur or. Je sais plus trop si je venais de lire un chapitre d'une fic all human ou si je venais de regarder les photos de l'actrice qui va jouer Renesmée, mais j'étais à fond dans les yeux verts à ce moment là lol.**

**Merci beaucoup à RUBIKA666 pour m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur (ce n'est pas la seule mais c'est la première).**

**Voici les réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Aleks :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. A très bientôt.

**Alison :** Ya pas de souci tu sais ! Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tout le monde me laisse une review dans les minutes qui suivent la publication du nouveau chapitre ! Merci d'avoir répondu en tout cas !

**Encore merci à toutes et surtout à ma super bêta qui fait un boulot formidable.**

**Un merci tout spécial aux trois qui me laisse toujours des reviews ultra méga longues. J'ai nommé Liisa's (dont je conseille la fic actuelle: **_Une amitié fraternelle_**), The Hind in the Forest (je conseille sa fic aussi : **_Forks High School's Intrigues_**) et Xenarielle93.**

**A la majorité, les commentaires de ma bêta et les miens ont été adoptés !**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

**Chapitre 6 : Perplexité.**

**POV Edward**

Le retour à la maison ressembla étrangement à l'aller, avec toutefois une différence logique et inévitable, je faisais le chemin en sens inverse. Sinon tout était pareil, ma course assez lente, mon inquiétude, mon besoin de réfléchir, la cause de mes tracas… Au moins maintenant je connaissais son nom. Bella.

Un magnifique prénom d'ailleurs : original, peu courant, qui allait à merveille à la personne qui le portait ; personne tout aussi magnifique. J'en étais là dans mes réflexions, c'est-à-dire pas bien loin, il faut l'avouer, quand je me rendis compte que je souriais toujours comme un idiot. Je stoppai net et fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas comment j'arrivais à sourire malgré moi.

Par contre, je savais que je ne devais pas débarquer à la maison avec cette tête là sinon ma famille se poserait des questions (virgule) mais surtout ME poserait des questions et ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils reçoivent une réponse qui leur convenait. Le problème c'est que si cela arrivait, je n'en aurais pas à leur offrir. Je fis donc de mon mieux pour me recomposer une expression sereine, du moins une expression assez neutre car je doutais qu'un membre de ma famille m'ait déjà vu l'air serein, et repartis en direction de la villa.

Je ne savais toujours pas comment j'allais expliquer à ma famille que j'étais tombé sur le vampire qui nous préoccupait et qui avait fait l'objet d'un vif débat plutôt, comme ça, par hasard. Je savais d'avance qu'Emmett refuserait de croire que je n'avais obtenu d'elle que son prénom. Par contre, il se ferait une joie de me croire quand je dirais que je l'avais effrayée. Ce serait Emmett tout craché.

J'entendais déjà mes frères et sœurs se moquer de moi, enfin Emmett et Alice du moins, car Jasper était bien trop raisonnable et Rosalie trop égoïste pour se préoccuper d'autre chose que d'elle-même. Esmée temporisera la situation et me défendra, comme toujours, et Carlisle analysera chacune de nos paroles.

Mais je n'avais pas envie de donner des explications tout de suite. Ça pouvait attendre.  
De toute façon, au moment où j'arrivais à la maison, je ne sentis pas la présence de Carlisle, enfin, je n'entendis pas ses pensées, il devait être à l'hôpital, ce que me confirma les pensées d'Esmée. Cela me donnait une excuse parfaite pour remettre à plus tard la nouvelle de ma rencontre avec Bella.

Je rentrai par le salon, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois je fis un arrêt à mon piano, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs années et je me mis à jouer. Je commençai par une de mes compositions, celle que j'avais écrite pour Esmée il y a de cela très longtemps, histoire de m'échauffer et de me délier les doigts. Puis j'enchaînai sur un autre morceau, je ne me rendis compte que je composais un nouvel air qu'après quelques mesures.

Je jouai pendant plusieurs heures, inlassablement, rejouant encore et encore ce morceau, le modifiant quelques fois, ajoutant des notes, des mesures, les enlevant, les remettant, accélérant ou ralentissant le tempo. J'étais pris d'une telle frénésie, jamais je n'aurais cru en être capable.

Lorsque je m'arrêtai, il était tôt, presque l'heure d'aller au lycée. J'étais vidé. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un vampire puisse ressentir la fatigue et pourtant j'étais épuisé. Je restai quelques minutes à fixer le piano puis je me décidai à aller prendre une douche et me changer avant de partir. Après m'être retourné, j'aperçus ma famille au grand complet qui m'observait. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là tant j'avais été absorbé par la musique.

Aucun d'eux ne parla, mais je vis sur leur visage une expression d'émerveillement, de bonheur et de satisfaction. Même Rosalie avait un air heureux, ça tenait assez du miracle. J'entendais aussi leurs pensées, tous se demandaient ce qui m'avait poussé à me remettre à jouer. Sauf Esmée, comme toujours seul notre bonheur comptait pour elle et les raisons importaient peu. J'étais heureux, enfin et à ses yeux c'était le principal.

Moi, heureux ? Première nouvelle !

Pourtant il est vrai que j'avais arrêté de jouer du piano parce que la solitude me pesait et que cela me rendait malheureux. Plus que je ne l'étais déjà. En même temps essayez de vivre un siècle entouré de couples, en étant télépathe et on verra où en est votre santé mentale !

Je voyais bien qu'Alice mourait d'envie de me poser des questions, mais elle se retint, ce qui de sa part était exceptionnel. Autant que voir Rosalie heureuse et souriante. Je ne dis pas un mot et montai dans ma chambre me laver et me changer. J'entendis Jasper me dire :

« - On t'attend dans la voiture ! »

Et la porte claqua. Je redescendis propre, changé et avec mes affaires de cours quelques minutes plus tard. Esmée et Carlisle discutaient, assis sur un des canapés du salon. Pas de moi, mais je me doutais qu'ils le feraient dès qu'ils ne seraient plus « à portée d'oreilles ». Esmée releva la tête quand elle me vit passer et me fit un grand sourire.

« - A ce soir Edward, bonne journée.  
- Merci, à ce soir. Répondis-je. »

Je sortis et montai dans ma voiture, où ils m'attendaient tous. Je démarrai rapidement et augmentai le son de l'autoradio, espérant qu'ils comprendraient que je n'avais pas envie de parler et que ça les dissuaderait de poser des questions. Cependant, j'aurais dû savoir qu'avec eux c'était peine perdue.  
Alice, qui était assise à l'avant avec moi arrêta la radio et se tourna vers moi, l'air très déterminé.

« - Alors ? Dit-elle.  
- Alors quoi ? Répondis-je, déjà exaspéré.  
- Ne fais pas l'idiot, s'il-te-plait !  
- Oui, ne fais pas l'idiot, ajouta Emmett.  
- Ne commence pas Emmett ! Le rabroua-t-elle. Explique-nous ! Insista-t-elle auprès de moi.  
- Que je vous explique quoi, Alice ? M'énervai-je.  
- Tu n'as pas touché à ton piano depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années et là, d'un coup tu t'y remets et pas juste cinq minutes, non, pendant des heures ! Alors ne va pas nous faire croire qu'il n'y a aucune raison ! On veut savoir !  
- Il n'y a rien à dire. Aboyai-je.  
- Je comprends que cela t'énerve, dit Jasper compatissant. Mais tu dois admettre que c'est assez surprenant.  
- Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec la jeune demoiselle vampire, apparemment végétarienne, que nous n'avons pas encore croisée ? Demanda Emmett malicieusement.

Je levai les yeux pour croiser son regard dans le rétroviseur et lui faire comprendre qu'il m'agaçait. Les autres aussi le regardaient, mais eux avaient l'air surpris.

« - Dis Emmett ?  
- Oui Alice ?  
- T'es allé te faire greffer un cerveau avant qu'on revienne vivre ici ou quoi ?  
- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! S'énerva-t-il.  
- Alice ! Nous écriâmes Jasper, Rose et moi à l'unisson.  
- Quoi ? Répondit-elle, tout sourire. Faites pas comme si vous n'étiez pas surpris aussi.  
- Surpris ou pas Alice, ce n'est pas une raison, lui dit Rosalie. Et de toute façon va falloir vous mettre dans la tête qu'Emmett n'est pas un idiot…  
- Merci mon cœur, la remercia-t-il, puis tira la langue à Alice.  
- … C'est juste un grand gamin ! »

Le sourire victorieux d'Emmett disparut complètement ce qui nous fit éclater de rire.

« - Et si on en revenait à nos moutons, proposa Emmett dans une tentative flagrante de changer de sujet. »

Zut ! Moi qui pensais qu'ils allaient m'oublier un peu ! Mais après tout ce temps, je devrais les connaître.

« - Il n'y a rien à dire ! M'énervai-je. Ou en fait si !  
- Ah ! S'exclama Alice, très satisfaite.  
- Mais on verra ce soir avec Esmée et Carlisle, ajoutai-je.  
- Oh, allez Edward ! Tu peux nous le dire, insista-telle.  
- Ça suffit Alice, dit Jasper avec douceur, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de subir les foudres d'une Alice en colère. Tu dois pouvoir tenir jusque là non ?  
- Oui, oui, bougonna-t-elle.  
- Merci Jasper, le remerciai-je. En plus on aura plus d'infos ce soir, si on arrive à lui parler bien sûr. »

On arriva au lycée. Je la cherchai tout de suite des yeux. Etant le seul à l'avoir vue j'étais le seul à pouvoir m'en charger, mais visiblement elle n'était pas encore là.

**POV Bella**

La rencontre avec Edward m'avait déconcertée. Ayant toujours vécu seul depuis ma transformation, ou en tout cas depuis le départ d'Adam, je répugnais à faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Comme on dit : « chat échaudé craint l'eau froide ». J'avais accordé ma confiance à Adam et il avait fini par m'abandonner. Je ne voulais surtout pas revivre ça.

Je décidai de ne pas aller en cours, histoire de remettre mes idées au clair et de réfléchir à la marche à suivre. J'appelai le lycée disant que j'étais malade afin d'être tranquille. Vu que c'était la première fois que je manquais les cours, ça se passa sans problème. Je ne savais pas encore si j'irais les jours suivants mais il était probable que non.  
Je tournais en rond dans mon salon, à nouveau, incapable de réfléchir ni de prendre une quelconque décision. Il le fallait pourtant. À défaut de trouver une solution je faisais tout pour me distraire : lire, regarder des DVD, faire des achats sur internet, … et cela toute la journée.

**POV Edward**

Je l'avais cherchée toute la journée. Cherchant son visage parmi les élèves, écoutant leurs pensées. Tout ce que j'avais réussi à découvrir c'était que son absence était une première et une sacrée surprise pour les profs. Je n'avais même pas réussi à découvrir son nom de famille.

Les cours terminés, je rejoignis ma famille à ma voiture et nous retournâmes chez nous. Je n'avais même pas démarré qu'Alice attaquait.

« - Bon, on va enfin tout savoir !  
- Si Carlisle est là, répondis-je. Ça commençait à m'amuser.  
- Oui, bien sûr, si Car… quoi ? Edward ! S'écria-t-elle.  
- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais répéter ce que j'ai à dire une seconde fois non ? Donc on l'attend ! Répliquai-je, c'était tellement drôle d'embêter Alice.  
- T'es pas marrant Edward, dit-elle, se mettant à bouder. »

On arriva chez nous rapidement. Au grand bonheur d'Alice, Carlisle était présent. Elle nous fit tous asseoir autour de la table de la salle à manger, notre « salle de réunion ».

« - Bon, Edward, on t'écoute. Dit-elle d'un air solennel.  
- Elle s'appelle Bella, déclarai-je.  
- Elle est italienne ! S'écria Emmett.  
- Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit ce matin, tu n'as pas de cerveau Emmett.  
- Oh ben ça va ! Que je sache Bella c'est italien !  
- Alice ! Emmett ! Ca suffit ! Dit Carlisle sur un ton autoritaire mais aussi exaspéré. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Vas-y Edward, continu.  
- Donc, je suis tombé sur elle cette nuit, quand je suis allé me balader et je lui ai parlé… un peu. Ça été très rapide. Elle avait l'air effrayée comme si elle croyait que j'allais l'attaquer. Elle était agressive en s'adressant à moi. Elle m'a dit son prénom et ma demandé de la laisser tranquille. Qu'on la laisse tous tranquille.  
- C'est très étrange, dit Jasper. C'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'un vampire qui réagit comme ça.  
- Je l'ai cherchée toute la journée au lycée mais elle n'était pas la.  
- On dirait qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de côtoyer d'autres vampires. Suggéra Esmée. »

Elle était inquiète, ça se voyait. Mais surtout inquiète pour Bella. Esmée était le genre de personne qui ne juge pas et qui aime les autres sans condition. Et imaginer cette jeune femme, toute seule et effrayée l'emplissait d'inquiétude et de compassion.

« - Il faudrait trouver un moyen pour l'amener à nous faire confiance, proposa Jasper.  
- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre vu qu'on ne connaît pas son nom, ni son adresse ni quoique ce soit à propos d'elle et, qu'apparemment, elle ne veut pas qu'on l'approche ? Railla Rosalie.  
- Le prof de biologie à l'air sympa, dis-je. Au prochain cours, si elle est toujours absente je trouverai une excuse pour qu'il me donne son nom de famille. Après, ça devrait être assez simple de trouver son adresse.  
- Bien, on va faire comme ça alors. Vous la chercherez demain au lycée, dit Carlisle. Edward, je suppose que tu ne lui as pas demandé comment elle arrivait à bloquer ton don.  
- J'ai déjà eu du mal à savoir son prénom… et oui j'écouterai les pensées des élèves pour voir s'il n'y en a pas un qui sait où elle vit.

Carlisle me sourit. Comme d'un commun accord on se sépara et chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Je passai la nuit à penser à elle. Je m'inquiétais pour elle et pour ma famille, c'est sûr, mais ce qui me préoccupait le plus, c'était sa résistance à mon don. Elle était la première personne, humaine ou vampire, qui y résistait. C'était à la fois fascinant, effrayant et agréable. Fascinant car un tel don, si c'est un don, est exceptionnel ; effrayant car du coup je ne pouvais pas prévoir ses réactions, et donc protéger ma famille ; et agréable car pour une fois je pouvais me trouver en présence de quelqu'un sans être obligé d'écouter ses bavardages intérieurs.

J'entendais les pensées de ma famille. Si mes frères et sœurs étaient déjà passés à autre chose, Esmée et Carlisle, eux y pensaient toujours. Ils se demandaient si dans leurs connaissances il n'y aurait pas quelqu'un qui pourrait les renseigner sur un tel don.

La nuit se passa tranquillement et au petit matin Carlisle partit travailler et nous, nous nous rendîmes au lycée. Néanmoins, nos espoirs furent à nouveau déçus elle était encore absente et que ce soit les élèves ou les profs, aucun ne semblaient avoir des informations sur elle. Ce fut pareil les jours suivants. Ce n'est que le vendredi, lorsque le prof de biologie fit l'appel que je me rendis compte que je connaissais déjà son nom de famille. Mr Banner l'avait utilisé pour lui dire d'aller s'asseoir mais j'étais tellement choqué par ma découverte que je n'avais pas enregistré l'information.

Son nom était en fait Isabella Swan, Bella n'étant apparemment qu'un diminutif. À la fin des cours je me précipitai à la voiture pour l'annoncer à mes frères et sœurs. Une fois rentrés on fit part de la nouvelle à Esmée, Carlisle étant au travail, et on chercha son adresse sur internet. On eut un résultat très rapidement. Coïncidence, ou pas, il y avait deux Swan à Forks. Heureusement, Bella vivait seul et donc son nom était associé à l'une des adresses. On attendit que Carlisle rentre pour décider quoi faire.

La décision fut prise rapidement et à l'unanimité, nous irions la voir chez elle, tous ensembles. Et tout de suite.

**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant. Toutes vos idées, suggestion ou questions sont les bienvenues, comme toujours.**

**N'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le petit bouton juste en dessous !**

**Bisous.**


	7. Chapi 7: Pourquoi te voudraiton du mal?

**Salut à vous toutes ! Même à celles qui ne laissent pas de review.**

**Et oui, me voilà un peu avance. En tout cas pour celles à qui j'avais dit que je ne pourrais pas publier avant ce soir lol. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle : Internet is back !**

**Maintenant faut que je me bouge les fesses lol, j'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance.**

**En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que l'évolution de l'histoire aussi.**

**Voilà la réponse aux review anonymes. (Je m'inquiète un peu yen a de moins en moins).**

**Lily :** Merci de t'être inquiété, c'est gentil. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu dans le chapitre 6 mais je me suis connecté rapidement chez mon père et la première chose que j'ai faite c'est poster le chapitre, du coup je n'ai vu ta review qu'après. Merci aussi pour le compliment.

**Alison :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. A bientôt.

**Lisez bien et rendez vous en bas.**

**Chapitre 7 : Pourquoi te voudrait-on du mal ?**

**POV Bella**

96 heures.

5760 minutes.

345 600 secondes.

En bref cela faisait quatre jour**s** que j'étais coincée chez moi.

Je n'osais même plus aller chasser tellement j'avais peur de tomber sur ce vampire, cet Edward, ou un de ses compagnons, sa famille comme il les avait appelés. Ni aller au lycée et en ville… on ne sait jamais.

Je n'étais jamais restée aussi longtemps sans sortir de chez moi, même lorsque j'apprenais à contrôler ma soif, je sortais. J'avais beau être du genre casanier et aimer rester chez moi pour dévorer un bon livre ou regarder un bon film, être forcée de rester entre quatre murs était pour moi une torture. Mais le pire, c'était de savoir que je m'enfermais toute seule. De savoir qu'il me suffirait d'ignorer ma peur et de faire fi de ma réticence à côtoyer d'autres vampires pour pouvoir recommencer à mener ma petite vie tranquille, comme je l'entendais.

Et puis le lycée me manquait enfin, les cours me manquaient. J'avais toujours aimé apprendre, me remplir la tête et découvrir de nouvelle chose. Et même après avoir refait maintes et maintes fois chaque cours de chaque matière du secondaire, après que les cours n'aient plus rien eu de nouveaux pour moi, ou alors dans des cas exceptionnels, comme la première fois où nous avions utilisé un ordinateur en classe, j'aimais aller en cours. Parce qu'il est vrai que j'avais un peu plus de mal avec l'aspect humain du lycée, fréquenter les profs et les élèves tous les jours était assez dur pour moi. Non pas parce que j'avais du mal à contrôler ma soif et que je craignais d'agresser quelqu'un, mais parce que j'étais de nature un peu sauvage et que j'avais du mal à me laisser approcher. Cette tendance s'étant accentuée lors de ma transformation, j'avais du mal à m'en défaire.

Je tournais dans mon appartement comme un lion en cage. Je n'avais toujours pas pris de décision et cela commençait à me rendre dingue.

Je crois que c'était l'une des décisions les plus difficiles que j'avais eu à prendre dans toute ma longue vie. J'étais complètement perdue, je ne savais pas quoi faire et cela me terrifiait d'autant plus.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsque j'entendis qu'on frappait à ma porte.

Je devins tout de suite méfiante, très méfiante. Puis je me dis que cela devait sans doute être la vieille dame qui vivait dans l'appartement d'à côté, madame O'Malley, m'apportant un de ses petits plats « pour que je me remplume un peu et retrouve des couleurs ». C'était tellement ironique que c'en était presque drôle. Mais c'était totalement et irrémédiablement adorable, d'où le fait que j'avais toujours un pincement au cœur quand je jetais la nourriture à la poubelle. De ce fait je me gardais bien de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit pour qu'elle arrête.

Je me levai donc et allai ouvrir, me préparant à l'accueillir avec mon plus grand et beau sourire. Au moins cela me distrairait cinq minutes.

J'ouvris la porte vivement, prête à lancer un « bonjour » convivial et amical mais ce que je vis me stoppa net dans mon élan. Ou plutôt qui je vis. Edward. Et à en juger par leur teint et leurs yeux, sa famille. Je restai un moment les bras ballants, ne sachant quoi dire ni quoi faire tant j'étais surprise. Ils étaient sept, quatre garçons, trois filles. L'une d'elles, une petite brune à l'air joyeux s'avança jusqu'à la hauteur d'Edward et inspira comme pour parler. Seulement je ne lui en laissai pas le temps et lui fermai la porte la porte au nez.

**POV Edward**

Il était 19h lorsque Carlisle rentra de l'hôpital. Puisque nous étions enfin tous réunis, nous pûmes nous rendre chez Bella. On aurait pu l'appeler pour lui demander si on pouvait lui rendre visite ou même tout simplement pour l'avertir, néanmoins, on ne doutait pas qu'elle refuserait, on espérait donc que l'effet de surprise jouerait en notre faveur et l'empêcherait de s'enfuir.

Le bâtiment où elle vivait ne fut absolument pas dur à trouver. Non pas parce que Forks était une petite ville, enfin, si un peu quand même, mais parce qu'on était là à l'époque où il avait été construit.

Etant nombreux nous nous rendîmes là-bas avec deux voitures. Il est vrai que nous aurions pu courir mais, d'une part nous voulions avoir l'air le plus normal possible pour ne pas effrayer Bella et d'autre part il nous serait difficile d'expliquer à quelqu'un pourquoi nous étions venus à pied en ville alors que nous vivions très en dehors de la ville.

Nous nous faisions donc discrets. Faut dire que la famille Cullen au grand complet, fraîchement arrivée d'Alaska, débarquant soudainement chez une jeune fille de dix-sept ans qui vit seule, cela pouvait paraître assez bizarre.

Appartement 2B, autrement dit, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, l'appartement numéro 2, au rez-de-chaussée, dans le second bâtiment. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers celui-ci d'un pas tranquille. Nous étions tous plutôt silencieux, enfin du moins on ne discutait pas. Pourtant, du côté de leurs pensées c'était la folie. Tous se posaient des questions, certaines utiles, d'autres pas.

_Emmett – « On est pas si effrayant que ça quand même? Non ! C'est Eddy qui n'est pas doué ! » _

_Rosalie – « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle les préoccupe tant? On a qu'à l'ignorer, un point c'est tout. »_

_Alice – « Peut-être qu'elle deviendra mon amie? Je pourrais peut être l'emmener faire du shopping? On pourrait la caser avec Edward ! Oui et ce serait plus mon amie mais ma sœur ! Trop génial ! »_

J'étais déjà exaspéré, mais là franchement, j'avais envie de grogner. Ce que je fis d'ailleurs.

« - Edward, s'il te plait ? Me demanda Esmée d'un ton doux mais autoritaire.

- Si tu pouvais les entendre…, marmonnai-je. »

Elle me sourit comme pour s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir le faire. On entra dans le bâtiment sans avoir à sonner pour nous faire ouvrir, grâce à une vieille dame qui sortait et qui, nous voyant arriver, nous attendit en tenant la porte. Carlisle arriva le premier et offrit son plus beau sourire à la vieille femme.

« - Bonsoir madame, dit-il.

- Bonsoir jeune homme. »

Il lui sourit de plus belle. On se mit tous à sourire d'ailleurs. C'était toujours très drôle d'entendre quelqu'un appeler l'un d'entre nous « jeune homme » ou « jeune fille », surtout quand ce quelqu'un était une personne âgée. Une personne âgée qui était presque toujours plus jeune que nous tous.

Nous la laissâmes donc passer, puis on entra tous les uns derrière les autres dans le hall de l'immeuble. On repéra immédiatement la porte menant à l'appartement de Bella, en même temps à part l'ascenseur et la porte conduisant aux escaliers, il n'y en avait qu'une autre, celle menant à l'appartement 1B.

L'immeuble avait beau dater de plusieurs dizaines d'années, de plus d'un demi siècle même, il était en excellent état. L'intérieur avait même été refait et ça lui donnait un aspect très moderne, trop peut être. Tous les murs étaient blancs, entre coupés de touches de rouge venant des quatre portes. Le sol était également rouge, mais plus soutenu, plus foncé, plus bordeaux quoi, à l'exception d'une petite scène carrée et intégralement blanche au centre, recouvertes de nombreuses plantes. Un peu bizarre comme ambiance pour un hall d'immeuble d'habitation, mais ça plaisait à Rosalie et Emmett par exemple.

« - Sympa l'ambiance ! Dit-il. J'ai bien envi de changer la déco de notre chambre, qu'en dis-tu Rose ?

- Emmett ! S'écria Alice. On vient juste de refaire la déco de la maison, tu exagères !

- Je croyais que tu aimais le shopping ? Lui demanda Rosalie malicieusement, réaction exceptionnelle de sa part. Mais ça me plaît comme idée, affirma-t-elle à Emmett.

- On n'est pas la pour parler déco, vous vous rappelez ? Questionnai-je d'un ton à la fois blasé et narquois.

- Edward a raison, trancha Carlisle. Tenez vous un peu, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. »

Tous les trois prirent un air penaud et dépité se chamailler était leur activité préférée. Enfin après le shopping pour Alice, se regarder dans un miroir pour Rosalie et pour Emmett… et bien non, pour lui c'était vraiment ce qu'il préférait faire, car nous embêter était drôle et tout ce qui pouvait être source d'amusement lui plaisait. Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi il s'était carrément mit à bouder.

On se posta tous devant la porte d'entrée de Bella. On attendait, ça c'était sûr mais quoi ? Alors que nous restions tous ainsi immobile à contempler le bois comme si nous pouvions voir à travers, j'entendis les pensées de Carlisle et me concentrai dessus.

_« Edward, puisqu'elle te connaît déjà tu devrais peut être… »_

Je me tournai vers lui et lui lançais un regard lourd de sens. Il arqua les sourcils et me lança à son tour un regard qui voulait tout dire. Je poussai un soupir que j'exagérai volontairement, histoire de bien faire comprendre à Carlisle, mais aussi aux autres, que tout cela commençait à me gonfler sérieusement. Toutefois, je le fis quand même, je passai donc devant et frappai à la porte. On attendit quelques minutes sans que rien ne se passe, la seule réaction que je perçus fut les pensées de Jasper qui défilèrent dans sa tête, et par la même occasion dans la mienne, à toute vitesse.

_« Elle est peut être absente. En même temps en arrivant à l'improviste… »_

Je m'apprêtai à frapper de nouveau quand elle ouvrit la porte.

Elle affichait un sourire magnifique. Tellement sincère qu'il atteignait ses yeux. Elle lança un « bonjour » plein de joie, de gentillesse et de douceur. Ces émotions restèrent sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne conscience que c'était nous et pas quelqu'un d'autre. À ce moment là je vis la surprise, l'horreur et la peur se dessiner peu à peu sur ses traits si jolis et délicats.

Jolis ?

Délicats ?

Mais où est-ce que j'avais bien pu aller pêcher ça ?

Ma réflexion fut interrompue par Bella qui nous claquait la porte au nez. Enfin, le nous englobait surtout Alice et moi, puisqu'elle s'était rapprochée et placée à côté de moi dans l'espoir d'établir un contact avec Bella. J'entendis alors ses pensées et ça ne présageait rien de bon. Enfin pour Bella surtout.

_« Oh mon Dieu ! Mais c'est quoi ces fringues ? Ok, c'est pas vraiment moche, ni mal accordé. C'est déjà ça. Mais un jean élimé et un tee-shirt ! Et… oh seigneur c'est quoi ces chaussettes ! »_

Je poussai Alice du coude, ce n'était pas trop le moment. Il était plutôt temps de se concentrer sur sa réaction.

On s'est tous regardé, étonnés, mais seulement à moitié. On s'était tous attendu à une réaction de sa part, c'était obligé, mais pas excessive à ce point là.

**POV Bella**

Je m'adossai contre le battant. Si mon cœur fonctionnait encore, je suis certaine qu'il aurait battu la chamade et que j'en aurais eu le souffle court. J'entendis qu'on frappait à nouveau à la porte mais je n'ouvris pas. Je pris le temps de retrouver mes esprits tranquillement, de réfléchir.

Depuis des jours, je cherchais à savoir si je devais les éviter ou pas, et là, ils se trouvaient devant ma porte. Vu que je n'arrivais pas à me décider, peut-être que le destin l'avait fait pour moi.

On frappait toujours à la porte, et par on j'entendais lui, forcément, alors ne pouvant pas me cacher derrière elle jusqu'à la fin des temps, je me résolus à la rouvrir. Tout doucement, de façon très timide, l'écartement me laissant à peine la place de jeter un œil vers l'extérieur, comme s'ils étaient e dangereux psychopathes qui se jetteraient sur moi dès que j'ouvrirai un peu plus. Décidément j'agissais n'importe comment quand il se trouvait dans les parages. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. J'ouvris la porte en grand sans rien dire et restai là à les fixer.

Oulala, ils devaient me prendre pour une folle.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge, mais je ne dis toujours rien. Aucun son ne voulait sortir de ma bouche. Ils me regardaient tous avec bienveillance et compassion, et c'était vraiment…

Attendez ? Tous ? Ah non ! Il y en avait au moins un, en l'occurrence une, à qui je n'inspirais aucune bienveillance ni compassion. La grande blonde aux allures de mannequin me regardait avec indifférence, à la limite de l'agacement. On aurait presque dit qu'elle s'ennuyait.

Et ben ma cocotte ! Personne ne t'a obligé à venir !

Ah bravo ! Je commençais déjà à m'énerver alors que personne n'avait encore prononcé un mot.

Calme-toi Bella ! Ça ne t'avancera à rien de t'énerver !

Alors que je tentai de retrouver mon calme, je m'aperçus qu'ils me regardaient toujours. L'un d'eux se racla la gorge, comme pour m'inciter à avoir une quelconque réaction. Il me semblait que c'était le grand brun baraqué, celui qui tenait la blonde par la taille et qui avait le regard malicieux, mais je n'avais absolument aucune certitude.

La petite brune qui avait essayé de me parler tout à l'heure avait le plus grand sourire que j'ai jamais vu et il avait l'air complètement sincère. Elle avança doucement et cette fois, passa devant Edward. Elle inspira à fond.

« - Bonjour. »

Elle avait une voix douce et cristalline, très semblable à celle d'une petite fille. C'était un son merveilleusement agréable et rien que pour le plaisir de le réentendre je lui répondis, ce qui me surprit d'ailleurs.

« - Euh… Bonjour.

- Ah, tu n'as pas perdu ta langue ! Tu nous fais entrer ? »

Elle avait dit cela à une telle vitesse que j'en fus étourdie. Je reculai pour les laisser passer.

« - Le salon est, euh…, est…, le salon est à gauche. »

Et ben ! Si j'avais tant de mal à articuler une simple petite phrase, on n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

Je fermai la porte dès que le grand blond recouvert de cicatrices fut passé. Je les rejoignis au salon où ils attendaient tous debout, éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, à regarder autour d'eux.

Je les invitai à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main et allai me poster debout, près de ma grande fenêtre. Je regardai dehors pour me donner une contenance, mais surtout pour me tenir prête à partir au cas où il y aurait un problème et que je doive fuir le plus rapidement possible.

Je poussai un soupir ils n'avaient pas l'air décidé à parler les premiers alors je me décidai à engager la conversation. Après tout la petite brune avait fait le premier pas, je pouvais bien faire le second.

« - Alors ? Hum, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Et bien Bella, permettez-moi d'abord de me présenter. Je me nomme Carlisle Cullen et voici ma famille. Ma femme Esmée, débuta-t-il en indiquant de la main la jeune femme aux cheveux couleur caramel à sa droite.Et voici nos enfants, Alice et Rosalie, dit-il en indiquant tour à tour la petite brune et la magnifique blonde, Emmett, ajouta-t-il en touchant l'épaule du grand baraqué à l'air jovial, Jasper et bien sûr tu connais déjà Edward.

- Bien ! Moi c'est Bella, mais vous le savez déjà. Alors puisque je n'ai rien de nouveau à vous apprendre, si vous me disiez pourquoi vous êtes tous chez moi ? »

J'avais dit cela d'un ton très sec et catégorique, espérant avoir des réponses à mes questions.

« - Bien sûr Bella, on voulait simplement apprendre à te connaître.

- Me connaître ? Pardonnez-moi si je suis sceptique, non en fait pardonnez-moi si je ne vous crois pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

- Tu sais, tout le monde n'a pas quelque chose derrière la tête, dit Edward. »

Je m'apprêtai à répondre mais fus interrompu par monsieur Cullen.

« - Edward, s'il te plaît. Cependant Bella, il a raison. Nous sommes simplement curieux. Mis à part nous même et notre famille qui vit en Alaska, c'est la première fois que nous croisons un vampire végétarien. Si en plus on ajoute à cela le fait que nous vivons dans la même ville, pourquoi ne chercherions-nous pas à te connaître.

- Je suis forcée d'admettre que vos arguments tiennent la route. D'accord. Mais ça n'empêche pas que vous débarquez ici en force, chez moi, et sans être annoncés. À ma place ne seriez-vous pas méfiant ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. Je les vis tous faire la même chose, ils semblaient réfléchir à ce que je venais de dire, ou en tout cas ils en donnaient l'impression. Et vu leur expression, je pouvais sans peine deviner qu'ils étaient d'accord avec moi.

« - Et bien je ne sais pas, j'en doute vois-tu, continua-t-il. Nous aurions sans doute menés quelques recherches pour apprendre à connaître la ou les personnes qui pourraient nous menacer. Ce que nous avons d'ailleurs fait et…

- Pardon ! Le coupai-je. Vous avez fait quoi ? Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez ? Est-ce que moi je suis allée fouiner pour trouver des ragots sur vous et ben non !

- Calme-toi s'il te plaît ! De toute façon on a rien trouvé.

- Et alors ? Vous pensez que ça change quelque chose ? Non ! Si vous vouliez tant me connaître, il fallait demander ! Je ne dis pas que j'aurais répondu, après tout je ne vous connais pas mais…

- Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Me coupa un Edward à l'air passablement énervé, voire en colère, il se pinça l'arrête du nez et repris. Tu ne voulais pas répondre aux questions, ni juste parler et tu ne venais même plus au lycée. Que voulais-tu qu'on fasse d'autre ? »

Je savais que j'avais plus tort que raison et qu'ils étaient plus dans leur bon droit que moi, mais cela ne changeait rien. J'étais en colère et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Ils me regardaient tous les yeux ronds tant ils étaient surpris, sauf Edward dont les yeux étincelaient de colère. Et je les comprenais car j'étais moi-même surprise de ma réaction, j'étais certes assez renfermée, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que je réagirais avec autant de violence.

« - Et alors ? C'est mon choix et mon droit. Je n'ai en aucun cas l'obligation de vous rendre des comptes. Maintenant sortez de chez moi !

- Attends Bella, s'il te plaît, me supplia presque Alice.

**- Non ! Je vous ai dit de vous en aller, alors maintenant DEHORS ! »**

**Alors ? Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Bella ? **

**Laissez une petite review pour me le dire.**

**Merci et bisous !**


	8. Chapitre 8: Haine farouche

**Salut les filles ! (Ben oui je ne me fait pas d'illusion quant à la présence d'un ou plusieurs garçons)**

**Alors une réaction a été unanime quant à la réaction de Bella : elle est très exagérée ! Et oui ! Mais 1/ c'est fait exprès et 2/ ben ça va avec son caractère.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vais mettre les bouchées doubles car le chapitre 9 n'est pas écrit et je ne veux pas être en retard pour publier vendredi prochain.**

**D'ailleurs si vous avez des idées… je blague... enfin pas complètement…lol**

**Voici les réponses aux review anonymes :**

**Rose :** Merci de m'avoir laissé une review. J'espère que ta patience est récompensée par ce nouveau chapitre.

**Alison : **Je crois bien que tu es la seule a avoir aimé la réaction de Bella, mais fort dire qu'elle y est allé plutôt fort ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Chapitre 8 : Haine farouche.**

**POV Edward**

Elle nous avait fichu dehors comme ça ! D'un claquement de doigts ! Soucieux de ne pas envenimer les choses, nous étions sortis de chez elle sans nous faire prier. Nous avions rejoint les voitures dans un silence presque total. Enfin pas pour moi car je pouvais les entendre réfléchir, et ils ne faisaient pas semblant ! La manière dont la conversation avait tournée au vinaigre et surtout la vitesse à laquelle c'était arrivé les laissait perplexe, moi aussi d'ailleurs, je n'étais pas habitué à rester dans le flou comme ça. Comment avait-elle pu se mettre en colère si facilement et pour une raison aussi futile ?_ (N/Nat: That is the question! désolé j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher)_

Carlisle était déçu car il n'avait pas pu aborder tous les sujets qui lui tenait à cœur à propos de cette situation. En fait à part la raison de notre venue, il n'en avait abordé aucun. On ne savait même pas si elle allait rester ici et retourner au lycée ou si elle allait prendre ses jambes à son cou et fuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible de nous.

Nous étions tous déçu par notre entrevue avec Bella, excepté Rosalie bien sûr, le contraire aurait été surprenant. Mais cette visite avait au moins eu le mérite de l'inciter à se poser des questions. Ca changeait de l'entendre pensait à autre chose qu'à elle-même ou à Emmett. Rosalie était narcissique à un tel point que ça en était effrayant. D'habitude seul Emmett était capable de la détourner d'elle-même.

Durant le trajet de retour à la maison, nous nous étions tous perdus dans nos pensées. L'avantage d'être un vampire, c'est que je n'avais pas besoin de me concentrer pour conduire. Du coup, même si j'étais en pleine réflexion et que je ne faisais pas du tout attention à la route, nous arrivâmes chez nous sans encombre.

Carlisle nous demanda si on voulait décider de ce qu'on aller faire par la suite immédiatement mais il apparut que nous étions tous décidés à passer à autre chose, en tout cas pour cette nuit. Mais même pour cette nuit je ne pouvais pas me décider à penser à autre chose. Cette fille m'obsédait et le pire c'est que je ne savais pas pourquoi. _(N/Nat: Moi j'ai bien une petite idée. *moue toute innocente*)_ J'étais envahi par des émotions, des sentiments que je n'arrivais pas vraiment à identifier, les seuls auxquels je pensais me terrifiaient parce que je ne croyais pas pouvoir les ressentir un jour et je ne savais absolument pas comment y faire face.

Je n'osais pas me confier à ma famille. C'était plutôt stupide, j'en conviens, mais garder le silence était nécessaire. Je savais qu'Emmett utiliserait mes confidences pour se moquer de moi, Rosalie n'avait que faire de mes états d'âmes, à la réflexion, peut être que Jasper pourrait être de bon conseil mais je savais que du coup Alice finirait par le savoir car il ne lui cachait rien, tout comme Carlisle qui, malgré un profond respect pour chacun de nous, ne cachait absolument rien à Esmée de plus cette dernière serait tellement heureuse pour moi que tout le monde finirait par être au courant. _(N/Nat: Ouah! Quand même! On voit l'état de la famille! MDR!) _Mais au final, il ne servait à rien que je me torture l'esprit car dés que j'aurais pris une décision Alice serait au courant. Parfois le don de ma soeur, ainsi que le mien, étaient de véritable fardeaux.

Je passais ma nuit à jouer du piano, histoire de m'occuper l'esprit et de me défouler tandis que les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations. Le lendemain matin j'allais prendre une douche et je me mis à errer sans but dans la villa jusqu'à ce que j'entende Carlisle en tout début d'après midi nous dire de nous regrouper dans la salle à manger, notre « salle de réunion » pour qu'on prenne une décision.

Je les rejoignis tranquillement et m'assis sur l'une des deux chaises inoccupées. Celle se trouvant le plus proche de Carlisle, je savais qu'en étant proche de lui je pourrais me concentrer pour n'écouter que ses pensées et ce serait plus simple pour moi de participer à la conversation sans avoir envi d'étrangler l'un des membres de ma famille.

« - Bien, commença Carlisle, notre visite d'hier à Bella ayant été un désastre…

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, le coupa Alice. _(N/Nat: Rohh! Ca va faut la comprendre un peu quand même!)_

- Je disais donc, notre visite à Bella ayant été un désastre il serait bon de trouver un autre moyen d'entrer en contact avec elle.

- Je pressens que ça va être compliqué, intervint à nouveau Alice.

- Tu as eu une vision ? Demanda Jasper.

- Non, c'est juste de l'intuition.

- Depuis quand tu te fis à ton intuition ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Depuis aujourd'hui !

- Mais…

- Jasper, Alice, on en parlera plus tard, ce n'est pas l'objet de notre discussion.

- En fait, si… dis-je, les interrompant. »

Alice me fussilla du regard, me faisant bien comprendre que je devais me taire. Elle le pensa aussi. Très fort.

_Edward tais-toi ! Je ne lui ai encore rien dit !_

« - Pardon Alice, mais je pense que ça peut nous aider.

- Franchement Edward je ne t'aurais pas cru comme ça. Je t'avais dit que je voulais lui en parler.

- Et je pensais que quand on en discuterait tu l'aurais fait mais …

- Et si vous nous expliquiez, nous demanda gentiment Esmée.

- Alice ? Demandais-je. Bien puisqu'elle refuse de vous le dire je vais le faire. Alice n'a eu aucune vision à propos de Bella, rien qui aurait pu nous aider. Même pas sur le fait qu'il devait y avoir une nouvelle élève au lycée. C'est très bizarre et apparemment ça la perturbe.

- Si ça me perturbe ? Enfin Edward, tu ne serais pas perturbé si du jour au lendemain tu n'entendais pas les pensées des autres ?

- Pas vraiment non, répondis-je ironiquement.

- Mais bien sûr ! Et tu crois que je vais te croire ?

- Si tu penses que je pourrais regretter de plus entendre vos pensées, plus futiles les unes que les autres, c'est que tu es franchement naïve ! Lui dis-je en haussant considérablement le ton.

- Je pense que tu exagères vraiment en insinuant que toutes les pensées de tout le monde sont futiles. Intervint Carlisle.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Mais enfin ! Comment vous pouvez osez croire que vous entendre penser au shopping, aux vêtements que vous porterez demain, sans oublier vos pensées salaces que vous avez entre vous. Surtout certains, m'écriais-je en fusillant Emmett et Rosalie du regard. Vous croyez vraiment que je ne serais pas heureux d'être débarrassé de ce soi-disant don ? »

Un grand silence accueilli ma remarque. Même leurs pensées s'étaient tues. Je frappais du poing sur la table, me levait et parti me réfugier dans ma chambre. Je mis un disque dans ma chaine Hi-fi dernier cri, l'un de ceux qui me détendait le plus, Debussy, branchait mon casque et le mis sur mes oreilles. Et je m'efforçais de tout oublier, de tout mettre de côté et surtout leurs pensées.

**POV Emmett**

On regarda tous partir Edward. Il était furieux, plus que ça même, il était véritablement déçu, frustré et perdu et c'est ce qui faisait apparaitre sa colère. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je n'avais pas de don et parfois je trouvais que c'était un handicap.

Je regardais les visages des membres de ma famille. Ils étaient tous tristes, pour Edward car ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver, parce qu'ils se sentaient coupable de l'avoir mis dans cet état, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider.

Je devais probablement avoir la même expression sur le visage. C'était la première fois qu'on le voyait comme ça. On l'avait vu mélancolique, frustré, triste, envieux, mais jamais on ne l'avait vu dans une telle rage. Un Edward déstabilisé nous « mettait en vrac » et ce n'était pas bon pour nous.

**POV Edward**

J'étais allongé sur mon canapé en cuir, fixant le plafond blanc, essayant de me vider la tête quand j'entendis frapper trois coups à la porte. Je soupirais et ne répondis pas. Je m'efforçais au mieux de ne pas écouter les pensées de l'enquiquineur afin de continuer à ignorer son identité. Je savais que selon qui c'était je ne pourrais pas résister.

Mais il semblerait que cette personne ne soit pas d'humeur à abandonner. Je continuais toutefois à l'ignorer. Seulement Alice, parce que c'était Alice était têtue comme une mule. Je n'avais pas eu besoin d'écouter ses pensées pour savoir que c'était elle. Elle était tout bonnement entrée sans ma permission.

« - Mais vas-y, entre je t'en pris ! Dis-je sur un ton sarcastique. N'attends surtout pas que je te dise d'entrer !

- A quoi bon ? Tu ne l'aurais pas fait.

- Raison de plus !

- Ecoute Edward, je pense qu'il faut qu'on discute un peu. Carlisle et Esmée voulaient venir te parler mais j'ai réussi à les convaincre de me laisser faire.

- Ah oui ? Et comment as-tu réussi un coup pareil ?

- J'ai seulement souligné le fait que j'étais sans doute la personne la plus à même de comprendre ce que tu ressens. »

Je haussais un sourcil significatif.

« - Même si tu ne me crois pas ! Mais si tu es d'accord, et je suis sûr que tu le seras, je préférerais qu'on en discute… loin des oreilles indiscrètes. »

J'entendis des jurons et des exclamations étouffées. Même sans écouter leurs pensées je savais qu'on était écoutés.

« - Bien Alice. Puisque je sais que tu ne me lâcheras pas tant que je n'aurais pas dit oui je veux bien qu'on discute et puisque tu a l'air d'y tenir, on va le faire… ailleurs. »

Son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire. Comme si elle savait déjà que j'allais accepter. Elle devait sûrement déjà savoir que j'allais accepter. Toutefois son sourire, bien que sincère manquait sensiblement d'enthousiasme mais était par contre remplit de tristesse. Je soupirais mais je me levais. De mauvaise grâce certes, mais je me levais.

L'atmosphère était assez tendue. J'en étais totalement responsable et je n'en doutais pas. Alors histoire d'alléger un peu cette atmosphère si pesante je lançais un petit défi à Alice. Elle accepta aussitôt et le sourire qu'elle me renvoya était cette fois beaucoup plus joyeux.

Nous sortîmes par ma baie vitrée qui donnait sur la forêt. Qu'elle se trouve au premier étage ne nous posa évidemment aucun problème. On se mit à faire la course. Courant à pleine vitesse, chacun cherchant à dépassé l'autre. On riait comme des enfants et pendant qu'elles instants, quelques brèves secondes, c'est l'impression que j'eu.

J'étais le plus rapide de la famille mais je restais à la hauteur d'Alice, histoire de faire durer un peu plus le plaisir. Elle se tourna vers moi me tira la langue et accéléra un peu plus.

« - Je vais gagner ! Me lança-t-elle.

- Ah oui ? Tu crois ? »

Et j'accélérais. Sans me forcer non plus mais j'étais désormais à pleine puissance. J'entendis Alice au loin me dire que j'avais gagné et me demandais de l'attendre. De toute façon nous étions assez loin de la maison maintenant. Comme presque toujours, elle avait raison.

Je ralentis donc puis m'arrêtais. Elle me rejoignit très rapidement. On commença par marcher en silence. J'attendais qu'elle commence à parler, je suppose qu'elle devait faire pareil. Finalement on se mit a parler en même temps.

« - Je…

- Donc…

- Pardon Edward, je t'en pris.

- Non, non, à toi. Après tout c'est toi qui voulais qu'on parle.

- C'est vrai. Tu as raison. Tout à l'heure je t'ai dis que moi, plus que quiconque, je pouvais comprendre ce que tu ressentais. Je parle évidemment de la pression, du poids qui pèse sur tes épaules à cause de ton don.

- C'est vrai qu'ils t'en demandent toujours beaucoup. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. On est sans cesse a te demander si telle ou telle chose va arriver.

- Effectivement. Mais, bien que ce soit difficile et parfois très lourd je ne suis pas la plus à plaindre. Mes visions n'arrivent que lorsqu'une décision est prise et il faut vraiment que je veuille une information pour qu'elle m'arrive. Tandis que toi, tout ce que tout le monde pense t'arrive sans que tu n'ais rien demandé et même si tu ne le veux pas.

- Merci pour ce récapitulatif Alice. Dis-je assez irrité. Si tu as voulu qu'on sorte pour parler de ce que je sais déjà on pouvait tout aussi bien le faire à la maison.

- Edward ! Soupira Alice, désespérée. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je comprends ta réaction de toute à l'heure. Les autres aussi j'en suis sûr. Il y a des jours où je voudrais ne jamais avoir eu de vision et ne plus jamais en avoir alors je peux tout à fait concevoir que c'est pour toit extrêmement agréable et reposant pour toi d'être en présence de quelqu'un dont tu ne perçois pas les pensées. »

Je regardais Alice avec ce que je supposais être une expression d'extrême gratitude. J'étais tellement lasse de toujours tout entendre.

« - Et si on rentrait à la maison ? »

Cette fois je souriais aussi.

Elle me regarda, une expression d'amour, fraternel évidemment, illuminait son visage.

On se mit en route tranquillement et on rentra à la maison en marchant. Pour nous c'était plutôt lent, mais aux yeux des humains cela aurait paru très rapide.

On fini par arrivé à la maison. Personne ne me posa de question. Personne ne se moqua. En fait, personne ne me parla du weekend, ils me cachaient même leurs pensées. J'imagine que c'était leur manière à eux de s'excuser et de me laisser du temps pour me calmer.

La fin du weekend se déroula dans une atmosphère tendue et peu agréable. En règle général, j'aimais être seul de temps en temps, souvent même, mais là ils m'évitaient tous, faisant demi tour lorsque j'arrivais ou sortant d'une pièce quand j'y entrais. Je savais qu'ils cherchaient à me donner du temps pour me calmer mais l'effet était plutôt le contraire.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais soulager de les voir m'attendre à côté de la voiture lundi matin, pour aller au lycée, alors que d'habitude cela m'agaçait qu'on s'entasse tous dans ma voiture.

Une fois que nous avons tous été installés dans la voiture, je démarrais tranquillement et m'engageait sur le chemin qui menait à la route. Doucement, sans trop me presser. Le silence envahissait l'habitacle. Il était facile de deviner qu'ils attendaient que je fasse le premier pas. Je savais aussi que pour Emmett et Alice, attendre que je parle en premier était très difficile.

C'était aussi pour moi très difficile. Je savais par quelle phrase je voulais entamer la conversation. Je savais que je voulais engager la conversation mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je pris plusieurs grandes inspirations, cherchant à me donner du courage. Nous en étions à la moitié du chemin quand mon courage refit surface.

« - Alors ce weekend ? Demandais-je sans m'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

- Tu oses vraiment poser la question ? Riposta Rosalie.

- Pourquoi je n'oserais pas ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas. Dit-elle. Peut être parce que tu as été tellement invivable samedi soir que depuis on marche sur des œufs !

- Dit celle qui pique très régulièrement des colères monumentales et le plus souvent pour des raisons futiles…

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Ah oui ? Dois-je te rappeler la foi où tu as piqué une crise monstrueuse parce que tu ne retrouvais pas ton vernis à ongle, celui qui était assortis au fard à paupières que tu portais ce jour là ?

- C'est faux ! Emmett défend moi ?

- Désolé Rosie chérie mais ça va être difficile. C'est vraiment arrivé. »

Elle le regarda d'un air outré et se tourna de l'autre côté, regardant désormais le paysage. Emmett pris un air triste. Mais je savais que ce n'étais pas qu'elle lui fasse la tête qui l'embêtait le plus. C'était surtout les conséquences de cette bouderie.

L'atmosphère était de nouveau pesante. J'allais essayer de relancer la conversation quand je fus devancé par Alice.

« - Nous on a pas fait grand-chose ce weekend. On est resté dans notre chambre et on s'est occupé.

- Occupé ? Dit Emmett d'un ton qui sous entendait beaucoup de chose.

- Pas occupé comme ça Emmett ! On n'est pas tous des obsédés ! Non, Jasper avait plusieurs livres qu'il voulait lire depuis longtemps et moi je me suis consacré au dessin. J'ai notamment créé deux trois tenues magnifique qui m'ont été inspirées par Bella. »

On sentait, rien qu'au ton de sa voix, qu'elle était très fière d'elle.

« - Je pense même les confectionner et les lui offrir ! Annonça-t-elle.

- Alice ! L'apostrophais-je. Elle ne veut rien avoir à faire avec nous ! Comment espères-tu pouvoir lui offrir quelque chose ?

- Je trouverais. »

Le ton de sa voix laissait entendre une confiance et une certitude qu'elle ne pouvait avoir. A moins que…

« - Alice tu as eu une vision ! M'exclamais-je.

- Mais non Edward, je fais juste confiance a notre charme naturel. Tiens, on est arrivé. Vérifions si elle est là. »

Nous sortîmes tous de la voiture et on se mit à la chercher. Mais elle n'était nulle par en vue. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que Rosalie n'y mettais pas trop du sien. Soudain j'eu une révélation.

« - Quelqu'un sait à quoi ressemble sa voiture ? »

Alice me regarda avec un air horrifié. A l'évidence, elle non plus n'avait pas pensée à ce détail. Pas très glorieux ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Nous qui d'habitude étions toujours au courant avant les autres…

Je regardais les autres pour voir si l'un d'entre eux avait la réponse. Rosalie soupira fortement et me regarda d'un air exaspéré. Là j'avoue, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

« - C'est une Chevrolet à plateau rouge de 1956. Nous annonça-t-elle. Je suis aller me renseigner en ville hier après-midi. Oui je sais, ce n'est pas mon style de faire ce genre de chose, alors arrêter de me regarder comme ça ! J'étais juste curieuse. »_ (N/Nat: Mais oui évidemment! ^^)_

Je fis de mon mieux pour dissimuler mon sourire. Finalement Rosalie n'était pas si froide que cela. Mais bon, je pressentais que ce n'étais quand même pas gagner.

On reprit nos recherches, mais on ne la trouva pas. On du finalement abandonner pour se rendre en classe car il était l'heure. Je la cherchais tout la matinée sans arriver à lui mettre la main dessus.

**POV Bella**

J'arrivais au lycée au dernier moment afin de les éviter un maximum. Je me dirigeais donc vers mon premier cours et m'assis à ma place seulement quelques secondes avant que le professeur entre dans la classe. Ils me regardaient tous bizarrement. Cela devait leur sembler bizarre que j'arrive presque en retard moi qui était toujours en avance d'habitude.

J'écoutais distraitement les cours. Si bien que pendant ma seconde heure de cours mon professeur de mathématique du m'appeler plusieurs fois avant que je réponde, tant j'étais absorbé par mes pensées. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que les autres élèves se pose des questions. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Ils se mirent à discuter entre eux. Le prof ne se rendit compte de rien. Ecouta et approuva ma réponse et se remit à faire con cours. Quant à moi, je retournais à mes pensées.

La matinée se déroula sans aucun autre incident. Il arriva la pause déjeuner, et avec elle un cruel dilemme. Devais-je me planquer quelque part pour les éviter, ou devais-je me rendre à la cafétéria pour paraitre le plus normal possible au risque de tomber sur les Cullen? Au final j'optais pour un compris. Je me rendis à la cafétéria, achetais une pomme et une bouteille d'eau et me rendis dans la bibliothèque.

J'espérais être tranquille mais c'était sans compter ce bon vieux Mike Newton. Il apparu quelques minutes après que je me sois installé à la table la plus éloignée et la moins visible qui soit. Il s'assit en face de moi, sans même prendre la peine de me demander si j'étais d'accord.

« - Alors Bella, comment ça va ?

- Mike ! Que me vos le déplaisir de ta compagnie ? »

Il ne fit pas attention à ma phrase ni ne remarqua le ton à la fois ironique et acerbe que j'employais. Il me fit son plus grand sourire.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'étudie. Lui dis-je tout en mettant mon livre à la hauteur de nos yeux pour confirmer mes dires.

- Cool ! Sinon quoi de neuf ?

- Rien Mike, rien du tout.

- Ah bon. Tu sais, j'ai trouvé que les nouveaux, les Cullen, te regardaient avec insistance tout à l'heure à la cafétéria.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas fait attention.

- Ben tu devrais, parce qu'ils ont l'air bizarre. En plus la dernière fois en biologie, je vous ai trouvé bizarre, toi et cet… euh… ce Cullen.

-Edward.

- Hein ?

- Il s'appelle Edward.

- Ah ! Ah bon. Comment tu le sais ?

- Il s'est présenté. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me laisser…

- Oh je te dérange ? Navré. Tu sais tu n'as pas l'air très à l'aise avec Cullen, enfin c'est ce que j'ai remarqué. Tu veux peut être que je reste dans les parages ? Histoire qu'il ne vienne pas t'ennuyer.

-Non ! Enfin, je veux dire, non merci, c'est gentil de me le proposer mais tout va très bien. Maintenant si tu veux bien me laisse seul, je veux étudier.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Je pourrais rester et étudier avec toi ? Proposa-t-il en souriant.

- Mike, cette fois je vais être clair. Je ne veux pas que tu reste. Je veux être seul, ne pas être déranger. Surtout par toi ! Tu me tape sur le système ! Tu es à ce point idiot que tu ne comprends pas quand on te dit non ou tu es simplement un gros lourdaud ? » _(N/Nat: bon bas ça c'est dit!)_

La tension et la colère que j'avais accumulée ces derniers jours se déversèrent sur lui et je vis à sa mine déconfite que je m'en étais débarrassé pour très longtemps. Bizarrement je ne me sentis absolument pas coupable.

Encore une fois je me rendis à mon prochain cours à la dernière seconde. Partant même au dernier moment et utilisant mes capacités de vampires pour ne pas être en retard. L'après midi se passa un peu mieux que la matinée. Notamment car je fus plus attentive en classe.

Il arriva le cours de biologie, que j'avais en commun avec Edward Cullen. Etrangement c'est un détail qui ne me revient à l'esprit que quelques minutes avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe. Je devins tout à coup très nerveuse. Lorsque j'entrais, je vis qu'il était déjà installé. Je m'approchais de ma place et quand je fus devant je posais mon sac. Il leva sa tête vers moi et me sourit. Je le regardais durement et inspirait longuement.

« - Ecoute, tu es là, à côté de moi et je dois faire avec. Mais je refuse d'avoir un quelconque contact avec toi. Ou un membre de ta famille ça va de soi. Donc je ne veux pas que tu me regardes, ni que tu me parles, encore moins que tu me touches. Je te considère comme invisible alors fait pareil. »

Durant tout mon petit laïus j'avais vu son sourire diminuer peu à peu jusqu'à disparaitre totalement. Il y avait un peu de colère dans ses yeux, après tout il ne s'attendait peut être pas à ça, mais ce qui prédominait sur son visage c'était la tristesse. Je me demandais bien pourquoi. _(N/Nat: Elle se demande pourquoi? ELLE SE DEMANDE POURQUOI? Non mais en fait oubliez ce que j'ai dit plus haut. Ne la comprenez pas. Je crois que je vais me la faire.)_

Je m'assis sur mon tabouret un peu brutalement et m'appliquais à l'ignorer pendant le reste du cours. Il ne chercha pas à me parler. Et j'en fus très contente. Enfin je pense que j'en étais contente. A la fin du cours je partis tranquillement, pour ne pas donner l'impression de le fuir. Je rejoignis ma voiture dans l'espoir de rentrer chez moi mais c'était sans compter ses frères et sœurs.

**POV Edward**

Lorsqu'elle arriva en Biologie je m'appliquais à ne pas la faire fuir. Alors lorsqu'elle s'approcha je lui fis un beau sourire. Mais je déchantais très vite. Elle débarqua très agressive et débita à une vitesse impressionnante, qui me rappela la manière de s'exprimer d'Alice, un mini monologue qui me déprima un peu.

Comme elle le demandait je ne cherchais pas à lui parlait durant tout le cours. Je fis comme elle le faisait, je l'ignorais. Quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours, je la vis ranger ses affaires normalement, comme si je n'étais pas là. Alors encore une fois je fis comme elle. Elle partie avant moi et lorsque je sortis sur le parking, prêt à rejoindre mes frères et sœurs, je les découvris devant sa voiture, en train de lui parler. Ou en tout cas d'essayer.

« - Pourquoi ne voulez vous pas me laissez tranquille ? C'est si difficile pour vous ? L'entendis-je leur dire.

- Bien sur que non, lui répondis Alice, on veut juste te connaitre, peut être devenir amis. Ce n'est pas non plus très difficile à croire. »

Cette remarque eu l'air de la mettre plus en colère. J'arrivais à leur hauteur et je me plaçais ni à côté d'elle ni à côté d'Alice, espérant que comme cela elle comprendrait que je ne lui voulais pas de mal.

« - Ecoute on ne te veut aucun mal, lui dis Jasper, sur un ton apaisant. Je sentais son donc s'activer. Laisse-nous au moins une chance de te le prouver. »

Je ne su jamais si c'était le don de Jasper ou ses paroles mais cela sembla marcher. Un peu. On aurait dit qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait dit. Les autres élèves nous regardaient bizarrement. On voyait que la situation les intriguait. J'en fusillais du regard deux ou trois qui avaient eu le malheur d'essayer de s'approcher pour nous écouter.

« - Comment je pourrais savoir que ce que vous me dites est vrai ? »

Chacun de nous allait répondre quelque chose. Surement. Mais contre toute attente, et à ma grande déception, ce fut Emmett qui nous sauva la mise.

« - Ecoutes, on ne te demande pas de devenir notre meilleure amie, en tout cas pas tout de suite, dit-il malicieusement, ni de venir chez nous, ce genre de chose. Mais apprend au moins a nous connaitre. Reste avec nous à l'heure du déjeuner et si cela se passe bien on pourra peut être organiser une rencontre pour que tu discutes aussi avec Carlisle et Esmée. Mais si ça se passe mal, on te promet de te laisser tranquille et de faire comme si tu n'existais pas. Alors qu'en dis-tu ? »

Ses derniers mots m'horrifièrent. Comment ça faire comme si elle n'existait pas ? Je n'en avais pas du tout envie moi ! Pourquoi se permettait-il de décider pour nous ? Pour moi ?

Mais ses paroles semblaient l'avoir touché et elle paraissait y réfléchir.

« - Je veux un délai de réflexion.

- D'accord ! Répondit Alice.

- Jusqu'à vendredi.

- D'… d'accord, dit-elle une nouvelle fois. »

Mais on voyait qu'elle était un peu déçu. Elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs. Et je ne parlais pas de moi. Enfin pas seulement.

« - Donc je vous donnerais ma réponse vendredi, après les cours. En attendant, on fait comme aujourd'hui, on s'ignore.

- Comme tu l'as fait tu veux dire. Lui rétorquais-je. Mais d'accord.

- Maintenant je voudrais pouvoir accéder à ma voiture.

- Oui bien sûr. Dit Alice. On te laisse. Bye.

- C'est ça, bye. »

Et elle partie comme si elle avait le diable aux fesses.

**Alors, ça vous a plut ? J'espère que oui.**

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**


	9. Chapitre 9: Connaissance

**Salut à toutes !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien ! J'espère que vous serez contente, ce chapitre est encore plus long que le précédent ! J'ai même l'impression qu'ils sont de plus en plus longs !**

**Avant de vous laissez a votre lecture j'ai un peu beaucoup de blabla à faire.**

**Je voudrais faire de la pub pour un forum sur les fans fictions. Il s'appelle Phoenix fiction et a été crée par une de mes amies. Que vous soyez auteur ou lecteur vous y trouverez votre bonheur. Seulement les membres présents sont en grande majorité des auteurs/lecteurs de fans fictions sur des mangas, donc je recrute ! Twilight a bien besoin de supportrices, de supporters s'il y en a.**

**L'adresse est : http : / www . phoenixfictions – forum . com /**

**(pensez a enlever les espaces)**

**Mais attention, c'est un forum sérieux alors pour celles ou ceux qui veulent s'inscrire pour nous faire profiter de leurs écrit ou profiter des notre, sachez que si vous lisez, vous commenter, c'est la règles. (Je fais hyper sévère comme ça mais c'est juste qu'il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir !)**

**Vous m'y trouverez sous le pseudo Bellusagi. Je le répète mais c'est un forum génial, en plus des fans fictions vous y trouverez des jeux, des débats et pleins d'autres choses. J'espère vous voir nombreuses !**

**Maintenant je change de sujet. Je voudrais remercier ma bêta, Natalie63, qui fait un travail super, qui est toujours là en cas de besoin et qui me supporte contre vents et marées.**

**Merci également à toutes celles qui me laissent une review, qu'elle soit courte ou longue (même si je préfère les longue lol^^) et à celles qui ne m'en laisse pas.**

**Je crois bien vous avoir tout dit ! Alors bonne lecture ! Rendez-vous en bas.**

**Chapitre 9 : Connaissance.**

**POV Bella**

Cette discussion m'avait toute retournée. Je savais qu'ils n'avaient pas été dupes. Que ma demande était simplement pour me faire gagner du temps. Parce que oui, j'avais décidé d'apprendre à les connaître. Seulement je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. J'avais été seule pendant si longtemps, à ne me préoccuper que de moi-même, à penser « je », que je ne savais plus comment penser « nous ».

Pour la première fois, rentrer chez moi toute seule me rendit triste. Malgré ma peur de l'inconnu, j'avais une envie irrépressible d'apprendre à connaître les Cullen. Le problème c'est que cette envie me faisait peur également. De plus, les deux fois, ils avaient fait le premier pas, deux fois et on ne peut pas dire que je les avais bien reçus. Et le pire c'est que j'en avais été consciente à chaque seconde. J'avais été délibérément méchante et impolie avec eux mais je n'avais pas réussi à m'en empêcher.

Du coup j'étais vraiment surprise et perplexe face à leur extrême gentillesse à mon égard. Ils continuaient à faire des efforts pour m'approcher, pour me connaître et surtout ils faisaient preuve de patience. Je trouvais ça tellement irréel et impossible. Je repensai à Adam et comparai sa manière d'être avec moi et celle des Cullen. Il m'avait créée et tout appris et pourtant il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'autant de patience, d'autant de gentillesse, de bienveillance ni de curiosité envers moi. Tout le temps où j'étais restée avec lui, j'avais essayé de me rapprocher de lui, après tout il était tout ce que j'avais désormais. Mais pour lui je n'étais rien, je ne méritais pas sa confiance, à tel point qu'il ne m'avait jamais montré son visage. Et j'en étais même venue à me demander si Adam était son vrai nom.

Et ça avait été si facile pour lui de partir et de m'abandonner. Dès que je l'avais déçu, dès que je n'avais plus été sa petite chose docile et obéissante j'avais cessé de l'intéresser. Et cela m'avait profondément blessée.

Je marchai dans mon appartement, errant sans but. J'écoutai le silence et me demandai ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire à cet instant.

Et oui ! Je sais, pour moi aussi penser à eux était une surprise. Cela me faisait très bizarre de me dire que ces personnes, ces vampires, avaient les mêmes préoccupations que moi. Peut-être faisaient-ils exactement ce que je faisais en ce moment. Ou peut-être que leurs activités étaient complètement différentes. Je me fourvoyais peut-être. Oui c'est ça. Ils n'étaient certainement pas en train de se poser tout un tas de questions, surtout à propos de moi. Qui étais-je pour eux ? Rien ! Une simple vampire, insignifiante et en plus ils devaient se dire que j'étais malpolie et mal élevée.

Je n'avais aucune raison de les intéresser ! Mais dans ce cas-là pourquoi étaient-ils si patients et si gentils ? Pourquoi cherchaient-ils à me connaître ? J'étais une fois de plus complètement perdue.

Je décidai d'aller chasser. J'arrivais toujours mieux à réfléchir l'estomac plein. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi mais ça m'aidait. Je sortis donc tranquillement de mon appartement mais non sans avoir pris soin de vérifier l'heure qu'il était et dans quelle tenue je me trouvais. C'était une habitude que j'avais prise depuis qu'une fois, la veille dame qui vivait dans l'appartement juste en face du mien m'avait interceptée juste avant une chasse, en pyjama.

Faut dire qu'il était trois heures du matin. Mais que voulez-vous. J'avais été prise de ce que ma mère appelait, à l'époque où j'étais encore vivante, « une fringalette dévastatrice ».

Aujourd'hui encore je ne comprenais pas comment elle avait pu gober l'histoire que j'avais inventée pour expliquer ma présence dans la rue, à trois heures du matin, en pyjama.

**FLASH BACK**

_L'immeuble avait l'air calme. Je sortis donc rapidement de mon appartement puis de l'immeuble pour rejoindre les bois qui débutaient juste derrière._

_Seulement, au moment où j'ouvrais la porte de l'immeuble pour sortir, je vis une voiture s'arrêter juste devant et ma voisine en sortir._

_Olala, catastrophe ! Comment je vais lui expliquer ça ?_

_Mais elle ne semblait pas m'avoir vu. J'eus l'espoir de pouvoir refermer la porte et retourner dans mon appartement avant qu'elle me ne voit mais il était déjà trop tard. Tomber sur elle m'avait tant surprise que j'avais mis trop de temps à réfléchir. J'avais mis autant de temps qu'un humain, ce qui ne m'arrivais jamais. Cela montrait que j'avais été vraiment très très surprise. Mais en même temps pourquoi une dame de son âge n'avait pas encore rejoins les bras de Morphée ? Du coup elle m'interpella._

_« -Isabella ? Dit-elle sur un ton surpris et plutôt accusateur. »_

_Je grinçai des dents. Personne ne m'appelait Isabella, je détestais ça. Mais depuis qu'elle avait vu sur une lettre arrivée par erreur dans sa boite au lettre que c'était mon vrai prénom, et non pas Bella, elle m'appelait comme ça. Elle était de la vieille école et pensait qu'on devait être appelé par le nom que nos parents nous avaient donné, pas par des surnoms ou diminutifs._

_« - Mme O'Malley ! Bonsoir. Comment allez-vous ?_

_- Très bien jeune fille, mais je suis exténuée. Rester éveillée jusqu'à des heures pareilles, ce n'est plus de mon âge._

_- Bien, si vous le dites…_

_- Mon fils est venu me chercher ce matin, c'était la fête des grand-mères, vous comprenez. Mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'il me ramène si tard._

_- Sans doute que…_

_- Et vous Isabella ? Que faites-vous dehors à une heure pareille et surtout en pyjama ? _

_C'est fou ça, j'avais plusieurs dizaines d'années de plus qu'elle, j'étais un vampire, c'est-à-dire un prédateur très dangereux et pourtant, du haut de son mètre cinquante, avec ce regard sévère, elle me tétanisait._

_En tout cas j'étais dans un beau pétrin. Mais pourquoi je ne m'étais pas habillée avant de sortir ? Et surtout pourquoi je n'étais pas sortie par la fenêtre comme je l'avais envisagé au départ ? Bon ça je le savais, c'était parce que si quelqu'un m'avait vu passer par la fenêtre que ce soit pour entrer ou pour sortir ça aurait paru bizarre. Très bizarre. Mais quand même ! Je regrettai vraiment de ne pas avoir pris le risque. Quelle histoire j'allais pouvoir inventer ?_

_Réfléchis Bella, Réfléchis._

_« - Et bien… euh… c'est-à-dire que… vous comprenez… Dis-je hésitante. Je suis somnambule ! M'exclamais-je soudainement » _

_Ok, je suis d'accord, ce n'était pas terrible. Mais c'était tout ce que j'avais trouvé._

_« - Somnambule ? Répéta-t-elle, perplexe. Depuis quand ?_

_- Euh… toujours. Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire._

_- Ah bon ? Je n'avais jamais remarqué !_

_- C'est parce que d'habitude je pense à fermer ma porte à clef. Là, j'ai oublié._

_- Pourtant vous n'aviez pas l'air de dormir quand je suis arrivée ?_

_- Le bruit de votre portière qui claque m'a réveillée. »_

_Je suis mal ! Je suis mal ! Trouve quelque chose à dire, trouve quelque chose à dire ! Viiite !_

_« - Je vous raccompagne et je retourne me coucher. Ca vous va Mme O'Malley ?_

_- Très bien ma petite, très bien. Tu peux me laisser, je suis entre de bonnes mains. Dit-elle en s'adressant à son fils. Sois prudent sur la route._

_- Oui maman, répondit-il. A bientôt. Au revoir mademoiselle._

_- Au revoir. Lui dis-je aimablement._

_- Bien, Isabella, rentrons. »_

_Et nous somme rentrés, toutes les deux. Je l'ai accompagnée jusqu'à sa porte, attendu qu'elle rentre puis me suis carapatée dans mon appartement._

_Heureusement pour moi, elle n'avait pas aperçu mes clefs dans ma main…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Vous vous demandez sans doute ce que je faisais en pyjama. La réponse est très simple. Non seulement je donne le change en cas de visite, mais en plus c'est agréable à porter.

Je partis donc chasser. Tout se passa merveilleusement bien. Je me nourris plus que nécessaire, comme d'habitude, et je ne rencontrai aucun des membres de la famille Cullen. Parfait.

Le week-end se passa tout aussi tranquillement. Je n'eus pas de visite surprise ni aucune surprise, tout simplement. J'étais bien, seule, car malgré tout je m'étais habituée à la solitude et même si la perspective de partager des choses avec d'autres personnes, qui plus est d'autre vampire me tentait, j'étais très bien comme j'étais.

Le lundi matin, je retournai en cours, tout revint la normale. Je n'avais aucun cours en commun avec les Cullen, à part évidemment celui de Biologie avec Edward, ce qui me laissa le temps de réfléchir à la manière dont j'allais leur annoncer que j'avais pris ma décision. Ainsi que cette décision. Mais ce n'était pas une chose facile.

Le midi, je retournai à la cafétéria, afin d'être, ou plutôt de paraître, à nouveau le plus normal possible. Ce fut à ce moment là que je compris que j'avais la solution sous le nez depuis le début, lorsque je croisai les yeux d'Edward tandis qu'il était assis avec ses frères et sœurs et que moi je faisais la queue à la caisse.

Il me suffirait de lui glisser un mot, ou de lui dire si j'osais, pendant notre cours de Biologie. De plus c'était le dernier de la journée, et de la semaine, donc ça nous faciliterait la vie. Maintenant il fallait que je me tienne à cette décision et que je trouve le courage de la mettre en application.

En attendant je décidai de les observer, le plus discrètement possible évidemment. Mais je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas là une chose aisée. Ils semblaient eux aussi me jeter de fréquents coups d'œil ce qui démontrait qu'eux aussi me surveillaient. Sans doute espéraient-ils que je leur fasse part de ma décision plus rapidement que prévu.

Mais c'était hors de question. Je voulais me laisser du temps, d'abord pour m'habituer à l'idée de les côtoyer et ensuite parce que ce je voulais avoir l'occasion de changer d'avis si l'envie m'en prenait.

Du coup, quand j'étais à mon casier, s'ils étaient dans le coin je les observais, à la cafèt', je les observais, sur le parking, je les observais… Je me doutais bien qu'à force ils devaient s'en être rendus compte, mais cela ne m'importait guère.

Ce fut une semaine difficile, je la passai à les espionner. Dès que l'un d'eux se tournais vers moi juste pour me regarde ou pour faire mine de venir vers moi je m'enfuyais, et cela de façon pas toujours discrète et subtile.

**POV Edward**

Nous avions passé notre week-end à faire des hypothèses de moins en moins probables à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, à échafauder des plans pour le cas où elle refuserait notre proposition et d'autres pour le cas où elle l'accepterait. Mais tout ce que l'on pouvait imaginer ne pourrait se vérifier, ou pas, que si elle acceptait de nous parler pour nous donner sa réponse.

J'avais plusieurs fois demandé à Alice si elle avait trouvé une explication au fait que son don avait une légère défaillance. Et effectivement, après avoir discuté avec Carlisle qui lui avait permis de faire la part des choses et de remettre ses idées au clair, il y en eu une.

D'après Carlisle, et depuis qu'elle y avait réfléchie Alice en était convaincue, c'était très simple. Le don d'Alice fonctionnait d'une seule et unique façon: elle voyait en fonction des décisions des autres. Ses visions pouvaient donc se modifier. Ainsi Alice ne m'avait pas vu rencontrer Bella avant que je lui dise parce qu'elle ne pouvait simplement pas voir quelqu'un qu'elle ne croyait pas pouvoir exister. Mais depuis qu'elle la connaissait elle voyait enfin son avenir. Malheureusement pour l'instant rien n'avait changé. Bella ne savait pas, donc Alice était aveugle.

Arriva le lundi matin. Nous partîmes au lycée plein d'espoir. Et on revint le soir plein de désillusions.

Nous avions passé notre journée à l'observer de loin, afin d'étudier son comportement, voir s'il y avait un quelconque signe de changement envers nous. Mais nous voulions lui laisser du temps, pour qu'elle ne se sente pas agressée, qu'elle comprenne qu'elle avait le choix. Du coup on ne s'approchait pas. J'avais bien remarqué qu'elle jetait des coups d'œil dans notre direction assez régulièrement. Les autres ne semblaient pas s'en être aperçus, ou alors ils avaient décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Les autres jours de la semaine se déroulèrent de la même façon. On la surveillait, elle nous surveillait. Les autres avaient fini par remarquer qu'elle nous épiait. Cela amusait beaucoup Emmett qui, depuis qu'il s'en était rendu compte, casait toutes les répliques de James Bond qu'il pouvait.

Je l'aperçu plusieurs fois qui tentait une approche, je savais par Alice qu'elle avait pris une décision. C'était certain. Désormais elle voyait Bella. Malheureusement pour nous, c'était à croire que le destin était contre nous, elle ne voyait absolument pas quelle était cette décision.

Arriva alors le jour tant attendu, vendredi.

Au matin nous attendions près de notre voiture, ne rentrant en cours qu'au dernier moment, au cas où elle voudrait nous parler avant d'aller en classe. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

A la pause de midi, on ajouta une chaise à notre table pour le cas où elle voudrait nous y rejoindre et nous parler. Ce ne fut toujours pas le cas.

Il est vrai que techniquement elle avait jusqu'à minuit. Mais on ne perdait pas espoir. Avant la fin des cours il restait le cours de Biologie. Je patientai durement jusque là. Quand ce fut l'heure je bondis de ma chaise pour rejoindre la classe. Je fus le premier à m'asseoir à ma paillasse. Je l'attendais fébrilement. Si mon cœur fonctionnait encore, il aurait battu la chamade, si mon corps fonctionnait encore, j'aurais transpiré, si je n'avais pas eu tant d'année d'expérience, je n'aurais pas pu patienter.

**POV Bella**

Le vendredi j'étais anxieuse. Toute la journée j'avais dû me retenir de m'enfuir à l'autre bout du monde. Quand vint l'heure du cours de biologie j'étais devenue un tel paquet de nerf que je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais fait pour ne pas tuer quelqu'un. Voulant en finir au plus vite avec cette pression qui me minait, je me dépêchai de me rendre en biologie; j'avais été tellement rapide que nombreuses seraient les personnes qui se poseraient des questions mais à cet instant précis cela m'importait peu.

Il était déjà là quand j'arrivai. Ce qui était assez incroyable vue la vitesse à laquelle j'étais arrivée. J'inspirai un grand coup, pris mon courage à deux mains et me lançai. Je rejoignis donc Edward à pas mesuré. J'y allais même plutôt lentement, mais j'y allais quand même.

Au moment où j'arrivai à côté de lui je lui fis un sourire plus que timide et m'assis. Je tentai de rassembler le courage qui me restait pour engager la conversation. J'ouvrai la bouche et la refermai plusieurs fois de suite sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Il me sauva de l'embarras en parlant le premier.

«- Bonjour. Me dit-il en affichant un magnifique sourire.

- B…b…bonjour, bégayai-je à mon tour.»

Je me demandai pourquoi je trouvais son sourire si magnifique. C'était un simple sourire, comme j'en avais vu tant d'autre. Décidément, ça devenait de plus en plus bizarre tout ça.

«- Alors comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oh, euh, bien, très bien. Répondis-je surprise.

- Je m'excuse d'être un peu brutal mais… tu devrais avoir une réponse à me donner non ?

- Et bien, c'est exact, je… »

A cet instant précis les élèves commencèrent à entrer dans la classe de façon très bruyante. Ils commencèrent à s'installer tout en nous jetant des regards interrogateurs. Le prof fit à son tour son entrée tout en lançant un bonjour joyeux. Nous étions gênés, d'être en présence l'un de l'autre mais aussi d'être autant entourés. Il était difficile de parler pendant le cours. Mr Banner était quelqu'un de plutôt cool mais il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus.

Je déchirai un morceau de papier de mon bloc note et lui écrivis un mot.

J'allais donc te répondre.

Effectivement j'ai pris ma décision.

Mais tu dois te douter de ce qu'elle est non ?

Il attrapa le morceau de papier et lut attentivement mon message. Je le vis prendre son stylo et me répondre.

Bien sûr, j'ai ma petite idée.

Mais ce serait mieux que tu me le dises clairement.

Histoire d'être sûr.

Non ?

_Et bien. J'accepte votre proposition._

_Je veux bien apprendre à vous connaître_

_Mais ta famille et toi devez comprendre que c'est difficile pour moi._

_Je__vi_e_seule__depuis__tellement__longtemps._

Il prit le papier mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. En effet, le prof était tourné vers nous, enfin vers la classe. Du coup pendant quelques minutes nous dûmes faire semblant d'être attentifs. Quand le prof se tourna de nouveau vers le tableau afin de tracer un schéma, je le vis lire ce que je lui avais écrit et me répondre une nouvelle fois.

Ne t'inquiète pas.

Notre but n'est pas de t'effrayer tu sais.

On te laissera tout le temps dont tu auras besoin.

Tu peux avoir confiance.

_Mais justement._

_Rien ne me prouve que je puisse vous faire confiance._

_Rien du tout._

Je le vis prendre une profonde inspiration et se pincer l'arrête du nez. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Puis se mit de nouveau à écrire.

Que pourrait-on faire pour te prouver que tu peux ?

**POV Edward**

Elle resta silencieuse. Je veux dire par là qu'elle ne reprit pas le papier pour me répondre. Ou elle hésitait. Ou bien elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi me répondre. J'attendis un long moment qu'elle me réponde mais elle ne fit rien.

Je décidai donc de lui écrire un nouveau message.

Est-ce que tu accepterais de venir chez nous pour qu'on discute ?

Elle lut le message. Et lors de la lecture de cette simple phrase je vis son beau visage se décomposer. Son expression sérieuse laisse place à une terreur non feinte et qui grandissait à chaque seconde. Manifestement l'idée ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement. Il était compréhensible que se retrouver entourée de nombreux vampires, dont les réactions lui étaient inconnues, dans un lieu dont elle ne savait rien n'était pas la solution qu'elle préférerait.

Je décidai de lui proposer un compromis.

Et si tu venais chez nous.

Dans ta propre voiture évidemment, comme ça tu pourras partir quand bon te semblera.

Et on restera dans le jardin.

On a un patio très confortable où on pourra discuter tranquillement, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Et tu ne seras pas coincé à l'intérieur, donc pas en danger.

Je vis son sourcil se relever lorsqu'elle lut la dernière phrase. Certes, elle était sans doute perplexe, mais ce que je disais était sincère. Je ne savais pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'on ne lui voulait aucun mal.

Elle finit tout de même par se résoudre à me répondre.

Je ne sais pas vraiment.

Hum… Je peux te dire ça à la fin des cours ?

J'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu.

Je hochai la tête en signe d'acceptation. Je l'observai quelques secondes mais elle s'était tournée vers le prof. Je n'arrivai pas à savoir si son visage reflétait une intense concentration parce qu'elle essayait de reprendre le cours de la leçon au vol ou bien parce qu'elle réfléchissait à ma nouvelle proposition ou encore parce qu'elle s'efforçait de faire les deux.

Je m'efforçai donc de faire comme elle. Ou du moins de faire comme je supposai qu'elle faisait. C'est-à-dire me concentrer sur le prof et la leçon qu'il nous faisait. Inutile de dire que j'échouai lamentablement.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours, annonçant la fin de la journée, finit par retentir. Elle prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires laissant les autres sortir. Du coup, je fis pareil.

Une fois que les autres eurent pris de l'avance, et que le prof nous eut dit de sortir pour qu'il puisse verrouiller la salle, on sortit dans le couloir et on se dirigea tranquillement vers le parking. Elle restait une fois de plus complètement silencieuse, fixant le sol tandis qu'elle avançait à mes côtés.

Une nouvelle fois je décidai de faire le premier pas.

« - Je sais que je vais avoir l'air d'insister mais… ta réponse ?

- C'est non. M'annonça-t-elle brutalement en relevant la tête. »

La surprise me cloua sur place. Aller savoir pourquoi mais ce fut pour moi comme si elle me plantait un couteau dans le cœur en même temps que le poids du monde venait se poser sur mes épaules.

« - Mais je ne veux pas dire que je ne veux pas discuter. S'empressa-elle de rajouter. Mais, euh, pas chez vous.

- Ah. Fut la seule réponse que j'étais en mesure de donner.

- C'est à mon tour de faire une proposition. »

On avançait toujours dans les couloirs. On fit un arrêt à son casier pendant lequel elle resta silencieuse et moi aussi puis on repartit vers la sortie.

« - Je me disait… Commença-t-elle. Qu'on pourrait commencer par faire connaissance au lycée. Tous les six. Le matin on s'attendrait, je déjeunerais avec vous, ce genre de choses, histoire d'apprendre à se connaître.

- C'est plutôt une bonne idée. Lui répondis-je gentiment.

- Merci. Comme ça, peut-être que dans quelques temps je me sentirai assez en confiance pour accepter ta proposition.

- Et bien, il faudrait que les autres soient d'accord mais moi ça me va. »

Elle me répondit par un immense sourire. Un sourire qui, pour la première fois, me parut complètement sincère. Nous étions désormais sur le parking, non pas désert, mais vidé de bon nombre de voitures ayant été encore présentes si on était sorti plus vite, et on se dirigeait vers ma famille.

Ils avaient forcément entendu la fin de la conversation mais je ne doutai pas qu'Alice leur avait tout raconté. Maintenant qu'une décision avait été prise elle devait avoir vu la suite. Nous fûmes à peine arrivés à leur hauteur, sans avoir eu le temps de nous arrêter de marcher, qu'Alice s'avança et nous annonça qu'ils étaient d'accord.

**POV Bella**

La petite brune qui avait l'air d'un lutin et qui avait essayé de me parler plusieurs fois l'autre soir s'avança vers nous alors qu'on était à peine arrivé jusqu'à eux et annonça qu'elle était d'accord avec notre décision.

J'étais abasourdie. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait être déjà au courant. Car oui, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils avaient entendu la fin de notre conversation, quand nous étions sur le parking, mais ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ce qu'on s'était dit pendant le cours de biologie !

Ma surprise et mon incompréhension s'agrandirent lorsque le grand blond ajouta qu'ils avaient appelé Carlisle, l'homme qui m'était apparu comme le chef du clan, et que lui et Esmée, sûrement l'autre femme, étaient également d'accord.

Alors là je ne comprenais plus rien du tout. Je me tournai vers Edward la mine décomposée, affichant un peu d'incrédulité, de la peur et tout un tas d'autres émotions.

« - C'est une longue histoire et si tu es d'accord on te la racontera lundi ?

- Euh… d'accord. C'était tout ce que je trouvai à lui répondre.

- Bien. Si je commençais par te présenter ?

- Euh… d'accord. Répondis-je de nouveau, faute de trouver mieux. »

Le grand baraqué et Edward rirent doucement.

« - Bien, alors tu dois d'abord savoir qu'aux yeux des autres nous avons tous été adoptés par Carlisle et Esmée. Ok ?

- Jusque-là je suis, ça va. Rétorquai-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ce qui surpris tout le monde, moi y compris.

- Alors voici Alice, dit-il en désignant la petite brune, Jasper, montrant le grand blond. C'est aussi le petit ami d'Alice, précisa-t-il.

- Alice, Jasper, en couple, énumérai-je. Enchantée.

- De même, répondirent-ils en cœur de façon chaleureuse et qui semblait sincère.

- Voilà Emmett, m'indiquant l'autre garçon, et…

- Salut Belli-Belle ! Dit-il en interrompant Edward et en venant me prendre dans ses bras. »

J'étais tellement abasourdie que je n'eus aucune réaction. Il dut percevoir mon malaise, et celui de tout le monde car il me lâcha et recula, un sourire contrit sur le visage.

Je vis Edward du coin de l'œil lui faire les gros yeux.

« - Je disais donc Emmett, l'affreux sans gêne ni délicatesse et Rosalie. Ils sont également en couple.

- Enchantée aussi. Leur dis-je. »

Emmett me répondit par un nouveau sourire empli de fierté, d'amusement et d'autres choses que je n'identifiai pas. Au contraire de sa petite amie qui me fit seulement un léger hochement de tête pour me saluer. Un hochement sec et peu aimable. Ca eu (ç'eut) le don de me refroidir. Plus que ce que je n'étais déjà en tout cas.

« - Ne t'affole pas pour Rosalie, dit Alice, elle est comme ça avec tout le monde. Enfin tout le monde à part nous. Annonça-t-elle en riant. Tu verras, ça lui passera. »

La dite Rosalie se mit à grogner, mais cela ne dura qu'un bref instant. Car très vite je sentis une vague de calme m'envahir.

Calme ou pas, cette minuscule conversation était déjà beaucoup pour moi, trop en fait et je commençai à ne pas me sentir très bien. Je ne savais pas comment leur annoncer que je voulais rentrer chez moi quand Alice fit une chose qui me surprit beaucoup.

« - Vas-y Bella. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. On ne va pas te retenir de force. On comprend que tu ais besoin d'y aller doucement. »

Les autres ne parurent pas surpris, alors que moi je l'étais totalement. Mais en même temps eux la connaissaient parfaitement tandis que moi non. Je leur dis au revoir et leur donnai rendez-vous au même endroit le lundi suivant et partis rejoindre ma voiture en m'efforçant de ne pas courir pour ne pas avoir l'avoir l'air de les fuir.

Ce fut difficile mais j'y arrivai. Je rentrai chez moi un peu plus sereine que quand j'en étais partis mais la tête plus pleine de questions.

**Alors, ce chapitre ?**

**Petite question : qui a vu le gros clin d'œil que je fais au premier tome de la saga Twilight ? Petit indice, c'est plus qu'évident.**


	10. Chapitre 10: Capitulation

**Salut tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous aller bien.**

**Moi ça va, à part que j'ai senti un petit relâchement dans les reviews cette semaine. Ben alors qu'est-ce qui vous arrivent ?**

**Ce chapitre a été dur é écrire, et j'ai eu peur d'être en retard, mais grâce à ma super correctrice qui fait un super boulot, et rapidement en plus, voilà le chapitre !**

**Un grand merci à toutes celle qui m'ont laissée une review. Voilà les réponses aux reviexs anonymes : **

**Alison :** Hey ! Toujours fidèle au poste ! C'est super ! Oui heureusement que Bella a acceptée, mais elle a finit par comprendre que c'était bien pour elle-même si ça lui fait très peur. Merci de toujours prendre le temps de me laisser une petite review, c'est toujours agréable de savoir ce que pensent les lectrices.

**Si il y en a que ça intéresse un OS sur Nessie devait apparaitre dans mes fics cette semaine où celle d'après.**

**Voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Bye et rendez vous en bas.**

**Chapitre 10 : ****Capitulation**

**POV Edward**

Et elle partit tranquillement. C'était agréable de la voir partir sans qu'elle donne l'impression, à juste titre ou pas, de fuir. Son visage reflétait encore un peu de méfiance et de gêne, mais la peur l'avait désertée. J'en étais satisfait. Très satisfait.

Je la regardais jusqu'à ce que sa voiture ait tournée au carrefour. J'avais une nouvelle fois le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de portée de mes yeux je me retournais vers mes frères et sœurs afin de leurs demander ce qu'ils en pensaient.

Je les découvris alignés en rang d'oignons, la mine joyeuse, un sourire apparaissait également sur leurs lèvres. Des sourires tellement francs et sincères qu'ils contaminaient leurs yeux. Même Rosalie, qui était d'habitude hostile à toutes nouvelles rencontres souriait. Décidément j'allais de surprise en surprise avec elle.

«- Ben elle a l'air de vous avoir fait bonne impression on dirait! M'exclamais-je.»

Un silence accueillit mes paroles. Je les regardais tour à tour, fronçant les sourcils au fur et a mesure que je voyais l'expression de leurs visages. Ils n'étaient pas juste ravie que cette première vraie discussion se soit bien passée mais complètement et irrémédiablement heureux. Et le pire c'est qu'à en juger par leurs pensées ils étaient heureux pour moi aussi.

_Jasper – Elle a l'air vraiment gentille et aussi très intelligente._

_Rosalie – Je ne dis pas que j'approuve mais… elle est plutôt jolie. C'est bien. Vos beautés s'accordent._

Ils étaient tous deux les plus sensés et les moins enclins à la bizarrerie et pourtant leurs pensées étaient les plus étranges. Certes, les autres aussi pensaient des choses plus qu'absurdes les unes que les autres, mais tous les deux gagnaient la palmes.

Le problème c'était que je ne comprenais rien à tout ça. Rien du tout.

«- Vous voulez bien arrêtez des vous conduire comme ça et ôtez ces sourires idiots de vos visages ?

- Tu apprendras, cher frère, que nos sourires n'ont jamais l'air idiot, affirma Alice.

- Ah ouai ? Répondis-je. Vous devriez peut-être vous regarder un peu plus souvent dans le miroir alors.

- Hey ! S'indigna Emmett.

- Bon et maintenant vous aller m'expliquer le pourquoi de tout ça ?

- Tout ça quoi ? Demanda Alice sur un ton espiègle.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Je parle des expressions sur vos visages et de vos pensées bizarres.

- Si tu ne le devines pas tout seul petit frère, on ne va pas te l'expliquer. Dit Emmett malicieusement.

- Petit frère ? Non mais dis dont! Je crois me rappeler que le plus vieux des deux c'est moi !»

On se regarda droit dans les yeux et on éclata de rire. Nous fûmes rejoints quelques secondes plus tard par Jasper et les filles.

On riait encore lorsqu'on monta dans la voiture et cela continua encore un moment tandis qu'on roulait vers la villa. Quand on arriva, l'ambiance était toujours joyeuse. Ce que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer Carlisle et Esmée. Ils nous demandèrent de leur raconter ce qui nous rendait de si bonne humeur. Emmett s'en chargea avec plaisir.

Puis on leur raconta notre journée. Je commençais pas le cours de biologie, puis notre discussion dans les couloirs du lycée et enfin jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions sur le parking. A ce moment là, je proposais à quelqu'un d'autre de s'en charger et, à ma grande surprise, Jasper se proposa. Il finit donc de raconter notre conversation avec Bella, jusqu'au moment où elle partie.

Il mentionna même ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Là, je me devais d'intervenir.

« - Et donc ils se sont mit à se comporter bizarrement et à penser des choses complètement farfelues ! Coupais-je Jasper au milieu d'une phrase.

- Oh ! Dit Carlisle en écarquillant les yeux.» _(N/Nat: il n'y a que notre petit Edward qui comprend pas on dirait! ^_^)(N/Mfdt : Ben en même temps il a été transformé à 17 ans, du coup l'amour il sais pas ce que c'est ! Mais j'avoue il y va fort lol)_

Alors là j'étais stupéfait. C'est la première fois que je voyais Carlisle incapable de répondre quelque chose de cohérent et de sensé.

« - Ben, Carlisle, dis quelque chose.

- Et bien je pense qu'Emmett avait raison…

- Quoi ? Criais-je.

- Yeah ! S'exclama Emmett en même temps que moi.

- … il y a des choses que l'ont doit découvrir par soi-même, et la raison de leurs sourires en fait partie.»

Là je reconnaissais mieux Carlisle. Une phrase ambigüe, incompréhensible.

«- Ne t'inquiète pas le moment viendra. Et maintenant je propose que nous laissions Bella tranquille ce weekend, laissons la se faire à notre présence tranquillement. Vous n'avez qu'à faire une liste des questions que vous voulez lui poser. Esmée et moi nous allons chasser. A plus tard.»

Et ils s'en allèrent comme ça. Je demandais aux autres si ça leur disait qu'on rédige cette liste ensemble ou s'ils préféraient en faire une chacun de leur côté. Ils furent emballer par mon idée et acceptèrent aussitôt. Jasper se leva, disparu quelques instant puis revint avec un bloc notes et un stylo.

«- Je me propose de jouer les scribes, dit-il. Pas d'objection ? Non ? Alors en avant.»

On passa les sept heures suivantes à rédiger cette liste. Chacun à notre tour nous en proposions une et nous débattions de celle-ci. Tout d'abord que nous apprenait-elle. Sur elle-même, sur son passé, sur son présent. Si c'était une question importante ou pas. Et tout un tas de critères. Plus la nuit avançait, plus la liste s'allongeait et plus nous mettions du cœur à l'ouvrage. Vers quatre heure du matin, nous avions enfin fini.

Notre liste s'étalait sur huit pages. Jasper proposa quelque chose qui me paru plus que bien. On ferait un pacte avec Bella, on lui poserait une question puis elle nous en poserait une et ainsi de suite. Tout le monde s'accorda sur le fait que c'était une bonne idée.

Esmée et Carlisle ne revinrent qu'au petit matin. On leur montra la liste et leur expliqua ce qu'on avait prévu. Ils trouvèrent ça bien.

J'avais très envie de me rendre chez Bella afin de l'interroger tout de suite, mais non seulement je savais que les autres m'en voudrait, mais j'avais peur de la réaction de Bella. A part pendant le dernier cours de biologie nos rencontrent ne s'étaient jamais très bien terminée, ni déroulée d'ailleurs.

Alors je pris mon mal en patience et je m'occupais comme je le pouvais.

Le lundi matin j'étais prêt très tôt. Attendant mes frères et sœurs, enfin, surtout mes sœurs, pour partir au lycée.

Quand on arriva elle était déjà là ; il semblerait que nous étions tous impatient de faire connaissance. Je vis sa présence sur le parking comme un signe que son opinion envers nous avait de nouveau évoluée. Évoluée en mieux bien sûr.

Elle avait garé sa camionnette sur l'emplacement qui jouxtait celui où je garais toujours la Volvo. Elle s'était adossée à la carrosserie. Elle nous attendait.

Quand on sortit de la voiture, elle nous sourit. Et nous salua. _(N/Nat: il y a du progrès!)(N/Mfdt :Ben oui, elle a décidé de faire un effort)(N/Nat: encore heureux! Les Cullen sont des amours avec elle!) _C'était la première fois qu'elle nous adressait la parole d'elle-même et je sentis que c'était pour elle le moyen de nous montrer qu'elle avait révisé son jugement. J'avais donc bien deviné.

« - Comment vas-tu Bella ? Interrogea Jasper.

- Bien, merci. Et… et vous ? Bon weekend ?

- Excellent merci de poser la question.

- En parlant de question. Intervint Alice. On en a plein à te poser.

- Alice ! Grondais-je doucement. »

Je vis dans ses yeux que cela ne l'enchantait pas du tout, mais quand elle parla ce fut pour nous dire qu'elle s'en doutait, qu'elle serait ravie d'y répondre et que de toute façon elle en avait aussi.

« - Je le savais ! S'écria de joie Alice en faisant un petit bond en l'air.

- Comment ça tu le savais ?

- C'est ta première question ? Fit-elle, malicieuse.

- On dirait bien. Acquiesça Bella.

- Bien alors écoute bien car cette question exige une réponse assez longue.»

Et Alice se mit à parler, parler. Elle lui parla de son don, en long en large et en travers. Puis elle embraya sur celui de Jasper puis sur le mien.

J'étais en train de me dire qu'à ce rythme là on ne poserait jamais nos questions quand Emmett en fit la remarque tout haut. Alice s'interrompit donc et il lui posa une question. Et ainsi de suite. Nous intervenions tous chacun notre tour, quoique j'essayais de me faire discret.

Pendant ce temps là les autres élèves arrivaient. Ils se garaient et s'attardaient tous plus que d'habitude, nous observant tout en restant à bonne distance de nous six.

Il fut bientôt temps de se rendre en classe. On commença donc à marcher vers le bâtiment, non sans continuer de parler. J'avais remarqué que Rosalie ne participait pas du tout. Pourtant j'avais cru qu'elle s'était faite à l'idée.

**POV Rosalie**

Je regardais cette Bella entamer la conversation avec Alice. Elle paraissait moins effrayée qu'au début, du coup elle se livrait plus. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider, était-ce une bonne chose ou non?

C'est vrai que plus elle passait du temps avec nous, plus elle paraissait gentille. Et j'avais l'impression qu'on avait de nombreux points en communs. Elle me ressemblait beaucoup lors de mes premières années en tant que vampires, sauf qu'apparemment elle était plus vieille que moi.

Mais d'un autre côté c'était une étrangère. On ne savait d'elle que ce qu'elle voulait bien nous dire et rien ne nous prouvait que c'était la vérité.

On commença à se diriger vers les salles de classes car les cours n'allaient pas tarder à commencer. Je décidais d'écouter attentivement tout ce qu'elle disait afin de pouvoir faire des recherches plus tard. Je voulais découvrir si elle mentait ou non. Car il était hors de question qu'elle mette en danger ma famille d'une quelconque manière, que ce soit volontaire ou non.

J'entendais qu'elle racontait comment était sa vie avant qu'elle ne devienne un vampire. Puis mes frères et sœurs prirent le relais pour lui raconter la leur. Je voyais qu'Edward parlait le moins possible. Ce qui était étrange car je pensais, comme les autres d'ailleurs, qu'il sauterait sur l'occasion pour lui parler sans arrêt.

Au moment où je pensais ça je compris mon erreur. Il me lança un regard noir mêlé de colère et d'incompréhension.

_Oups ! Me dis-je à moi-même ! Tu sais bien qu'il t'entend !_

Jusqu'à ce qu'on aille en classe, je fis bien attention de lui cacher mes pensées. Peu de temps avant que la cloche annonçant le début du premier cours ne retentissent ce faut à mon tour de raconter ma vie, enfin ma vie humaine.

Je voyais bien qu'ils attendaient mais j'étais réticente. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me dévoiler. Pourtant lorsque je croisais ses yeux je vis quelque chose, sans savoir quoi, qui me poussa à le faire.

Alors je lui racontais. Ma petite vie tranquille. Ma famille que j'adorais. Ma beauté qui faisait tourner les têtes. Mon désir de me marier et d'avoir des enfants. Ma jalousie face à ma meilleure amie qui elle avait déjà tout ça. Mon fiancé que j'adulais. Mon fiancé qui m'avait tué.

Quand j'eu finis mon histoire je croisais à nouveau ses yeux au fond desquels je découvris une profonde tristesse. J'en fus toute étonnée et toute chamboulée car à par ceux qui étaient désormais ma famille, c'est-à-dire les Cullen car à ce moment-là je ne comptais pas nos « cousins » d'Alaska, toutes les personnes à qui j'avais raconté cette histoire m'avaient regardées avec un regard emplit de pitié et d'horreur. Mais bon il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas encore entendu la suite.

Je retombais immédiatement dans le silence, les autres en firent tout autant. De ce fait l'atmosphère était soudainement saturée d'une gêne compréhensible.

La sonnerie retentis enfin et on amorça tous un mouvement pour s'en aller rejoindre nos classes respectives. Alors que je me détournais des autres je sentis une main se poser sur mon bras. C'était celle de Bella. Je levais les yeux vers elle et je le vis qui me fit un petit sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. Qui était réconfortant. Je me surpris à le lui rendre.

**POV Bella**

L'histoire de Rosalie m'avait bouleversée. Certes celles des autres étaient tout aussi tragiques, mais la sienne avait quelque chose de plus. Peut être parce qu'elle nous faisait un point commun. Nous avions été toutes deux trahi par quelqu'un en qui nous avions confiance, que l'on pensait aimer. La seule différence était la condition de cette personne, elle humaine, moi vampire.

Je n'entendis pas grand-chose du cours de maths, ni de celui de littérature. J'étais plongée dans mes réflexions a propos de Rosalie. Elle semblait être la plus hostile à ma présence, non pas seulement en ville mais dans leur vie. J'avais espérer qu'avec mon petit geste de la main et mon sourire je lui ferais passé tout ce que je n'arrivais pas à lui dire. Le problème c'est que je n'arrivais absolument pas à savoir si j'avais réussi ou pas.

Quand je sorti de mon cours de littérature, le grand baraqué, Emmett, m'attendait. Il me fit un énorme sourire et m'apostropha.

«- Hey ! Bella ! Dit-il en mettant l'un de ses bras autour de mes épaules. T'as quoi comme cours maintenant ?»

Autour de nous les élèves chuchotaient. Ils étaient perplexes et curieux. Mais je les comprenaient. C'était aussi mon cas.

« - Euh, deux heures d'histoire, bâtiment 4.

- Super, moi aussi ! Quelle salle ?

- 407

- Yeah ! Moi 411, c'est presque à côté ! Je t'accompagne. _(N/Nat: je suis la seule à penser: «il est trop chou! » MDR)(N/Mfdt : Le grand frère que tout le monde rêve d'avoir…)(N/Nat: Frère ou quelqu'un d'autre...^_^)_

- Si tu veux, dis-je dans un petit rire. »

Ce garçon était la joie de vivre personnifiée. On marchait tranquillement, tandis qu'il me racontait des blagues moins drôles les unes que les autres. Mais je riais quand même. Il était le premier à me parler juste pour me parler, sans me poser de question.

On traversait le hall du bâtiment 3 quand on rencontra Edward qui sortait du bâtiment et qui allait dans le sens inverse du nôtre. Quand il nous vit, bras dessus, bras dessous, il haussa un sourcil mais ne fit pas de commentaires, tandis qu'il s'arrêtait à notre hauteur pour discuter deux minutes.

« - Alors ces premiers cours ? Nous demanda-t-il.

- Comme des cours qu'on a fait une bonne dizaine de fois. Répondit Emmett. »

Ils se mirent à rire doucement.

« - Moi j'étais pas très attentive. Je suis resté sur l'histoire de Rosalie.

- Ah. Dit simplement Edward.

- D'ailleurs Emmett, je me… Continuais-je en l'ignorant.

- Euh non. M'interrompit Emmett. Si tu as des questions, pose-les-lui. Elle déteste qu'on parle d'elle quand elle n'est pas là.

- A d'accord. C'est bon à savoir.

- Bon, je vais en cours, j'ai maths, dit Edward. A plus tard.

- Ouai à plus. Dit Emmett en lui mettant une claque dans le dos.

- Bye. »

**POV Edward**

Alors la je comprenais plus rien. La dernière fois qu'on avait discuté ça c'était bien passé et la elle m'avait presque totalement ignoré. Cette fille était décidément une véritable énigme. En tout cas pour moi car elle semblait s'entendre très bien avec Emmett. J'entendis Emmett très clairement.

_T'inquiète bro', elle est juste timide !_

Il était parfois d'une perspicacité déconcertante. Je le soupçonnais de jouer les benêts par paresse, afin d'éviter de se voir confier des taches qui nécessitaient une trop grande réflexion. _(N/Nat: Roh tout de suite!)(N/Mfdt : Ben oui, Emmett est un grand feignant ! La bagarre oui, réfléchir non ! Mdr)_

Je me rendis donc en maths, ce n'était pas vraiment ma matière préféré mais pas non plus celle que je détestais le plus. J'écoutais le prof, distraitement certes, mais je l'écoutais. Je savais qu'il fallait que je suive un minimum car il adorait m'interrogeait. Surement parce que j'avais tendance à donner les bonnes réponses, ce qui arrivait rarement aux autres élèves de ma classe. A croire que j'étais tombé dans la classe «anti-maths».

Une fois la corvée des heures terminée, parce que oui j'avais deux heures de maths, je sortis tranquillement de la classe et me dirigeait vers la cafétéria pour rejoindre les autres comme d'habitude et pour la première fois Bella, enfin je l'espérais.

**POV Bella**

Je sortis de mon cours d'histoire le cœur léger. Le cours c'était bien passé. Et je m'apprêtais à aller rejoindre les Cullen pour une autre séance de questions/réponses. Cela commençait à m'amuser. Mais ma bonne humeur fut gâchée par une vision cauchemardesque.

Mike Newton. Il commença à me questionner sur mes relations avec les Cullen sans même avoir la décence de dire bonjour. Du coup je l'envoyais bouler sans aucun remord. Le ton commença à monter et bientôt une foule d'élève s'amassa autour de nous. _(N/Nat: un peu d'ambiance ça fait pas de mal!)(N/Mfdt : Ça pour de l'ambiance, va y en avoir !)(N/Nat: Chuuttt!)_

**POV Edward **

J'étais en train de me demander a quoi cela pourrait ressembler de passer tout mon temps avec elle, enfin que nous tous passions tout notre temps avec elle, et tentais de m'imaginer cela. J'étais plongé dans cette image fictive plutôt sympathique par ailleurs ce qui dit que je ne remarquais pas tout de suite que j'approchais d'un attroupement.

Ce fut au moment je rentrais presque dans quelqu'un que je me rendis compte que quelque chose n'allais pas. Je me frayais un passage parmi les élèves pour voir de plus près ce qu'il se passait chose facile puisque tout le monde me laissait passer. Et là je tombais sur une chose ahurissante. Bella et Mike Newton, presque nez à nez et tous les deux passablement en colère apparemment.

D'après ce que je compris de ce que Mike disait, il était furax qu'elle ait snobée tout le monde depuis son arrivée et que depuis qu'on était là elle se conduisait de manière sociable. Sauf qu'en vérité, et je le lisais très clairement dans son esprit, il lui en voulait de l'avoir snobé lui.

Je voyais bien que Bella faisait tous pour garder son calme, mais tous ses efforts semblaient vains. Et en effet quelques secondes après m'être fait cette réflexion elle explosa.

« - Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Hurla-t-elle. Tu es trop stupide pour comprendre ce que veut dire le mot « non » ? Si c'est le cas je te conseillerais d'apprendre une autre langue, peut-être que là tu assimileras sa signification ! Et non mon cher, je ne te dis pas non parce que tu es moche, je ne m'arrête pas à ce genre de chose mais OUI, tu ressembles à un phoque ! Et ensuite, même si ça ne te regarde absolument pas saches que je choisis mes amis parmi qui je veux ! Je ne vais pas fréquenter des personnes, juste pour paraitre sociable ! Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

- Oh mais oui c'est clair, tellement clair que tes intentions se voient au milieu de la figure !

- Quelles intentions ?

- Aucune fille, aucun garçon n'a trouvé grâce à tes yeux ! Mais bizarrement depuis que les Cullen sont là on ne te voit plus qu'avec cet Edward ! Tout le monde sait qu'ils sont riches ! Alors c'est ça qu'il te faut ? De l'argent ? _(N/Nat: quel crétiiin!)(N/Mdft : Bien dit !)_

- Non mais tu es un grand malade ! Va voir un médecin, fait quelque chose, sinon tu vas finir enfermer dans un hôpital psychiatrique ! De l'argent j'en ai je te ferais remarqué ! Je n'ai pas besoin de celui des autres. J'ai sympathisé avec les Cullen ! Et alors ? C'est pour ça que tu me fais une crise au milieu du couloir ?

- Pour commencer je ne te fais pas une crise, comme tu dis. Annonça Mike d'une voix plus faible et plus chevrotante. Ensuite, tu dis que je ne sais pas ce que veut dire non, mais toi connais-tu le sens de délicatesse, tu n'es qu'une allumeuse au cœur de pierre ! » _(N/Nat: non mais c'est qu'il va pleurer cet imbécile!)(N/Mdft : D'un côté il me fait presque de la peine. Je dis bien presque.)_

Là s'en fut trop pour moi, je me devais d'intervenir. J'aurais même du le faire dès que mon nom avait été prononcé.

Je pousse la dernière personne qui se trouve devant moi et m'avance dans le cercle vide laissé par les élèves et dont le centre est occupé par Mike et Bella.

« - Hey vieux, reste correct.

- Oh, bien sûr, le petit chéri vient à la rescousse de mademoiselle Bella ! Laisse-nous tranquille ! C'est une affaire entre elle et moi !

- En fait c'est aussi mon affaire depuis que tu m'as mêlé à cette histoire en prononçant mon nom !»

Mes frères et sœur savaient vu que j'étais désormais au cœur de l'embrouille et commencèrent à s'avancer mais je leur dit non, tellement bas qu'eux seuls pouvaient l'entendre. Ils restèrent à leur table mais ne se rassirent pas, juste au cas où.

« - Ecoute, ça te plait pas la manière dont-elle te parle ? Ok, alors laisse la tranquille et elle ne te parlera plus. C'est une bonne solution non ?

- Qui est-ce qui t'autorise à…

- NEWTON, CULLEN, SWAN ! La voix du proviseur raisonna à nos oreilles. Qu'est-ce qui se passe !

- Oh, rien monsieur répondit Mike, l'air embarrassé.

- Non rien, ajouta-t-on en chœur Bella et moi.»

Il nous regarda tour à tour l'air sévère et pas content du tout. Mais il nous laissa partir. Aucun d'entre nous ne lui avait jamais posé de problèmes, moi plus que les autres puisque je venais d'arriver, alors il laissa couler.

On fila vite prendre à manger, faut bien faire illusion, et rejoindre les autres avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Quand on se dirigea ensemble vers la table où se trouvait déjà les autres il y eu un grand blanc. C'était à croire que ce genre de chose n'arrivait jamais. Un garçon et une fille pouvaient sans doute marcher à côté l'un de l'autre sans que ça devienne un scoop. Mais je sentais qu'il y avait autre chose. Bella les intriguait, nous les intriguions, alors nous tous ensemble, c'était l'intrigue de l'année.

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers la table je réfléchissais au moyen d'engager la conversation, je m'apprêtai à parler quand Bella me devança :

«- Merci d'être intervenu, dit-elle. Je ne savais plus comment m'en débarrasser.

- Oh, de rien. A vrai dire je suis soulagé, j'avais un peu peur que tu l'ais mal pris.

- Non, non, pas du tout, j'avais essayé des dizaines de fois de lui faire comprendre, mais ça ne marchait pas.

- Espérons que cette fois il a compris.

- Ouai, espérons.»

On rejoignit les autres. Emmett nous accueilli avec un « Bravo ! » retentissant tandis que les trois autres étaient mi-amusés mi-réprobateurs. Les autres avaient tout entendu de la conversation entre elle et Mike depuis le début, sauf moi, par contre aucun de nous ne comprenaient pourquoi cela avait dégénéré à ce point.

Donc elle leur raconte pourquoi cette discussion a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordée le vase. A la fin de son récit, bizarrement Emmett et moi, même Jasper du se tempérer un peu, nous fûmes pris d'une furieuse envie d'aller casser la figure à quelqu'un. Le problème c'est que si on faisait ça, notre force colossale et inhumaine tuerait cette personne au premier coup de poing. Rosalie nous le fit remarquer gentiment. Jasper lui répondit qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter ce genre de remarque quand on se trouvait en présence des humains. Je sentis tout de suite qu'Alice allait ajouter quelque chose et je fus totalement surpris quand je découvris ce qu'elle allait dire dans sa tête. Tellement surpris que je n'essayais pas de l'arrêter.

« - Si tu vivais avec nous Bella, on pourrait en discuter quand on veut, loin des oreilles indiscrètes ! » _(N/Nat: ? Ça je m'y attendais pas!)(N/Mfdt : Les autres non plus mdr !)_

Cette proposition déguisée fut accueillie par un silence où l'effarement et la surprise étaient palpables, de la part de chacun d'entre nous. Alice semblait fière d'elle, à en juger par le visage rayonnant qu'elle montrait et ne sembla pas se rendre compte de l'énormité de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Au contraire d'elle, on affichait tous des mines différentes. Cela allait de la surprise à l'effarement en passant par le dégoût, l'horreur et le ravissement.

Le ravissement ?

« - Alice ! T'es cinglé ! Dit Rosalie.

- Mais, c'est une bonne idée ? Non ? »

Cinq mines renfrognées lui indiquèrent le contraire. La mine d'Alice, précédemment réjouie et heureuse se décomposa et devint de la tristesse.

« - Ce n'est rien Alice. Dit Bella. C'est vraiment gentil, mais on se connait depuis deux semaines, tu dois comprendre que c'est un peu tôt. »

Alice poussa un petit soupir résigné et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jasper. Emmett, dans une tentative désespérée de rétablir une bonne ambiance, réengagea la conversation et proposa à Bella de venir voir où nous vivions. Je vis tout de suite que sa proposition ne l'emballait pas des masses mais je vis quelque chose de nouveau passer dans ses yeux. Apparemment de la détermination car elle accepta notre proposition. Comme les autres, je fus agréablement surpris.

Le reste de la pause déjeuner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Alice et Emmett passèrent leur temps à se chamailler et on raconta de nombreuses anecdotes de notre vie commune. Nous évitions les détails étranges un maximum afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'éventuelles paires d'oreilles qui traineraient dans le coin. Finalement les cours reprirent et on se dirigea vers nos salles de classes.

On se retrouva sur le parking à la fin des cours et il fut décidé que j'irai chercher Bella chez elle une heure plus tard afin qu'elle me suive en voiture. Comme ça elle aurait le choix de repartir quand elle le voudrait et ne se sentirait pas piégée.

C'est pour cela que je me retrouvais une heure plus tard à me garer chez Bella. J'allais sonner à l'interphone et m'identifier. Elle m'annonça qu'elle arrivait immédiatement et presque instantanément je la vis pousser la porte de son immeuble.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivions à la maison. J'entrais ma voiture dans le garage afin de permettre à Bella de se garer tranquillement. Comme nous n'avions pas l'habitude de laisser nos voitures hors du garage, sauf nécessité absolue, il n'y avait que l'allée qui y menait où Bella pouvait de garer. Le reste de l'espace étant occupé pas diverses plantes, cailloux et autres objets de décorations extérieures.

Je ne rentrais pas par le garage comme d'habitude, ni invitais Bella à le faire. Je sortis, fermais la grande porte et la conduisit à la porte d'entrée. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cette première visite me faisait l'effet d'être officielle et je voulais que tout soit fait dans les règles.

On pénétra dans le vestibule, puis on avança jusqu'à rejoindre le salon. Je voyais Bella regarder partout, des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux.

«- La maison semble te plaire. Dis-je.

- C'est vrai, répondit-elle en se retournant vers moi.»

Elle avait peu parlé depuis que nous étions partit de chez elle et, sans évoquer le fait que nous avions fait le trajet dans deux voitures différentes, je la trouvais peu loquace. Je l'aurais cru plus nerveuse, et pourtant elle semblait détendue, sûr d'elle.

A ce moment là Alice nous sauta dessus. Elle prit la main de Bella et commença à l'entrainer avec elle pour la présenter, officiellement sans doute, à Esmée et Carlisle. Seulement Bella l'arrêta et l'appela, l'obligeant à se retourner vers elle.

«- Alice ?

- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je voudrais te demander…

- Si la proposition que j'ai faite à midi tient toujours n'est-ce pas ?»

Bella écarquilla les yeux, à l'image de tous les autres vampires présents dans la pièce, à l'exception d'Alice qui était sans nul doute au courant.

«- Quoi ? Fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire.» _(N/Nat: Non mais t'as pas le droit de couper là! Espèce de sadique! Elle est où la suite ? Rohhh tu m'énerves! lol)(N/Mfdt : La suite, ah ben elle est dans ma tête… pour l'instant ^^)_

**Me revoilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut. Je sais que la fin est légèrement sadique mais bon….**

**A bientôt j'espère, pensez à me laisser une review.**


	11. Chapitre 11: Surprise et découverte

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Oui je sais il est tard mais ma bêta (que je remercie encore et toujours pour son boulot formidable) a eu quelques soucis avec sa connexion internet du coup elle n'a pu m'envoyer la correction du chapitre avant il y a quelques minutes.**

**Donc voilà je me suis dépêché d'écrire mon petit blabla pour que vous ayez le chapitre !**

**J'ai noté un certain relâchement dans les reviews, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe vous n'aimez plus mon histoire ? Sniff !**

**Voilà ma réponse aux reviews anonymes ou plutôt à la review anonyme :**

**Alison :**Merci de continuer à lire ma fic et de continuer à me laisser une review à chaque fois. Merci de continuer à l'aimer aussi ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant.

**D'ailleurs a propos de ce chapitre, sachez qu'il n'était pas prévu. C'est-à-dire qu'à la base le chapitre 11, c'était le futur chapitre 12 mais j'avais tellement de chose à dire que j'en ai rajouté un ! **

**Puisque depuis quelques chapitre j'oublis voilà :**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à la stupéfiante Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire elle m'appartient à l'exception de la note en fin de chapitre concernant Cromwell et qui appartient au traducteur des romans.

**Chapitre 11 : Surprise et découverte.**

**POV Bella**

J'avais accepté d'aller chez eux, de me mettre en danger et cela me rendait très très très nerveuse. Bizarrement la demande du délai d'une heure ne venait pas de moi. Même s'il faut bien dire que cela m'arrangeait. D'après ce que j'avais compris ils voulaient mettre leurs « parents » au courant avant que je débarque, même s'ils étaient convaincus qu'ils en seraient enchantés. Pour ma part cela me permettait de me faire à l'idée.

Je décidai de prendre une douche et de me changer. Cela ferait passer le temps et me sentir propre et soignée m'aiderait à coup sûr à me détendre et à me sentir à l'aise. Pendant que je prenais ma douche j'entendis la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrir et se refermer de nombreuses fois et des conversations s'approchant ou s'éloignant que je m'efforçais de ne pas écouter. Je me préparai tranquillement et pris même le temps de faire les quelques devoirs qui nous avaient été donnés durant la journée.

Lorsque je me rendis dans le vestibule pour attraper mon manteau je remarquai une chose étrange. Une petite enveloppe blanche avait été glissée sous ma porte. Surprise je me penchai pour la prendre et l'ouvris. Deux petites phrases y étaient inscrites deux petites phrases qui m'auraient sans doute glacée le sang…avant.

« Tu m'appartiens. Ne l'oubli pas. »

C'était une écriture fine et élégante. C'était une écriture que je connaissais bien et que je n'avais pas revue depuis presque un siècle. Pourquoi réapparaissait-il maintenant ? Cela ne pouvait pas avoir un lien avec le fait que j'acceptais de fréquenter les Cullen ? C'est lui qui m'avait abandonnée, lui qui avait tout fait pour que je ne puisse pas le retrouver ! Et puis, je n'appartenais à personne !

Il était l'heure pour moi de rejoindre Edward afin de me rendre chez les Cullen. J'enfilai donc mon manteau et pris mes clefs dans le but de l'attendre dehors. Je fus toutefois stoppée net dans mon élan quand je découvris, après avoir ouvert ma porte, un immense bouquet de roses. Des roses noires. Cette fois je n'avais plus aucun doute.

_FLASH BACK_

_Voilà plusieurs semaines que j'étais un vampire. Je suivais Adam comme son ombre. Reproduisant tous ses gestes dans l'espoir de faire aussi bien que lui. Nous avions quitté mon village pour rejoindre une autre petite bourgade qui se trouvait au bord de l'océan. J'étais assise sur un tronc d'arbre, en bordure de falaise, dos au magnifique spectacle que m'offraient les flots, s'écrasant contre les rochers un peu plus bas. Je regardais en direction du petit bois qui s'étalait devant moi._

_J'étais en plein exercice. Je devais me concentrer, utiliser le plus de mes sens que je pouvais afin de repérer Adam qui s'était caché quelque part au milieu des arbres et des fourrés. Mais cela faisait déjà un moment que j'étais là, à essayer de me concentrer sans obtenir de résultat. Je poussais un soupir de frustration. Je savais que si j'échouais cette fois-ci, je devrais recommencer et recommencer jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive et que ce soit parfait. J'entendis alors un minuscule petit craquement. Fière de moi je m'élançai pour découvrir en arrivant à_ _destination que ce n'était qu'un gland qui était tombé d'un arbre._

_Je l'entendis arriver en même temps. Il ne faisait plus aucun effort pour passer inaperçu. Au son de ses pas je compris qu'il n'était pas content. Et c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il se posta devant moi l'air furibond et me désigna du doigt le tronc sur lequel j'étais assise quelques minutes auparavant. Il ne dit qu'une chose._

_« - Recommence »._

_Et il resta là sans bouger, attendant que je retourne à ma place. Mais je n'avais pas envie. Ces exercices m'ennuyaient. Je restais donc devant lui, le défiant du regard._

_« - Tu ne comptes pas obéir ? Demanda-t-il._

_- Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas obéir. Mais j'en ai marre et je voudrais bien que l'on fasse autre chose._

_- Comme quoi ? Vas-y dis moi, si ton idée est bonne j'y réfléchirai._

_- Et bien, vous savez tout de moi, vous pourriez me parler de vous ? Demandai-je timidement._

_- On en a déjà parlé. C'est non._

_- Alors je ne travaillerai pas ! Annonçai-je sur un ton buté._

_- Tu ne devrais pas me chercher Isabella ! Tu es aussi belle qu'une rose rouge, t'épanouissant doucement. Ce serait dommage que tu deviennes une rose noire._

_- Une rose noire. Comment est une rose noire ? Le questionnai-je, soudain inquiète._

_- Morte. »_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Je pris le bouquet et allais dans la cuisine le mettre immédiatement dans la poubelle. J'avais un peu peur et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps je n'avais pas envie d'être seule. Je m'apprêtai donc à sortir de mon appartement quand la sonnette retentit. A peine Edward eût-il fini de dire que c'était lui que je lui répondais que j'arrivais immédiatement et le rejoignis dehors.

Je lui dis que j'étais prête et montais dans ma voiture. J'avais trop peur qu'il remarque mon trouble si on prenait le temps de discuter alors j'évitai son contact un maximum. Je vis sur son visage une drôle d'expression mais ne m'y attarda pas. Il remonta en voiture, démarra et passa devant moi. Pendant qu'on roulait, la conversation que j'avais eue avec le Cullen à la cafétéria me revint à l'esprit. Une phrase en particulier en fait. Quelques minutes plus tard on s'engagea sur un petit chemin de terre, au milieu des bois, un petit chemin de terre qui mena à une magnifique et grande villa blanche.

Il prit l'allée et entra dans le garage qui s'était ouvert. Je le suivis mais laissai la voiture dans l'allée De toute façon à part le chemin il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit où la laisser. Il sortit de sa voiture et me rejoignis dehors, ferma le garage de l'extérieur et me conduisit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit doucement. On pénétra dans le vestibule, puis on avança jusqu'à rejoindre le salon.

«- La maison semble te plaire. Dis-t-il.

- C'est vrai, répondit-je, me tournant vers lui.»

A peine lui avais-je répondu que sa sœur, Alice, nous sauta littéralement dessus. Elle me prit par la main et m'entraîna dans le salon. Je jetais un petit coup d'œil apeuré à Edward mais il me fit un petit sourire encourageant. J'aperçus le reste de la famille qui nous attendait dans le salon. J'essayai d'arrêter Alice, voulant lui parler mais elle ne m'écouta pas alors je l'appelai d'une voix plus forte et tirai sur sa main, l'obligeant à se retourner.

«- Alice ?

- Oui ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Je voudrais te demander…

- Si la proposition que j'ai faite à midi tient toujours n'est-ce pas ?»

J'écarquillai les yeux. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ce que j'allais lui dire ? Les autres paraissaient tout aussi surpris que moi mais un seul fit entendre sa voix.

«- Quoi ? S'exclama Edward.»

Il me regarda, l'air effaré, visiblement il n'avait pas du tout envisagé que je pourrais donner suite à la proposition d'Alice. Proposition qui n'en était pas vraiment une puisqu'elle avait simplement fait remarquer que si je vivais avec eux ce serait plus simple mais allez savoir pourquoi, je sentais que pour Alice c'était vraiment une proposition.

Et moi je regardais Alice d'un air effaré, je ne comprenais décidément pas comment elle avait pu deviner que j'allais lui dire ça. Surtout que je n'avais donné aucun signe qui indiquait que j'étais intéressée, surtout parce que jusqu'à il y a une demi heure je ne l'étais pas. Il fallait que je lui pose la question.

«- Alice comment as-tu…

- … su que tu avais reconsidéré ce que j'avais dit à midi et que finalement ça t'emballait ? Finit-elle en souriant.

- Euh… oui… c'est ça.

- Aurais-tu déjà oublié notre conversation de ce matin ?

- Non. Non, bien sûr, mais je… mais oui ! Ton don !

- C'est ça. Rit Alice. Mon don.

- Je m'excuse mais ça semble pour moi tellement irréel que je n'y ai absolument pas pensé.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, aller viens t'asseoir, il faut qu'on discute. »

Ainsi nous nous assîmes toutes les deux sur le sofa, près du reste de la famille qui était déjà installé au salon, tandis qu'Edward prenait le grand fauteuil. Une fois qu'on fut tous installé Alice démarra et on ne put plus l'arrêter. Elle commença par quand faire mes cartons, préparer ma chambre, déménager, emménager, etc.

Mais je trouvai le courage de l'arrêter. Ce que personne n'avait envisagé apparemment! Peut-être était-ce par peur que je change d'avis, en tout cas elle s'arrêta. Je lui fis bien comprendre que je ne pouvais pas emménager dans la seconde non plus, qu'il y avait beaucoup de chose à prendre en compte avant. Notamment le fait que j'avais un préavis d'un mois à donner mon propriétaire afin qu'il puisse trouver un autre locataire.

Carlisle fut d'accord. C'était une décision assez précipitée et il voulait que j'ai le temps d'y réfléchir comme il faut et de, pourquoi pas, changé d'avis. Alice était un peu déçue mais quand Esmée lui fit remarquer qu'elle aurait plus de temps pour décorer la chambre de Bella avec elle, le sourire lui revint. De plus Bella ajouta qu'elle avait largement les moyens de payer un mois de loyer en plus, donc elle n'était pas obligée d'attendre la fin du préavis pour partir.

Alice en fut enchantée et elle programma mon emménagement à la villa le week-end suivant une décision à laquelle aucun des Cullen ne participa et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se risqua à contester. Ils tenaient trop à leurs vies. Emmett proposa de me faire visiter la maison, ce que j'acceptai avec plaisir. Tous nous accompagnèrent, sauf Esmée et Carlisle qui avaient du travail.

Emmett jouait les guides avec une joie non dissimulée et Alice les assistantes un peu trop zélées. Leur petit duo faisait rire tout le monde. J'avais même vu Rosalie esquisser deux ou trois sourires sincères. Ils commencèrent par le rez-de-chaussée, tout y passa, même le garage et le jardin, j'admirai au passage le magnifique piano blanc d'Edward, puis on monta au premier étage où se trouvait les chambres d'Emmett et Rosalie et d'Esmée et Carlisle, ainsi que les bureaux de ces derniers. Je m'attardai un peu plus dans celui de Carlisle pour contempler tous ses livres et ses tableaux.

« - Vous avez vraiment une importante collection. Lui dis-je.

- C'est vrai, mais tu sais plus on est vieux, plus on accumule d'objets et de souvenirs.

- Je suppose que les objets sont les livres et les tableaux les souvenirs ?

- Tu supposes bien.

- Ce n'était pas bien difficile. Intervint Emmett.

- Emmett ! Le rabroua gentiment Rosalie.

- Vous êtes allés dans tous ces endroits ? Demandai-je.

- Pour la plupart. Veux-tu que je te raconte mon histoire ?

- J'aimerais bien.

- Alors installe-toi, il y en a pour un moment. »

Je m'assis sur le canapé ainsi que Jasper et Rosalie. Alice s'assit par terre, contre les jambes de Jasper tandis qu'Emmett se posait sur l'accoudoir et qu'Edward traversait la pièce pour rejoindre la chaise qui était placée devant la bibliothèque.

**POV Carlisle**

Et je me plongeai dans mes souvenirs.

« - Je suis né vers 1640 à Londres, enfin à peu près car à l'époque les dates n'étaient pas aussi précises. Le seul repère historique que j'ai c'est l'arrivé de Cromwell* qui s'est déroulé peu après ma naissance. »

Je fis une pause et observai mon auditoire. Seule Bella m'écoutait attentivement, les autres avaient déjà entendu cette histoire.

«- Mon père était pasteur anglican* et pour un homme d'Eglise il était très intolérant. A cette époque les protestants avaient pris le pouvoir et il a lui-même pris part aux persécutions des catholiques avec un enthousiasme certain. Il était de ceux qui croyaient dur comme fer en la réalité du mal, il a donc mené de nombreuses chasses aux sorcières, aux loups-garous, et… aux vampires.»

Bella se figea, horrifiée, mais toujours silencieuse. Edward s'était rapproché, alerté par son expression et s'était assis sur le second accoudoir du canapé.

«- Malheureusement, ses chasses ont surtout eu pour résultat de mener des innocents au bûcher. Il faut dire que ces créatures n'étaient pas si faciles à trouver. Sur ses vieux jours, il m'a transmis les rênes mais je n'étais pas très emballé alors je ne mis pas vraiment beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage. Mais j'étais plus acharné que mon père et, il faut bien l'avouer, plus intelligent. Alors j'ai fini par trouver une bande de véritables vampires qui se terrait dans les égouts de Londres. Ils ne sortaient que la nuit, comme tous à cette époque. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai emmené de nombreux habitants, fidèles aux idées de mon père, munis de fourches et de torches et nous nous sommes rendus à l'endroit que j'avais repéré, espérant que l'un des « monstres » apparaissent.

- C'est tellement difficile à imaginer. Murmura Bella.

- C'est vrai. Moi-même, parfois, j'ai du mal à y croire. Et pourtant c'est arrivé. Enfin, avec tout ça, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Alors qu'on attendait caché, un vampire, visiblement vieux et affamé, est sorti. Je l'ai entendu parler à d'autres en latin, il nous avait senti. Puis il s'est enfui et je l'ai poursuivi. Il aurait largement pu me distancer mais sa faim devait être trop grande alors il s'est retourné et m'a attaqué.»

La curiosité et la soif de connaissance de Bella avait désormais laissé place à de l'inquiétude et de la compassion. Elle semblait si désolé de ce qui m'était arrivé, que c'en était touchant. Seulement plus elle s'inquiétait, plus Edward s'inquiétait. Je le voyais mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'il s'en soit rendu compte.

«- Il s'en est donc pris à moi, mais je n'étais pas seul et bientôt d'autres sont arrivés. Il en a tué deux et a déguerpi, en emportant un troisième tandis que je me vidais de mon sang sur le pavé. Je savais quelles mesures prendraient mon père. Tous ceux qui risquaient d'avoir été affectés par les vampires devaient être détruits, il brûlerait donc les cadavres. Alors j'ai rampé loin de la ruelle et me suis caché dans une cave, enfoui sous un tas de pommes de terre, durant trois jours dans l'espoir de sauver ma vie. Quand ça a été fini j'ai compris que j'étais devenu comme celui qui m'avait attaqué.

- Et bien ! Dit Bella. Je suis navré que votre...euh...mort ait été si violente et douloureuse.

- Merci Bella, mais je crois savoir que tu as souffert pas mal aussi.

- Et bien oui, un peu. Dit-elle en se levant. Mais j'étais déjà très malade et je ne me suis rendue compte de rien. C'est quand même assez différent. Enfin, je trouve.»

**POV Bella**

Je me postai devant les très nombreux tableaux et les observai.

«- Alors que vous est-il arrivé, une fois que vous avez compris ce que vous étiez devenu ?

- Oh et bien, j'ai essayé de me détruire. Annonça-t-il platement. »

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise. Voilà bien une information à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Il eut un petit soupir compréhensif.

«- Oui je sais, c'est assez surprenant, mais je détestais ce que j'étais devenu. Je ne dis pas qu'aujourd'hui j'aime ça, mais j'ai appris à vivre avec.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous… je veux dire, hum, vous avez tenté quoi ?

- Ne sois pas gêné de poser la question. Je me suis jeté d'une falaise, j'ai essayé de me noyer dans l'océan, … mais comme tu le sais un nouveau vampire est très fort, alors je me suis laissé mourir de faim. Mais comme tu le vois ça n'a pas fonctionné.

- Visiblement, répondis-je. Et pour tout vous dire, je trouve que cela aurait été une grande perte. »

En entendant ces mots, son visage s'éclaira. J'étais certaine que s'il avait pu encore rougir il aurait été pivoine. Mais j'étais sincère. Il était très doux, très gentil, et pour être devenu médecin malgré notre condition, il devait être vraiment dévoué aux autres.

«- Le plus surprenant c'est qu'il n'ait attaqué personne malgré la faim qui le tenaillait. Annonça Edward, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis un moment.

- C'est vrai. Ajouta Carlisle. Heureusement que je n'ai tué personne pendant cette période car je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu me pardonner. Mais je me cachais dans les bois, le plus loin possible de la population, j'avais trop peur de connaître un impair, sachant que ma faim grandissait de jour en jour. Et puis un jour j'ai croisé la route d'un troupeau de cerfs. Je me suis jeté sur eux et mes forces me sont revenues. A partir de là j'ai compris qu'il existait une alternative à la monstruosité. Ensuite, j'ai gagné la France…

- A la nage. Précisa Emmett.

- … J'ai gagné la France à la nage et me suis mis à étudier.

- Ouah ! M'exclamai-je, faisant rire tout le monde.

- J'ai étudié de nombreux domaines mais lorsque j'ai découvert la médecine, j'ai su que j'avais trouvé ma vocation.

- Vous êtes un être exceptionnel. Vous savez ça ? Puis passant du coq à l'âne, je l'interrogeai sur les tableaux. Vous connaissez tous ceux qui sont représentés sur les tableaux ?

- Presque, mais ceux qui sont sur celui que tu regardes oui. Pourquoi ?

- Oh, pour rien, je me posais juste la question.»

Plus je regardais ces visages plus j'étais intriguée. Il y avait un je ne sais quoi, sur les visages des personnages, qui m'interpellait. Peut-être que en avais-je croisé un, un jour, sans le savoir...

Je contemplai le tableau, perdue dans mes pensées, oubliant totalement tous ceux qui m'entouraient et le lieu où je me trouvais. Je revins à la réalité en entendant la voix d'Emmett.

«- On continue la visite ?»

Je leur fis un sourire engageant et acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Je fis un petit signe à Carlisle qui s'était déjà réinstallé à son bureau, ouvrant un livre et suivis les autres dans le couloir. Ils parlaient tandis qu'on avançait et ils se dirigèrent vers un nouvel escalier qui devait sans aucun doute mener au second étage.

Je découvris qu'on y trouvait une immense salle de jeux, qui était occupé la plupart du temps par les garçons ainsi que l'atelier d'Alice, un atelier de couture, précisa-t-elle ainsi que la chambre d'Edward, que je ne vis pas car la porte était fermée. Juste en face de cette porte s'en trouvait une autre, qui apparemment n'appartenait à personne.

Alice me fit un sourire mystérieux et l'ouvrit. C'était une très grande pièce, lumineuse grâce à sa grande baie vitrée et complètement vide.

«- Tadam ! S'écria Alice. Voici ta chambre ! Bon elle est vide, c'est sûr! Mais une fois qu'on l'aura décorée et meublée, elle sera superbe. D'ailleurs, enchaîna-t-elle très rapidement, il faudra que tu viennes avec moi, Esmée et Rosalie pour choisir les peintures et tes meubles…

- Oh, stop Alice ! Peindre la chambre c'est une chose, mais vous ne m'achèterez pas de meuble ! J'en ai déjà et je les aime beaucoup. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser… ils ne rentreront pas tous ici. Comment je vais faire?

- On a un grenier. Précisa Edward.

- Ah, bien. Et ma voiture ? Je n'ai pas vu de place dans le garage, elle est vieille et n'aime pas trop le froid.

- C'est que tu n'as pas bien regardé, dis Rosalie. Ici nous avons toujours de la place pour les voitures.

- D'accord. Merci.»

Tandis qu'Alice continuait à me montrer les lieux, la salle de bain, tellement grande qu'on pouvait y mettre ma cuisine, et le dressing, qui à ma grande horreur, était aussi grand que mon salon. Les autres eux, commençaient à redescendre, excepté Edward que je vis hésiter puis qui décida visiblement de nous attendre.

J'étais en train de me dire que mes vêtements ne remplieraient même pas un quart du dressing quand on entendit le moteur d'une voiture qui tournait sur le chemin qui menait à la villa. Je regardai les autres avec interrogation mais eux m'ignoraient, apparemment en train de communiqué d'une manière qui m'échappait totalement.

«- Je me demande qui sait, dit Edward.

- Si on descendait pour voir. Dis-je.

- Tu as complètement raison, me dit Alice tout en me prenant la main et m'entraînant dans le couloir dans le but certain de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée.»

On était au milieu du couloir du premier étage lorsque le visage d'Edward s'éclaira et qu'il s'exclama.

«- C'est Eléazar ! Et il a amené Carmen !»

Cela les remplit de joie tous les deux et ils accélérèrent le pas pour rejoindre les nouveaux, arrivant plus vite. Je fis de même, ma main étant toujours emprisonnée par celle d'Alice.

Quand on arriva en bas, en même temps que Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett, les deux nouveaux venus disaient bonjour à Carlisle et Esmée. Ils se tournèrent vers nous. Visiblement heureux de revoir les Cullen. Et me sourire chaleureusement. Leur expression était telle que j'eus l'impression de les avoir toujours connus.

«- Et bien, dit Eleazar. Quand vous avez quitté l'Alaska, on ne pensait pas qu'on vous reverrait si tôt. Mais j'en suis très heureux.»

La femme qui selon Edward s'appelait Carmen, s'approcha de moi, tendant ses mains pour m'étreindre. Je fus si surprise que je ne réagis pas tout de suite mais je m'écartai quand même assez vite. Si elle parut surprise, elle ne le montra pas.

«- Tu dois être Isabella ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- Bella, je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella.

- Très bien Bella, tu as un très joli prénom.

- Merci.

- Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de toi, dit Eleazar en s'approchant.»

**POV Eleazar**

Cette jeune femme était magnifique. Carlisle n'avait vraiment pas exagéré. Et quoi qu'une certaine envie de faire connaissance se fasse ressentir de sa part, je sentais qu'elle était aussi très effrayée par notre venue. Je sentais qu'elle avait aussi peur des Cullen, mais cette peur diminuait à chaque minute.

Tandis que Carmen allait lui parler, je l'étudiai. Après tout j'étais là pour découvrir quel était son don, si elle en avait un. Et je m'aperçus immédiatement qu'elle n'en avait pas un mais deux. Le premier était facilement identifiable. C'était un bouclier. C'est ce qui devait lui permettre de bloquer ses pensées à Edward. Mais le second paraissait plus subtil. Je ne trouvai d'ailleurs pas de nom pour le qualifier. Ou plutôt si, le contrôle. Elle jouissait d'une capacité impressionnante à s'adapter au monde des humains et à maîtriser sa soif.

Ravi de ma découverte et certain qu'elle ne nous ferait pas de mal, je m'approchai.

**POV Edward.**

Je vis Eleazar observer Bella quelques secondes puis s'approcher d'elle. L'expression de son visage était bizarre mais en lisant ses pensées je sus immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait et j'en étais ravi.

Carlisle proposa à Carmen et Eleazar d'aller poser leurs affaires dans la pièce qu'Esmée avait préparée pour eux. Une pièce dépourvue de lit puisque nous ne dormions pas. Carlisle posa la question à laquelle il me brûlait de répondre.

«- Alors Eleazar, penses-tu pouvoir découvrir si Bella possède un don ?

- Bien sûr mon cher Carlisle, et je peux déjà te dire qu'elle n'a pas un don. Ajouta-t-il.

- Oh ! Répondit simplement Carlisle visiblement déçu, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

- Elle en a deux ! Dit-il la mine réjouie, ravi de son petit effet.»

* Cromwell (Oliver) : 1599 – 1658. Après avoir mené une révolte populiste et renversé la monarchie (le roi Charles Ier fut exécuté en 1649), Cromwell instaura une république qui tourna vite à la dictature. Epoque de grands troubles dominée par la montée du puritanisme et l'intolérance religieuse.

* Anglicanisme : C'est une confession chrétienne, dont l'identité est issue du XVIe siècle, en Angleterre, lorsque le roi Henri VIII a rompu avec le pape de Rome. La plupart des Églises se reconnaissant dans cette confession sont rassemblées au sein de la Communion anglicane. L'Église anglicane se dit à la fois catholique et réformée : catholique, parce qu'elle croit avoir conservé la succession apostolique, et réformée parce qu'elle a adhéré aux principes nouveaux de la réforme protestante. L'Église anglicane ne se considère pas comme protestante, mais plutôt comme une Église catholique non romaine.

**J'espère que ça vous a plut. Vous pourrez aussi trouver la définition de Cromwell à la page 354 de Fascination.**

**Vous aurez sans doute remarqué que l'histoire de Carlisle ressemble beaucoup à celle du livre. C'est normal j'ai voulu collé un maximum à l'original alors je l'ai suivit et j'ai seulement reformulé l'histoire (question de droit d'auteur) et enlevé quelques détails.**


	12. Chapitre 12:Discussion, histoire et peur

**Salut salut !**

**Oui je sais on est samedi, mais seulement depuis une dizaine de minutes alors je suis pas vraiment en retard. Pas vrai ? Si ? Bon tant pis, alors désolé. **

**Il y a encore eu un relâchement dans les reviews. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais c'est plus agréable de vous poster un chapitre qi je sais que vous aller me dire ce que vous en pensez. Et quand je dis ça je veux dire un vrai commentaire, où vous me dîtes ce que vous aimez, ce que vous n'aimez pas, etc… et pas seulement « Super ce chapitre, la suite ! »**

**Un grand merci quand même à toutes celles qui me laissent une review, aussi petite soit-elle et également à celle qui me laissent une maxi review !**

**Voilà ma réponse a ma seule et unique review anonyme.**

**Alison :** Salut la miss ! Je sais que tu as hâte ! Tu me le dis à chaque fois lol ! Alors j'en dis pas plus et je te laisse aller savourer la suite. Merci de me laisser toujours une trace de ton passage et de ta lecture. Bye.

**Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers sont le fruit de l'extraordinaire imaginaire de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 12 : Discussion, histoire et peur.**

**POV Edward**

Nous regardions tous Eleazar avec les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Alors là ! On se doutait que Bella avait un don mais deux ! On continuait à marcher et on finit par arriver au salon où l'on s'installa confortablement, même si on n'en avait pas besoin, pour écouter attentivement ce qu'il avait à nous dire.

J'étais plus qu'intéressé car ça répondrait peut-être à la question fondamentale que je me posais, à savoir, pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrivais pas à lire dans ses pensées ?

« - Bien, dit Eleazar, je peux te dire Bella que j'ai su pratiquement tout de suite quels étaient tes dons. Et je vais d'abord te parler de ton don de contrôle.

- C'est le nom qu'on lui donne ou vous venez de l'inventer dit-elle en souriant.

- Oh, un peu des deux. Répondit-il, en souriant de sa réflexion. En fait j'aimerais plus de précision sur ta façon de te comporter lorsque tu étais une nouveau-née.

- …. ?

- Tes premières années en tant que vampires.

- Ah ! Et bien je ne sais pas trop, que voulez-vous savoir exactement ?

- Tes réactions quand tu croisais des humains par exemple.

- Et bien, la première année je n'en ai croisé aucun. Adam me l'interdisait, il me disait que je leur ferais du mal. Les seuls que je voyais c'étaient ceux qu'il amenait pour qu'on se nourrisse c'était d'ailleurs à chaque fois un calvaire. Savoir que j'allais ôter la vie pour sauver la mienne m'horrifiait. Mais ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps, je suis devenue végétarienne au bout de quelques mois.

- Bravo ! Peu de vampire de moins d'un an auraient pu résister au sang humain comme tu l'as fait. A part Carlisle bien sûr. »

Carlisle eut un petit rire modeste. Bella eut l'attitude de quelqu'un qui rougissait, bien que cela ne fut plus possible. Elle leva les yeux vers Carlisle et eut un petit sourire énigmatique.

« - En fait, je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite. Reprit-elle. J'ai toujours détesté le sang quand j'étais humaine, je réagissais rarement bien à son odeur.

- Tu reconnais l'odeur du sang ? Demandai-je. Pourtant pour la plupart des gens il n'en a pas.

- Et bien pour moi si. C'est un mélange de rouille et de sel. Ça me dégoûte.

- Et bien ! Voilà une jeune femme particulière ! Dit Eleazar. »

Bella parut gênée de cette remarque et se tortilla sur son siège. J'aimais beaucoup l'observer, elle avait des réactions très étranges pour un vampire, elle se comportait parfois comme si elle était encore humaine.

« - C'est assez logique. Fit remarquer Jasper. Mais c'est quand même assez impressionnant qu'une nouveau-née ait fait ça de son propre chef. »

Il avait ajouté cela d'un ton un peu envieux, presque amer et je vis que cette remarque amena l'étonnement sur le visage de Bella. C'est vrai que pour Jasper c'était plus difficile que pour les autres. Il était le plus vieux après Carlisle et s'était nourri d'humain jusqu'à encore très récemment. Enfin, récemment pour nous, cela faisait quand même plusieurs dizaines d'années qu'il était avec nous maintenant, mais se contrôler en présence des humains lui était toujours aussi difficile. Parfois je me disais qu'il aurait fallut que quelqu'un d'autre ait son don, cela aurait pu grandement l'aider.

« - Qu'ai-je dis pour que tu sois si confuse tout à coup ? L'interpella Jasper.

- Mais… Comment tu… Oui. Pourquoi as-tu dit ça comme ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Comme ça quoi ?

- Comme si tu aurais voulu que pour toi ce soit pareil.

- Tu vas vite comprendre. Lui répondit-il. Tu te rappelles, Alice t'a dit que j'avais aussi un don sans t'expliquer ce que c'était.

- Oui, je m'en souviens.

- Et bien je crois qu'il est temps que je t'explique en quoi il consiste et pour cela, je dois te raconter mon histoire. Je suis né en 1844, au Texas et en 1861, j'avais dix-sept ans mais j'ai menti en disant que j'en avais 20, je me suis engagé dans l'armée confédérée. Mon père disait que j'avais beaucoup de charisme et il s'est avéré que c'était vrai. Les autres soldats m'écoutaient et me faisaient facilement confiance. Du coup je suis vite monté en grade et me suis retrouvé à diriger une petite unité. J'étais plutôt fier de moi, c'était ce que j'avais toujours voulu, mais je l'aurais moins été si j'avais su ce qui allait ce passé.

- C'est à l'origine de ta transformation ? Questionna Bella.

- C'est ça. Tu as bien deviné. Deux ans après mes débuts dans l'armée, c'est-à-dire en 1863 plutôt^^, alors que mon unité et moi participions à l'évacuation de Houston, que la guerre avait finalement rattrapée, j'ai rencontré trois jeunes femmes qui semblaient observer l'évacuation, plutôt que d'y participer. J'ai essayé de les convaincre de partir mais elles ont refusé. Elles étaient là pour créer de nouveaux vampires et il semblerait que ma facilité à mener les troupes ait fait de moi un candidat idéal. Lors de ma transformation, il semblerait que mon charisme se soit transformé en don. J'étais désormais capable d'influencer les émotions et les humeurs des autres, humains et vampires. De ce fait il m'était plus facile de contrôler les vampires que Maria, Nettie et Lucie créaient. J'étais aussi bon combattant, alors elles finirent par me charger du « recrutement ». Je leur amenais les humains, elles les transformaient et me les rendaient pour que j'en fasse d'eux des soldats. Et quand ils devenaient moins dociles, j'étais chargé de les tuer. »

Bella poussa un petit cri horrifié. Mais je voyais bien que dans ses yeux, plus que de la peur il y avait de la compassion.

« - Durant cette période, continua Jasper, j'ai tué de nombreux humains et vampires. Ma fierté de combattant avait depuis longtemps disparu et bien que je vouais une admiration sans faille à Maria, celle qui m'avait transformé, je supportais de moins en moins bien ce que je faisais. Alors un jour, accompagné de deux vampires que je n'avais pas pu tuer car ils étaient devenus mes amis, Peter et Charlotte, je suis parti, laissant Maria, ses deux amies et leur armée derrière moi. Sans regret !

- Cela n'a pas du être facile.

- C'est vrai. Car je m'étais beaucoup attaché à Maria. Mais je savais que ce qu'on faisait était mal et c'est ce qui m'a décidé à partir. Je ne suis pas resté longtemps avec Peter et Charlotte, ils étaient en couple et je me sentais de trop. J'ai erré quelques temps seul et un jour que j'entrais dans un bar pour m'abriter de la pluie, j'ai rencontré Alice. Elle était là, assise sur un tabouret. Elle m'attendait. Elle m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais été aussi long, m'a pris par la main et m'a emmenée avec elle. »

Il tourna son visage vers Alice et lui prit la main.

« - J'ai cru qu'il ne viendrait pas, dit-elle. Il a changé d'avis plusieurs fois avant d'entrer dans le bar, alors mes visions étaient un peu incertaines, mais j'étais sûre de moi alors j'ai attendu et il est arrivé.

- Et vous avez débarqué. Ajoutai-je. Alors qu'Emmett et moi on chassait, ils sont arrivés à la maison et se sont installés. Je ne te raconte pas ma surprise lorsque je suis rentré et que j'ai découvert qu'Alice s'était installée dans ma chambre. Dis-je en m'adressant à Bella cette fois.

- Tu avais la plus grande ! S'exclama Alice. »

Cela fit rire tout le monde. Bella se tourna vers Eleazar, toujours en riant, et lui demanda de nous parler de son autre don. Ce qu'il accepta volontiers, après tout il était là pour ça.

« - Ton second don est donc un bouclier. Un bouclier mental. C'est sans doute ce qui explique pourquoi Edward ne peut pas lire tes pensées.

- Bon, ce n'est pas mon don qui déraille alors ! Dis-je, tout content.

- Tu insinues que c'est mon cerveau qui déraille ? Me demanda-t-elle pas très contente.

- Euh, non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Dis-je d'une toute petite voix. »

Elle se retourna vers Eleazar, m'ignorant totalement. Et voilà, je l'avais de nouveau énervé sans le vouloir. J'avais une forte tendance à agir n'importe comment quand elle était dans les parages et ça ne m'enchantait pas vraiment. Carmen, qui s'était fait discrète jusque-là intervint.

« - Bien sûr que ce n'ai pas ce que tu voulais dire, mais il est normal que tu te sois poser des questions, c'est quand même la première fois que quelqu'un est hermétique à ton don. »

Je remerciai Carmen silencieusement et le plus discrètement possible.

_De rien mon chéri_. Me dit-elle par ses pensées. _Il fallait seulement trouver les mots justes. Regarde, elle ne t'en veut plus._

Et effectivement, en me tournant vers Bella je vis qu'elle ne me regardait plus avec une expression de colère mais avec une expression de compréhension mêlée de résignation.

« - Mais alors, si j'ai un bouclier mental comme vous dîtes, je ne devrais pas apparaître dans les visions d'Alice et ne devrais pas être réceptive au don de Jasper ? Interrogea Bella, s'adressant de nouveau à Eleazar.

- Excellente question. Répondit Eleazar. Malheureusement je n'ai pas la réponse. Mais c'est une question qui mérite d'être approfondie et je te promets de me pencher sérieusement dessus. D'ailleurs je me demande s'il y a d'autres dons auxquels tu es hermétique. Ce serait bien de le savoir, après tout, ça peut toujours être utile.

- Merci Eleazar.

- De rien Bella, c'est un plaisir. »

**POV Bella**

Il était à présent près de 22h00 et si je voulais sauver les apparences, je devais rentrer chez moi.

Je me levais et leur fit part de mes intentions. Je comprenais qu'ils soient déçus et qu'ils avaient envie qu'on discute, même moi je me surpris à avoir envie de rester. Mais si j'avais passé la nuit chez eux et que j'arrive avec eux au lycée le lendemain ça paraîtrait bizarre.

Emmett me fit remarquer judicieusement qu'il faudrait qu'ils s'y habituent puisque j'allais vivre avec eux. Ce à quoi je répondis que je comptais bien continuer à utiliser ma voiture pour aller au lycée. Il n'y avait aucune raison que je ne le fasse pas et de toute façon, on ne rentrait pas à six dans la Volvo d'Edward.

Mais ils étaient décidément habitués à avoir le dernier mot car Alice ajouta qu'elle et Rosalie monteraient alors avec moi pour aller au lycée et en revenir. Cela ferait une voiture de filles et une voiture de garçons. Rosalie n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'accord mais un coup d'œil assassin d'Alice la décida à accepter.

Malgré toute l'énergie qu'elle mettait à ne pas m'aimer et surtout à me le faire comprendre, je trouvai qu'elle avait capitulé un peu vite. Certes d'après ce que j'avais compris une Alice en colère était une Alice dangereuse et de très mauvaise humeur qu'il fallait éviter à tout prix mais j'avais l'intuition qu'il y avait plus que la menace d'une Alice invivable qui l'avait décidé.

Avant de partir j'entraînai Eleazar à part, j'avais quelques questions à lui poser en privé. Je ne me faisais aucune illusion sur le fait que les autres m'entendraient quand même mais je me sentais plus à l'aise de le faire comme ça.

Il semblait intrigué mais il me suivit sans émettre de commentaires.

« - Je voulais vous demander… vous croyez que mes dons peuvent être développés ?

- Et bien tu sais pour ce qui est du contrôle de toi-même, commença Eleazar, je pense qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, à part peut-être un peu de méditation mais pour ton bouclier, je pense qu'effectivement tu pourrais le développer. Peut-être même que tu pourrais le développer au point de pouvoir en faire profiter d'autres personnes.

- Vous croyez ? M'exclamai-je sur un ton excité et enthousiaste.

- Et bien si c'est possible, car rien est encore sûr, il faudra le tester pour le savoir, donc si c'est possible je suis certain que tu es capable de le faire. »

Je lui souris furtivement et murmurai un merci. Ils m'attendaient tous sur le pas de la porte pour me dire au revoir, comme une vraie famille le ferait. Cette pensée me rendit nostalgique. Ma mère avait l'habitude de rester sur le perron de notre maison jusqu'à ce que j'ai tourné au coin de la rue. Esmée me prit dans ses bras et me tint un moment serrée contre elle, puis ce fut le tour d'Alice et enfin Emmett qui me fit tournoyer dans les airs en riant. Jasper et Edward se contentèrent d'un signe de main tout comme Eleazar, tandis que Carmen m'enlaçait à son tour et que Carlisle posait la main sur mon épaule de manière protectrice tout en m'accompagnant jusqu'à ma camionnette.

« - Je sais que c'est un peu idiot. Dit-il, mais sois prudente sur la route. »

Je me retournai pour le prendre dans mes bras et faire passer dans cette étreinte tout ce que je n'arrivais pas à dire. Il fut surpris et ne réagit pas tout de suite puis me rendit mon étreinte. Je finis tout de même par le lâcher et monter dans ma voiture pour me rendre chez moi.

Au début du trajet je me laissai bercer par le son de la musique entrecoupé de grésillement que crachait mon autoradio puis je me remis à penser au bouquet de fleur et au petit mot. J'avais un peu peur d'en trouver de nouveaux devant ma porte en rentrant chez moi mais je balayai cette idée vite fait et me concentrai sur la route, essayant de penser à autre chose. Après tout il était peu probable que je reçoive deux signes de vie manifestes de lui dans la même journée.

J'arrivai donc chez moi, pas très sereine mais pas non plus complètement affolée Ma sérénité fut renforcée lorsque j'arrivai devant ma porte et que je ne trouvai pas de bouquet. Je fus totalement rassurée lorsque j'ouvris la porte et que je ne découvris pas d'enveloppe par terre. Mais ma soudaine confiance en moi fut mise à mal lorsque je vis le chiffre « 1 » clignoter sur le cadran de mon répondeur et elle fut totalement anéantie lorsque j'entendis le message et que je reconnus celui qui me l'avait laissé.

« C'est mon deuxième avertissement Isabella. Éloigne-toi d'eux ! »

Je laissai tomber mes clefs sur le meuble, à côté du répondeur. Je fis le tour de mon appartement pour vérifier si tout était fermé et verrouillé correctement. A mon grand soulagement c'était le cas, mais même si j'étais soulagée je n'étais pas rassurée.

Je fonçai dans ma chambre et en verrouillai la porte. Je fermai également celle de la salle de bain car il y en avait une autre à l'intérieur qui donnait sur le couloir. Je m'assis sur mon lit, tremblant autant qu'un vampire pouvait trembler et demeurai ainsi jusqu'au petit matin. Lorsqu'il fut presque l'heure de me rendre au lycée, je pris rapidement une douche, m'habillai et me précipitai dehors pour aller attendre les Cullen sur le parking du lycée, en espérant qu'ils arrivent tôt.

**POV Edward**

On était tous sur le perron pour dire au revoir à Bella. On la regarda s'éloigner dans sa Chevrolet quelques secondes puis quand elle disparut derrière les arbres on rentra. Tandis qu'on retournait dans le salon, Emmett et Rosalie nous annoncèrent qu'ils montaient dans leur chambre. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire et étant intéressé par la conversation qui allait suivre je restai avec eux. Je supposai que pour Alice et Jasper c'était pareil car ils nous suivirent.

« - Alors, que pensez-vous de Bella ? Demanda Esmée.

- Elle est très jolie. Commença Carmen. Et malgré que son regard soit encore rempli de méfiance, on sent qu'elle a envie de nous faire confiance et de se rapprocher. Et puis de ce que j'ai pu voir elle est très gentille.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est adorable. Dit Esmée. Je l'aime déjà beaucoup et je suis sûre qu'elle sera heureuse avec nous.

- Esmée veut dire par là qu'elle va venir vivre avec nous. Ajouta Carlisle.

- Déjà ? Demanda Eleazar. Mais vous la connaissez depuis très peu de temps, c'est peut-être un peu tôt.

- C'est ce qu'on pensait aussi. Dis-je. Surtout au vue de son histoire, je trouve cela assez précipité.

- Son histoire ? Demanda Eleazar. Et si vous nous racontiez ? Comme ça on pourra se faire une idée. »

Je laissai Alice raconter ce que Bella nous avait dit. Elle leur raconta tout, de son passé à son présent. Je ne pris le relais que pour les quelques moments où nous avions été seuls tout les deux. Enfin, seuls, sans aucun autres membres de la famille. Carmen et Eleazar nous écoutèrent attentivement et lorsqu'on arriva au passage où Bella entrait dans la maison pour demander à Alice si elle était sérieuse quand elle lui avait demandé d'emménager avec nous ils froncèrent fortement les sourcils.

« - Je comprend mieux pourquoi elle a du mal à faire confiance à d'autres ou simplement à se laisser approcher. Dit Carmen.

- C'est pour ça qu'on n'avait pas prévu de le lui proposer avant quelques temps mais Alice a lâché le morceau. Complétai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Alice.

- Oui mais visiblement elle trouve que c'est une bonne idée ! Argumenta Alice. Puisque c'est elle qui nous en a reparlée !

- Ce qui est d'ailleurs très bizarre, continuai-je en m'adressant aux autres, j'avais pourtant cru comprendre que cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Son expression lorsque tu en as parlé reflétait plutôt la stupeur et l'horreur que le ravissement.

- Elle a dû changer d'avis. Persista Alice.

- Je crois plutôt qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre. Quand je suis allé la chercher tout à l'heure il y avait quelque chose sur son visage, ce n'était pas seulement de la peur ou de la nervosité face à la perspective de venir chez nous, c'était de l'angoisse et à mon avis cela n'avait rien à voir avec nous.

- J'aurais tendance à te croire, me dit Carlisle. Tu as toujours eu une bonne intuition pour ces choses là.

- Mais toutes les bonnes intuitions peuvent être faussées par les sentiments. Intervint Alice. »

Je la regardai méchamment. Eleazar et Carmen nous regardaient avec des yeux ronds faisant la navette entre nos deux visages tandis que les autres se lançaient des regards entendus.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? M'énervai-je. Depuis quelques jours vous n'arrêtez pas de dire des choses bizarres comme pour me faire comprendre quelque chose ! Il n'y en a pas un qui voudrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe parce que vous être en train de me rendre dingue !

- Tu n'entends pas leurs pensées ? Me demanda Eleazar tout étonné.

- Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Mais ils me les cachent ! Et entre Carlisle qui récite des manuels entiers de médecine et Alice qui chante l'hymne national dans toutes les langues possibles je deviens fou ! »

Carmen me regarda attentivement. Elle me fixait du regard et ne chercha pas à me cacher ses pensées. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Je percevais son raisonnement sans véritablement comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Elle repensait à ce qu'on venait de lui raconter et surtout aux moments que nous avions passé ensemble, Bella et moi. Je finis tout de même pas y déceler une réponse.

« - Non ! M'écriai-je ! »

Ils étaient tous au bord de l'apoplexie. Heureusement que les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir de crise cardiaque ! Ils me regardaient tous comme si j'étais devenu fou, sauf Carmen qui comprenait pourquoi je réagissais comme ça.

« - A chaque fois qu'on discute, ou presque, ça finit mal !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Edward ? Demanda Carlisle inquiet.

- Il m'arrive que Carmen à sa petite idée sur ce que me cachent les autres et on ne peut pas dire que ça me plaise !

- Tu sais Edward, intervint Jasper, d'habitude tu es plutôt quelqu'un d'intelligent.

- Et le but de cette remarque c'est….

- Que je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses être idiot à ce point. »

J'en restai sans voix. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour j'entendrais un truc pareil sortir de la bouche de Jasper. Les autres aussi avaient l'air étonné mais également d'accord avec lui et c'est cette expression qui dominait sur leur visage.

J'étais tellement en colère que je me levai et allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Encore. Pendant que je montais l'escalier j'entendis une pensée sans chercher à savoir à qui elle appartenait.

_Réfléchis-y au moins_.

Et je le fis. Je réfléchis le reste de la nuit mais lorsqu'on se rendit au lycée, j'étais toujours aussi confus.

Quand on arriva sur le parking, très tôt, tellement tôt que la seule autre voiture garée était celle de Bella. Elle semblait être là depuis un moment car elle était confortablement installée sur le capot de sa voiture, les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et son Ipod tournant à plein régime. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et cela se confirma quand elle ne nous remarqua pas approcher. On était donc là, à côté de sa voiture, attendant qu'elle nous remarque.

Heureusement pour nous elle ne nous fit pas attendre longtemps. Au bout d'un moment elle regarda sa montre, soupira puis tourna la tête vers nous, sûrement dans le but de voir si on arrivait. La tête qu'elle fit quand elle nous vit aurait méritée d'être prise en photo pour l'immortaliser.

Elle nous sourit. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire chaleureux, qui disait bienvenue. C'était un soupir de soulagement, il disait qu'elle était heureuse qu'on soit là mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Enfin, j'en avais l'impression.

Elle descendit de son perchoir et éteignit son baladeur.

« - Alors, quoi de neuf depuis tout à l'heure ? Nous interrogea-t-telle. »

Ce fut Emmett qui répondit.

« - Toujours la moitié de dix-huit !

- Et le triple de trois, renchérit Jasper. »

Les filles soupirèrent, désespérées par tant de bêtises de la part de leur moitié. Pendant ce temps-là les garçons me regardaient, attendant visiblement quelque chose.

« - Je n'en rajouterai pas une couche si c'est ce que vous attendez. »

Cette fois ce furent eux qui soupirèrent. Bella nous regarda tour à tour et éclata de rire. Un rire franc, sincère et incontrôlé. Un rire communicatif, très communicatif. On se mit alors à rire avec elle et cela se transforma en fou rire. A tel point que lorsque les premiers élèves arrivèrent, nous riions encore.

On les entendit se saluer, se rejoindre les uns les autres et commencer à commérer. Oui c'est vrai, on ne riait pas souvent au lycée. Je crois même que cela devait être la première fois qu'ils nous voyaient nous amuser.

La journée se passa tranquillement. Mike nous observa, nous épia même et son regard était tout sauf amical mais il ne s'approcha pas. Je vis qu'on lui faisait peur et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Beaucoup d'élèves chuchotaient et se retournaient sur notre passage mais ça ne nous dérangeait pas. En tout cas ça ne me dérangeait pas. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps on passait une bonne journée au lycée, on s'amusait, on était presque heureux. Sauf Bella, elle se renfermait comme au début. Alice et Jasper l'avaient aussi remarqué et tout comme moi ils s'inquiétaient. D'ailleurs Jasper lui envoyait régulièrement des ondes de calme mais ça ne faisait pas effet très longtemps.

Nous étions vendredi. Et vendredi était égal à Biologie avancée. Un peu avant la pause déjeuner, alors qu'on attendait Alice et Bella, Jasper et moi nous décidâmes que j'essayerai de parler à Bella pendant notre cours commun. Emmett et Rosalie ne comprenaient pas vraiment de quoi on leur parlait alors on leur expliqua rapidement, avant que les filles n'arrivent. Ils avaient effectivement remarqué un petit changement dans l'humeur de Bella sans plus y prêter attention.

Elles arrivèrent finalement peu de temps avant qu'on termine notre conversation nous obligeant à nous interrompre et à changer de sujet à toute vitesse.

Le déjeuner se passa bien même si je voyais que Bella se forçait à sourire et à donne une image sereine et tranquille d'elle-même. L'humeur joyeuse retomba finalement un moment avant que la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours ne se fasse entendre. Je saisis l'occasion au vol et proposai à Bella qu'on se rende tranquillement en biologie.

Elle parut presque soulagée par ma proposition et je trouvai ça encore plus bizarre que tout le reste. Quand on traversa le réfectoire les murmures et les regards reprirent de plus belle. J'étais moi-même soulagé quand on en fut sorti. Les pensées des autres élèves étaient déjà difficiles à supportée en temps normal mais là c'était carrément de la torture.

Du coup on arriva les premiers en classe. On s'installa tranquillement et je tentai de lancer la conversation. Ce fut assez compliqué, elle répondait par monosyllabe et j'eus du mal à lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais malgré tout la seule chose que je réussis à obtenir d'elle c'est qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose qui la tracassait mais que c'était son problème et qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.

Je décidai de ne pas insister. Je verrais bien avec les autres si on décidait de pousser l'interrogatoire plus loin pour être fixé ou si on la laissait tranquille.

**POV Bella**

C'était bizarre de les sentir aussi inquiets. Je voyais qu'ils m'observaient du coin de l'œil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'avais pourtant essayé de me comporter le plus normalement possible avec eux, mais c'est vrai que je n'avais pas encore une façon d'être qui me venait naturellement quand j'étais avec eux, du coup je l'avais peut-être trop été et c'est ce qui avait déclenché leurs soupçons.

Pour la discrétion on repassera. Tant pis. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me lancer et à leur raconter. Alors quand Edward proposa qu'on se rende en salle de bio un peu en avance j'acceptai aussitôt. C'était peut-être l'occasion ou jamais.

Quand on fût installé je compris bien vite qu'il essayait de me faire parler mais les mots ne réussirent pas à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Tout ce que je réussis à lui dire c'est qu'il y avait bien quelque chose qui clochait mais que je ne voulais pas lui en parler.

L'inquiétude qu'il ressentait ainsi que les autres Cullen me faisait culpabiliser à mort de les utiliser pour me protéger en allant vivre avec eux. Le seul problème c'est que je ne voyais aucun autre moyen. Adam ne m'avait jamais fait de mal mais il avait une façon d'être, de parler et de considérer les autres, humains comme vampires qui me donnait froid dans le dos. Je ne lui en avais évidemment jamais parlé mais dès le début j'avais eu cette étrange sensation à son propos.

Quand le cours fut terminé on sorti de la salle de classe en silence et on rejoignit les autres tranquillement. J'acceptai de les suivre tout de suite chez eux. Je commençais à m'habituer à l'idée et à la sensation de ne plus être toute seule. Alice me demanda si elle pouvait monter avec moi, ce que j'acceptai avec plaisir.

Seulement j'avais oublié qu'Alice était une incroyable pipelette ! Elle me posa un nombre impressionnant de questions quand on pense au temps relativement cours que dure le trajet du lycée à leur villa. Bientôt notre villa. J'avais à peine le temps de répondre qu'elle enchaînait et le pire c'est que toutes les questions sans exceptions concernaient la décoration de ma chambre. Elle pensait à des choses qui ne me seraient même pas venu à l'idée comme la forme du robinet de la salle de bain en passant par celle du pommeau de douche et celle des poignées de porte.

Elle tentait d'argumenter sur presque chacune de mes réponses mais je réussis à lui faire accepter à peu près tout. En même temps ça allait être ma chambre, pas la sienne. On était en train de s'engager sur le chemin de terre qui menait à la villa quand elle eut une autre idée. Et pour une fois véritablement brillante, non que ses autres idées soient idiotes.

Alice voulait qu'ils viennent tous m'aider à emballer mes affaires. Certes je n'avais pas besoin d'eux mais je trouvai l'idée assez sympa. Je lui fis remarquer la première partie de mes pensées, taisant la seconde. Du coup elle se remit à argumenter. Étant déjà d'accord je ne mis pas longtemps à capituler. Elle était tellement contente qu'elle se mit à sautiller sur son siège et à battre des mains comme une enfant ce qui me fis rire. C'était agréable de côtoyer Alice, elle me faisait oublier tous mes soucis.

Elle proposa de s'y mettre dimanche tranquillement. On pourrait continuer à discuter en même temps et à continuer à faire connaissance. On avait beau discuter beaucoup j'ignorais encore beaucoup de chose sur eux et inversement. Je me rendis compte qu'avoir les Cullen chez moi toute une journée ou plus représentait un avantage non négligeable. Je ne serai pas seul, je serai en sécurité.

On rejoignit les autres qui étaient déjà dans le salon et on leur proposa l'idée. Seule Rosalie rechigna un peu mais comme moi elle capitula bien vite et je crus deviner qu'elle n'avait râlé que pour coller à son image de beauté glaciale au sale caractère.

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous à plut.**

**J'espère franchement que vous aller appuyer sur le petit lien juste en dessous et me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Bises**


	13. Chapitre 13: Adaptation

**Hello !**

**A toutes celles (s'il y a des garçons, manifestez-vous !) qui me liront ce soir, bon réveillon, à celle qui me liront demain, joyeux noël et aux autres, bonnes fêtes !**

**Voilà mon chapitre 13 qui est considérablement plus long que les autres ! C'est mon petit cadeau de noël juste pour vous… et aussi un petit moyen de me faire pardonner.**

**Me pardonner pour quoi me direz-vous. Et bien parce que j'ai décidé de faire comme les séries TV américaines, un hiatus d'hiver. En gros, une pause. Mais pas d'inquiétude, pas une grosse pause. Je recommencerais à publier le 7 janvier, donc il n'y aura qu'un vendredi où je ne publierais pas.**

**Je sais, c'est cruel, mais c'est les vacances pour moi aussi et je voudrais en profiter un peu. Je promets de revenir avec un autre long chapitre pour me faire pardonner.**

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Alison :** Coucou toi ! Tu as hâte de lire la confrontation Adam/Bella et bien moi j'ai hâte de l'écrire. Malheureusement il reste quelques chapitres avant qu'elle n'arrive quand même. Mais elle viendra ! Merci pour ta review. Bisous et passe de bonnes fêtes !

**Disclaimer : Cette histoire m'appartient mais pas les personnages ni leur univers, eux sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 13 : Adaptation**

**POV Bella**

Je passai la soirée avec eux et finalement la nuit. Ils avaient réussi à me convaincre. On était toutefois passé chez moi pour prendre des affaires, comme l'aurait fait des personnes normales puis nous étions retournés à la villa. Alice et Rosalie m'avait accompagnée, Alice voulant à tout prix examiner le contenu de mon armoire et un coup d'œil à ma tenue du jour avait décidé Rosalie à nous accompagner.

Elles avaient fichu un sacré bazar dans mon armoire, faisant deux piles, une « à garder » et l'autre « à jeter ou donner ». Je les laissai faire sachant que de toute façon je remettrai tout dans mon armoire une fois que je serai seule. Mais c'était sans compter Alice et ses satanées visions. Elles avait vu ce que je comptais faire et n'était absolument pas d'accord alors quand elles eurent terminé, elles attrapèrent des sacs poubelles, les remplirent et les amenèrent tout droit aux conteneurs. Je les regardai faire bouche bée quelques secondes puis essayai d'intervenir mais sans résultat. Rosalie m'apprit alors qu'une après-midi shopping était prévue le mercredi suivant afin de me composer une garde robe « digne de ce nom », j'aurais plutôt dit une garde robe digne « d'Alice ».

Ce fut donc désespérée et délestée d'une bonne partie de mes affaires que je retournai chez les Cullen mais déterminée à ne pas les laisser dépenser d'argent pour moi, du moins pas trop. Mon compte en banque avait beau être plus que bien fourni, je dépensais en général très peu, seulement pour ce qui m'était nécessaire. Je détestais jeter l'argent par les fenêtres, cela me venait sans aucun doute de mon passé. J'hésitai fortement à en faire part à Alice, la prévenir ça aurait été me dévoiler et la laisser faire me mettrait mal à l'aise. Mais bon, mes affaires étaient désormais dans une poubelle, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix je ferais donc une exception.

Carlisle était de garde à l'hôpital et Eleazar et Carmen étaient partis chasser. Je passai une grande partie de la nuit avec Alice et Esmée dans ma future chambre. Elles s'étaient réparties les rôles, toutes les deux, aidées parfois de Rosalie, elles me suggéraient des couleurs, des papiers peints, etc… alors que moi je donnais mon avis et mon assentiments (ou pas) à ce qu'elles proposaient. Les garçons nous aidaient aussi à leurs manières. Il y avait de nombreux pots de peintures, de rouleaux de papiers peints, de différents parquets à poser et autres décorations que les garçons se chargeaient d'aller remettre au garage quand ceux-ci étaient définitivement écartés.

J'étais plutôt gênée qu'ils aient autant dépensé pour moi alors que la plupart ne serait pas utilisé. Je comptais bien le leur rembourser mais Esmée m'expliqua qu'ils avaient un véritable stock de peinture, de meubles, etc dans la cave.

« - … Certains membres de cette famille ont tendance à détruire beaucoup de choses, me dit-elle. »

Lorsqu'elle dit cela sont regard s'était dirigé vers Emmett, qui jonglait avec des pots de peinture de dix litres. Elle eut un petit air résigné et amusé.

Je trouvai leur attention touchante mais je commençai à m'ennuyer et à légèrement étouffer. Je faisais des efforts mais cela faisait quand même beaucoup d'un coup pour moi. Heureusement je fus distraite par les garçons. Je regardai Emmett qui était toujours en train de jongler. Jasper et Edward le déconcentrèrent et le bousculèrent un peu. Il commençait à s'énerver et à lancer les pots plus haut et plus fort quand tout à coup ce fut vraiment trop haut. Un des pots heurta le plafond et sous le choc le couvercle se détacha. Emmett fut aussitôt aspergé de peinture bleue ciel.

« - Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? Demanda-t-il dépité et légèrement en colère. »

Rosalie qui entrait dans la pièce à ce moment-là, après être descendu dans l'atelier d'Esmée chercher un échantillon de tissu pour les rideaux, poussa un petit cri de surprise quand elle aperçut son cher et tendre.

« - Emmett !

- Rose, regarde ce qu'ils m'ont fait ces idiots ! »

Et là, contre toute attente, Rosalie partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Emmett semblait s'être attendu à toutes les réactions possibles sauf celle-là, vu la tête qu'il faisait à cet instant. Je vis alors une petite lueur passer dans ses yeux, juste avant qu'il se précipite sur Rosalie pour la prendre dans ses bras et la couvrir d'un maximum de peinture. Elle lui criait de la lâcher, que sa vengeance serait terrible mais il ne céda pas. Quand elle aussi ressembla à un schtroumpf il la lâcha. Elle s'avança vers lui, très en colère le pointant du doigt.

« - Emmett Cullen, je te jure que…

- Que quoi Rosie chérie ?

- Que tu me le paieras !

- Vas-y j'attends !

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid… Dit-elle en se retournant pour s'en aller … ou pas ! Lança-t-elle tandis qu'elle attrapait un autre pot de peinture ouvert et le jetait sur lui.

Il eut la présence d'esprit de s'écarter, ce qui lui évita d'ajouter une belle couleur rouge au bleu qui le recouvrait déjà. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas de Jasper et Alice qui se trouvaient juste derrière. Un froid s'abattit immédiatement sur la pièce. Jasper semblait plus qu'amusé qu'en colère, après tout il était responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Emmett, mais Alice c'était une autre histoire.

Elle regarda Rosalie avec une telle rage dans les yeux qu'elle me fit peur.

« - Alice, tu sais bien que ce n'était pas toi que je visais. Dit alors Rosalie dans l'espoir d'apaiser l'atmosphère.

- Mais c'est moi que tu as atteint ! Hurla-t-elle. »

Oulala ! Je n'aurais pas cru que le petit lutin sautillant et souriant puisse devenir un petit monstre. Elle lui dit plein de choses pas très sympas et ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Mais Jasper fit une chose que je ne crus pas possible de sa part, il attrapa un autre pot, l'ouvrit et le versa sur la tête d'Alice. Celle-ci s'arrêta net, se retourna et le fusilla du regard. Il tenta de lui faire comprendre que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour la calmer car il savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas écouté, mais j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il avait obtenu le contraire.

Et là, sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, je me retrouvai au milieu d'une bataille de peinture à laquelle même Esmée participa. La seule chose que je trouvai à penser tandis que je me défendais comme je pouvais, était que, heureusement la chambre n'avait pas été encore refaite sinon il aurait fallu recommencer. La bataille dura un bon moment, tellement longtemps en fait qu'on ne s'interrompit que lorsque le jour commença à se lever, au moment où Eleazar et Carmen, revenus de leur chasse et Carlisle de l'hôpital, entrèrent dans la pièce, ce dernier recevant une généreuse dose de peinture sur ses chaussures.

Il regarda ses chaussures sans aucun doute fichue puis releva la tête et se mit à rire. Eleazar et Carmen le suivirent puis ce fut notre tour. Nous rîmes tous un moment puis Carlisle s'arrêta tout à coup. Un petit sourire malicieux naquit sur ses lèvres, j'eus l'intuition que ça n'arrivait pas souvent, et il nous annonça qu'il ne nous restait plus qu'une chose à faire. On comprit tous tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire et bizarrement ça eut le don de calmer nos ardeurs..

Mais Alice stoppa tout le monde alors qu'on amorçait chacun un geste pour commencer à ranger et nettoyer. Elle demanda à Carlisle d'aller chercher son appareil photo. Elle nous dit que vu l'état dans lequel nous étions il fallait vraiment prendre une photo et quand on rechigna elle argumenta que ce serait ma première photo avec eux alors ça valait bien un petit effort. Je rechignai encore plus mais Carlisle était déjà descendu et elle avait l'air d'y tenir vraiment alors je ne me fis pas prier. Quand Carlisle revient avec l'appareil, Eleazar proposa de prendre la photo pour que nous puissions tous y être. Toute la famille, ajouta-t-il.

Cette phrase me toucha au plus profond de mon cœur qui se brisa encore un peu plus. Je commençais à les apprécier alors que je n'aurais pas dû. Je les utilisais pour me protéger, c'est tout, et pour ne plus être seule, mais je savais que ma nature l'emporterait tôt ou tard et que je finirais par partir. Je commençai à avoir peur qu'ils aient aussi le cœur brisé.

Quand la photo fut prise, on se mit au travail, Carlisle accompagna ses invités en bas tandis qu'on nettoyait tout en un temps record. Lorsque la pièce retrouva un aspect à peu près normal, les murs étant définitivement de toutes les couleurs, on descendit pour nous nettoyer à notre tour. N'ayant pas encore de salle de bain à moi je ne sus pas trop où aller, mais Esmée me dit d'utiliser ma future salle de bain, après tout c'était la mienne et même si elle n'était pas encore décorée elle était tout à fait utilisable.

Après avoir pris une douche très longue et pendant laquelle j'utilisai beaucoup, beaucoup de gel douche et de shampoing je ressemblai de nouveau à quelque chose. Je rejoignis les autres dans le salon, Esmée et Jasper étaient déjà descendus, puis ce fut le tour d'Edward et puis finalement de Rosalie, Emmett et Alice.

Eleazar me proposa d'aller dans le jardin pour me faire travailler et voir s'il y avait moyen d'amplifier mon bouclier. J'acceptai avec plaisir et enthousiasme.

**POV Edward**

Il y a longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas autant amusés, non, à vrai dire, il y avait longtemps que JE ne m'étais pas autant amusé. Et bizarrement la présence de Bella n'y était pas étrangère. Pourtant je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il y avait de différent avec d'habitude. Ce qui venait de se passer était assez habituel quand on vivait avec Emmett et Alice. Je pris une douche et comme sûrement tous les autres, j'eus bien du mal à me nettoyer. Une fois que ce fut fait je descendis au salon, Bella, Jasper et Esmée étaient déjà descendus. Ils avaient fait vite. Mais en même temps ça ne m'étonnait pas qu'Emmett, Rosalie et Alice soit les derniers.

Eleazar proposa à Bella de l'entraîner à agrandir son bouclier. Elle accepta avec un réel plaisir, c'était agréable à voir. Elle semblait vraiment différente de celle que j'avais vu pour la première fois il y a de cela trois semaines.

Eleazar me demanda de venir avec eux, mon don serait un bon moyen de savoir si cela marchait. On passa donc plusieurs heures dehors. Il lui fit faire des exercices de relaxation et de concentration pendant plus d'une heure. Puis ils se mirent au travail. Je ne compris pas pourquoi il m'avait fait venir dès le début. Si je n'étais arrivé que maintenant cela aurait été pareil car à par la regarder faire je n'avais servis à rien.

Je me postais à côté d'elle et attendis. Encore et encore. Je regardai ma montre, j'attendais depuis deux heures et demie. J'avais beau m'ennuyer légèrement, le temps était passé à une vitesse déconcertante.

Bella commençait à désespérer et cela s'en ressentait dans sa concentration. Le reste de la famille nous avait observé un moment mais était retourné dans la maison assez rapidement. Esmée et Alice étaient même parties faire quelques courses.

Eleazar sembla réfléchir au problème et au bout de quelques secondes il appela Jasper. Effectivement, c'était une bonne idée, je me demandai pourquoi aucun d'entre nous n'y avait pensé avant. Celui-ci arriva presque immédiatement et comprit tout de suite ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il fit tout pour apaiser Bella et ils recommencèrent. J'observai Bella pendant ses tentatives et remarquai que quand elle se concentrait elle se mordait la lèvre, toujours sur la gauche, toujours. C'était plutôt mignon. Je continuai à l'observer mais fus interrompu par les pensées de Jasper.

« Alors, tu devrais comprendre ce qu'Alice et moi voulions te faire comprendre l'autre nuit ? Edward, tu m'écoutes ? »

Je l'ignorai royalement et me concentrai sur Bella. Elle grognait de frustration, elle n'y arrivait pas mais refusait obstinément de s'arrêter. Pourtant Eleazar lui fit bien comprendre que c'était normal, que pour un début ce n'était pas si mal. Ce à quoi elle répondit qu'il ne s'était rien passé, donc ça ne pouvait pas être « pas si mal ». Pour le coup j'étais plutôt d'accord.

Heureusement la tension qui commençait à s'accumuler fut interrompue par Esmée et Alice qui revinrent à la maison. Elles appelèrent Bella en lui disant qu'elles avaient un cadeau pour elle. Je ne pus découvrir ce que c'était dans leurs pensées car elles me les cachèrent. C'était un cadeau pour Bella. Pourquoi devais-je attendre pour savoir aussi ?

**POV Inconnu**

J'avais entendu leurs rires et leurs cris d'assez loin. Je m'étais rapproché pour en savoir un peu plus et malgré le fait que je les entende clairement je ne compris pas vraiment quelle était la cause de toute cette agitation.

Je n'entendis pas grand-chose pendant un moment puis Eleazar, Carmen et Carlisle descendirent dans le salon pour attendre les autres. Je fus enfin éclairé sur la raison de tout ce tapage. Ils avaient fait une bataille de peinture. Non mais n'importe quoi ! On n'avait pas idée d'être aussi puéril, d'être aussi humain !

Les autres les rejoignirent assez vite, après être passés sous la douche et je la vis apparaître. Ma Bella. Elle sortit avec deux autres, Eleazar et ce prétentieux d'Edward. Je compris vite qu'ils travaillaient sur son don. J'espérai qu'elle échouerait et fus satisfait de voir qu'effectivement elle n'y arrivait pas. Je savais que sans moi elle n'y parviendrait jamais et m'en réjouissait. J'étais son créateur, elle était à moi.

Esmée et la petite brune, Alice, arrivèrent et leur demandèrent de rentrer. Elles avaient une surprise. Bella les rejoignit. Je vis qu'elle prenait plaisir à leur compagnie, elle faisait fi de mes avertissements et ça, ça ne me convenait pas du tout. J'étais écœuré. Je m'éloignai, réfléchissant à la manière de lui faire passé le message plus clairement.

**POV Edward**

Je la suivis donc à l'intérieur, tout comme Jasper et Eleazar. Alice la fit asseoir et lui tendit une petite boite bleu marine en souriant de toutes ses dents. Bella la prit et regarda Alice et Esmée d'un air intrigué. Elle me regarda ensuite comme pour vérifier si j'étais au courant. Je haussai les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que non seulement j'y étais pour rien mais qu'en plus je ne savais absolument pas de quoi il s'agissait.

Elle eut un petit signe de tête qui pouvait signifier « bon tant pis » comme tout autre chose puis ouvrit la boîte. De là où j'étais je n'aperçus qu'un gros ruban rouge mais en tout cas ça avait l'air de plaire à Bella. Elle attrapa le ruban et je vis que plusieurs clés et un petit boîtier noir y étaient accrochés. Elles lui avaient fait faire les clés de la maison et acheté une nouvelle télécommande pour la porte du garage.

Elle regardait les clés attentivement, visiblement touchée par ce geste. Bon en même temps fallait bien qu'elle ait les clés de la maison puisqu'elle allait vivre ici, rien de plus logique. Elle prit Esmée dans ses bras et la remercia chaudement.

« C'est tellement gentil à elles. »

Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? A qui sont ces pensées ? Impossible !

Je me tournai vers Bella, complètement interloqué !

« - Ca a marché ! M'écriai-je, surprenant tout le monde.

- Qu'est-ce qui a marché ? Me demanda Alice.

- Bella ! Je l'ai entendue !

- Comme tout le monde frérot !

- Mais non, Emmett, espèce d'andouille, j'ai entendu ses pensées ! »

Bella se retourna vers moi, visiblement très surprise.

« - C'est vrai ? Dit-elle. Pourtant je n'essayais pas de… absolument pas… je ne comprends pas !

- C'est peut-être simplement le déclencheur, dit Eleazar. Il te fallait peut-être seulement ça pour, en quelque sorte « déverrouiller » ton bouclier. Je pense que maintenant on pourra progresser.

- C'est super. Bravo Bella.

- Merci Edward. »

Ensuite avec Alice, on l'emmena au garage pour lui montrer comment fonctionnait la télécommande, Rosalie et Emmett nous rejoignirent et lui indiquèrent très fiers qu'ils avaient dégagés assez de place pour qu'elle puisse rentrer sa camionnette. Je voyais que toutes ces petites attentions la touchaient mais malgré tout elle gardait une certaine distance, comme si elle ne voulait pas ou ne pouvait pas se rapprocher.

Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement et plutôt joyeusement. On recommença à s'occuper de la chambre de Bella, dans le calme cette fois et sans peinture volante. Mais elle déclina l'offre d'Esmée de rester de nouveau avec nous cette nuit. Elle voulait parler à sa voisine et lui dire pour son déménagement, celle-ci était un peu trop protectrice avec elle, comme une grand-mère un peu envahissante et Bella avait peur qu'elle s'inquiète de la voir déménager.

C'était étrange de la voir s'inquiéter pour cette vieille dame humaine alors qu'elle passait son temps à éviter de se lier avec tout le monde, humain et vampire.

Le lendemain, on débarqua assez tôt chez Bella, les bras chargés de cartons. Ce matin nous serions seulement entre « jeunes ». Carlisle et Esmée ainsi que Carmen et Eleazar nous rejoindraient dans l'après-midi.

On déposa tout ce qu'on avait apporté un peu partout, là où on trouvait de la place. Je la regardai se tordre les mains, sûrement gênée que nous entrions dans son intimité.

**POV Bella**

Je les regardai entrer dans ce qui serait bientôt mon ancien appartement. Je m'étais longtemps demandée si je devais le garder ou non, puis je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas très honnête vis-à-vis des Cullen. Déjà que je leur cachais pas mal de chose…

Ils posèrent les cartons qu'ils avaient amenés et regardèrent tout autour d'eux. Histoire de nous faciliter la tache, j'avais déjà emballé deux/trois trucs et j'avais sorti tous les cartons de mes appareils. Ce serait évidemment plus facile de savoir quoi était dans quel carton si on utilisait un maximum les emballages d'origine.

Je leur signalai ce que je comptais garder jusqu'au dernier moment et on put se mettre au boulot. En musique d'ailleurs. C'était la tradition chez les Cullen. Ils avaient déménagé tant de fois qu'ils cherchaient tous les moyens possibles pour rendre ça un minimum amusant et ils avaient créé une compile pour ce genre d'occasion.

« - Il y a de la musique que tout le monde aime dessus et ça nous permet de ne pas être obligé d'emballer les Cds en dernier, surtout qu'Edward en a une quantité monstrueuse !

- Et les vinyles ! Ajouta Jasper.

- Hé ! Ne critiquez pas ma collection ! Je crois me rappeler qu'elle vous a rendu service plus d'une fois ! Ne les écoute pas Bella, ce sont des ingrats.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime moi aussi beaucoup la musique et je crois qu'ils vont regretter ce qu'ils ont dit quand ils verront ma bibliothèque ! »

Bizarrement ils fanfaronnèrent beaucoup moins. Edward sortit donc la fameuse compile de sa poche et, après m'avoir demandé l'autorisation, il l'inséra dans ma chaîne Hi-fi.

Une musique qui m'était inconnue commença tout doucement puis le rythme accéléra d'un coup.

Je leur indiquai par quoi commencer. Il me semblait judicieux de commencer par la cuisine, puisque de toute façon je ne me servais de rien.

On forma deux chaînes. Un attrapait, l'autre emballait et le troisième rangeait dans un carton. Ca avançait plutôt bien malgré de fréquentes interruptions. Dès qu'Emmett entendait une chanson qu'il aimait il se mettait à danser, à se trémousser et à chanter. Lorsque « Highway to hell » d'ACDC retentit dans l'appartement, il attrapa le balai, s'en servant de guitare et nous fit un concert à lui tout seul. Il faisait comme les guitaristes sur scène balançant ses cheveux longs imaginaires au rythme de la chanson.

Alice qui ne se baladait jamais sans son appareil photo interrompit comme nous tous ce qu'elle faisait pour le regarder faire et elle eut l'excellente idée de le filmer. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et me chuchota d'un air conspirateur « ça pourrait nous être utile plus tard ».

La journée continua comme ça, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, enfin j'eus l'impression qu'ils avaient envie de s'enfuir en courant quand ils découvrirent que loin d'avoir menti sur l'importance de ma collection de livres, je l'avais plutôt minimisée. Cela nous prit plus de temps que tout le reste car chacun commenta chaque livre qu'il attrapait. Et quand ils découvrirent qu'il y en avait de nombreux dédicacés… Ils trouvaient que j'avais des goûts un peu trop classiques, ce qu'ils me confirmèrent quand je leur indiquai que mon livre préféré était « Les Hauts de Hurlevent » d'Emily Brontë.

Je me retrouvai donc assise par terre avec les cinq Cullen assis en tailleur autour de moi, en train de leur raconter l'histoire. Chacun y allait de son petit commentaire au fur et à mesure et c'est comme cela que nous trouvèrent les quatre autres en arrivant en début d'après-midi.

« - Et bien, c'est comme ça que vous rangez ? Nous demanda Esmée.

- Je leur racontais Les Hauts de Hurlevent. Il semblerait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait lu ce livre.

- En fait si, m'interrompit Edward, je l'ai lu et plusieurs fois même.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Bah, tu ne me l'as pas demandé. Répondit-il en riant.

- Pff ! Fis-je tout en lui jetant un coussin !

- Ta collection est impressionnante, me dit Carlisle ravi.

- Pas autant que la votre.

- Il semblerait que la bibliothèque d'Edward va s'enrichir.

- S'il accepte de partager, complétai-je.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il sur un ton presque offensé. Pourquoi est-ce que je refuserais ?

- C'est ton espace ! Répondis-je du tac au tac.

- Et bien maintenant ce sera le nôtre ! Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. »

**POV Edward**

Suite à notre petit échange il y eut un cours silence gêné tandis que les autres se lançaient des regards entendus. Ce qu'ils pouvaient m'agacer tous ! Je me raclai la gorge, ce qui nous fit tous revenir à la réalité. Bella demanda aux nouveaux arrivés s'ils voulaient les aider à emballer mais Esmée suggéra que tous les quatre pourraient commencer à mettre les cartons dans les voitures et pourquoi pas faire un aller-retour à la villa pour décharger.

Cela nous sembla une bonne idée à tous. Bella les accompagna dans la cuisine tandis qu'on recommençait à emballer, à vitesse humaine bizarrement.

« - Alors Edward ? demanda Emmett. Ca va être votre espace maintenant ? »

Sa question était lourde de sous-entendus. Je ne trouvai rien à lui répondre, rien du tout alors je fis là seule chose qui me sembla bien à ce moment, je lui lançai un livre à la figure. Il le rattrapa bien évidemment et ni lui ni le livre ne subir de dégât mais Bella qui revenait dans la pièce à ce moment là n'apprécia pas vraiment. Elle me menaça de jouer au frisbee avec mes vinyles si j'avais le malheur de recommencer.

Penaud, je me fis discret pendant un petit moment, histoire qu'elle m'oublie ou du moins qu'elle oublie mes âneries. Finalement le silence emplit la pièce, on entendait à peine la musique que l'un des quatre « adultes » avait dû baisser. Au final les livres furent emballés rapidement. C'est fou ce qu'on va vite quand on se concentre !

On décida de faire une pause dans l'emballage. Même pour des vampires, au bout d'un moment ça gonfle. Emmett, qui avait eu l'idée de la pause fut déçu car Bella, qui s'était apparemment prise au jeu, suggéra que les filles pouvaient alors amener un maximum de cartons dans ma Volvo tandis que nous, les garçons, pourrions mettre les plus gros meubles dans sa camionnette. Je l'entendis grommeler que finalement il aurait préféré emballer, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Carlisle, Esmée, Eleazar et Carmen revenaient de la villa juste à ce moment-là et chargèrent les cartons qui restaient dans leurs voitures. Nous avions tous encore un peu de places mais on décida d'aller à la villa pour décharger.

Bella ferma son appartement et se mit au volant de sa voiture, accompagnée d'Alice et Rosalie, tandis que Jasper, Emmett et moi on montait dans la mienne. Arrivé là-bas, on déchargea rapidement. On rajouta les bibliothèques de Bella aux miennes et on posa les cartons remplis de livres dans la pièce. Bella les videraient plus tard, ça lui permettrait de ranger comme elle le voulait. Pour l'instant on avait encore beaucoup à faire. Quelques meubles allèrent au grenier tandis qu'un fauteuil et une table basse rejoignirent la chambre de Bella. D'ailleurs quand cette dernière entra dedans elle eut une sacrée surprise.

**POV Bella**

Quand j'entrai dans ma chambre, enfin dans ma future chambre, je ne pourrai la considérer comme mienne que lorsque j'y serais véritablement pour de bon, et même là… Donc quand j'entrai dans ma chambre, j'eus la surprise de voir qu'ils l'avaient peinte et décorée dans la nuit. On en avait parlé et je l'avais imaginée mais je n'aurais jamais cru que le résultat puisse être aussi joli.

Avec seulement mon fauteuil et ma table basse la pièce était encore relativement vide mais je l'aimais déjà. On ne resta pas longtemps à la villa car on avait encore beaucoup de boulot, aussi on retourna à mon appartement très rapidement et finalement à la fin de la journée il ne restait que ma télé et le contenu de ma chambre.

J'avais adoré cette journée. Nous avions beaucoup ri, beaucoup partagé, beaucoup emballé et bien que je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir accepté la proposition d'Alice je sentais qu'il était temps pour moi de me retrouver seule. Je prenais beaucoup sur moi mais être avec eux vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre m'était pour l'instant impossible. Je cherchai un moyen de le leur dire sans leur faire de la peine quand mon sauveur arriva, Alice. Elle avait compris ou l'avait vu, je ne sais pas mais elle se chargea de leur dire que j'avais besoin d'être un peu tranquille.

J'avais remarqué que chacun des Cullen avait une forte tendance à se mêler des affaires des autres mais qu'en même temps ils étaient capables d'une grande discrétion et d'une grande perspicacité. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, je regardai mon appartement presque vide d'un air ni triste, ni heureux. Cet endroit avait été mon chez moi un petit moment mais comme de nombreux autres l'avaient été. J'avais appris à ne pas m'attacher, cela me permettait de ne pas souffrir.

Il y avait un moment que je n'avais pas chassé et demain c'était lundi, donc lycée. Il valait donc mieux que je me charge à bloc. Je partis donc rapidement, histoire que personne ne m'intercepte, il était quand même assez tard. Je trouvai assez rapidement deux jeunes cerfs. Ils n'étaient pas très gros alors je repartis en chasse et tandis que j'étais à la recherche d'un autre gibier j'aperçus une ombre. Une silhouette lointaine. Je m'arrêtai en pleine course. Je m'approchai doucement, je n'avais pas besoin d'être très proche pour voir. Ce que je vis me glaça d'effroi. Ce visage, si familier, trop familier. Un cerf et trois biches passèrent tout près de moi mais je ne m'occupai pas d'eux. Je restai là, pétrifiée par ce que je voyais. Quand soudain la raison et la logique firent leur réapparition dans ma tête et je m'enfuis.

Je rentrai chez moi aussi vite que possible. Décidément ça devenait une habitude ces derniers temps. Alors il était vraiment de retour, après tout ce temps… Ce que je ne comprenais pas vraiment c'est qu'il semblait être contre le fait que je me rapproche des Cullen alors que… c'est lui qui m'avait abandonnée parce qu'on n'était pas d'accord, il n'avait pas le droit de m'interdire, ou pas, quoi que ce soit ! Je savais que je ne devais pas en parler aux Cullen, ils voudraient me protéger, m'aider, c'était dans leur nature, il y a longtemps que je l'avais compris, mais cela les mettrait en danger et ça je le refusais. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était que de ne rien leur dire ne les mettait pas encore plus en danger. Je passai le reste de la nuit à me calmer et à me convaincre que je pouvais aller au lycée sans crainte.

**POV Edward**

Le lundi matin on retrouva donc Bella sur le parking, comme chaque matin depuis quelques jours. En tant que vampire, nous n'avions pas vraiment besoin de bouger, de battre des paupières et ce genre de choses, on pouvait rester immobile des heures durant, mais là, elle ne tenait pas en place, elle sautillait, comme si elle avait froid, elle triturait des cheveux, elle faisait tout ce qu'une humaine ferait en cas d'impatience, d'anxiété, d'excitation, … mais quelle était la bonne réponse ?

Tandis qu'on sortait de la voiture je jetai un œil à Jasper qui fronçait les sourcils. Il me regarda et répondit à ma question muette.

« Elle est angoissée, inquiète, interrogative, perplexe, de nombreuses émotions se bousculent en elle et je ne vois vraiment pas qu'elle pourrait en être la cause. »

Lorsqu'on approcha Emmett posa la question que je ne savais pas comment poser.

« - Alors Belli-belle, tu essaies de faire concurrence à notre lapin duracell ?

- Ah ah ah, je suis morte de rire ! Non, j'essaye juste de passer pour une humaine ! Quelle question ! »

Jasper et moi fûmes les seuls à ne pas être convaincus par cette explication mais ça ne m'étonnait absolument pas. Je la regardai partir avec Alice vers leurs salles de maths qui étaient presque à côté, et je me rendis en espagnol. Je n'écoutai absolument rien du cours et si la prof remarqua quelque chose elle n'en dit rien. Décidément Bella m'intriguait. Elle paraissait tantôt heureuse, tantôt triste, parfois ouverte, parfois renfermée. On aurait dit que plusieurs personnalités se cachaient à l'intérieur d'elle.

Je continuai à me poser des questions toute la journée, ainsi que le lendemain. Mais tandis que je me rendais à mon dernier cours de la journée, sport, heureusement grâce à Carlisle j'étais dispensé je fus rappelé à la réalité par Jessica qui tenta, vainement, de me parler. Je fis très attention les jours suivant afin d'éviter de la croiser.

Le Mercredi, alors qu'Emmett et Jasper finissaient les cours à quinze heures, les filles et moi terminions à midi. Bella fut donc traînée à Port Angeles pour faire les boutiques et elle en revint de mauvaise humeur, de très mauvaise humeur. Et même sans lire dans ses pensées je devinais très bien qu'elle en était la raison. La folie des grandeurs d'Alice. Elle obligea Bella à venir déposer ses nouveaux vêtements à la maison, comme ça cela lui ferait cela de moins à déménager ce week-end. Il fallut qu'on s'y mette tous pour monter les paquets tellement il y en avait. Malheureusement pour elle son dressing était loin d'être remplis et Alice déclara que cela n'allait pas du tout, du coup elle décréta qu'il faudrait retourner faire les boutiques. Rapidement. Mais Bella, horrifiée par la nouvelle, refusa. Tandis que je posais les dernier sacs au milieu du dressing pour qu'Alice puisse ranger les vêtements, ben oui, parce que c'est Alice qui range, Bella accrocha mon regard avec les sien et m'appela au secours. Je l'aidai volontiers et arrivai à convaincre, pas facilement je dois dire, Alice d'attendre quelque mois avant de recommencer. J'argumentai en disant qu'elle allait faire peur à Bella et qu'elle déménagerait avant même d'avoir emménagé complètement. Bella appuya mes dire, prête à tout pour échapper au shopping et Alice capitula.

Ce soir-là Bella travailla son don avec Eleazar et cette fois je réussis à l'entendre assez vite et même plusieurs fois. Du coup Eleazar et Carmen nous annoncèrent leur départ, ils préféraient ne pas rester loin de Kate, Irina et Tanya trop longtemps. Bella ne comprenait pas vraiment, il avait promis de l'aider, mais il lui expliqua qu'elle avait maintenant les bases et que vu ses progrès du jour, il suffirait qu'elle s'entraîne régulièrement pour développer considérablement son bouclier. Il me fit promettre de l'aider, ce que j'acceptai bien volontiers et ils s'en allèrent.

Les deux jours suivant furent très tranquilles, presque normaux, mis à part que j'étais contraint d'inventer des ruses diverses et variées afin d'échapper aux griffes de Jessica. Mais on aurait dit qu'elle était partout alors je fus bientôt obligé d'être toujours accompagné d'un des membres de ma famille, voire même de Bella, quand je me trouvais dans les couloirs car elle n'osait pas m'aborder quand je n'étais pas seul. Elle était en train de me rendre dingue et ça faisait beaucoup rire les autres. Seules Esmée et Bella me plaignaient, un peu Carlisle aussi mais bizarrement ça le faisait rire aussi. Quelle plaie d'être célibataire parfois ! Euh… souvent même !

Samedi, Bella emmena ses dernières affaires à la villa et emménagea définitivement à la maison. Le lundi, on ne se précipita pas au lycée pour retrouver Bella sur le parking, puisque désormais elle était avec nous. Nous nous étions répartis comme ça avait été décidé plusieurs jours auparavant. Les filles dans la Chevrolet et les garçons dans la Volvo. Les chuchotis et les regards réapparurent de plus belle quand ils virent les filles arrivées dans la voiture de Bella. Ce fut d'ailleurs largement pire après que nous soyons passés au secrétariat pour signaler son changement d'adresse. La nouvelle avait fait le tour du lycée en quelques heures. Mais comme pour tout changement, ils commencèrent à s'habituer à celui-ci à petit à petit. Il y avait un sacré avantage, c'est que désormais Mike Newton avait complètement renoncé à embêter Bella, on lui faisait trop peur, enfin surtout Emmett. Et en plus Jessica était fâchée que Bella vive désormais avec nous du coup elle ruminait dans son coin. Mais j'avais dans l'idée que ça ne durerait pas longtemps.

Petit à petit Bella prenait ses marques dans la maison et elle avait de moins en moins tendance à se comporter comme si elle était une invitée.

Elle s'intégra assez facilement au cercle familial, s'entend à peu près bien avec tout le monde, sauf avec moi, nos conversations avaient tendance à mal tourner sans que je sache pourquoi et pourtant ils nous arrivaient de partager de véritable moment de complicité. Comme lorsque pour se venger d'une blague d'Emmett, il avait scié le pied central de sa chaise de bureau et elle s'était effondrée dès qu'elle s'était assise dessus, nous avions mis du colorant dans son shampoing et il s'était retrouvé avec les cheveux roses pendant deux jours. Ce qui avait été beaucoup moins drôle c'était que Rosalie, que nous n'avions pas prévenue, avait également utilisé le shampoing et avait été beaucoup moins clémente que sa moitié.

Mais un jour nos petites blagues eurent un effet catastrophique. Un effet qu'aucun d'entre nous n'aurait pu imaginer. Bella vivait chez nous, pardon vivait avec nous, depuis près d'un mois. Nous avions tous décidé de chasser ce week-end là. Comme d'habitude Carlisle travaillait mais Esmée avait tenu à nous accompagner.

Depuis quelques jours Emmett était bizarre. Il me cachait ses pensées et d'après Jasper restait indécis. De plus Alice était incapable de nous dire à propos de quoi. Bella se sentait enfin à l'aise avec nous, même avec moi et nous arrivions presque toujours à avoir des conversations normales. C'était notre dernière chasse à Forks avant un moment. Les cerfs commençaient à nous lasser et les vacances scolaires approchant à grand pas nous avions prétexté un séjour camping afin de nous éloigner quelques temps et chasser des proies un peu plus intéressantes. Même Carlisle serait de la partie.

Nous étions tous tapis dans les buissons, surveillant un troupeau de cerfs, nous étions un peu embêtés car il y avait de nombreux petits, mais il fallait quand même qu'on se nourrisse. On décida tout bas de ne pas s'attaquer aux petits et de laisser assez d'adultes pour qu'ils survivent.

On se prépara à attaquer et on fonça mais alors que j'étais à mi-chemin, j'entendis les pensées d'un humain. Et pas de n'importe quel humain, cet abrutis de Mike Newton ! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Je me concentrai sur ses pensées. Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est Emmett qui l'avait fait venir ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ce n'est pas possible. J'espère avoir le temps de l'éloigner avant que quiconque ne s'aperçoive de sa présence mais c'était trop tard. Jasper l'avait senti et il fonçait droit sur lui. J'appelai tout le monde et ils se précipitèrent à ma suite.

On réussis à arrêter Jasper à temps mais ce fut très difficile et Mike eut la peur de sa vie. Seulement, je ne voyais pas comment faire pour qu'il taise ce qu'il avait vu. Apparemment les autres non plus. Alice eut une vision apocalyptique de ce qui arriverait si on était découvert. Je fis donc la seule chose à faire à ce moment-là. Je frappai Mike. A la tête. Assez fort pour qu'il ait une commotion. Avec un peu de chance il croirait qu'il avait eu des hallucinations. Je demandai à Esmée et Bella de m'aider à le transporter ailleurs pendant que les autres calmaient Jasper. Nous devions mettre en scène son soit disant accident.

On mit un moment à trouver l'endroit idéal, il fallait que ce soit un endroit assez dangereux pour que l'accident soit réaliste mais il ne fallait pas que ce soit trop isolé au risque que Mike ne soit pas découvert à temps. Le mieux aurait été que Carlisle soit avec nous, lui plus que quiconque pouvait simuler des blessures dues à un accident, mais il était absent. Et dans ce cas, étant celui qui avait le plus étudié des vampires présents, j'étais le plus indiqué pour le faire. Cela me rebutait mais je n'avais pas le choix. Quand ce fut fait, nous dûmes le laisser derrière nous et même si j'éprouvais une véritable aversion pour ce garçon cela m'était très difficile. Autant qu'à Esmée et Bella.

On rejoignit les autres. Jasper était calmé mais il s'en voulait beaucoup. Son régime végétarien était encore récent et il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal a s'y habituer. Beaucoup plus qu'aucun d'entre nous. J'étais très en colère contre Emmett ! Il avait été inconscient sur ce coup-là. Ses gamineries étaient allées trop loin !

Je me jetai sur lui et lui envoyai mon poing dans la figure. Je m'apprêtais à recommencer mais j'en fus empêché par Jasper et Bella. Rosalie aidait Emmett à se relever un peu plus loin. Alice me demanda ce qui me prenait.

« - Ce qu'il me prend ? C'est lui qui a dit à Mike de venir !

- Quoi ? Hurla Esmée !

- Je voulais juste qu'il ait la peur de sa vie ! Avec tout ce qu'il vous a fait je pensais que c'était de bonne guerre !

- ET COMME D'HABITUDE TU N'AS PAS REFLECHIS !

- Emmett ? Demanda Alice sur un ton étrangement calme. Tu n'as pas fait ça. Tu n'as pas pu être aussi stupide.

- Alice, surveille tes paroles, grogna Rosalie.

- Alice je suis désolé, c'était simplement une farce, juste une farce ! Ca ne devait pas tourner au drame.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'aurait pu faire Jasper ! TU Y AS PENSE ? »

Cette fois elle hurlait.

« - Alice calme-toi ! Aboya Rosalie.

- Oh, bien sûr, défend-le ! Tu le défends toujours ! Il pourrait détruire la terre, tu le défendrais quand même !

- S'il vous plaît, arrêtez ! Il faut qu'on en discute calmement s'interposa Esmée.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on discute d'une chose pareille calmement ! Tu t'imagines ? Jasper aurait pu tuer Mike ! Rajoutai-je.

- Mais il ne l'a pas fait ! Répliqua Emmett d'une voix forte.

- C'est vrai ! Mais maintenant s'il se souvient de ce qu'il s'est passé et qu'il découvre notre secret on sera en danger ! Et lui aussi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Bella.

- Les Volturi ! S'il découvrait qu'un humain connaît peut-être notre secret ils le tueraient sans hésiter.

- Tu exagères Edward. Dis Rosalie.

- Non je n'exagère pas !

- Ecoutez, je crois que ce n'est pas l'endroit où en parler. Dit Bella. On devrait peut-être rentrer.

- La situation ne sera pas différente à la maison ! Aboya Alice.

- Ma chérie s'il te plaît, calme toi. La supplia Jasper.

- Non, elle a raison, ajoutai-je. Qui peut savoir ce qu'il va inventer ensuite ? Qui sait ce qu'il se passera la prochaine fois. »

En disant cela, je regardais Emmett bien dans es yeux, le mettant au défi de me contredire. Un long silence suivit mes paroles.

« - Très bien. Dit Emmett. Puisque ma présence vous horrifie à ce point, je vais partir, vous serez débarrassez de moi et de mes idées si dangereuses ! »

Cette fois ce fut lui qui me fixa du regard.

« - Emmett ! S'horrifia Esmée. Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- Si, il peut, répondit Rosalie. Et je le peux aussi. Je pars avec lui.

- Non ! Cria Esmée. Edward, s'il te plaît, fait quelque chose ! Alice ?

- Je suis désolée Esmée, lui dit-elle réellement triste, je crois que ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

- Emmett ! Rosalie ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de partir ! Revenez tout de suite ! On est une famille ! »

Mais les cris et les remontrances d'Esmée restèrent sans réponses. Elle fixait l'horizon, espérant qu'ils reviendraient. Alice et moi étions trop en colère pour la consoler. Nous n'avait pas du tout envie qu'ils reviennent. Ce fut Bella qui la prit dans ses bras. Quand le jour déclina on rentra à la maison. Ce fut la première fois qu'on le fit aussi lentement. Quand on rentra à la maison, on était tous déprimé. Même à moi, qui les avais largement poussés à partir, ils me manquaient déjà.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! Je disais tout à l'heure que vous alliez me détester à cause du Hiatus mais là vous allez carrément me haïr !**

**Je sais que vu comme le chapitre se termine je le mérite pas trop mais j'aimerais bien en cadeau de noël tout plein de review, très, très looooongues ! Vous voulez bien ? **

**En tout cas je vous souhaite un très joyeux noël, de recevoir tout plein de cadeau et de bien vous bâfrer !**

**Puisque je ne publierais pas la semaine prochaine, Bonne année et bonne santé également. Faites bien la fête !**


	14. Chapitre 14: Le début d'une amitié

**Hello !**

**Je vais donc commencé comme il se doit en vous souhaitant une bonne année, une bonne santé, plein d'argent et comme l'a souhaiter mon amie Berengère toute la soirée du réveillon tout plein d'amour !**

**Il est tard je sais, mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre du coup il est pas très long et malgré ça je l'ai terminé que hier dans la soirée du coup forcément il a fallu que ça passe par la case correction. Et bon, ma bêta a pas non plus que ça à faire mais elle me l'a envoyé dès qu'elle a pu. **

**Ma bêta que j'adore et qui fait un boulot formidable ! Un HOURRA pour ma bêta Nathalie !**

**Je tiens à signaler, ce que certaines/certains auront peut-être remarqués, que dans la semaine j'ai publié un OS sur le fandom Harry Potter et dont les personnages principaux sont Harry et Ginny.**

**Je voudrais aussi m'excuser à propos d'une petite chose. Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont fait part d'une théorie a propos de la raison de l'engeulade à la fin du chapitre précédent. Je leur ai dit non, complètement sur de moi, sauf que pendant les vacances j'ai relu mes notes et mes résumés pour les prochain chapitres et je me suis rendu comptes qu'elles avaient raisons ! Donc désolé, je préfère être honnête et vous dire que je me suis planté plutôt que de dire que c'était fait exprès pour garder le suspens et me sauver la mise. Voilà, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.**

**Je voudrais aussi faire de la pub pour un forum. J'y tiens beaucoup car j'en fais parti depuis ses tous début, il fêtera ses un an d'existence le 3 mars ! C'est un forum de fanfics ! Sur tous les fandoms que vous voulez (même s'il y a une large dominance de fic manga et surtout FMA), mais on fait aussi des jeux, il y a des concours et on rigole bien !**

**Si ça vous dis, venez faire un tour et pourquoi pas vous inscrire ! (pensez a enlevez les espaces dans l'adresse)**

**http : / www . phoenixfictions – forum . com/**

**Un grand merci pour vos supers reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir !**

**Alison :** Coucou ! Moi j'ai passé de bonnes fêtes, merci beaucoup. J'espère que toi aussi. Merci pour tes perpétuels encouragements et à bientôt.

**Celestin :** Mes yeux m'abuseraient-ils. J'ai UN lecteur ! Wouaw ! Heureuse que tu te sois décidé à laisser une review ! Même si elle ne comporte qu'un seul et unique mot ! Peut être que la prochaine fois j'en aurais deux, ou plus, lol. Bye

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 14 : Le début d'une amitié**

**POV Edward**

Voilà maintenant deux semaines qu'Emmett et Rosalie étaient partis. Deux semaines qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avait ri, qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avait été simplement heureux. La villa était désormais froide et triste.

J'avais beau me dire que j'avais tout à fait raison de passer un savon à Emmett, que ce qu'il avait fait était la pire blague qu'il ait jamais fait, je ne pouvais quand même pas m'empêcher de penser que j'avais été trop dur et que son départ ainsi que celui de Rosalie était ma faute. A bien y réfléchir ce que j'avais reproché à Emmett, je l'avais fait aussi, à savoir que j'avais agis sans réfléchir, j'avais perdu mon sang froid.

Je savais que personne ne me reprochait leur départ, même s'ils pensaient tous que j'y étais allé un peu fort, pourtant je me sentais coupable. Il n'y avait rien à faire, je ne pouvais pas me sortir cette idée de la tête. Moi qui commençais à aller mieux, qui m'étais même remis à jouer du piano, j'étais repassé en mode « auto-flagellation et dépression ». Le seul qui arrivait à me faire sourire même lorsque mon moral atteignait les tréfonds de la terre était Emmett. Une fois où deux je m'étais dirigé vers sa chambre pour bénéficier de son éternelle bonne humeur avant de me rappeler qu'il n'était plus là. Du coup je faisais demi-tour et retournais dans ma chambre écouter des chansons plus tristes les unes que les autres.

Au lycée c'était carrément pire. On attirait rarement les autres, qu'ils soient élèves ou professeurs mais là ils nous évitaient tous comme la peste. Notre humeur exécrable devait de lire sur nos visages car même les professeurs ne nous adressaient pas la parole, excepté pour faire l'appel. Les couloirs avaient une fâcheuse tendance à se vider lorsqu'on s'y trouvait et le self n'avait jamais été aussi peu bruyant. Nous étions tellement retournés qu'un midi on en avait même oublié d'acheter de la nourriture. J'entendais leurs pensées à tous. Ils se demandaient bien évidemment ce qu'il se passait et où étaient les deux Cullen manquant. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils marchaient sur des œufs en notre présence, certains avaient même pensé tenter quelque chose pour nous faire réagir mais soit, ils n'étaient pas assez courageux soit pas aussi stupide que je pouvais le croire.

Alice se consacrait exclusivement à Jasper qui, lui aussi, était repassé en mode déprime. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire que s'il avait été plus fort je n'aurais pas réagis comme cela, il n'y aurait donc pas eu d'affrontement et forcément Emmett et Rosalie seraient toujours avec nous. Du coup, je n'avais plus beaucoup de personnes à qui parler. Certes je n'avais jamais été un grand expressif mais parfois ça fait du bien. Du coup, petit à petit je me rapprochai de Bella. Nos conversations étaient de plus en plus longues et ne se terminaient plus jamais mal. C'est comme cela que je sus que Bella envisageait de partir. Evidemment, ça n'aurait pas dû m'étonner, elle aussi croyait être la responsable de ce qu'il se passait. Mais je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus que cela, plusieurs fois je l'avais vue ouvrir la bouche dans le but de me dire quelque chose mais à chaque fois elle se ravissait, pensant que je n'avais rien remarqué. Seulement, quand il s'agissait de Bella je remarquais tout.

Notre première véritable conversation après le cataclysme qui s'était déroulé pendant la partie de chasse avait eu lieu dans la pièce qui était désormais « notre » bibliothèque. J'observais ses livres, en cherchant un dans sa collection que je n'aurais pas lu et qui me changerais des miens quand elle avait débarquée. Elle me demanda ce que je faisais et après que je lui ai répondu, elle me posa une seconde question, très simple, qui était « dans toute sa collection, quels étaient les livres que j'avais lus ». Evidemment je lui répondis, lisant un à un les titres en ajoutant à la suite « lu » ou « pas lu ». Lorsqu'on arriva à Roméo et Juliette elle m'interrompit, m'interrogeant sur ma lecture et ce que j'en avais retiré. S'ensuivit un débat passionné qui dura des heures, car forcément on n'était pas d'accord et on cherchait tous les deux à faire comprendre et accepter notre point de vue à l'autre. Nous savions tous deux depuis longtemps que nous avions en commun l'amour des livres mais pour la première fois nous avions partagé notre passion et cela nous avait rapproché. Depuis ce jour-là, quand on avait besoin de parler, de partager c'était ensemble qu'on le faisait.

**POV Bella**

Emmett et Rosalie étaient partis depuis longtemps maintenant. Je ne les connaissais pas bien mais je n'aurais pas cru qu'Emmett soit du genre à rester loin de sa famille très longtemps. J'avais cru qu'on le verrait débarquer le lendemain, suivi par Rosalie, en s'excusant et en lançant une nouvelle blague. Que tout le monde pardonnerait tout et que tout irait bien. Mais j'étais bien obligée de croire que ça n'arriverait pas.

J'étais forcée de me demander si ce n'étais pas de ma faute. Certes que j'ai été là ou pas, Emmett aurait pu avoir cette idée quand même, mais c'est moi que Mike ennuyait le plus, c'était donc surtout pour me venger moi qu'il avait fait cela. Mais j'avais une autre raison de me sentir coupable, une raison beaucoup plus grave et plus importante. Une raison qui nous mettait tous en danger. Je n'osais en parler à personne, pas même à Edward alors qu'on s'était pas mal rapproché et confié de nombreuses choses. J'avais tenté plusieurs fois mais les mots n'étaient jamais sortis de ma bouche. Je dépérissais à petit feu, tout comme les Cullen.

Un après-midi, après les cours, alors que je redescendais après avoir posé mon sac de classe dans ma chambre, je découvris Esmée dans son bureau, seule, et absolument pas en train de travailler. Elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, ses coudes posés sur le bureau et son menton entre les mains. Un classeur d'échantillon de tissu était posé devant elle mais elle l'ignorait totalement. La voir comme ça, si pensive, me donna envie de lui parler, même si j'hésitais à la déranger. Je m'approchai de la porte et restai un moment sur le seuil, ne sachant quoi faire puis me décidai à frapper. Elle tourna immédiatement la tête vers moi et me fit signe d'entrer.

« - Que puis-je faire pour toi Bella ?

- Oh, je voulais juste discuter un peu… mais si je vous dérange je peu…

- Tu ne me dérange absolument pas, ne t'en fais pas, et je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord, que tu devais nous tutoyer Carlisle et moi.

- C'est vrai, désolée, ça viendra, peut-être pas tout de suite mais ça viendra. »

Ce que je venais de dire la fit légèrement sourire, c'était d'ailleurs plus une ébauche de sourire qu'un vrai sourire mais au moins, l'espace d'une toute petite seconde elle était redevenue elle-même. Je ne la connaissais pas depuis très longtemps mais je devinais sans peine que cet état d'esprit ne lui ressemblait pas. En notre présence elle était toujours souriante mais je devinais sans peine qu'en vérité elle était tout aussi malheureuse que nous. Son visage reflétait une profonde tristesse même si elle faisait tout pour le cacher. Ses deux mains reposaient sur ses genoux j'en attrapai une, la serrai doucement et essayai de faire passer tous ce que je n'arrivais pas à dire dans cette étreinte. Elle me jeta un regard que je connaissais bien, un regard que j'avais souvent vu sur le visage de ma mère, un regard qui disait que j'étais aimée.

« - Vous savez je… pardon, je veux dire tu sais, je me sens un peu responsable du départ d'Emmett et Rosalie, si je n'avais pas été là…

- Si tu n'avais pas été là Emmett aurait quand même eu cette idée, ou une autre et cela aurait sans doute aboutit au même résultat. Personne ne peut savoir.

- Je…, ne suis pas vraiment sûr…

- Tu te sens coupable parce que tu t'es attachée à eux et que tu les aimes beaucoup. Autant que nous les aimons tous.

- J'ai pourtant l'impression que vous… que tu les aimes plus…, ton chagrin paraît tellement plus grand.

- Je les aime différemment c'est tout. Pour moi ils sont comme mes enfants, vous êtes tous comme mes enfants, même toi et quand une maman perd un de ses enfants sa peine est plus grande que toutes les autres. C'est très douloureux, c'est une douleur que personne ne devrait ressentir, encore moins deux fois. »

Je la regardai, complètement perdu. Que voulait-elle bien dire par « deux fois » ? Elle dut remarquer mon air perplexe car elle répondit à ma question muette. Elle savait que lors de mes conversation avec les autres j'avais appris comment elle avait été amenée à être transformée par Carlisle mais là elle m'expliqua pourquoi. Et je découvris donc qu'elle avait déjà perdu un enfant et que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait voulu se suicider. Voilà pourquoi elle parlait de ressentir cette douleur deux fois ! Lorsqu'elle en parla le mal que cette perte lui avait fait se refléta dans ses yeux et, même si je n'étais absolument pas croyante, je priai fort pour qu'Emmett et Rosalie reviennent et que sa tristesse s'efface.

Alors cette fois je me jetai à l'eau et la pris dans mes bras. Je n'avais jamais été douée pour communiquer mes émotions mes sentiments, de quelque manière que ce soit, mais depuis que j'avais rencontré les Cullen les démonstrations d'affection de ce genre me venaient plus naturellement. Elle me rendit mon câlin, me serrant fort également et me caressant les cheveux. Je rompis notre étreinte au bout de quelques minutes, la regardait dans les yeux puis sortis, la laissant seule. Il était parfois nécessaire de se passer de mot.

Je pris le chemin du salon mais une fois arrivée la bas je n'y trouvai personne. C'est fou ce que j'avais changé en quelques semaines. Autrefois trouver un salon vide m'aurait ravie, rester seule avec moi-même m'aurait suffi mais aujourd'hui je recherchais la présence d'autre, je recherchais leur présence à eux, à lui. Je savais que Carlisle n'était pas dans le coin car il travaillait, je venais de quitter Esmée et Jasper et Alice devaient, comme toujours depuis deux semaines être enfermés dans leur chambre. Je remontai donc au second étage mais n'allai pas dans ma chambre. J'allai directement jusqu'à la bibliothèque, certaine d'y trouver Edward. Je le trouvai en train de relire les Hauts de Hurlevent, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce livre était mon préféré, mon point de vue sur les personnages, surtout celui d'Heathcliff. Il en était à sa quatrième lecture et n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre. Cela le frustrait beaucoup, du coup on avait décidé de commenter et discuter chaque chapitre, un à un et en détail. On y passait des heures, cela nous permettait de penser à autre chose. Lorsque j'arrivai il leva la tête et agita le livre dans ma direction montrant bien sur quelle page il avait arrêté sa lecture, la fin d'un chapitre. Je m'assis donc prêtre à débattre. C'était mon défi, il finirait par comprendre ce que je trouvais à cette histoire et il finirait par l'aimer autant que moi.

**POV Edward**

Bella m'avait rejoint lorsque je terminais le chapitre où Heathcliff apprenait que Catherine allait en épouser un autre. Elle s'assit alors en face de moi, attendant que je démarre le débat, c'était difficile, je ne savais par où commencer mais je finis par trouver. Ce roman étant le préféré de Bella, elle trouvait des arguments positifs à tous les négatifs que je trouvais. Elle semblait s'être donnée pour mission de me faire aimer cette histoire et s'y consacrait avec passion. Quand on parlait de littérature on oubliait tout, on oubliait qu'on était triste.

Au bout de deux heures de débat acharné on décida d'aller chasser. C'était le matin mais par chance il faisait soleil du coup on n'allait pas au lycée, on pourrait prendre notre temps. Alors qu'on marchait dans le couloir du premier étage en direction des escaliers on croisa Alice et Jasper qui sortaient de leur chambre. Ils avaient tous deux l'air complètement abattus. La vue d'Alice me rappela que j'avais une question à lui poser du coup je l'interpellai. Elle s'arrêta à ma hauteur, levant son visage vers moi.

« - Je me demandais Alice, à propos d'Emmett et de sa blague… »

Son visage se crispa au nom d'Emmett.

« - … et de ton don. Tu crois que parce qu'il te connaît bien, il a réussit à contourner tes visions ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien on est d'accord que si tu avais eu une vision de ce qui allait se passer tu l'aurais empêché donc je me demande si Emmett a su contourner ton don ou si tu as quelques soucis avec tes visions. Comme ces derniers temps c'est arrivé plusieurs fois…

- Je n'ai aucun problème avec mon don ! T'AS COMPRIS ? ET JE N'AIME PAS DU TOUT QUE TU INSINUS CE GENRE DE CHOSE, … »

Elle hurla de plus en plus fort des paroles de moins en moins sensées. Elle était en pleine crise d'hystérie. Décidément on découvrait des tas de choses depuis notre rencontre avec Bella. Esmée et Carlisle, visiblement rentré de l'hôpital, nous rejoignirent en entendant les cris. Nous étions tous pétrifiés, voir Alice dans un état pareil était terrifiant. Elle qui était toujours de bonne humeur, toujours optimiste, toujours souriante. Je sentis que Jasper essayait de la calmer mais cela ne paraissait pas fonctionner.

Elle hurlait tellement de choses qui n'avaient aucun sens que je perdis le fil. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle mentionne Bella. Je ne fus apparemment pas le seul surpris, vu la tête que faisait les autres. Elle l'accusa de tout et de rien, mais surtout d'être responsable du départ de ceux qu'on considérait comme notre frère et notre sœur. Je vis l'incompréhension de Bella laisser la place à une forte culpabilité. J'étais en colère contre Alice maintenant, Bella culpabilisait déjà beaucoup, pas besoin d'enfoncer le clou.

Je voyais toute la peine que ça lui faisait, que ça leur faisait car même si Alice était en ce moment même dans une colère noire je savais que ce qu'elle disait la peinait et que ce serait encore pire quand elle aurait reprit ses esprits. Bella s'enfuit en courant. Ni une, ni deux je la suivis je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de ne pas pouvoir la retrouver. Elle sortit en trombe de la maison et s'enfonça dans la forêt mais n'alla pas très loin. Elle s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre, à l'ombre et ne dit rien. Je m'approchai doucement, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que je devais faire. Elle n'ouvrit la bouche que pour me dire qu'elle avait envie d'être seule, qu'elle devait réfléchir. Je lui répondis que si elle voulait discuter elle savait où me trouver et que surtout elle ne devait pas prendre de décisions hâtives et irréfléchies. Aucun d'entre nous n'avait envie de la voir partir.

**POV Bella**

Je le regardai s'éloigner, blessé que j'ai refusé de lui parler. Mais s'il avait su pourquoi il ne m'en aurait pas voulu. J'avais trop peur de dire des choses que je regretterais, des choses qui lui feraient mal, j'avais trop peur de lui dire que je voulais partir tout de suite. Parce que c'était faux, je voulais rester. Désormais j'étais bien où j'étais, j'étais bien avec eux. Il fallait qu'on trouve une solution pour que la famille soit de nouveau réunie. Oui, j'allais leur dire ça.

Je me levai de mon tronc et me redirigeai vers la villa. En sortant des bois j'atterris du côté de la porte d'entrée, je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais fait, surtout que j'étais sortie par la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin. Décidément, j'en faisais des choses bizarres ! Je m'approchai de la porte et arrivée en bas des marches j'aperçus un long paquet blanc, posé contre la porte. Instinctivement je sus ce qu'il contenait. Je l'ouvris quand même, pour être sûre, mais j'avais raison, c'était bien des roses noires. Cependant cette fois ce n'était pas un bouquet il y en avait seulement 8. Une pour chaque membre de cette famille.

Je refermai le paquet et le pris avec moi. Désormais je n'avais plus le choix. J'entrai dans la maison et tendis l'oreille pour guetter leurs voix. Je les entendis, elles semblaient venir du bureau de Carlisle. Et effectivement, plus je m'en approchais, mieux je les entendais. Les derniers mètres furent les plus difficiles. J'avais une irrépressible envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Mais un coup d'œil au paquet que j'avais entre les mains suffit à me redonner du courage.

Je m'approchai doucement du bureau de Carlisle où ils étaient tous réunis. Cette fois je ne pouvais plus reculer, après ce qui c'était passé je devais leur dire. Je frappai deux petits coups au chambranle de la porte pour signaler ma présence et m'avançai. Je ne les laisserai pas me dire que ce n'était pas le moment, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Alice se précipita vers moi et m'enlaça. Je savais que c'était sa manière à elle de me dire qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle s'excusait. Elle me regarda d'une manière nouvelle, comme si notre dispute, si on peut appeler ça une dispute, n'avait jamais eu lieu. D'une manière qui me fit tout de suite comprendre qu'elle savait déjà. Mais bien entendu elle ne leur avait rien dit. Elle aimait tout savoir mais savait garder les secrets. Et puis elle savait que si elle avait eu une vision c'est que j'avais pris ma décision et que donc elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Je pris une grande inspiration et annonçai :

« - J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, et je crois que vous n'aller pas aimer. »

**Ma bêta a tenue à vous laisser un petit mot alors le voici :**

**Note de Nathalie:**

**Ouf ! Je crois qu'on attendait tous ce chapitre avec impatience mais le prochain encore plus ! J'espère juste que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, et tout, et tout, …**

**Tout le monde doit vous le dire donc je dépêche de finir mon mot qui était indispensable ! ^^**

**Bisous bisous les miss _(Marie : euh, si tu regardes les réponses aux reviews anonymes tu remarqueras qu'il y a un garçon !^^) _et laissez pleins de reviews pour notre Marie lol.**

**Tout est dit lol ! Je vous fais donc plein de bisous et vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**


	15. Chapitre 15: Complications

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous.**

**Je sais que je suis en retard puisque depuis 45 minutes nous sommes samedi. Je suis vraiment désolé mais il semble qu'en plus de manquer de temps, l'inspiration me fait défaut. Du coup j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à terminer ce chapitre. Heureusement c'est fait et il est même un peu plus long que le précédent.**

**Il semblerait qu'il n'y ai pas que l'inspiration qui se fasse rare. Les reviews aussi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous redonneras envie de me laisser un petit message. Et par pitié arrêter de m'écrire des reviews du style «J'adore, la suite ! » ou encore « Super, vivement la suite ! », la suite n'arrivera pas plus vite, désolé. Il se trouve que j'ai une vie à côté. Mais il est vrai que si j'avais de vraies reviews qui me donnaient vraiment votre point de vue, je serais plus motiver pour écrire. **

**Mais merci à celles et ceux qui me laissent des reviews. Aussi petite soit-elle.**

**Alison :** Merci beaucoup ! Toujours au rendez vous ça fait plaisir ! Plein de bisous et bonne année !

**Diana :** Et si c'est vrai. La suite arrivera… ben… tout de suite lol ! Merci pour ta review. Bisous

**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 15 : Complications**

**POV Alice**

J'avais fait une véritable crise d'hystérie. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. J'avais attaqué Edward et Bella sans aucune raison et maintenant Bella était je ne sais où. Je me rassurais en me disant qu'Edward l'avait suivie mais je le vis bientôt revenir, seul. Toute la famille était autour de moi, essayant de me rassurer, m'expliquant que ce n'était pas grave. Mais j'avais craqué et je savais que ce n'était pas bien. Seulement j'essayais depuis maintenant plusieurs jours d'avoir une vision dans laquelle je verrais Emmett et Rosalie, dans laquelle je verrais où ils sont, ce qu'ils font et le plus important, s'ils allaient revenir.

Edward s'était assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où Carlisle s'était installé. Il avait posé son visage au creux de ses mains et ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague. Il paraissait soucieux et je comprenais pourquoi. J'étais assise sur le canapé, entourée d'Esmée et de Jasper. Je gardai les yeux obstinément posés sur mes mains. Je n'osai pas relever la tête de peur d'y voir ce que je ne voudrais pas dans leurs yeux, sur leur visage. J'espérai que mon comportement ne fasse pas fuir Bella définitivement. Je la considérais déjà comme ma sœur, je l'aimais déjà comme une sœur, on l'aimait déjà tous.

Alors que je pensais au moyen de m'excuser auprès de Bella quand elle reviendrait, si elle décidait de le faire, j'eus enfin une vision. Certes pas celle que j'attendais mais au moins elle ne servirait pas à rien. Je vis Bella qui revenait vers nous, qui nous disait quelque chose de très important, de très dur, de très triste. Je savais qu'elle ne nous l'avait pas encore dit car elle avait peur de notre réaction mais je savais aussi qu'elle avait encore plus peur qu'il nous arrive quelque chose. Elle nous aimait autant qu'on l'aimait, elle ne l'avait simplement pas encore admis.

Je réfléchissais à ce que je venais de découvrir quand je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas caché mes pensées et que par conséquent Edward était aussi au courant. Je levai alors mon visage vers lui et je vis alors sur son visage un tas d'expression, seulement il y en a une que le ne lui connaissais pas. Il y avait la surprise, la consternation, un peu de colère aussi mais ce qui prédominait c'était sans aucun doute la déception.

J'avais compris depuis bien longtemps qu'il tenait à Bella, on l'avait tous compris en fait sauf lui, et Bella bien sûr, et ces derniers temps ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre alors je comprenais tout à fait qu'il soit blessé qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit. Mais je connaissais bien mon frère et je savais qu'il finirait par lui pardonner. Quand c'était une personne qui lui était chère, il pardonnait toujours. On se regardait dans le blanc des yeux, ou dans le doré, c'était au choix, lorsqu'on entendit deux petits coups, frappés très discrètement contre la porte. C'était Bella. Elle s'avança un peu dans la pièce et je vis, on vit tous, qu'elle tenait une longue boite blanche entre ses mains. Mais je ne fis pas vraiment attention à ce détail, tout ce qui m'intéressait était sa présence et sa révélation.

Je me précipitai vers elle et l'enlaçai. J'espérai qu'elle comprendrait que j'étais vraiment désolée pour tout ce que j'avais dit puis la regardai. Je compris tout de suite qu'elle savait que je savais et elle en parut soulagée. Elle eut un petit sourire de remerciement et je lui en fis un en retour pour l'encourager. Elle me repoussa un peu vers le canapé, m'indiquant par ce geste qu'elle voulait que je retourne m'asseoir puis prit une grande d'inspiration avant d'annoncer :

« - J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, et je crois que vous n'aller pas aimer. »

**POV Bella**

Je vis l'interrogation s'afficher sur tous les visages, sauf celui d'Alice évidemment et à ma grande surprise celui d'Edward. Il avait certainement vu la vision d'Alice en même temps qu'elle. Je le regardai et cherchai à découvrir ce qu'il pensait de tout ça mais il avait le visage fermé, vide de toute émotion. J'y renonçai donc et me lançai.

Je posai la boîte blanche sur la table basse qui se trouvait devant le sofa puis en soulevai le couvercle. Ils examinèrent tous avec intérêt ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Alice se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil, tandis qu'Edward, lui, ne broncha même pas. J'interrogeai Alice du regard mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. Je reportai donc mon attention sur les trois autres membres de la famille Cullen présents dans cette pièce. Ils regardaient tous les trois les roses noires avec attention mais aucun d'entre eux n'avança la main pour les toucher.

« - Donc… Commença Carlisle. Des roses noires. Je suppose qu'il y a une explication.

- Comme toujours vous supposez bien. Répondis-je. Ces roses… elles… ces roses m'ont été envoyées par mon créateur. »

Voilà, j'avais lâché la bombe. Un immense silence pesant s'ensuivit. Un silence qui me sembla s'éterniser. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs longues, enfin à mes yeux, minutes (que) Carlisle reprit la parole.

« - Ton créateur. Répéta-t-il d'un ton posé. Tu es bien sûr qu'elles viennent de lui.

- Certaines. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il m'en envoie.

- Tu veux dire, depuis que tu vis à Forks ou depuis que vos chemins se sont séparés ?

- Et bien en fait... les deux.

- Combien de fois t'en a-t-il envoyé depuis que tu es ici ?

- Une seule fois… »

Il y eut un soupir de soulagement collectif.

« - … mais il m'a laissé un message sur mon répondeur. Un message pas très amical.

- Pas très amical à quel point ?

- Il disait que je devais arrêter de vous fréquenter sinon il s'en prendrait à moi. »

Les réactions de chacun furent toutes très différentes. Esmée se précipita vers moi et me prit la main, m'assurant ainsi de son soutien indéfectible. Alice, étant déjà au courant, eut un regard mi désespéré, mi en colère. Carlisle lui était perplexe et Edward et Jasper semblaient particulièrement en colère, même si aucun d'eux ne l'exprimaient clairement.

« - Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait cela ? Demanda Esmée.

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondis-je, il fait ça à chaque fois que je fais mine de me rapprocher de quelqu'un.

- A chaque fois ? Demanda Jasper. C'est arrivé souvent ?

- Non, non pas du tout, une fois et j'avais juste discuté deux ou trois fois avec lui.

- Lui ? Demanda Esmée.

- Un charmant vieux monsieur. Il avait un peu plus de 70 ans et s'appelait Loren Bray*. Il vivait dans l'appartement d'à côté, à Portland. Il avait du mal à se déplacer, et il y a de nombreuses taches qu'il ne pouvait plus effectuer. Alors, si je pouvais, je l'aidais. Et puis un jour j'ai reçu des roses noires et j'ai tout de suite compris. Je me suis éloigné et je n'en ai pas reçu d'autre.

- Mais que veulent dire ces roses, pour qu'elles te fassent autant peur ? Demanda Edward. »

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait depuis que j'étais entrée dans la pièce. J'étais heureuse qu'il manifeste de l'intérêt pour mon histoire.

« - D'après Adam une rose noire est une rose morte, c'est un avertissement.

- Il te menace de mort ? S'écria Esmée, horrifiée.

- Oui, répondis-je tout simplement. »

Ma réponse fut suivie d'un silence. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à ce que je venais de dire. Le problème c'est que j'avais d'autres révélations à leur faire, mais je n'osais pas le faire. Ils étaient tellement gentils avec moi, tellement inquiets pour moi et soucieux de ce qui pouvait m'arriver que je n'osais pas leur dit que c'était surtout pour ça que j'avais emménagé avec eux. Je n'osais pas leur dire qu'avant l'amitié que je leur portais c'était la peur qui m'avait conduite à vivre dans leur maison. Mais comme je l'avais fait pour le reste, je devais prendre mon courage à deux mains et le leur dire.

« - Je… J'ai… Ce n'est pas tout. Il y a autre chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? Demanda Carlisle. Vas-y, nous t'écoutons.

- Je… C'est difficile à dire. Je ne sais pas trop comment vous aller le prendre.

- Tu peux tout nous dire, dit Esmée. N'ai pas peur.

- Voilà, en fait, c'est à cause de ça que je suis venue, je veux dire que j'ai accepté de venir habiter chez vous. »

Aucun d'entre eux ne réagit. Mais je voyais bien la déception sur leur visage.

« - Je suis désolée, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, j'avais tellement peur, pour la première fois depuis longtemps je n'avais plus envie d'être seule, je suis vraiment désolée, je… je vais partir. »

Si j'avais pu j'aurais pleuré. Tout cela me rendait tellement triste, maintenant j'allais devoir partir, déménager à nouveau, être toute seule.

« - Non ! S'écria Alice. Il est hors de question que tu t'en ailles ! Bien sûr que tu as eu peur, c'est normal, on aurait tous eu peur à ta place ! N'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-elle férocement en s'adressant aux autres.

- Bien sûr ma chérie. Dit Esmée. Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. On est là.

- Esmée dit vrai, renchérit Carlisle, nous ne souhaitons pas ton départ. »

Jasper appuya ses dires d'une simple petite pression sur mon épaule. Petite mais qui signifiait beaucoup. Le seul qui ne parlait pas était Edward. Je levai les yeux vers lui, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

**POV Edward**

J'avais écouté le récit de Bella du début à la fin, ainsi que ses explications. J'étais particulièrement horrifié que le créateur de Bella puisse la menacer de cette façon, véritablement peiné qu'il lui fasse aussi peur mais j'étais heureux qu'elle ait eu l'idée de vivre avec nous. Désormais elle était en sécurité. Mais j'étais vraiment déçu qu'elle ne se soit pas confié à moi, qu'elle n'ait pas eu assez confiance en moi pour tout me dire. Je croyais qu'on était devenu ami.

Je l'entendis dire qu'elle voulait partir. Je sentais bien qu'elle avait peur pour nous, mais je savais bien qu'on avait tous encore plus peur pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas partir, elle ne devait pas partir, je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. Je devais faire quelque chose.

« - Tu ne peux pas partir. Dis-je tout simplement. Tu dois rester avec nous.

- Quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Tu vis avec nous maintenant et on tient à toi. Ce qui t'arrive, nous arrive aussi.

- Tu fais partis de la famille. Ajouta Alice avec un grand sourire. »

Je vis tout de suite qu'elle était touchée. Et encore plus lorsqu'elle se jeta au coup d'Alice. Elle la serra tellement fort que je la vis grimacer. Je les regardai tous entourer Bella, la rassurant, lui expliquant qu'on l'aiderait, qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Elle se laissa convaincre assez rapidement. Trop rapidement en fait. J'avais envie de l'aider c'est vrai, de la protéger et qu'elle reste avec nous mais j'étais aussi en colère alors quand elle se tourna également vers moi, sans doute pour me remercier, je me détournai d'elle.

En fait, alors qu'au début, les révélations de Bella m'avaient seulement inspiré de l'horreur et de la compassion, plus le temps passait et plus elles m'inspiraient de la colère. Je n'arrêtai pas de me dire qu'elle nous avait menti, qu'elle nous avait mis en danger mais ce n'était qu'une excuse, une justification la vraie raison était que qu'elle m'avait menti à moi. Elle ne m'avait rien dit à moi. Et ça, ça m'énervait. Certes, je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte mais elle avait emménagé avec nous sous un faux prétexte, elle nous avait mis en danger et elle m'avait menti. C'est vrai que c'était un mensonge par omission, donc moins grave mais le résultat était le même, je lui avais accordé ma confiance et elle non. Il me faudrait sûrement un moment avant de passer au dessus de ça.

Je décidai donc de monter dans ma chambre pour réfléchir. Je savais que m'isoler dans un moment pareil était assez égoïste mais j'en avais besoin. Et c'était préférable car si je restais, j'avais peur de dire des choses que je regretterais. J'essayai donc de m'en aller discrètement. Mais j'aurais dû savoir que c'était peine perdue. Alors que je passais la porte j'entendis les pensées de Jasper.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Edward ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi en colère ? »

Mais je continuai d'avancer sans me retourner. Il fallait que je réfléchisse seul, au calme. Pour comprendre pourquoi j'étais si en colère. Jasper continua d'essayer de me faire parler.

« Edward, mais où tu vas ? Ce n'est pas le moment de t'en aller ! »

Une fois dans le couloir j'abandonnai la vitesse humaine et montai dans ma chambre à vitesse vampirique. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit… oui je sais, on ne dort pas, mais préservation des apparences oblige… je m'allongeai donc sur mon lit, passant mes mains sous ma nuque fixant le plafond avec mes yeux. Je pensai qu'ils auraient la bonne idée de me laisser tranquille et pendant un moment je le crus car je n'entendis personne approcher. Enfin jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et que je découvre Bella sur le seuil. J'avais oublié qu'elle je ne l'entendais pas arriver.

Elle ne demanda pas si elle pouvait entrer, elle n'attendit pas que je lui en donne la permission, ou pas, elle le fit. Elle vint s'asseoir au bout du lit, dos à moi. Je voyais que quelque chose la dérangeait et qu'elle essayait de me dire quelque chose. Alors, comme je n'avais pas envie de parler le premier, comme je n'avais pas envie de parler du tout, j'attendis. Elle ne mit pas très longtemps à se décider car après avoir prit trois grandes inspirations elle se lança.

« - Tu es en colère. »

Ce n'était pas une question, pas une supposition, c'était une affirmation.

« - Tu es bonne observatrice.

- Je te demanderais bien pourquoi, mais je crois déjà le savoir.

- Bien, alors si tu le sais, tu peux redescendre.

- Mais je voudrais bien une confirmation.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je croyais qu'on était devenu ami ? Qu'on se faisait confiance ? Que tu aurais dû savoir que tu pouvais me confier ce genre de chose ? »

Je ne criai pas, je restai calme, toujours allongé sur mon lit. Finalement c'était facile. J'étais plus fort que je ne le croyais. Je ne m'étais pas jeter sur elle pour l'accabler de paroles méchantes et seulement à moitié fondées.

« - Tu dois essayer de me comprendre. N'aurais-tu pas fais pareil si tu avais été à ma place ?

- Je n'en sais rien, rien du tout. Répondis-je d'un ton dur.

- Je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger.

- Pourtant tu l'as fait.

- J'avais peur de votre réaction.

- A-t-elle été si terrible ?

- Non, non, au contraire, mais je ne vous connaissais pas assez pour en juger.

- Mais tu nous connaissais assez pour décider qu'emménager avec nous te mettrait en sécurité ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Je savais que j'avais tapé dans le mille. Je me relevai et allai me poster devant la baie vitrée. Regardant la forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue plutôt qu'elle. Je savais que si je la regardais ma colère s'envolerait.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que m'excuser.

- C'est vrai, puisque maintenant, ce que tu redoutais tant est arrivé. Il est là et il veut s'en prendre à toi.

- En fait,… tu es parti avant de tout savoir.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il y a exactement huit roses dans la boîte. Une pour chacun d'entre nous, même pour Emmett et Rosalie. Il n'a pas seulement décidé de s'en prendre à moi.

- Donc non seulement tes secrets ne t'ont pas protégée mais en plus ils nous mettent dans une situation dangereuse.

- Je suis tellement, tellement désolée. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière je le ferais. »

Je la sentis qui s'approchait de moi tout doucement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez proche pour poser sa main sur mon épaule.

« - Edward, je t'en prie regarde-moi. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Je tiens à vous moi aussi, s'il vous arrivait quelque chose, je…

- Il ne nous arrivera rien, dis-je en me retournant. Il est seul et même sans Emmett et Rosalie ont est cinq, six si on te compte avec nous.

- Bien sûr que je suis avec vous ! »

Et voilà, j'avais craqué. Je m'étais retourné. Et lorsque j'avais vu son visage si inquiet je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la rassurer. A l'instant où j'avais croisé son regard, comme je le pressentais, toute ma colère avait disparu. Seul le besoin de la protéger, elle et ma famille, perdurait. Tout à coup, sans aucun signe annonciateur, elle vint se blottir contre moi, répétant sans cesse qu'elle était désolée. Au début, je ne sus pas vraiment comment réagir puis je fis ce qui me venait naturellement. Je refermai mes bras autour d'elle et essayai tant bien que mal de la réconforter. Malgré tout ce qu'il se passait. Malgré mes doutes et mes inquiétudes. La savoir là, dans mes bras, serrant très fort ma chemise comme pour m'empêcher de partir, me plaisait. J'aimais ce que je ressentais en cet instant. Il fallait bien que je me rende à l'évidence, cette fois, je ne pouvais plus me voiler la face ou me cacher derrière mon ignorance de ces choses là, j'étais éperdument et irrévocablement amoureux d'Isabella Swan. Restait à savoir si elle ressentait la même chose, ou pas.

Je n'eus cependant pas le loisir de profiter de cet instant ou de m'appesantir sur la révélation fracassante qui venait de m'envahir car Alice déboula dans ma chambre suivit des trois autres. Evidemment je repoussai Bella et me tint aussi loin d'elle que possible dès que j'entendis leurs pensées s'approcher. Elle eut d'abord l'air surprise puis blessée et finalement, quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, elle comprit.

Je compris tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Alice avait enfin eu une vision d'Emmett et de Rosalie.

« - Oh Edward, Bella, c'est magnifique ! Ils ont décidés de rentrer à la maison ! »

Le visage de Bella s'illumina. Sa posture se fit différente, elle se redressa, comme si quelqu'un avait retiré un poids de ses épaules. Tout le monde souriait, heureux d'avoir enfin une bonne nouvelle.

« - Mais dans combien de temps arrivent-ils ? Demanda Esmée.

- Quelques heures, peut-être une journée, cela va dépendre de la vitesse à laquelle ils courent. Ils se sont mis en route dès qu'ils ont pris la décision.

- Alors ils ne sont pas en colère ? Interrogea Jasper.

- Et bien Emmett semble heureux de rentrer, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, mais Rosalie elle, est en colère, elle ne revient que parce qu'elle ne veut pas quitter Emmett.

- C'est vrai qu'Emmett n'a jamais été vraiment rancunier. Nous informa Carlisle.

- Au contraire de Rosalie, ajoutai-je.

- Je ferai de mon mieux pour la calmer, continua Jasper. »

Je venais juste de remarquer, mais il était étonnamment calme. Lui qui avait été si chamboulé parce qu'il s'était passé, pourtant il était là, aussi imperturbable que d'habitude. Cela m'intriguait mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Ma famille allait mieux et c'est tout ce qui m'importait.

« - Il faut qu'on descende. Dit Alice. Ils arriveront par le salon, il faut qu'on les y attendent pour être sûr d'être là à leur arrivée.

- Bien sûr Alice. Dit Esmée.

- De toute façon tu les verras arriver ! Ajoutai-je. Et puis je les entendrai.

- Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de les rater. On ne sait jamais.

- D'accord Alice, ne t'inquiète pas, on descend tout de suite, la rassura Carlisle. »

Alors on descendit tous au salon, dans un silence quasi religieux et une fois arrivé dans le salon on les attendit. Toujours en silence. On attendit le reste de la journée, immobile ne faisant rien d'autre qu'attendre. Et ils finirent par apparaître au loin, tandis que le jour déclinait lentement. On les vit sortir tranquillement des bois, sans se presser. Emmett marchait toutefois d'un pas plus vif et enthousiaste que Rosalie.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à notre hauteur, Esmée ne put plus se retenir et se précipita vers eux pour les enlacer, leur répétant combien ils lui avaient manqué, combien ils nous avaient manqué à tous. Ils se laissèrent faire de bonne grasse, on ne résistait jamais à Esmée. Elle était notre maman. Je croisai le regard d'Emmett et je vis tout de suite que tout était arrangé. On aurait besoin de discuter à un moment ou l'autre, c'était certain, mais tout allait bien. Rosalie elle, ne semblait pas ravie, elle restait un peu en retrait, restant éloigné de Bella encore plus que des autres. Elle la tenait pour responsable. Il faudrait régler cela aussi, mais pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant on profitait de leur retour et de plus, on allait devoir faire face à bien plus grave dans les jours à venir.

* Petit clin d'œil à la série « Docteur Quinn » que j'aime vraiment beaucoup.

**J'espère que ça vous à plut.**

**N'oubliez pas de me laissez une review.**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	16. Chapitre 16: Charybde et Scylla

**Coucou !**

**Il est tard pardon, mais j'ai été absente toute la journée ! Navré !**

**Du coup je ne vais pas trop blablater pour que vous lisiez vite !**

**Pour ceux et celles qui seraient intéressés et qui n'auraient pas vu, j'ai écrit publié un OS sur Renesmée !**

**Je remercie ma super bêta qui a encore fait un super boulot ainsi que toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review.**

**Bellaandedwardamour : **Coucou ! Désolé je n'ai pas pu te répondre tout de suite car j'ai un méga souci, je ne reçois plus aucune alerte, ni pour les chapitres, ni pour les reviews, rien. Et sur la page où il y a les reviews, quand j'ai cliqué sur répondre ça me disait que tu n'accepte pas les messages privés. Donc merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt.

**Alison :** Salut à toi fidèle lectrice ! Et bien, j'ai effectivement pensé à l'éventualité de mettre un POV Adam. Et comme tu n'es pas la première à me faire cette demande, ou plutôt suggestion, il y en aura un. Après, est-ce que ce sera dans ce chapitre, ou dans un des suivants…. Mystère ! Lol. Merci pour tes compliments, tes encouragements et bien évidemment pour avoir laissé une review. Bye.

**Disclaimer :**** Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer je ne fais que les emprunter.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 16 : Charybde et Scylla*******

**P****OV Bella**

Emmett et Rosalie étaient enfin de retour. Comme les autres, je les vis arriver tout doucement. Ils sortirent des bois dans le soleil couchant, apparaissant telles deux ombres dans la lumière puis leurs silhouettes se firent plus distinctes et enfin on les vit complètement. Le pas d'Emmett était fier, déterminé, résolu tandis que celui de Rosalie était tout bêtement résigné. Ils s'approchèrent de plus en plus jusqu'à nous rejoindre au salon où nous les attendions tous.

Une fois qu'ils furent sur le seuil Esmée se jeta littéralement sur eux, les serrant dans ses bras de toutes ses forces et ils se laissèrent faire de bonne grâce. Le fait est que personne ne pouvait lui résister mais je sentais aussi qu'ils appréciaient cette étreinte autant qu'elle. Je me tenais un peu en retrait, ne voulant pas gêner leurs retrouvailles. De plus, j'étais en parti responsable de leur départ et je ne voulais pas jouer les hypocrites sans le vouloir. Les regards d'Emmett et Edward se croisèrent, je ne fus d'ailleurs pas la seule à le remarquer, comme je ne fus pas la seule à remarquer qu'à cet instant tout fut oublié.

Mais juste après je croisais le regard de Rosalie et pour elle, il était évident que rien n'était pardonné, encore moins oublié. Moi qui avais commencé à m'approcher timidement, je reculais immédiatement. J'hésitais entre rester et m'en aller quand Emmett s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. C'était une étreinte douce et fragile, une étreinte faite d'excuses et de bonne volonté, de notre part à tous les deux. Voyant que Rosalie ne s'approchait pas, il se retourna et se racla la gorge. Elle pinça les lèvres puis me sourit. Son sourire était crispé et sans nul doute forcé mais c'était un sourire quand même.

Les visages de tout le monde reflétaient à nouveau le bonheur. De nombreuses choses devaient encore être réglées mais pour l'instant nous profitions du moment présent.

Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. Les uns demandant aux autres ce qu'ils avaient fait durant leur absence, les autres racontant les derniers potins de Forks. Mais il vint le moment où cette félicitée devait être brisée. On ne pouvait parler de ce qu'on avait fait ces deux dernières semaines sans mentionner mes aveux. Rosalie se mit bien évidemment en colère. Et cette fois je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. Emmett semblait plutôt pensif, mais pas en colère, pas du tout en colère. Il prit la main de Rosalie et, par ce simple geste, elle s'apaisa.

« - Je me disais… puisqu'il semble être dans les parages depuis longtemps, peut-être… peut-être que nos réactions lors de, de la partie de chasse… vienne de lui ? »

Sa réflexion fut accueillie par un silence stupéfait.

Emmett paraissait mûrir ces derniers temps et il semblait que ces quelques semaines loin de nous, et la cause de cet éloignement, avait encore accentué ce phénomène ce qu'il nous démontra par cette remarque logique, réfléchie et surtout véridique.

« - C'est possible…, peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Répondis-je. Une fois, nous avions eu une conversation à propos des dons mais nous ne sommes pas entrés dans les détails. Je me dis que s'il avait un tel pouvoir, il m'aurait empêché de partir, il m'aurait empêché de lui tenir tête. Enfin je crois.

- C'est possible. Dit Carlisle, l'air pensif. Comme il est possible que ça ne soit pas ça. Tant qu'on ne sait pas s'il a vraiment un don, ni comment cet hypothétique don fonctionne…

- On ne peut pas connaitre ses applications et ses conséquences.

- C'est exact Edward. Acquiesça Carlisle.

- Alors que faisons-nous ?

- Je ne vois qu'une chose à faire, dit Carlisle, attendre… »

**POV Edward**

Et c'est ce que nous fîmes. Durant plusieurs jours ce fut tout ce qui nous préoccupa. On ne parlait que de ça du matin au soir et du soir au matin. En même temps, nous nous réhabituions peu à peu à revivre tous ensemble. Emmett fut rapidement de nouveau joyeux et blagueur, quant à Rosalie, ce fut plus long et plus difficile. Elle mit toute la mauvaise volonté du monde à se réadapter à nous. Et encore plus à Bella. Si ses sentiments envers Bella avaient fait des progrès avant son départ, aujourd'hui tout était à refaire, il y avait même encore plus de chemin à parcourir qu'avant. Lors de notre rencontre avec Bella, elle était simplement méfiante tandis que désormais, elle était en colère.

Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu. J'ignorais autant que possible ses pensées, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises et évitais un maximum le sujet de notre dispute lorsque j'étais en sa présence et celle d'Emmett. Nos relations n'étaient pas encore ce qu'elles avaient été mais c'était en bonne voix. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de mes relations avec Bella.

Depuis que j'avais eu ma révélation, toutes nos conversations étaient empreintes d'un grand formalisme. On ne discutait plus comme avant, on ne riait plus comme avant. Seul restait les regards en coin. Je me doutais que Bella ne savait pas que je la regardais et moi-même, je n'étais au courant de son petit manège que parce que je l'avais vu dans l'esprit d'Esmée. Elle me l'avait caché un moment mais cela avait fini par lui échapper.

Cela durait maintenant depuis plusieurs jours et ce n'était plus possible. Je décidais donc d'agir. Une nuit alors que chacun était occupé à diverses tâches, je rejoignis Bella dans sa chambre. Je frappais deux coups à la porte et entrais une fois l'autorisation reçu. Je m'approchais doucement de son lit où elle s'était installée pour lire. Elle avait le visage levé vers moi, son livre toujours dans les mains, attendant que je lui dise pourquoi j'étais là.

« - Hum…, je voudrais te parler.

- Ça, tu vois, j'avais compris. Me répondit-elle moitié amusée, moitié exaspérée.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais ce que je veux dire c'est, pas ici.

- Pas ici ? Pourquoi pas ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Parce que les murs ont des oreilles. Précisais-je.

-Oh ! D'accord, je te suis. »

On descendit au rez-de-chaussée puis on sorti dans le jardin. Une fois dehors on prit la direction des bois. Nous avancions tranquillement, nous enfonçant dans la forêt et on entendait que le silence. Il n'y avait aucun animal dans les environs de la villa, notre condition de vampire les faisait tous fuir et nous, nous étions trop silencieux.

Je ne me remis à parler que lorsqu'on fut assez enfoncés dans les bois et lorsque je fus certain que seule Bella m'entendrait.

« - Bien. Je crois que nous sommes assez loin.

- D'accord, dit-elle simplement. »

On s'assit sur le tronc d'un arbre arraché. Aucun de nous deux ne regardait l'autre. C'est moi qui lui avais demandé cet entretien, il fallait que je me lance. _(N/Nat : Oh la la! Ça c'est de l'idée petit ! Désolé ça m'a échappé -_-')(N/Mfdt : ^_^)_

« - Bon, il va falloir que je me lance, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais que veux-tu donc me dire qui te rend si nerveux ? S'étonna-t-elle en riant légèrement.

- Et bien, j'ai remarqué que depuis quelques jours, depuis qu'Emmett et Rosalie sont revenus en fait, tu… tu m'évites.

- Je t'évite ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- Oui ! Et tu ne me parles presque plus !

- C'est toi qui ne me parles plus.

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire là.

- Tu ne me parles pas, tu m'interroges. Dit-elle en haussant un peu la voix.

- C'est pareil ! M'écriais-je.

- Non !

- Si !

- Cette discussion ne mène à rien !

- C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de me dire.

- Écoute Edward, je…, j'ai juste senti qu'il fallait qu'on s'éloigne un peu, pour que tu profites de ta famille, que vous vous retrouviez tous ensemble. Après ce qui s'est passé…

- Bella, combien de fois va-t-il falloir te le dire ? Désormais tu fais partis de notre famille ! Comme on te l'a dit l'autre jour, ce qui t'arrive nous arrive, mais l'inverse est vrai aussi. On partage tout.

- C'est un concept avec lequel j'ai encore beaucoup de mal.

- Je le sais bien. Et c'est parfaitement normal. Tu as vécu la plus grande partie de ta vie toute seule, ne comptant que sur toi-même, ne vivant que pour toi-même… »

Je fis alors une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait sans doute pas, une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas non plus, je lui pris la main. _(N/Mdft : Et non, pas encore de baiser ! Vous y avez cru hein ! Mais bon, pour Edward c'est déjà un grand pas !^^)(N/Nat : Non mais on a l'habitude, t'inquiète ! Totalement blasé ! -_-')(N/Mdft : XD !) _Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle retira sa main de sous la mienne presque immédiatement. J'en fus évidemment très affecté mais j'essayais de ne pas le montrer. Après tout elle ne savait absolument rien de mes sentiments pour elle. Puis ce fut à son tour de faire quelque chose d'inattendue. Elle reprit ma main et la serra dans la sienne. Je regardai nos deux mains enlacées et restai un moment à les fixer puis relevai les yeux vers elle et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

On resta de nombreuses minutes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et à se sourire. On était dans notre bulle, rien n'aurait pu nous déranger et je me mis à espérer qu'elle aussi ait des sentiments pour moi. Mais au bout d'un moment, d'un accord tacite, on décida qu'il était temps de rentré.

Notre pas qui était tranquille à l'aller devint carrément lent au retour.

« - Tu sais, commença Bella, nos discussion littéraires m'ont manquées.

- A moi aussi elles m'ont manquées.

- J'avais bien compris, dit-elle en riant. Alors on pourra continuer notre analyse en profondeur des Hauts de Hurlevent !

- Avec plaisir !

- Je suis contente qu'on soit enfin devenus amis. Dit-elle en faisant une halte au milieu du jardin pour me regarder. »

Je fus certainement très déçu qu'elle ne nous considère que comme des amis. Mais heureux que nous le soyons enfin ! Après tout, un proverbe dit bien « de l'amitié à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas ». Et j'espérais vivement que ce pas ne serait pas trop grand. _(N/Nat : Oui nous non plus tant qu'à faire !)_

**POV Adam**

Je m'étais bien renseigné sur les Cullen. Je connaissais évidemment Carlisle depuis longtemps mais les membres de son clan m'étaient inconnus. J'avais fait des recherches poussées et apprit que certains d'entre eux possédaient des dons et surtout comment ces dons fonctionnaient.

Isabella était évidemment au courant de ma présence dans les environs puisque je m'étais manifesté mais jusqu'à il y a encore quelques heures je ne savais pas qu'elle avait mit au courant les Cullen. Heureusement pour moi toutes les décisions que j'avais prise avaient été mises en place bien avant que la médium ne sache pour moi et donc bien avant qu'elle ne me surveille.

Mais j'avais l'avantage et ça j'en étais certain. Non seulement il ne connaissait rien de moi, j'avais toujours veillé à garder mon identité secrète, alors que je savais tout d'eux mais ils ignoraient que je n'étais pas seul. J'avais un autre vampire avec moi, Michael, que j'avais transformé et qui m'était dévoué corps et âme. De plus il avait un don qui m'était plus qu'utile.

Je l'avais chargé d'observé le clan des Cullen ou la famille Cullen, comme ils aimaient qu'on les appelle. Je trouvais cette mascarade de la famille totalement stupide et contre nature. Les vampires n'étaient pas tous égaux et ont le savait tous. Certains étaient faits pour être le haut de la pyramide d'autre pour être le bas. J'étais fait pour commander et mon jeune ami était fait pour m'obéir._ (N/Nat : Allons donc ! La pyramide ça l'arrange bien !)(N/Mfdt : Comment pourrait-il en être autrement !^^) _En attendant son retour je ne pouvais pas m'approcher de la villa. Non seulement celle qui avait des visions l'aurait vu mais en plus Edward m'aurait très certainement entendu et sans aucun doute reconnu. Oh, il pouvait bien sûr entendre Michael, mais je lui avais apprit à cacher au mieux ses pensées et si toutefois certaines devaient lui échapper, Edward ne sachant pas qu'il était là, ni qu'il existait d'ailleurs, ne ferait pas attention. Enfin, je l'espérais.

Il n'allait pas tarder à revenir normalement en tout cas. Nous chassions à tour de rôle et c'était à lui. Seulement la tâche nous était compliquée car on devait s'éloigner énormément de Forks pour cela. Bien sûr chassé à Forks ne nous aurait dérangé ni l'un ni l'autre mais malgré les menaces, les magouilles, les meurtres, …, mon rang et ma position m'obligeaient à respecter certaines règles et l'une d'entre elles disait qu'on ne pouvait chasser sur le territoire d'un clan sans sa permission sous peine de se voir exécuter. Je savais que les Cullen ne feraient jamais une chose pareille mais je ne voulais pas prendre de risque après tout ils étaient sept, huit en comptant Isabella, et nous n'étions que deux. De plus mon plan exigeait de la discrétion et de la finesse. A cause des fleurs, ils savaient que j'étais là et c'était bien assez suffisant.

Tandis que j'attendais le retour de Michael je réfléchis à ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. Les deux plus jeunes du clan étaient finalement revenus. Il fallait que je trouve un autre moyen de les séparer, moins ils étaient, plus facile ce serait, mais pour cela j'avais besoin de Michael.

Leur liens étaient à tous très fort, il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus. Seulement j'avais été très surpris de découvrir que les liens de Bella avec les Cullen le soient également. Elle les connaissait depuis si peu de temps… Je recherchais donc le lien le plus fort qui pouvais exister et un moyen de le briser. C'était assez difficile de choisir. Avant il faudrait que Michael aille de nouveau en reconnaissance près de la villa afin de les observer et qui sait, peut être ferait-il encore preuve d'initiative ! Il fallait avouer que son idée lors de la partie de chasse était du pur génie.

Mais bon, tant que Michael n'était pas revenu, je ne pouvais rien faire. Je m'assis donc dans mon fauteuil, posais les pieds sur la table et attendit.

**POV Bella**

Lorsqu'on rentra à la villa, j'étais plus sereine. J'avais vraiment apprécié qu'Edward prenne l'initiative de venir me parler car moi aussi j'avais été attristé que notre toute nouvelle amitié s'effrite. Il me proposa que l'on se retrouve le soir même dans la bibliothèque pour débattre sur un autre chapitre des Hauts de Hurlevent. Je savais d'avance que ce débat serait vif et animé car nous étions rarement d'accord. En tout cas au sujet de ce roman. Pour savoir si ce serait le cas avec un autre, je devrais attendre qu'on termine celui là.

Tandis qu'il me faisait cette proposition et que je l'acceptais, bien évidemment, on continua d'avancer et bientôt on se retrouva dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Alors que je m'apprêtais à monter dans ma chambre pour terminer mon livre, je vis qu'Edward se dirigeait vers la pièce du fond, celle où j'avais aperçu son magnifique piano blanc. Je restais sur la première marche de l'escalier, sans bouger, me demandant si je devais le suivre. Je ne l'avais encore jamais entendu jouer et ça me faisait vraiment envie.

Mais ce ne fut pas pour cette fois. Alors qu'Edward allait atteindre l'entrée de la pièce, Jasper et Emmett entrèrent dans le couloir, nous appelant tous à tue-tête. Ils avaient une très mauvaise nouvelle à nous apprendre. Un pari pendant leur partie de chasse les avait mené dans un coin de la forêt qu'ils n'exploraient pas souvent en raison du peu d'animaux présent à cet endroit. Seulement là bas ils avaient senti une odeur. Ce n'était pas celle d'un animal. Et en remontant la piste, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle menait tout droit à la maison.

Nous étions tous stupéfait. Et nos réactions furent toutes similaires. On pensait cela impossible. On pensait tous que si un vampire s'était approché Edward l'aurait entendu ou Alice l'aurait vu. Mais Jasper et Emmett étaient certains de ce qu'ils avançaient. De plus l'odeur était assez forte, ce qui voulait dire que ce vampire avait parcouru ce chemin plusieurs fois.

La nouvelle était bien loin de me réjouir, comme les autres d'ailleurs mais en fait, je n'étais pas plus surprise que cela. Après tout Adam m'avait transformé et après mon départ il était très possible qu'il ait transformé quelqu'un d'autre. On était donc passé d'une dispute avec Emmett et Rosalie, heureusement sans réelle conséquences graves, à deux vampires qui faisaient dans doute plus que nous chercher des noises. On tombait de Charybde en Scylla.

*Charybde et Scylla sont deux monstres marins de la mythologie grecque, situés de part et d'autre d'un détroit traditionnellement identifié avec celui de Messine[1].

La légende est à l'origine de l'expression tomber de Charybde en Scylla, qui signifie « aller de mal en pis ». Plus précisément Charybde symbolise le « tout ou rien », la mort pour tous ou la vie pour tous, selon un jeu de probabilité. Et Scylla incarne la mort certaine pour une partie de l'équipage, mais la vie pour les autres. Il s'agit d'un choix entre le sacrifice calculé ou l'avenir aléatoire de la vie de tous. *Wikipedia*

Raconter le mythe serait trop long alors si ça vous intéresse allez lire la suite sur Wikipédia, dans l'Odyssée si vous l'avez ou encore dans d'autre ouvrages sur les mythes grecs.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Surtout celles qui m'ont demandé un POV Adam !^^**

**Oui, il ne dit pas tout mais toutes les réponses d'un coup ce ne serait pas marrant !**

**Pensez à cliquer sur le petit bouton juste en dessous !**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	17. Chapitre 17: Moins ça va, plus ça craint

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Il se passe plein de choses dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira !^^**

**Une nouvelle fois je vais faire de la pub pour le forum de fanfictions auquel j'appartiens que j'adore : phoenixfictions **_point___**com. **

**On y trouve de tout, fics, jeux, débats,… j'espère que vous irez faire un tour et que ce tour vous incitera à vous inscrire !^^**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je peux enfin y répondre correctement puisque je reçois de nouveau les alertes !**

**Vero : **Accroc ? A ce point là ? Et bien, j'en suis ravie. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu dans le chapitre d'avant mais j'ai vu ta review après avoir publié ! Merci pour ta review !^^

**Alison : **Coucou ! Je suis contente que le POV Adam t'ai plus. Il est si méchant, son âme est si noire que ça été difficile de penser comme lui ! Et le pire c'est que sa méchanceté et sa perfidie ne vont pas s'arrêtée là ! Enfin bon, tu verras. Bisous.

**Merci à ma bêta qui fait toujours du super boulot et qui me supporte !^^**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapitre 17 : Moins ça va, plus ça craint**

**POV Bella**

J'étais stupéfaite. Un vampire s'était approché de la maison ! Je pensai tout de suite à un second vampire je me doutai bien ne pas être la seule à avoir été transformée par Adam. Il aimait trop créer des êtres « exceptionnels », comme il me le répétait toujours même si je ne voyais toujours pas en quoi, moi, j'étais exceptionnelle. Il était donc très possible qu'il ne soit pas venu seul mais je fus quand même prise d'un sacré doute, après tout, dans mon souvenir, il n'était pas du genre à envoyer quelqu'un d'autre accomplir la sale besogne. Il aimait que le travail soit bien fait et pour cela il n'hésitait pas à se salir les mains. Et puis, cela n'aurait pas du m'étonner, il avait incontestablement du s'approcher de très près de la maison pour pouvoir me déposer les roses. Ça ne pouvait être qu'Adam, forcément Emmett et Jasper n'ayant jamais été à son contact, ils ne pouvaient pas reconnaitre son odeur.

J'allai leur faire part de ma théorie lorsque Rosalie et Alice arrivèrent les garçons entreprirent alors de tout leur expliquer. Nous étions toujours au milieu du hall lorsque Carlisle et Esmée revinrent des courses, qu'ils ne faisaient que pour se rendre plus humains aux yeux des autres, ils s'étonnèrent d'ailleurs de nous voir parler dans l'endroit de la maison qui se prêtait le moins à une conversation. Alice comme toujours, fut très pragmatique dans sa réponse.

« - On s'en fiche, c'est pas comme si on avait besoin de s'assoir ! » _(N/Nat : Aaahhh ! J'adore ! Comment détendre l'atmosphère ? Invitez Alice ou Emmett !)(N/Mfdt : Ben les deux !^^)_

Carlisle soupira, mais ne releva pas, habitué à ce genre de remarque.

« - Et si vous nous expliquiez ce qui se passe ?

- Et bien…

- Alice ! Ma puce, et si tu nous laissais raconter nos découvertes ? L'interrompit Jasper de façon la moins exaspérée qu'il put.

- Ouai, ouai, allez-y ! Répondit-elle avant de se mettre à bouder. »

Jasper lui jeta un petit regard en coin avant de poursuivre et d'expliquer la situation aux derniers arrivants. Carlisle fut très intéressé par l'information bien que comme nous, il n'apprécia pas ce que cela sous-entendait et Esmée fut quant à elle horrifiée. Je supposais qu'elle avait peur pour nous tous mais presque immédiatement l'horreur fit place à autre chose, elle fit place à de la détermination.

« - Il faut faire quelque chose ! Énonça-t-elle d'une voix implacable._ (N/Nat : Son côté mère louve ressort ! Et ce n'est pas pour nous déplaire. ^^)(N/Mdft : On l'aime comme ça !)_

- Bien sûr qu'on va faire quelque chose, lui répondit Carlisle, mais il ne faut pas se précipiter, il faut qu'on possède toutes les données pour qu'on puisse analyser correctement la situation.

- En parlant de données… Intervins-je.

- Quoi Bella ? Demanda Edward.

- Et bien, il serait bon de savoir à qui appartient l'odeur qu'Emmett et Jasper ont repérée. On se doute tous de qui cela peut être mais il faudrait en être sûr alors je me disais que je pourrai aller avec l'un des deux et voir si je la reconnais.

- Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. Dit Jasper. Il faudrait aussi qu'on se familiarise tous avec cette odeur, comme ça si on la croise de nouveau on sera plus à même d'intervenir. »

Jasper semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse et je fus pour la première fois témoin de son immense expérience de combattant. Enfin, c'est l'impression que j'en avais. Il se porta volontaire pour m'accompagner, ainsi qu'Edward et on se rendit au milieu des bois. La piste commençait derrière un immense buisson qui permettait d'observer la maison sans être vu mais Jasper me fit remarquer que la meilleure cachette était dans l'arbre juste au dessus et que d'ailleurs, l'odeur y était aussi présente.

Je me laissai envahir par l'odeur, espérant la reconnaitre, mais il n'en fut rien. Je me dis que son odeur avait pu changer au fil des années, pourquoi pas, ou il l'avait peut être changé exprès ! Alors je remontais tout doucement la piste, sans me presser, en me concentrant exclusivement sur l'odeur. Mais rien. Cette odeur n'appartenait pas à Adam alors je compris que ma première idée, celle d'un autre vampire qui serait à sa botte, était la bonne. Je m'arrêtai donc au milieu de la piste, il ne servirait à rien que j'aille jusqu'au bout. Edward avait été aussi silencieux que moi, repérant l'odeur et l'enregistrant dans sa mémoire tandis que Jasper nous avait suivit en silence, surveillant les lieux. Je me retournais donc vers eux et leur fit un signe de tête négatif.

« - Ce n'est pas Adam, j'en suis certaine. »

Aucun des deux ne répondit. Ils semblaient réfléchir.

« - Je pense à un autre vampire. Après s'il a un rapport ou non avec Adam…

- Manquait plus que ça ! S'écria Edward.

- Je suis désolé, je ne vous apporte que des ennuis, je…

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il d'une voix plus douce. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est seulement que deux vampires c'est plus compliqué à gérer qu'un seul ! Mais encore une fois, ne t'inquiète pas, on a toujours l'avantage.

- Edward a raison Bella, ça ne sert à rien de t'inquiéter comme ça ! On va rentrer, annonça-t-il en s'adressant à Edward. Il faut qu'on mette les autres au courant.

- T'as raison. Tu viens Bella ? Me demanda-t-il. »

J'acquiesçais de la tête et me mis à marcher à côté de lui tandis que Jasper nous devançait. J'étais vraiment dérangée par le fait qu'il y ait un second vampire. Je me sentais assez responsable de la venue d'Adam et du fait qu'ils soient tous en danger à cause de moi… Il du sentir à quel point j'étais triste et perdue car doucement, presque timidement il prit ma main _(N/Mfdt : J'ai comme envie de hurler VICTOIRE !)(N/Nat : *danse de la joie* tout le monde avec nous ! On n'a pas vraiment envie de passer pour des débiles profondes toutes seules...lol remarque…). _Je n'en fus que moyennement surprise Edward n'étais certes pas trop le genre à faire de telles démonstrations affectives mais il était du genre à réconforter ses amis. Par contre je fus plus surprise quand je pris la décision de laisser ma main où elle était_ (N/Mfdt : Double VICTOIRE !)_ Je n'osais toutefois pas lever mon visage vers lui, trop peur de ce que je verrais sur son visage à lui. Gardant mes yeux fixés vers le sol, je décidais d'apprécier cet instant, tout simplement. _(N/Mdft : Là_ _j'hésite à le dire, je peux ? Je dois ? Ok ! Triple VICTOIRE !^^)(N/Nat : Allô l'HP? Bonjour j'ai ici un cas qui pourrait vous intéresser...Vous faîtes venir une ambulance?... Super ! Merci ! ^^)(N/Mfdt : C'est ça ! Essaye de me faire croire que t'es pas aussi contente que moi ! Mdr)_

**POV Edward**

Nous marchions, à vitesse vampirique mais nous marchions. Jasper était devant nous, nous devançant largement de 10 bons mètres. L'un comme l'autre nous profitions de l'instant présent. Ce moment de complicité me semblait être un bon présage pour l'avenir. Je me rendis toutefois compte que si je voulais que le bonheur que j'espérais et imaginais se réalise je devais garder notre rapprochement secret pour encore quelque temps. J'étais en train de me demander comment j'allais tenir Alice en dehors de tout ça quand on arriva à la lisière du bois. À cet endroit là, ma famille ne nous verrait que trop bien, s'ils décidaient de regarder dans cette direction bien sûr, alors par précaution je lâchai la main de Bella. Ça ne devait pas la ravir car sa prise se resserra sur ma main avant de déclarer forfait et de la lâcher. Elle leva son visage vers moi l'air peiné mais je fis un signe de la tête en direction de la maison et elle comprit. Enfin, elle me sourit alors je supposai qu'elle avait comprit.

On accéléra le pas pour être à la hauteur de Jasper et arriver en même temps que lui à la villa. Lorsqu'on arriva, Emmett accompagna les autres pour qu'ils repèrent la piste à leur tour. Jasper leur signala toutefois que nous avions du nouveau et que par conséquent ce serait bien qu'ils fassent assez vite.

**POV Adam**

« - Comment ça, ils étaient là ? Hurlais-je.

- Et bien ils se trouvaient exactement là où je m'installe toujours pour les observer.

- Parce que tu as fait l'idiotie de t'installer toujours au même endroit ?

- Euh…

- Je ne t'ai pas déjà dit cent fois de faire attention ! Mais non, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ! N'as-tu pas compris que c'est ce genre de comportement qui a conduit Bella là où elle en est ?

- Si mais…

- Mais quoi !

- C'était le seul endroit qui conjuguait vos deux critères. C'était dire que je passe inaperçu que se soit ma présence ou mes pensées.

- Et tu ne t'ai pas dit qu'en passant toujours par le même chemin tu prenais le risque de le mener à nous ?

- Je suis désolé !

- Et bien ça ne suffit pas !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ?

- Toi rien ! Moi je vais appeler du renfort. » _(N/Mfdt : Haha ! Mais qui ça peut-il être^^ !(N/Nat : Hein ? Mais non, t'as pas le droit ! Direction msn tout de suite ! *montre les dents*)(N/Mfdt : Ah non ! Tu fais comme tout le monde, t'attend !^_^)_

**POV Edward**

Lorsque les autres rentrèrent, plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru je dois dire, Jasper et moi on leur fit par de notre découverte. Bella semblait trop abasourdie, trop désespérée pour le faire. On se mit tous à se poser des questions, certaines mentales, certaines à voix haute et d'autres plusieurs fois d'affilé.

« - Donc, nous avons deux vampires à notre trousses alors ? Récapitula Emmett.

- Pour la dernière fois Emmett, oui, c'est ça !

- C'est quand même incroyable qu'ils nous tombent dessus tous les deux en même temps ! Ajouta-t-il.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence Emmett. Le rabroua gentiment Carlisle. »

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel, affligée par le comportement de son amant. Il la regarda d'un air piteux en lançant un tout petit « quoi ? ». _(N/Nat : Oooh ! Le pauvre ! Personne n'a pitié là ?)(N/Mfdt : Ben faut dire que des fois il est vraiment à côté de la plaque^^)_ Personne ne prit la peine de lui expliquer qu'on avait tous compris tout seul. Jasper qui était celui de nous tous qui avait le plus l'habitude de ce genre de situation, bien que la notre soit quand même assez éloignée d'une guerre, nous annonça qu'on avait vraiment besoin d'un plan. On le regarda tous avidement, attendant qu'il nous en dise plus. Mais il nous répondit par une expression outrée.

« - Vous ne croyez quand même pas que j'en ai un là, tout prêt ?

- Euh, si, en fait on l'espérait un peu. Répondis-je. On l'espérait même beaucoup.

- Et bien non ! Un plan de bataille ça ne se prépare pas à la légère, ni à la va-vite ! J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.

- Prends tout le temps dont tu auras besoin. Dit Carlisle en lui posant une main sur l'épaule pour lui signifier qu'il avait parfaitement confiance en lui. En attendant nous allons tous faire très attention et te laisser tranquille. »

Au moment où il prononçait ces derniers mot il nous jeta à tous un regard sévère et plein d'autorité qui nous fit bien comprendre que si on avait le malheur de déranger Jasper pendant les prochains jours, on aurait affaire à lui. La conversation semblait terminée mais elle ne prit réellement fin que lorsqu'Esmée nous intima fermement d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y était. _(N/Nat : Ah ! Excellent ! J'imagine trop la scène !)(N/Mfdt : Bizarrement moi aussi ! ^_^) _On se dirigea donc tous plus ou moins dans la même direction, les escaliers, dans le but évident de regagner nos quartiers respectifs. Sauf Jasper qui prit la direction du jardin. Alice amorça un geste dans le but de le suivre mais elle fut très vite arrêtée par un raclement de gorge significatif. Un bruit qui avait eu le mérite de tous nous faire stopper net. Elle eu un regard dégouté mais résigné. Malgré tout elle resta sans bouger, ne sachant quoi faire. Rosalie soupira alors bruyamment, se dirigea vers elle et lui attrapa la main.

« - Aller on va faire les boutiques ! Annonça-t-elle sur un ton faussement enjoué. »

Elle fit alors une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas une chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait et encore moins l'intéressée. Elle attrapa la main de Bella, l'attirant vers elle tout en annonçant qu'elle aussi venait avec elle. Décidément Rosalie me surprendrait toujours. Elle avait beau se cacher derrière une attitude de reine des glaces, je savais, comme tout ceux qui la connaissait assez, qu'elle cachait en vérité une magnifique personnalité, qu'elle cachait un cœur qui ne demandait qu'à aimer. Tout au fond du mien, j'espérai que sous les airs timides et coupables de Bella se cachait un cœur semblable._ (N/Nat : Pfff ! La question ne se pose pas ! ^^)(N/Mfdt : Oui ben Edward il se la pose ! Mdr)_

Alice avait bondit de joie à l'annonce de leur prochaine activité et ne se fit pas prier pour aller l'exécuter. Elle tira sur le bras de Rose qui la tenait toujours ce qui eu pour résultat de l'entrainer, ainsi que Bella, derrière elle. Cette dernière nous jeta un regard horrifié et suppliant quand elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper à ce qu'elle appelait « une séance de torture ». Esmée eu alors pitié d'elle et annonça qu'elle venait. Elle ajouta très doucement, au creux de l'oreille de Bella, qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour canaliser Alice mais que c'était loin d'être gagné. Les filles partirent donc dévaliser les boutiques tandis que nous quatre, nous accomplissions des tâches diverses et variées qui réussir très bien à nous occuper.

Plusieurs jours passèrent comme cela, nous nous occupions tant bien que mal, attendant que Jasper nous fasse part de son plan génial où qu'Adam donne signe de vie. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, pour l'un, comme pour l'autre. On continuait à aller en cours mais même avec le retour, très remarqué, d'Emmett et Rosalie qui rendait la situation de nouveau normal aucun de nous n'était ravi de devoir sortir à découvert mais nous manquions déjà si souvent le lycée à cause des jours de soleil et d'autres diverses raisons qu'on ne pouvait se permettre de manquer encore sans que cela ne paraisse suspicieux. De plus, notre absence à tous ne serait sans aucun doute pas passée inaperçu, surtout si elle s'éternisait.

Les jours se passaient et se ressemblaient. On ne sortait plus seul de la maison, on était encore plus soupçonneux que d'habitude, à tel point que ça virait à la paranoïa et cela commençait à se ressentir dans nos humeurs. Jasper avait eu quelques idées de plan seulement il ne connaissait pas assez bien son adversaire, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. En même temps c'était bien trouvé. Alors il avait passé une après midi complète, seul avec Bella et lui avait fait détailler tout ce dont elle se rappelait à propos de son créateur. Elle en était ressorti encore plus secrète et introvertie que d'habitude. Je savais que c'était pour nous aider que Jasper lui avait demandé ça mais je n'étais pas sûr que cela aiderait beaucoup Bella, ni maintenant, ni plus tard.

J'essayai plusieurs fois de l'approcher pour lui parler ou ne serait-ce que pour l'écouter mais elle me repoussait à chaque fois. Notre toute nouvelle complicité s'effritait, une fois de plus. Mais ma dernière tentative fut plus concluante, elle essaya de me rassurer un peu, m'expliquant que je n'y étais pour rien, qu'elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps et de solitude. Je repartis, pas beaucoup plus rassuré qu'avant.

Enfin un jour une bonne nouvelle arriva. Jasper avait plusieurs idées à nous soumettre.

**POV Adam**

J'avais reçu la nouvelle il y a quelques temps. Les renforts que j'attendais aller arriver. Ça n'avait pas été facile de convaincre les autres mais j'avais réussi. Ils avaient essayé de me dissuader de mettre mon projet à exécution pendant longtemps, ce qui expliquait que mes renforts ne soient pas encore là. Mais maintenant je savais qu'ils étaient en route, je ne m'inquiétai plus.

Michael tournait comme un lion en cage. Il ne pouvait aller nulle part, pas plus que moi d'ailleurs. Maintenant que les Cullen savaient que nous étions deux, nous ne pouvions plus prendre de risque. Nous nous terrions donc dans une grotte le plus loin possible de la grande et belle villa blanche pour qu'Edward ne puisse pas nous entendre et en même temps le plus proche possible, pour pouvoir les surveiller.

J'avais indiqué précisément où nous nous trouvions pour que ceux qui me seraient envoyés ne nous cherche pas trop longtemps mais je me mis à douter de mes indications quand je vis que les jours passaient et que mes petits vampires n'arrivaient pas. Je m'étais assis au soleil pour réfléchir, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, les yeux fermés profitant de la chaleur tant que je le pouvais quand une ombre se glissa sous mes paupières. Je n'eu pas besoin de les rouvrir pour savoir, je la sentis tout de suite.

« - Vous me cachez le soleil, dis-je en souriant légèrement.

- Tu pourrais dire bonjour.

- Bonjour Jane. »_ (N/Nat : Ahhh ! Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ! Combien de fois je te l'ai dit ?L'invitation sur msn tient toujours miss, mais ça va être pour te passer un savon !)(N/Mfdt : Je te répondrais simplement : RDV la semaine prochaine^^ !)_

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**N'oubliez pas le bouton juste en dessous.**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	18. Chapitre 18: Légère acalmie

**Hello !^^**

**Pardon pour le retard, du coup je me dépêche !**

**Merci à ma bêta et à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review (même si yen a pas eu beaucoup !^^)**

**Alison : **Hey ! Heureusement que tu n'aimes pas Adam ! Sinon je me poserais des questions mdr ! Bien sûr qu'il est méchant, sinon il ne serait pas le méchant de l'histoire !^-^ Normale que tu n'ais pas pensé que Jane serait sa complice, je l'ai décidé au moment d'écrire le chapitre, quand j'ai eu une idée a rajoutée à la suite !^^ Je ne dirais pas qu'elle idée évidemment lol. Merci pour ta review.

**Vero :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur. La suite la voilà ! J'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que le reste ! Bisous.

**Disclaimer :**** L'histoire et les personnages, sauf Michael, ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 18 : ****Légère accalmie.**

**POV Edward**

Cette fois c'était bon, Jasper avait enfin un plan. Il serait évidemment super puisque Jasper était un excellent stratège mais comme nous ne connaissions Adam que par ce que Bella nous en avait dit et pas du tout son nouvel acolyte, il y avait un risque pour que ça ne fonctionne pas.

Tout le monde n'était pas à la maison lorsqu'il nous annonça la bonne nouvelle. Certains chassaient et Carlisle travaillait. J'appelais donc Esmée pour qu'elle rentre, ainsi qu'Emmett et Rosalie tandis qu'Alice joignait Carlisle dans l'espoir qu'il puisse se libérer plus tôt. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas possible alors nous dûmes attendre jusqu'à la fin de sa garde. C'est vrai qu'on aurait pu en parler entre nous et lui rapporter notre conversation à son retour mais on avait pris l'habitude de régler nos problèmes et de partager les grandes décisions tous ensemble. De plus il était le patriarche de notre famille, le plus sage, le plus avisé et souvent le seul à arriver à nous mettre tous d'accord.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, on se précipita dans notre « salle de crise » et on attendit bien sagement qu'il se joigne à nous. Bella nous avait regardé faire avec étonnement mais avait suivit le mouvement sans piper mot. Il s'installa tranquillement, mettant notre patience à rude épreuve, croisa les mains devant lui et attendit.

Alors Jasper nous exposa son plan. Selon lui ça ne pouvait pas être plus simple. Il avait décortiqué toutes les informations que Bella lui avait fourni sur Adam, ajouté les données qu'ils avaient recueillis ces derniers temps et en avait tiré des conclusions, surtout une en fait. Adam avait un esprit méchant et tordu et savait s'entourer mais il est orgueilleux et possessif et s'il on sait s'y prendre il ne pourra résister.

On l'écoutait tous attentivement, pressés de savoir comment on pourrait mettre en déroute celui qui voulait du mal à notre famille. Seulement jusque là il ne nous apprenait pas grand-chose de nouveau si ce n'est ce qui l'avait mené à la découverte de son plan. Parlons-en justement de son plan. Mais quand allait-il nous dire vraiment ce qu'il voulait qu'on fasse pour régler la situation. Je sentais qu'autour de moi tous brûlaient d'impatience de savoir, quand finalement il se décida à nous l'expliquer.

« - Je pense qu'il faut l'inciter à se montrer. »_ (N/Nat: Clair, net et précis ! ^^)(N/Mfdt : En bref, du Jasper ! Ca change d'Emmett mdr !)_

Un grand silence accueilli ces paroles. Il semblait que ces derniers temps nous avions tendance à réagir silencieusement aux nouvelles, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises ! Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder les autres pour savoir ce qu'ils pensaient de tout ça, je le devinais sans même écouter leurs pensées, ils étaient aussi abasourdis que moi. Il avait mit autant de temps pour en arriver à ça ! _(N/Nat : Heh ! Oh ! Si t'es pas content fallait le faire tout seul ! Toujours en train de râler, pas croyable !)(N/Mfdt : Bah, on l'aime quand même !^^)_ Au moment même où cette pensée me traversa comme s'il l'avait entendu, Emmett l'exprima à voix haute.

« - Non mais t'es sérieux là ? S'écria-t-il offusqué. Tout ça pour ça ?

- Emmett ! La voix d'Esmée, d'habitude si douce et chaleureuse se fit menaçante et claqua comme un fouet.

- Quoi Emmett ? Répondit-il. Je suis sûr que vous pensez tous la même chose que moi !

- J'avoue être moi-même un peu perplexe. Ajouta Alice. »

Si même Alice l'avouait, devant Jasper en plus, c'est que ce dernier devait vraiment être à côté de la plaque.

« - C'est le but final ! Mais vous vous doutez bien que ça ne se résume pas seulement à ça.

- Tu nous rassures ! Répliqua Rosalie, on ne peut plus ironique.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il faut qu'on l'amène à se montrer mais pour cela il faut l'attirer. Et je pensais qu'il faudrait en quelque sorte jouer les appâts et le pousser à commettre des erreurs.

- Jouer les appâts ? Demandais-je.

- Oui les appâts. Il semblerait que le créateur de Bella ne supporte pas qu'elle soit heureuse, ou en tout cas pas avec d'autres vampires. Donc je me disais qu'il faudrait qu'on soit le plus possible heureux et visible… D'ailleurs, si on pouvait l'être pour de vrai ce serait bien aussi.

- Quoi ? Demanda Emmett. Visible ? _(N/Nat : Pfoua ! Mdr' !)(N/Mfdt : Typique d'Emmett !^_^)_

- Mais non ! Heureux ! Répondis Jasper, exaspéré.

- Ah ! S'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi je sens que ça va être difficile ? Continua-t-il. »

**POV Bella**

Ce fut effectivement difficile. Mais pas tout le temps. Au début on se forçait, c'est vrai, surtout au lycée, paraitre heureux sans l'être trop était vraiment compliqué. Le plus dur c'était de ne pas surjouer pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Adam ni ceux des humains qui auraient trouvé bizarre qu'on devienne tout à coup « normaux ». Pendant de long mois on avait joué la comédie, espérant qu'Adam et son acolyte montrent le bout de leur nez, mais rien.

Il ne s'était pas non plus rien passé durant ce temps. Mike Newton était revenu à la charge. Mais cette fois-ci il avait avec lui une alliée autant improbable que logique. Lauren Mallory. Cette fois-ci ils nous avaient interpellé pendant la pause déjeuner, en plein milieux du réfectoire.

Alors qu'on était assis à notre table, comme à notre habitude, on avait vu Mike suivit de Lauren se diriger vers nous. Enfin c'est ce qu'on avait supposé et on les avait ignorés jusqu'à ce que le doute ne fût plus possible. Au moment où ils s'étaient arrêtés devant notre table, nous nous avions relevé nos têtes de concert, affichant tous une mine étonnée, même Edward et Alice, alors qu'il était presque certains que tous deux savaient dès le début ce qui amenait les deux nuisibles devant nous.

Ils nous avaient salué tous les deux mais aucun d'entre nous ne leur avait répondu. A ce moment là de nombreux élèves s'étaient aperçu de ce qu'il se passait, certains s'était précipités vers ceux qui n'avaient rien vu tandis que les autres se mettaient à nous observer. Et petit à petit les rumeurs des conversations s'étaient tues et tous nous avaient observés dans un silence absolu.

Mike n'avait regardé que moi tandis que Lauren avait tenté en vain d'accrocher le regard d'Edward. Elle portait une jupe tellement courte que je me rappelle m'être demandé comment elle pouvait s'assoir avec et la profondeur de son décolté était si impressionnante que j'avais trouvé presque incroyable le fait que sa poitrine ne « déborde » pas au moindre de ses mouvements.

Mike m'avait refait son numéro de l'autre fois sans toutefois pouvoir aller aussi loin. En effet Emmett n'attendait que ça et il ne s'était pas fait prier pour intervenir. Il s'était levé et placé devant Mike sans prononcer un seul mot ce dernier avait pâli tout à coup et dégluti violemment. Lauren ne s'était rendu compte de rien tant elle s'efforçait d'attirer l'attention d'Edward, une attention qu'il était certain qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Rien qu'à sa tête, il était clair qu'il aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs, ou pour que Lauren soit ailleurs. Mike avait reculé d'un pas, attrapé le bras de Lauren puis s'était enfuit ventre à terre sous les quolibets et les rires des autres élèves.

Nous avions rit sincèrement pour la première fois depuis un bon moment. A partit de ce moment là, malgré notre inquiétude toujours présente, nous avions sourit, rit, plaisanter avec beaucoup plus de faciliter qu'avant. Emmett s'était même remit à faire des blagues, ce qu'il avait particulièrement évité de faire depuis que Rosalie et lui étaient revenus.

**POV Edward**

Nous avions même convenus d'aller au bal. Emmett et Jasper iraient avec leur « moitié » respective et moi j'aurais l'immense honneur et plaisir d'accompagner Bella. Lorsqu'on en avait parlé et que je lui avais demandé officiellement d'être ma cavalière elle m'avait répondu oui avec entrain. Même Esmée et Carlisle s'étaient proposés comme chaperons pour la soirée.

Les filles en avaient profité pour faire à nouveau les boutiques elles s'étaient non seulement procurées robes et accessoires mais elles avaient aussi acheté nos costumes de façon à ce que chaque couple soient parfaitement accordés. Puis le jour-J, elles s'étaient enfermées des heures dans la chambre d'Alice pour se préparer. Le pauvre Jasper avait été obligé de se changer dans ma chambre.

Ce soir là nous nous étions vraiment amusés. Bella et moi avions prit ma Volvo, tandis que Emmett et Rosalie avaient prit la M3 décapotable et Jasper et Alice s'y était rendus dans la Porsche de cette dernière. Le moment le plus drôle avait été notre entrée dans le gymnase. Nous avions bien calculé notre coup et étions arrivés dans les derniers. La présence d'Esmée et Carlisle faisait déjà sensation mais notre arrivée fit l'effet d'un véritable boulet de canon ! Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers nous et le silence s'était fait. Seule la musique le rompait.

En même temps, nous ne pouvions faire que sensation. Alice et les filles s'étaient surpassées. Pour les garçons, nous avions misés sur le blanc. Emmett portait un smoking intégralement blanc, à l'exception de sa cravate et du mouchoir qui dépassaient de sa poche et qui étaient rouge, de la même couleur que la robe que portait Rosalie celle-ci avait un décolté très profond dans le dos et la jupe s'évasait un maximum à partir des cuisses jusqu'à toucher le sol. Jasper quand à lui portait également un smoking blanc mais les revers de la veste étaient noirs et tout comme Emmett pour Rose il était assorti à la tenue d'Alice, sauf que lui portait un nœud papillon au lieu d'une cravate. Cette dernière portait une robe noire dont la coupe asymétrique laissait apparaitre et faisait ressortir la peau d'albâtre d'Alice. Et moi, Seule ma veste de costume était blanche, et les revers étaient noirs, comme mon pantalon, mais ma cravate et mon mouchoir étaient bleus nuit comme la sublime robe de Bella. Elle était droite, touchant le sol. Il y avait une fente qui montait jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse du côté droit et le haut était accroché à son cou. Elle était particulièrement sublime. Esmée et Carlisle n'étaient pas mal non plus, mais en tant que parents et chaperons, leurs tenues étaient plus sages et plus stricts. Un simple smoking noir à cravate pour Carlisle et une robe bustier et taille empire grise pour Esmée.

Nous avions tous passé l'une des meilleures soirées de notre existence nous avions dansé, ris, fait semblant de manger, de nouveau dansé et même voté pour l'élection du roi et de la reine du bal. A notre grand bonheur à tous, ni Mike Newton, ni Lauren Mallory n'avait été élu. Emmett avait fait des blagues de potache toute la soirée, n'hésitant pas à enlever la chaise de Newton alors qu'il allait s'assoir. Il s'était évidemment attiré les foudres d'Esmée qui jouait son rôle à merveille mais elle nous confia plus tard qu'en d'autres circonstances elle aurait volontiers éclaté de rire. Nous étions restés jusqu'à la fin et avions même aidé à ranger après la soirée. Nous n'avions jamais été aussi humains. Notre année s'était terminée en beauté.

Puis vint le moment où on n'eut plus à aller au lycée. A force d'attendre, d'attendre et d'attendre encore l'année scolaire avait finie par se terminer. Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper étaient libérés de la corvée du lycée puisqu'ils venaient de recevoir leur diplôme tandis qu'Alice, Bella et moi nous passions en dernière année. Mais avant de se réjouir, ou pas, d'effectuer une dernière année au lycée nous devions régler le problème « Adam ». _(N/Nat : qui est de taille je trouve ! ^^)_

Au début, libéré de l'obligation d'aller au lycée et donc en ville, nous nous étions plus ou moins enfermé à la villa, ne sortant que pour aller chasser. Mais Jasper avait vite remit les pendules à l'heure, si nous voulions appâter Adam et le vampire qui l'accompagnait, nous devions nous montrer. Alors la comédie humaine avait reprit, on l'avait même poussé plus loin que d'habitude puisqu'on était allé au cinéma, on s'était balader, on avait même fait un bowling ! D'ailleurs, cela avait traumatisé plus ou moins toutes les personnes présentes ce soir-là.

Ce qu'on ne savait pas c'est que ça ne marchait pas et que ça ne marcherait pas.

**POV Michael**

J'étais en train de m'occuper comme je le pouvais, avec ce que je pouvais, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Je m'évertuai à tailler un bout de bois pour essayer de le faire ressembler à quelque chose. Quoi ? Ça c'était une autre histoire. Pour ça je m'étais installé dans un coin à l'ombre, sur une souche d'arbre le plus loin possible d'Adam et de sa mauvaise humeur. Je comprenais tout à fait que cette histoire commençait à l'énerver et que le fait que les renforts tant attendus n'arrivent pas n'arrange rien mais je n'y étais pour rien. Du coup je faisais mon possible pour me faire oublier, un exercice que je réussissais plutôt bien.

Tandis qu'Adam profitait du soleil, je vis arriver deux vampires. Il ne semblait pas les avoir repérés mais je ne fis rien quand même. Je ne les connaissais pas mais les seuls vampires qu'on avait à craindre dans le coin étaient les Cullen et Bella, donc je supposais qu'ils devaient être le renfort tant attendus.

Je restais tout de même aux aguets, au cas où, après tout on était à l'abri de rien et encore moins du fait que les Cullen puisse eux aussi faire appel à des renforts et nous les envoyer. Mais je fus rassuré rapidement car dès que les deux arrivants se postèrent près de lui il sourit.

Il les salua tous deux par leur prénom, Jane et Demetri. Il fit les présentations, ils me regardèrent, intrigués, puis le garçon ajouta en commentaire « faudra qu'on te présente à Chelsea, vous aller bien vous entendre ! ». Je n'eu pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi car Adam nous interrompit.

**POV Adam**

« - Alors Jane, ça n'a pas été trop dur de venir sans Alec ?

- Ça va, tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que je pars en mission sans lui. Répondit-elle un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est vrai que je ne suis pas le seul à faire appel à tes services en cas de crise. Reconnu-je.

- Exact, et je suis tellement sollicitée que j'ai cru qu'il ne me laisserait pas partir.

- Ça ne m'étonne absolument pas de lui. Répondis-je moitié amusé, moitié exaspéré.

- Bien. Nous coupa Demetri. Et si tu nous expliquais exactement la raison de notre présence ici ?

- Vous vous rappelez sans doute de Bella.

- Bien sûr, la jeune humaine aux dons si spéciaux que tu as transformé il y a cent ans mais qui t'a échappée ! Résuma Jane.

- C'est ça. Dis-je en me raclant la gorge de façon un peu embarrassé.

- Oui ! Celle dont tu nous parles tout le temps ! Enfin, quand tu es à Volterra !

- Oui, bon ben ça va ! M'énervai-je. Donc, pour en revenir au sujet principal… Bella est ici.

- Ah oui ? Après tout ce temps tu l'as finalement retrouvé ? S'étonna Demetri.

- Tu apprendras, mon cher Demetri, que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment perdu.

- Voyez-vous ça ! Ironisa-t-il.

- Bien sûr ! M'offusquai-je. J'ai toujours su où elle se trouvait, enfin à peu près, pour pouvoir garder un œil sur elle.

- D'accord. Dit Jane. Et aujourd'hui la situation est différente parce que…

- Parce qu'elle s'est alliée aux Cullen !_ (N/Nat : Et alors ? Ça te pose un problème crétin ?)(N/Mfdt : Il semblerait bien !)_

-Ah ! Dit tout simplement Demetri.

- Non pas que j'apprécie les Cullen, mais… en quoi est-ce grave ? Demanda Jane. »

Je lui lançais un regard furieux. Ne comprenait-elle pas ? Bella était à moi ! J'étais son créateur ! Si elle devait faire partie d'un clan, ça devait être le mien ! Michael ne donna pas son avis, il ne dit même pas un mot et je soupçonnai que, dans la mesure du possible, il n'en dirait aucun.

« -D'accord. Dit Jane, j'ai compris. Mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?

- Je veux qu'elle rentre avec nous à Volterra !

- Au risque de me répéter… que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?

- Il y a trois solutions, la première, on arrive à la convaincre et elle nous suit de son plein gré, la deuxième, nous n'arrivons pas à la convaincre mais on réussit à l'emmener de force et la troisième, on n'arrive ni à la convaincre ni à l'emmener de force alors on règle le problème définitivement.

- Attend, tu veux qu'on se mesure aux Cullen ? Cria Demetri.

- C'est ça !

- Alors malgré tout le respect que je te dois, tu as fait une grosse erreur.

- Une erreur ? Dis-je, amusé. Vas-y dit moi laquelle.

- Si nous devons défier les Cullen, nous ne serons jamais assez de quatre, même en ayant chacun un don ! De plus, ton petit vampire ici présent est encore très jeune. Sans vouloir t'offenser.

- Pas de problème. Répondit Michael.

- Dans ce cas là je pense que la diplomatie, la réflexion et la stratégie seront nos meilleurs atouts. Combiné à nos dons évidemment. D'ailleurs, voilà comment on va faire… »

**POV Edward**

Nous attendions toujours qu'Adam se manifeste. La moitié de juillet était déjà passée et toujours rien. Je n'en pouvais plus. Cette fois il fallait forcer le destin.

**Alors verdict ?^^**

**Pensez à laisser une review !**

**Bye**


	19. Chapitre 19: C'est un gag?

**Hey les filles ! **

**Désolé je suis à nouveau en retard mais pour ma défense j'étais malade.**

**Un grand merci à Nath, ma bêta qui a fait encore du super boulot en un temps record et à toutes celles qui m'ont laissée une review !**

**Alison :** Coucou ! Heureusement que l'histoire avance ! Sinon on ne s'en sortirait pas ! Effectivement la rencontre ne devrait lus tarder, ça devient inévitable. Merci pour ta review. Bye.

**Laura : ** Hey ! En lisant ta première review j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de comprendre que tu n'étais qu'au début de la fic lol ! Mais j'ai fini par piger ! Je vais essayer de répondre à tout ce que tu m'as dit dans tes reviews, certes courtes, mais au moins tu m'en laisses !^^ Alors, oui Adam est très mystérieux et dangereux et ce n'est pas près de se calmer ! Tu avais bien deviné, les yeux étaient ceux de Bella ! Et tu as sans doute remarqué que Lauren n'était pas la plus méchante de l'histoire lol. Oui Edward est amoureux, mais au début ce n'est pas vraiment une évidence pour lui lol faut dire que lui et Bella sont de grands handicapés sentimentaux lol ! Mais à leur décharge Bella est trop méfiante et réoccupé pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit d'autre et Edward a été transformé à 17 ans donc l'amour est une grande inconnue pour lui !^^. Les notes, on adore les écrire, mais je dois te signaler que Nath est ma bêta, pas ma co-auteur ! Mdr. Sadique ? Moi ? Non ! J'aime juste laissé du suspens ! Eddychou ? C'est quoi ce surnom ? Mdr. Bon voilà ! Réponse terminée ! Elle est super longue et pourtant j'ai zappé quelques trucs ! Merci !

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf Michal, lui il est à moi ! ^_^**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Eclatez-vous !**

**Chapitre 19 :****C'est un gag ?**

**POV Bella**

Moi qui n'étais pas particulièrement fan de shopping, j'avais fourni sans le vouloir à Alice la meilleure excuse qui soit pour m'emmener régulièrement effectuer ces séances de torture. Oui, de torture, car si en règle générale faire les boutiques ne m'enthousiasmait guère, les faire avec elle relevait carrément du calvaire. Dès qu'il était question de fringues, elle devenait presque hystérique. _(N/Nat : non non pas presque ! Elle le devenait point ! ^^)(N/Mfdt : Oh, il lui arrive de se contrôler… parfois !^^) _Et malheureusement pour moi, j'avais tendance à revenir de la chasse dans un état déplorable du coup elle se faisait un plaisir de m'emmener régulièrement acheter de nouveaux vêtements. J'avais tenté d'argumenter, de limiter les dégâts en lui disant que je portais les mêmes habits plusieurs fois d'affiler pour aller chasser avant de les jeter mais non ! Impossible de lui faire entendre raison c'est moi qui avait finis par capituler. Et donc en raison de mon incapacité à me nourrir proprement, je devais obligatoirement passer par la case « salle de bain » après chacune de mes chasses.

Un matin, alors que nous entamions la seconde moitié du mois de juillet et que je descendais dans le salon après une de mes douches post-chasse, je découvris une nouvelle facette de la personnalité d'Edward. Tandis que je marchais dans le couloir d'un pas tranquille, je distinguais au loin un match de baseball qui passait à la télévision et Emmett et Jasper qui pestaient contre l'extrême lenteur des joueurs forcément ils étaient humains donc ils jouaient à vitesse humaine. J'entendis même Emmett dire qu'un jour les vampires devraient créer leurs propres équipes, ce qui leur permettrait de regarder des matchs vraiment intéressants. Je m'apprêtais à les rejoindre lorsque j'aperçus Edward penché au dessus de la grande table de la salle à manger, en train d'observer des tas de papiers.

Je m'arrêtais sur le pas de la porte et l'observais faire en silence. Son visage était très sérieux, très concentré aussi. Il y avait de nombreuses feuilles éparpillées partout sur la table et en son centre une feuille beaucoup plus grande. Intriguée, je m'approchai doucement, toujours sans qu'il me remarque. Lorsque je fus assez près je compris que la grande feuille de papier était en fait une carte topographique de la région. Mais que pouvait-il faire avec ça ? Je l'observai faire, essayant de comprendre quelque chose. Il regardait certains papiers, puis repassait à la carte, parfois il repassait aux documents éparpillés autour de lui, et d'autres il entourait quelque chose sur la carte. Il semblait tellement concentré que même si un troupeau d'éléphant avait traversé la pièce à ce moment là il ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Je continuai à m'avancer et il ne me remarquait toujours pas. Je crois que j'allai devoir signaler ma présence et non pas attendre qu'il se rende compte de quelque chose.

Essayons de faire ça de manière subtile, pas à la Emmett en hurlant « bouh », un raclement de gorge peut-être ? Oui cela me semble être une bonne idée. C'est parti.

« - Hum, hum. »

Le bruit le fit froncer les sourcils mais il ne daigna pas m'accorder une once d'attention pour autant. Je réitérai donc mon bruit de gorge et là, toujours rien. Ça commençait sérieusement à me gonfler cette histoire. Alors, comme le disait souvent mon père, aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Je me postai à côté d'Edward, posai l'une de mes mains sur la table et me penchai jusqu'à ce que mon visage se retrouve dans son champ de vision.

« - Edward. Dis-je sur un ton ferme et implacable.

- Oh ! Salut Bella, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. _(N/Mfdt : Sans blague !)(N/Nat : tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche ! lol)(N/Mfdt : Je crois que cette phrase va inspirer la même réaction à tout le monde lol !)_

- Je crois que je m'en étais aperçu. Répondis-je avec un petit sourire. »

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils, l'air perplexe. La petite ride qui se formait à chaque fois qu'il faisait cela le rendait vraiment très sexy._ (N/Nat : il n'a pas vraiment besoin de cette ride pour être sexy ! Ok je sors... )(N/Mfdt : Le pire c'est que t'as raison !^_^)_ A cette pensée, un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres ses sourcils s'en froncèrent d'autant plus et mon sourire s'agrandit un peu. C'était un cercle vicieux, j'avais intérêt à faire attention.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? Me demanda-t-il. »

Là mon sourire se fana complètement. Non mais qu'elle idiote ! Maintenant il fallait que je trouve une explication… ou pas.

« - Euh, rien du tout. Répondis-je maladroitement.

- Ah bon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le questionnais-je dans une tentative désespérée pour changer de sujet.

- Je fais des recherches.

- Je m'en serais douté. Lui répondis-je.

- Je cherche toutes les grottes et autres « planques » qui pourraient cachés Adam et l'autre vampire.

- D'accord ! Je vais poser une question un peu bête mais… pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'en ai marre du plan de Jasper. Tout simplement.

- …

- Non pas que je trouve son plan mauvais, au contraire, mais visiblement ça ne marche pas.

- Je reconnais que ça commence à faire un bout de temps que l'on attend.

- Exact, donc je me suis dit qu'il était temps que l'on passe à l'attaque.

- Tu le crois vraiment ?

- Oui, ça ne peut plus durer. On ne va pas être sur nos gardes pour l'éternité ! Et puis j'avoue que j'en ai un peu marre de jouer cette comédie du bonheur.

- Comédie du bonheur. Répétais-je sur un ton un peu sec. Donc, en fait tu feins tout les jours d'être de bonne humeur et d'être bien avec m… nous tous ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire et tu le sais très bien. Mais nous exposer comme ça, sortir, faire semblant de s'amuser parmi les humains… ça m'épuise.

- Oh ! Je suis désolé Edward, je n'avais pas pensé que pour toi… je veux dire j'avais oublié que…

- C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude. C'est juste que d'habitude on va rarement autre part qu'au lycée, on reste à la maison où je ne suis assailli que par 6 esprits.

- C'est vrai, pardon. Tu dois être heureux de ne pas m'entendre.

- C'est vrai qu'être en ta compagnie est très reposant, alors la plupart du temps oui, mais je dois avouer que parfois j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu penses.

- Peut-être un jour, qui sait ?

- Alice, sans doute. »

Sa réponse me fit éclater de rire. Il est vrai que c'était le genre d'information qu'Alice devait surement posséder.

« - Puis-je faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? Lui demandais-je.

- Euh... Non, je ne crois pas.

- Je pourrais peut-être aller chercher les autres. Tu leur expliquerais ce que tu veux faire. Enfin, si tu veux leur dire tout de suite.

- Et bien, je n'ai jamais voulu en faire un secret, sinon je me serais mit ailleurs pour faire ça. Me répondit-il en riant légèrement. Donc je pense que oui, on peut mettre les autres au courant.

- D'accord ! J'y vais tout de suite alors !

- Mais…

- Si Carlisle est là, il est rentré il y a une demi-heure. Lui dis-je tout en s'éloignant. »

**POV Edward**

_« - Si Carlisle est là, il est rentré il y a une demi-heure. »_

Elle me dit cela en souriant et s'en allant d'un pas très gai. Je l'entendis appeler les autres et leurs parler mais sans comprendre ce qu'ils disaient car je m'étais à nouveau focalisé sur ma tâche. Je cherchais tous les endroits possibles et imaginables qui pourraient servir de cachette à Adam. Malheureusement du fait de notre condition et de notre capacité à courir très vite et très loin, les possibilités étaient multipliées par cent, au moins.

Au bout de quelques minutes Bella me rejoignit, accompagnée des autres membres de la famille. Leurs visages reflétaient une certaine perplexité et un grand questionnement. Tous commencèrent à m'interroger pour savoir ce qui était nécessitait leur présence mais heureusement Esmée mit vite le hola et ce fut le silence, puis Carlisle m'interrogea. Ainsi, tout en veillant à ménager la susceptibilité de Jasper, je leur expliquais ce que je faisais et pourquoi. Tous trouvèrent qu'en les circonstances c'était plutôt une bonne idée et me demandèrent comment ils pouvaient m'aider. J'étais plutôt gêné, je n'avais pas l'habitude de donner des ordres mais un seul coup d'œil à Carlisle me donna assez confiance en moi pour me lancer. Je soulevai ma carte et la dépliai entièrement enfin que chacun ait accès à une partie. A la tête de Bella, je devinais tout de suite qu'elle avait cru que notre zone de recherche se limiterait à ce qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure. Elle eu une expression résignée et s'installa à ma droite. Je plaçai donc la carte au milieu et donnait à chacun les documents qui correspondaient à la zone qui était en face d'eux.

Je voyais bien que Jasper était contrarié même s'il faisait tout pour le cacher il s'était installé le plus loin possible de moi. Je pris des papiers et les amenait de l'autre côté de la table, là où se trouvait Jasper ce faisant je lui donnai un coup de coude discret et lui indiquait la pièce d'à côté d'un mouvement de tête. Il soupira mais résigné il me suivit. Il entra le premier puis je le suivis. Je fermais la pièce derrière moi et allumai la lumière. Nous étions dans un simple et petit réduit où l'on mettait ce qui ne rentrait pas dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussée mais dont on avait souvent besoin, ou pas.

« - Je suis désolé Jasper. Dis-je simplement.

- Edward, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour tout et tout le monde.

- Parce que tu vas me dire que tu n'es pas contrarié ?

- Légèrement. Mais pas pour ce que tu crois. »

J'haussai un sourcil significatif*. A qui voulait-il faire croire que mon intervention ne l'avait pas contrarié ?

« - Alors qu'est-ce qui te contrarie ? Demandais-je, plus que légèrement sceptique.

- De ne pas y avoir pensé. Ou en fait si, d'y avoir pensé mais de pas l'avoir appliqué.

- Tu sais ton plan était loin d'être mauvais. Au contraire. Le laisser venir à nous c'était aussi le laisser faire une erreur, nous attaquer. Ça aurait été de la légitime défense, on n'avait rien à se reprocher. Alors que là, si on arrive à dénicher où il se cache on ira le trouver et c'est nous qui serons responsable de l'attaque. En cas de pépin c'est nous qui devrions rendre des comptes aux Volturi. (_N/Mfdt : Tu crois pas si bien dire ! :s)(N/Nat : et plus tôt que tu ne le crois en plus !)(N/Mfdt : En même temps… il peut pas deviner !)_

- C'est vrai que vu de côté-là… Mais bon, faut se dire qu'il y en aura au moins un d'entre nous à qui ça va plaire.

- Ah, Emmett… ! »

La conversation s'arrêta là. Elle avait été très courte mais nous nous étions dit tout ce que nous avions à nous dire. Les malentendus étaient dissipés, la possible querelle étouffée. Nous retournâmes dans la salle à manger et on se remit au travail. Les autres ne dirent rien, ils ne relevèrent même pas la tête lorsqu'on passa à côté d'eux.

On travailla la dessus toute la journée et une partie de la nuit. Même pour des vampires c'était un travail long et fastidieux car cela nécessitait beaucoup de minutie, ce dont Emmett était dépourvu du coup ça lui avait pris encore plus de temps qu'à nous, de plus nous avions été abandonnés par Carlisle en début de soirée car il était de garde à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'on eu enfin terminé, vers quatre heure du matin, nous nous retrouvâmes avec beaucoup plus de lieux à visiter que prévu. Il était bien évidemment hors de question que l'on effectue les recherches seuls alors on se répartit par groupe de deux. Nous étions tombés d'accord sur deux choses. La première, nous allions commencer les recherches immédiatement, autant perdre le moins de tant possible la seconde Esmée attendrait le retour de Carlisle pour partir à son tour. Cette dernière avait bien sûr protesté, argumentant qu'elle pouvait très bien se débrouillée seule, mais nous ne voulions prendre aucun risque, on tenait trop à elle. Elle avait fini par craquer sous nos supplications, nos arguments et notre ténacité. De plus, elle avait eu droit à la moue spéciale d'Alice, celle à laquelle personne ne pouvait résister et à un petit discours culpabilisateur de Bella qui lui disait que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose alors qu'elle était seule ce serait sa faute et qu'elle s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Nous avions donc laissé une Esmée convaincue mais frustrée à la maison. Nous étions tous partis par couple, enfin pour Bella et moi c'était évidemment un bien grand mot, dans des directions différentes. Nous n'étions rentrés que le soir très tard pour faire le point, mais aussi pour prendre une douche et nous changer après tout nous n'étions pas à l'abri d'une rencontre avec des humains qui feraient du camping, une randonnée,…. Nous étions tous arrivés à peu près en même temps, Carlisle et Esmée, bien qu'ayant eu moins de temps, avaient couvert autant de terrain que s'ils étaient partis en même temps que nous. Pour une première journée de recherches, c'était assez décevant, mais il nous restait beaucoup de chemin à parcourir, beaucoup d'endroits à visiter nous ne perdions pas espoir.

Au bout d'une semaine de recherche, nous commencions tous à désespérés un peu, mais ce qui prédominait chez nous était la colère et la frustration. La première, parce que cet Adam nous gâchais nos vacances et la seconde car cela faisait une semaine que nous menions nos recherches jours et nuits et on faisait toujours chou blanc.

Enfin, un soir que nous nous retrouvions pour faire le point, Emmett et Rosalie arrivèrent en retard. Alice s'apprêtait à les houspiller lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, le regard dans le vague. Nous savions tous ce que ça voulait dire, elle avait une vision. Elle jeta un regard heureux aux deux retardataires et leur demanda si c'était bien vrai. Ayant vu grâce à ses pensées ce qu'elle avait vu, je guettais moi aussi la réponse. Et à ma plus grande joie ils confirmèrent. Ils étaient sûr à 80% de les avoir trouvé. La traque était finie ! Enfin ! Cela nous réjouissait, bien sûr, mais cela nous attristait également car cela voulait dire que le temps de l'affrontement était venu.

**POV Adam**

Jane et Demetri n'étaient pas bavards. Je savais depuis longtemps que parler n'était pas une de leur activité préférée mais de là à être quasiment muets ! Depuis leur arrivée j'avais monologué pratiquement tout le temps. Entre eux qui n'étaient pas bavards de nature et Michael qui n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche ou presque depuis qu'ils nous avaient rejoints, je désespérais. J'espérais qu'il reprendrait ses esprits à temps car je comptais sur lui, il avait un rôle important à jouer dans cette histoire.

J'avais projeté de récupérer Bella depuis un bon moment et alors que je me trouvais dans le Maine, en train de chasser dans la ville de Portland, j'avais rencontré Michael, ce qui m'avait permis de mettre en route mon plan. Je l'avais d'abord aperçu de loin et j'avais cru à une apparition. C'était assez incroyable. En plus du fait qu'il possédait un don qui me serait très utile il était la réplique presque exacte du fiancé défunt de Bella. A l'exception de la couleur de ses cheveux, tout en lui était identique, jusqu'à son prénom, Michael. Le fiancé de Bella était mort bien avant que je transforme Bella et que j'entre dans sa vie, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait car en vérité je la surveillais depuis très longtemps lorsque sa maladie m'avait fournie l'opportunité de la transformer. Mais cela elle ne le saurait jamais.

Je savais que j'arriverai à la récupérer, c'était certain, et qu'elle se soit rapprochée des Cullen, le plus grand clan existant après le nôtre n'était qu'un grain de sable dans les rouages de mon plan. Jane me demanda à nouveau ce que je voulais qu'on fasse et cette fois je lui répondis clairement. Je n'avais que trop attendu, nous allions passer à l'attaque. Bien entendu la seule de nous quatre ayant un don offensif était Jane mais je savais qu'entre mon expérience, son talent et la peur qu'inspirait notre clan, nous étions certains de nous en sortir. _(N/Mfdt : Ah, ben yen a un qui va être déçu !)(N/Nat : oufff ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Pendant quelques instants j'ai cru que tu allais mettre l'histoire dans la catégorie Drama ! ^^)(N/Mfdt : Ca va pas non ! J'adoooore les happy end !)_

Jane signala que si en plus de récupérer Bella, nous arrivions à disperser le clan Cullen voir même éliminer certains de ses membres nous aurions non seulement éliminé une menace mais cela nous fournirait une occasion en or, à savoir récupérer Alice et Edward. Il est vrai que s'ils acceptaient de se joindre à nous ils seraient un atout pour notre clan et Aro en serait extatique. _(N/Mfdt : Si, si, vous avez bien lu)(N/Nat : un crétin dans un clan de crétin ! Pas étonnant !)(N/Mfdt : Je crois que t'as pas tout compris lol.) _Mais pour que tout cela se réalise nous devions être au maximum de nos capacités et pour y arriver un seul moyen, chasser. Nous avions décidé que Jane et Demetri iraient en premier puis reviendraient nous attendre ici pendant que Michael et moi y allons à notre tour. Mais nous n'en eûmes jamais l'occasion car peu de temps après le départ de Jane et Demetri nous vîmes arriver huit vampires._ (N/Nat : Ahah! Mais qui ça peut bien être ? Suspens ! ^^)(N/Mfdt : Ptdr)_

**POV Edward**

Même en sachant que nous n'étions pas en danger car en large supériorité numérique on se prépara un maximum ce qui se résumait en fait à chasser plus que de raison pour être au mieux de notre forme. Nous fîmes rapide, même si ça nous pris quand même une partie de la nuit. Alice n'avait rien vu qui nous indiquerait que la confrontation tournerait mal mais il valait mieux être bien préparé. Une fois qu'on n'eu tous chassé on se mit en route, suivant Rosalie et Emmett sur la piste qu'ils avaient découvert, nous faisant encore plus silencieux que nous l'étions au naturel. Notre « randonnée » dura plusieurs heures et nous n'arrivâmes qu'en fin de journée à l'endroit que je supposais être notre destination. On sentait l'odeur de plusieurs vampires dans les parages et je fus certains d'être au bon endroit lorsque j'eu entendu leurs pensées.

_« Pfff ! Il y a des fois où je me dis que je devrais le laissé tomber. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial cette Bella ? »_

De loin j'apercevais un jeune vampire assis dos à nous, qui lançait des cailloux dans un cercle… un peu comme s'il jouait au basket. On continuait à s'approcher quand il se redressa soudainement et s'engouffra à la vitesse de l'éclair dans la grotte qui se trouvait à sa droite. Je regardais les autres un peu étonné mais comme le pensa Carlisle, si nous avions réussi à sentir son odeur et suivre sa piste alors qu'il n'était pas venu depuis un moment, il était normal que notre présence lui soit signalée aussi par nos odeurs. Ce ne fut pas lui qui ressorti quelques secondes plus tard mais un vampire dont j'avais vu le portrait dans le bureau de Carlisle. Ce dernier fut très surpris à tel point qu'il paru abandonné par son calme habituel et lâcha un « impossible ! ». On se rapprocha finalement jusqu'à être tous visible par les deux autres seul Carlisle s'avança un peu plus.

« - Marcus ! S'offusqua-t-il. Mon ami, ne me dit pas que cet Adam t'a convaincu de te mêler de tout ça !

- Carlisle. Intervint Bella d'une petite voix. C'EST Adam. » _(N/Nat : Hein ? Si je m'attendais à ça !)(N/Mfdt : Tadaaaaa ! Même toi tu t'en es pas douté ! Suis trop forte ! Mdr)_

Les yeux de Carlisle s'écarquillèrent et je comprenais tout à fait pourquoi. Moi-même, je n'avais rencontré qu'Aro et quelques uns de ses gardes rapprochés lors d'une courte visite qu'il avait fait à Carlisle mais j'avais bien cerné le personnage et je ne doutais pas que tous les Volturi soit comme lui. Voilà pourquoi il paraissait si improbable que Marcus soit le créateur de Bella, qu'il soit l'auteur de ces menaces. Je savais par Carlisle que la mort de sa femme Didyme l'avait beaucoup affecté et que depuis il n'était plus le même mais je n'aurais jamais cru que cela soit à ce point. J'entendais les autres réfléchirent à toutes vitesse et petit à petit, dans tous leurs esprits, ils comprirent. Seul Bella restait dans le flou mais c'était normal car nous n'avions mentionné les Volturi qu'une seule fois et rapidement.

A ce moment là, le vampire de tout à l'heure réapparut et on pu enfin voir son visage. D'après ce que je savais et ce que j'entendais dans l'esprit de Carlisle ce n'était pas un Volturi, ou alors, pas encore.

**POV Bella**

Si mon cœur battait encore, il aurait certainement raté un battement, ou se serait carrément arrêté.

« - Michael ? Demandais-je. »

Il me regarda un moment sans rien dire puis me répondit, me demandant si on se connaissait. Lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase je vis celui que j'avais toujours Adam soupirait d'un air affligé puis jeter un regard furieux à son… complice, camarade, ami ?

« - Troublante la ressemblance, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda Ad… Marcus.

- Oui, un… un peu.

- Je me suis dit que cela te donnerait peut-être envie de rester avec nous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? Répondit-il.

- Pourquoi tout ?

- Ah ! Vaste question qui nécessite une vaste réponse ! Quitte les Cullen, reste avec moi et tu sauras.

- Non ! M'écriais-je. Vous m'avez abandonné, pourquoi est-ce que j'en aurais envie ?

- Bella, Bella, Bella, ne vois-tu donc pas que tu compliques les choses ?

- Tant pis ! Je suis bien avec les Cullen et je veux rester avec eux ! Vous n'avez plus aucun droit sur moi ! Si tant est que vous en ayez eu un jour ! »

Edward me regarda et me fit un magnifique sourire qui me disait tant de chose, qu'il était fière, heureux, qu'il avait confiance je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire à mon tour. Finalement, ça s'annonçait plutôt bien. Carlisle prit ensuite la parole, essayant de raisonner Marcus, ses arguments étaient justes, percutants, logique, mais ce dernier faisait la sourde oreille, tout ce qu'il consentit à dire par la suite était :

« - Elle est à moi et elle va repartir avec moi ! Que vous le vouliez ou non ! »

Cette réplique nous avait tous particulièrement mit en colère. Je voyais Emmett serrer les poings, Esmée et Alice s'étaient rapprochées de moi tant pour me montrer leur soutien que pour me protéger. Même Rosalie semblait sur le point d'attaquer.

« - J'aimerai bien savoir comment vous aller faire pour l'obliger à partir avec nous ! A deux, vous ne faites pas le poids ! Affirma Edward. »

A ces mots, des petits sourires vainqueurs naquirent sur les lèvres de tous les Cullen, ainsi que sur les miennes.

« - Qui a dit qu'ils n'étaient que deux ? Dit une voix de femme, venant de l'ombre des bois. »

*Clin d'œil au si célèbre haussement de sourcil de Teal'c dans Stargate SG1.^^

**Donc… ça vous a lut ?**

**Alors, vos réactions par rapport à la véritable identité d'Adam… ?**

**J'ai hâte de savoir.**


	20. Chapitre 20: Apparemment non

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Alors, avec du retard voici le chapitre 20 !**

**Il est un peu plus court que la moyenne, désolé, mais je promets de faire mieux dans le prochain, d'ailleurs je m'y mets de suite !^^**

**Je voudrais, comme toujours, remercier ma bêta qui fait toujours de l'excellent travail et surtout avec une rapidité hallucinante et je voudrais également remercié Caropat pour son aide car sans elle le chapitre en serait toujours au même point, c'est-à-dire au début !**

**Merci pour vos reviews et merci à celles qui m'ont souhaité bon rétablissement.**

**Alison :** Oui, enfin la rencontre ! Faut dire qu'il était temps. Merci d'être fidèle au poste ! Bisous.

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages (excepté Michael) et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapitre 20 :**** Apparemment non !**

_« - Qui a dit qu'ils n'étaient que deux ? Dit une voix de femme, venant de l'ombre des bois. »_

**POV Edward**

Comme un seul homme, on se tourna tous en direction de la voix et de sa propriétaire. Une jeune fille blonde, à l'apparence très jeune entra dans la lumière, suivit de très près par un autre vampire paraissant plus âgé et plus dangereux. _(N/Mfdt : T'as tout faux mon pote !^^)(N/Nat : faut toujours se méfier des plus petits ! lol)(N/Mfdt : C'est clair !) _Leurs visages me disaient quelque chose mais je n'étais pas sûr. Je me concentrais donc sur leurs pensées pour vérifier ma théorie.

_« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle a de si spécial… »_

_« Pfff, Carlisle et ses croisades… quell__e__ perte de temps. »_

_« Bien, voyons un peu… ils ne paraissent pas aussi dangereux que dans les descriptions d'Aro… »_

Alors c'était bien ça. J'avais déjà vu leurs visages grâce aux pensées de Carlisle. C'était des Volturi, Jane et Demetri. Nous avions beaucoup entendu parler d'eux par Carlisle comme ils devaient beaucoup avoir entendu parler de nous par Aro. Mon père adoptif ayant été un Volturi pendant quelques années, ils les connaissaient très bien mais il les avait quitté bien avant ma transformation. De ce fait, seul Aro, que nous avions croisé une fois, au hasard de nos déménagements, nous avait déjà tous rencontré alors qu'on découvrait notre nouveau territoire et que lui surveillait personnellement plusieurs vampires qui commençaient à se faire un peu trop remarquer, chose rare de sa part puisqu'habituellement il envoyait ses sbires, comme aujourd'hui.

Alors comme ça Aro nous avait décrit comme dangereux. Ce n'était pas plus mal, cela pourrait nous servir, plus tard, même si venant d'un Volturi cette remarque était plutôt ironique. Je les regardai s'approcher et se placer à côté de Marcus. Nous nous regardions tous les uns les autres dans le blanc des yeux, ne prononçant aucun mot. Pourtant il allait bien falloir que quelqu'un se décide à parler. J'écoutais les pensées d'un peu tout le monde, essayant d'anticiper ce qui pourrait se passer, les réactions de chacun…

Finalement ce fut le plus posé, le plus réfléchit, la voix de la raison qui s'avança. C'est-à-dire Carlisle._ (N/Nat : J'aurais dit Emmett...^^)(N/Mfdt : Ah ah ah ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça aurait donné lol) _Il ne se rapprocha que de quelque pas. Assez pour montrer qu'il prenait l'initiative des débats ainsi que pour se protéger, et même si besoin, fuir, en cas d'attaque. Son état d'esprit reflétait une certaine exaspération, surement du au fait que les Volturi se mêler toujours de tout, beaucoup de capitulation, il était certain, comme nous tous, qu'ils ne changeraient jamais, et une pointe de surprise, il fallait bien admettre que voir Jane sans son frère Alec était un événement assez rare.

« -Jane, Demetri. Les salua Carlisle. J'aurais du me douter que vous n'étiez pas loin. »

Jane eu un petit sourire hypocrite.

« -Je suis ravie de te revoir Carlisle et enchanté de faire enfin connaissance avec ton cl… ta petite famille même si je déplore, tout comme Aro d'ailleurs, ton implication dans cette histoire. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre ce qui vous pousse à vous impliquer autant. »

En disant cela, elle jeta un regard long et équivoque à Bella. Celle-ci serra les poings, je savais qu'elle craignait Marcus, son comportement nous l'avait prouvé, mais je ne savais absolument pas comment elle pourrait réagir aux provocations de Jane. En même temps, tout ce qu'elle savait des Volturi c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit, ce qui l'empêcher de vraiment mesurer les dangers que nous courions.

« - Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça te concerne ! S'emporta Emmett en grognant. C'est entre nous et ces deux là ! »

Jane éclata de rire. Un rire contrôlé, calculé, mauvais.

« -Il va m'en falloir plus pour m'impressionner mon cher Emmett, j'ai l'habitude de recevoir un mauvais accueil! Donc…, ajouta-t-elle en fixant Bella, voici la cause de tout ce ramdam ! Ne sait-elle pas se défendre pour que vous parliez pour elle ? »

C'était de la pure provocation seulement destinée à nous mettre en rogne et à déclencher les hostilités. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Bella esquissa un mouvement pour se jeter sur le vampire, mais je la retins. Marcus avança d'un pas tout en faisant signe à Jane de se taire.

« -Écoutez, nous ne voulons pas nous battre. Je ne veux pas me battre. Précisa-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux trois vampires qui l'accompagnaient. Mais je veux Bella et je ferais tout ce qui est nécessaire pour l'avoir.

-Pourquoi ? S'exclama Jane d'une voix aigüe. Elle ne vaut rien ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous tenez absolument à ce qu'elle rentre avec nous! Je suis bien meilleur qu'elle ! Mon don est meilleur que le sien ! Je vous suis utile, elle non ! Et de toute façon elle ne veut pas ! Elle vous désobéira tout le temps ! »

C'est dans ces moments là que le caractère de Jane rejoignait ses traits juvéniles et que l'on percevait clairement que sa transformation avait eu lieu beaucoup trop tôt. Elle commença à s'approcher et à montrer les dents. Marcus eu beau l'a rappelé à l'ordre, ce n'eut aucun effet il capitula rapidement. Je grognai, montrant les dents à mon tour tout en faisant passer Bella dans mon dos pour la mettre à l'abri et me préparai à attaquer. _(N/Nat : Désolé mais je suis obligé... c'est mignooooonnnn! ok je sort. -_-')(N/Mfdt : Mais non, t'as raison !^_^)_ Si je voulais avoir un jour l'occasion d'avouer mes sentiments à Bella et de construire une relation avec elle, je devais absolument faire en sorte que tout aille bien. Demetri m'imita, un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Edward, c'est ça ? Me demanda-t-il. Tu devrais laisser tomber. Ajouta-t-il avant que j'ai pu répondre. Tu défends une cause perdue. »

Je me préparais à lui sauter à la gorge mais Bella fut plus rapide que moi et se jeta sur lui. Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir à la situation, je me jetais sur lui également. Les autres firent comme moi, excepté Esmée qui resta près de Carlisle, dissuadant Marcus de se joindre à la mêlée.

**POV Bella**

Je vis Alice et Rosalie se jeter sur Jane mais celle-ci les maitrisa rapidement. Je supposais, surement avec raison, que c'était grâce à son don car les filles se tordaient de douleur au sol, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Je vis Emmett et Jasper aux prises avec Michael et comme Edward semblait maitriser Demetri très bien tout seul je décidais de porter assistance aux filles. Je m'approchais de Jane le plus rapidement possible. Son visage se tourna vers moi, puis le reste de son corps mais la douleur de mes presque sœurs ne s'était pourtant pas apaiser. Je vis Jane plisser les yeux, intrigué et furieuse je compris que son don ne marchait pas sur moi. J'en fus très heureuse, puis je me souviens de mes séances avec Eleazar et essayais de mettre en application ce qu'il m'avait appris mais après plusieurs essais je du bien admettre que c'était un échec. Je n'arrivais pas à étendre mon bouclier et donc à protéger ma famille.

Heureusement pour moi et surtout pour Rosalie et Alice, Carlisle et Marcus intervinrent et mirent fin à la bagarre. Là je devais avouer que je ne comprenais pas tout. Que Carlisle nous fasse cesser, je comprenais, tout comme Esmée il détestait la violence, mais Marcus… c'était à n'y rien comprendre. Il attrapa Jane par le bras et l'éloigna de la « zone de combat » violemment. Demetri et Michael les suivirent sans qu'il ait besoin de dire quoi que se soit. On se rapprocha tous des filles elles étaient sonnées et je compris facilement que si elles avaient pu pleurer elles l'auraient fait. Toutes les deux étaient dans les bras de leur compagnon et nous essayions tant bien que mal de les réconforter, tout en gardant un œil sur nos quatre ennemis qui discutaient, ou plutôt se disputaient un peu plus loin.

**POV Marcus**

« - Mais vous êtes de grands malades tous les deux ! Leur dis-je. Je ne hurlais pas, pas besoin mais je fis passer dans le ton de ma voix toute ma colère et l'idiotie que m'inspirait leur réaction. Aro ne vous a donc rien appris ?

- Que voulais-tu qu'on fasse ? Qu'on se laisse tuer ? Répliqua Demetri.

- Bien sûr que non. Dit Michael, me coupant la parole. Il aurait préféré régler cette entrevue diplomatiquement et retenter sa chance à un moment où nous aurions eu une chance contre eux. A un moment où ils auraient été séparés par exemple.

- C'est ça ! Terminai-je. Merci Michael. Au moins toi tu suis. Ajoutais-je.

- C'est vrai. Je suis et je vois bien qu'on n'a aucune chance contre les Cullen. Vous m'avez offert une seconde vie et je ne compte pas la gâcher. Alors je m'en vais. Et ne me cherchais pas, ne me traquais pas je ne suis pas aussi impressionnable que votre précieuse Bella ! Alors adieu ! » _(N/Nat : Hallelujah ! Un de moins !)(N/Mfdt : Ouai ! J'ai hésité à le tuer, mais le pauvre, il y est pour rien lui, il a fait qu'obéir !)_

Et il parti dans se retourner. J'étais tellement abasourdi que je ne cherchai même pas à le retenir. Jane et Demetri ne réagirent pas non plus mais je supposais que c'était surtout parce qu'ils n'en avaient rien à faire de lui. Je me retournais vers les Cullen ils me regardaient d'un air satisfait, surtout la petite brune, Alice, qui avait même le culot de sourire.

J'étais en colère, mais je savais que Michael avait totalement raison. Il nous serait impossible de battre les Cullen, ils étaient trop nombreux. J'aurais du faire venir plus de garde, mais encore aurait-il fallu qu'Aro accepte. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution, nous devions battre en retraite et retenter notre chance à un moment plus approprier. Seulement, comment faire ? Carlisle et son clan n'avait pas envie de combattre mais je savais que s'ils étaient obligés ils n'hésiteraient pas et ils ne me laisseraient pas m'en aller, juste comme ça. Encore que… ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

« - Vous avez gagné, on s'en va ! Annonçai-je d'une voix haute et claire. »

Tous me regardèrent surpris, surtout Jane et Demetri en fait, mais aucun ne dit mot. Je fis signe à ces derniers de me suivre, surveillant du coin de l'œil Bella et sa nouvelle famille. Une fois qu'on fut dans les bois, hors de leur vue, j'accélérai pour que l'on soit rapidement également hors de portée de leurs oreilles. Une fois fait je leur expliquais mon plan, à savoir qu'ils devaient partir et m'attendre à Seattle, que je les tiendrais au courant régulièrement et que moi, pendant ce temps, j'allais continuer à les observer de très, très loin, attendre le moment idéal et m'emparer de Bella.

Ils acceptèrent à contre cœur et s'en allèrent en râlant car ils n'avaient eu droit qu'à une pseudo bagarre qui les avait laissé sur leur faim. La dernière chose que j'entendais c'était leur débat pour savoir où ils iraient chasser.

**POV Rosalie**

Mais c'était quoi ce cirque ?

D'abord c'était le petit jeune qui s'en allait sans se retourner, sans même nous dire un mot, nous laissant tous perplexe et surpris puis maintenant c'était Marcus et sa clique. Ils étaient partis juste comme ça ! Comme si on s'était croisé par hasard dans les bois et qu'il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent car ils étaient attendus quelque part ! Ils nous croyaient stupide ou quoi ? Ils pensaient vraiment qu'on relâcherait notre attention et qu'on les laisserait l'emmener ? Surtout que maintenant qu'on connaissait la véritable identité « d'Adam », Alice pouvait le surveiller très facilement, ce qu'elle nous confirma quelques secondes après le départ des Volturi en nous annonçant qu'elle avait eu une vision.

Apparemment les deux gardes étaient repartis sur Seattle et ne reviendraient sans doute pas, mais Marcus était resté et il comptait bien continuer à nous espionner et trouver un moyen de récupérer Bella. Cette dernière soupira bruyamment. Je comprenais tout à fait sa frustration, cela voulait dire qu'elle ne pourrait plus aller quelque part toute seule. Mais je fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas seulement de la frustration. Il y avait beaucoup plus que cela. Elle lança une petite phrase, à voix tellement basse que même nous nous avons eu du mal à entendre.

« - Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ! »

Et elle s'enfuit en courant, visiblement bouleversée. Edward, tout comme Alice, fit un pas dans la direction qu'elle avait prise mais je le retins pas le bras, lui demandant du regard, et par la pensée de bien vouloir me laisser y aller. Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrarié et pendant une seconde je vis qu'une lutte intérieure s'était engagée dans son esprit. Mais il fini par accepter, ce que je compris au moment même où il retient Alice par le bras, l'empêchant d'aller rejoindre Bella. J'eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir son air indigné avant de m'élancer. Je ne mis que quelques secondes pour la rejoindre. Heureusement pour elle car lorsque j'arrivais je la retrouvais face à face avec Marcus. Je grognais pour signalais ma présence mais seulement un quart de seconde avant que mon point ne s'abatte sur sa mâchoire et qu'il l'envoi valser très loin de nous. Je le regardais se relever avec difficulté et s'enfuir à toute jambe. _(N/Mfdt : Ca, c'est du Rosalie que j'aime !^^)_ J'étais satisfaite.

**POV Michael**

Je n'avais pas vraiment fait ce que j'avais annoncé. C'est-à-dire que je ne m'étais pas éloigner. J'avais continué à suivre la situation de loin, gardant un œil sur chacun des protagonistes. Je vis donc Marcus abandonner et les Cullen s'en réjouir, je le vis également renvoyer les deux autres puis se remettre à guetter Bella. Et à mon grand plaisir, je fus également témoin du moment où la blonde, Rosalie d'après ce que j'avais compris, l'envoya valdinguer comme s'il avait été une poupée de chiffon.

Il ne changerait jamais, c'était certain donc il reviendrait surement à la charge. Seulement je ne serais plus là pour voir cela ni pour participer. Je lui jetais un dernier coup d'œil tandis qu'il s'éloignait de la furie blonde avec grande peine puis m'en allait pour ne plus jamais revenir. _(N/Nat : Bon choix ! Je te soutiens à 100% !)(N/Mfdt : Finalement il est intelligent !) _

**POV Rosalie**

Je regardais cette idiot de Marcus Volturi prendre ses jambes à son coup en compagnie de Bella jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus l'apercevoir. Quand je pense qu'il faisait parti du plus grand clan de vampire existant, du plus craint et du plus respecter et que surtout il en était l'un des piliers, ça m'horrifiait. J'espérai de tout cœur que rien ne nous oblige jamais à nous rendre en Italie, sur leurs terres.

Je me tournais vers Bella qui fixait le paysage, le visage très triste. Ce que j'allais lui dire, les autres auraient pu le faire aussi, mais j'espérai que venant de moi, venant de celle qui avait eu tant de mal à l'aimer, cela aurait plus de poids. Avec l'un de mes doigts, je repoussais une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, histoire de lui rappeler en douceur que j'étais toujours là et attendis qu'elle se manifeste. Au bout de quelques minutes elle finit par réagir et tourna sa tête vers moi.

« - Il se lassera, il se lasse tous. »

Son visage pris un air dubitatif. Je lui fis un petit sourire avant de répondre.

« - Le clan Cullen possède les quatre seuls spécimens qui ne se lassent jamais. Ajoutais-je. »

Cette fois-ci ce fut elle qui sourit d'un sourire large et sincère. Elle me prit ensuite la main et m'entraina en direction de ma famille. De notre famille.

**POV Bella**

On marcha normalement, pressées de rejoindre les autres mais voulant profiter de l'instant. Je lâchais la main de Rosalie pour prendre son bras et me rapprocher d'elle. Elle ne chercha pas à se dégager, au contraire, elle resserra la prise. Je sentais qu'entre nous quelque chose s'était enfin créer. Un lien, qu'il soit amical ou fraternel je savais que désormais il était là, solide et fort et qu'il en faudrait vraiment beaucoup pour le briser. En quelques minutes nous avions rejoint les Cullen. Ma famille. Cela me faisait encore bizarre de les appeler ainsi et pourtant c'était désormais ce qu'ils étaient. Tous nous accueillir avec un immense sourire plaqué sur leurs si beaux visages.

Lorsqu'on approcha, Emmett fit une blague et nos rires qui raisonnaient au milieu de la forêt étaient une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne quitterais jamais les Cullen. En tout cas pas de mon plein gré.

« - On rentre à la maison ? Nous questionna Esmée. »

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra très fort elle m'en aurait presque fait mal. Puis elle me relâcha et rejoignit Carlisle avec qui elle prit un peu d'avance. Edward resta à mes côtés tandis que les quatre autres faisaient les fous juste devant nous. Vision idyllique d'une vie sans nuage.

Mais malgré ce bonheur tout neuf, Marcus et son obsession m'inquiétaient toujours alors pendant que nous marchions je me penchais vers l'oreille d'Edward et chuchotais :

« - Tu sais, je doute qu'il laisse tomber. Il faudra qu'on reste sur nos gardes jusqu'à la fin des temps et qu'on se surveille les uns les autres en permanence. »

Il me répondit alors la chose la plus merveilleuse que je n'ai jamais entendu.

« - Je serais très heureux de passer l'éternité à te surveiller. »

_(N/Nat : C'est dérangeant si je le redis ? Non, bon ok. C'est mignoooonnnn ! Mais bon Marie aurait était sadique d'arrêter son histoire ici ! Et oui, elle dit que ça aurait pu faire une excellente fin. Je pense que si elle nous avait fait ça, elle aurait pu aller se planquer très, très loin au milieu des indigènes … Oups fallait pas le dire ? Ça peut donner des idées ? Mais non, mais non ^^)_

_(N/Mfdt : J'avoue que sur le coup j'ai bien eu envie de supprimé les derniers chapitres et de vous mettre que l'épilogue, mais effectivement je tiens à la vie… alors je les laisse !^^)_

**Alors ? Ca vous a plut ?**

**En tout cas je l'espère.**

**Profitez bien des chapitres qui vont suivre car il n'en reste que deux + l'épilogue ! Et oui, il faut bien que ça se termine un jour et puis je trouve que 23 chapitres pour une première fic c'est vraiment pas mal !^^**

**N'oubliez pas de laissez une review !**

**Bisous !**


	21. Chapitre 21: Remise en ordre

**Salut !**

**Dans la famille « le chapitre est en retard » je demande « j'oublie d'envoyer mon chapitre à la correction » ! C'est à croire que je suis maudite. Le pire c'est qu'il était prêt !**

**Enfin bon le principal c'est qu'il soit là.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews.**

**Alison :** Merci beaucoup. Oui j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que Rosalie montrez qu'en vérité elle apprécie Bella. Bientôt la fin c'est vrai, ça va me faire bizarre. Voilà la suite, éclates-toi. Merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot.

**Diana :** Je suis heureuse que Bella et Rosalie te plaise. J'aime bien leur relation, ça change des autres. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review.

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages et Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**A votre lecture !^^**

**Chapitre 21 :**** Remise en ordre.**

**POV Bella**

Nous étions rentrés à la maison dans la joie et la bonne humeur ainsi que dans une certaine perplexité. Qui aurait cru que cette histoire se terminerait aussi bien et aussi facilement ? Certainement pas moi ! Peut-être Emmett, oui surement. De nature optimiste il nous croyait invincible, mais bon en même temps c'est plutôt facile d'être optimiste quand on a sa carrure et sa force ! Mais malgré l'allégresse qui avait était la nôtre durant tout le voyage de retour, Edward et moi avions été très silencieux, surtout moi à vrai dire.

_« Je serais très heureux de passer l'éternité à te surveiller. »_

Cette phrase m'avait carrément coupé le sifflet. C'est vrai qu'Edward et moi nous entendions bien, très bien même, c'était plus fort qu'un lien d'amitié, peut-être plus qu'un lien fraternel, mais j'étais incapable de définir exactement quels étaient mes sentiments à son propos et de mettre un nom dessus. J'étais encore moins capable de définir ceux d'Edward. C'était à la fois frustrant et perturbant.

Une fois arrivés à la maison… la maison, cela ne faisait que très peu de temps que je considérais la demeure des Cullen comme ma maison, mon chez-moi, le lieu où je savais que je serais toujours en sécurité. J'avais eu un peu plus de mal à les considérer comme ma famille, mais j'y étais arrivée, tout doucement il m'arrivait encore d'avoir quelques réflexes de solitaire, mais de moins en moins. Désormais, je pensais « nous » et non plus « je », enfin… moins souvent.

Donc, une fois arrivés à la maison, chacun parti dans ses quartiers pour faire un brin de toilette et se changer. La consigne était de faire vite et de redescendre ensuite, Carlisle voulait en quelque sorte nous débriefer. Je ne savais pas s'il se rendait compte que parfois son attitude était très… militaire nous devions encore une fois nous retrouver autour de la table de la salle à manger. J'avais dans l'idée qu'elle avait servi plus souvent ces quatre/cinq derniers mois que ces cinquante dernières années. Lorsqu'Edward et moi nous arrivâmes devant les portes respectives de nos chambre il y eu un petit instant de silence, une pause où on se regarda dans les yeux sans prononcer un seul mot. Je craquai la première et détournai les yeux puis entrai immédiatement dans ma chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'adossai contre le battant, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire ni penser. Je décidai donc de mettre de côté mes questions et mes états d'âmes pendants quelques minutes, peut-être quelques heures, et de faire ce qui était prévu me laver, me changer et rejoindre les autres. Une fois que les deux premières étapes furent accomplies je me dirigeai vers la porte de ma chambre, mais une fois devant je stoppai net et guettai le moindre bruit. Je n'avais pas envie d'éviter Edward mais je ne voulais pas non plus revivre la situation qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt, en tout cas pas tout de suite. Aucun bruit, j'ouvris alors la porte et descendis au rez-de-chaussée en vitesse.

**POV Edward**

J'avais été trop vite. C'était la seule explication possible au changement d'humeur de Bella. Depuis que je lui avais fait mon aveu elle était distante et très silencieuse. Je m'étais dit qu'une fois en haut, un de nous deux arriverait à engager la conversation, mais au bout de quelques instants de contemplation mutuelle, Bella s'était détournée et s'était presque jetée dans sa chambre. Je fus tenté de rester dans le couloir et de me concentrer pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'elle faisait, mais j'y renonçai, ce n'était pas comme ça que j'aurai des réponses. Alors je fis ce que Carlisle avait demandé. Je pris une douche, passait des vêtements propre et me préparai à rejoindre le reste de la famille. Une fois devant la porte je m'arrêtai et guettai le moindre bruit. J'entendis quelques vagues bruissements d'étoffes et en déduisit qu'elle n'était pas encore descendu. J'attendis donc derrière la porte, lui donnant largement le temps de me précéder dans la salle à manger. Lorsque je fus certains qu'elle était loin, je sortis dans le couloir et me dirigeai vers l'escalier.

Je fus le dernier à m'installer autour de la grande table, ce qui était fort étonnant. J'avais certes pris mon temps mais je m'étais attendu à ce que ce soit Alice ou Emmett et Rose qui arrivent en dernier. Je m'étais visiblement trompé. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que pour une fois je n'entendais pas celles des membres de ma famille tout comme je ne m'aperçus pas que Carlisle avait commencé à parler. Esmée, qui était à ma gauche, s'en aperçue bien vite et me donna un léger coup de coude pour me faire réagir. Je fronçais les sourcils car c'était très étonnant de sa part mais j'eu immédiatement la réponse car cette fois j'étais concentré.

_« J'ai essayé de t'interpeller par la pensée mais tu étais tellement dans les nuages que tu ne m'as pas entendu. »_

Elle conclut par un petit sourire amusé mais dans lequel apparaissait de l'inquiétude. Je détestais quand elle s'inquiétait pour moi alors je la rassurai d'un regard et d'une simple et rapide pression sur sa main. Elle ne sembla pas totalement apaisée mais elle n'ajouta rien et se détourna de moi pour se concentrer de nouveau sur Carlisle. Évidemment notre échange n'avait duré que quelques secondes et les autres étant attentifs aux paroles de notre père, ne remarquèrent rien. Bella était assise à côté de moi elle aussi, droite comme un i, les mains croisées sur la table, devant elle, elle prenait bien garde de rester éloignée de moi le plus possible, c'est du moins l'impression qu'elle me donnait.

J'allais encore une fois devoir prendre les choses en mains. Mais bizarrement, je trouvais cela plus difficile que quand j'avais décidé de m'occuper des recherches pour trouver Adam/Marcus. Trouver le courage de demander des explications et d'en donner moi-même à la femme dont j'étais éperdument amoureux me semblait insurmontable. Mais je le devais, je n'avais pas le choix. Nous avions réussi à nous entendre, à tisser des liens très fort, ce n'était pas pour qu'une simple phrase de ma part, maladroite j'en conviens, gâche tout. C'était décidé une fois la réunion terminée j'irai lui parler.

Au moment même où je pris cette décision, le visage d'Alice, tourné vers Carlisle comme celui des autres, pivota légèrement vers sa gauche, vers moi et j'aperçus très clairement son sourire. Bien sûr, j'aurais du me douter qu'à la minute où je me déciderais, elle le saurait. Il aurait été stupide de s'attendre au contraire. En attendant il fallait que je me concentre un minimum, sinon je serais incapable de savoir de quoi ils auraient parlé, de quoi ils auraient décidé. Je finirais par le découvrir en lisant leurs pensées, mais cela pourrait prendre du temps car ils n'y repenseraient peut-être pas tous et pas tout de suite. Je pris donc la conversation en cours de route.

« - … l'heure qu'il est il doit être en Italie. Disait Carlisle. Je doute qu'il se soit éternisé ici.

- Il est peut-être suicidaire. Proposa Emmett.

- Non. Répondit Carlisle. Je le connais bien, et ce n'est vraiment pas son genre.

- Alors c'est quoi son genre ? Demanda Jasper. Parce que pour l'un des vampires les plus puissants qui existent, je l'ai trouvé vraiment impressionnable.

- Marcus est, d'ordinaire, le moins enclin à accepter ce genre de situation. Il…

- Il semblerait qu'il ai bien changé, railla Rosalie.

- Je disais Rosalie, que je pense qu'il cherche simplement à comblé un vide. Sa femme Didyme, était un vampire aussi, mais elle est morte il y a près de deux cent ans maintenant. Elle a été attaqué par un groupe de nomade qui en voulait au Volturi pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- C'est vraiment horrible. Dit Esmée toujours prête à compatir.

- Mais quel est le rapport avec Bella ? Demandais-je, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis un bon moment.

- Peut-être que Bella lui rappelle Didyme, je ne sais pas. Elles ont surement certains traits de caractère en commun mais c'est tout.

- Il semblait plus intéressé par mes dons. Intervint à son tour Bella.

- Ça, c'est la faute d'Aro, trouver et garder des vampires aux dons exceptionnels est une obsession chez lui, je suppose qu'il a finit par la transmettre à ses frères.

- Ils sont vraiment frères ? Demanda Bella.

- Ça fera l'objet d'une autre conversation si tu le veux bien. En attendant, je pense que Marcus va nous laisser tranquille. Pendant un moment du moins. Mais je pense qu'on n'est pas à l'abri d'une récidive de sa part.

- Alors il va falloir qu'on continue à surveiller nos arrières ? Demanda Jasper.

- Tu sais Jasper, un moment pour des vampires, peut signifier des centaines d'années. Répondit notre père.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Ajouta Jasper. »

En mon fort intérieur je ne pus m'empêcher de souhaiter que ce moment dure plutôt plusieurs millénaires, là on serait vraiment tranquille. Je m'aperçus très vite que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir ce genre de pensées, tous ou presque souhaitaient que les Volturi nous laissent tranquille. Malheureusement on savait bien que ce ne serait pas le cas, ils aimaient bien trop se mêler des affaires des autres. Carlisle finit par conclure notre réunion en nous disant qu'en attendant nous devions vivre comme nous avions toujours vécu, c'est-à-dire comme on en avait envie.

On se leva tous plus ou moins tranquillement, ça dépendait de ce qu'on avait prévu de faire ensuite. Pour ma part je me dépêchai de suivre Bella car je souhaitais ardemment lui parler. Mon projet tomba à l'eau bien avant que je ne sorte de la pièce car je fus bloquer par une Alice bien décidée à me parler tout de suite. Je soufflai d'exaspération mais pris mon mal en patience, je savais par expérience qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de contrer Alice, elle finissait toujours par gagner. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que toute mon attention était tournée vers elle, elle se mit à parler.

« - Je voulais juste te dire que tu as raison et que si tu as besoin de soutien ou de conseils tu n'as qu'à demander. Même si je suis certaine que tout se passera comme sur des roulettes. »

Sitôt qu'elle eu prononcé le dernier mot elle m'embrassa sur la joue puis parti rejoindre Jasper qui se trouvait dans doute dans leur chambre. J'étais scié c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais. Bien sûr Alice était loin de ne pas aimer Bella et bien que parfois son besoin de tout contrôler soit horripilant, elle le faisait dans de bonnes intentions et toujours au profit des autres mais d'habitude elle essayait au moins d'être discrète et subtile cette fois là pas du tout.

Comme je n'avais toujours pas bougé quand je l'entendis me réprimander par la pensée. J'avais intérêt à me bouger les fesses sinon elle allait venir s'occuper de mon cas. Cette réflexion me fit sourire : ça, ça ressemblait bien plus à notre Alice. Je me gardais bien de lui désobéir et me dirigeai immédiatement vers les escaliers afin d'aller frapper à la porte de Bella.

**POV Esmée**

J'avais bien vu qu'Edward et Bella s'étaient rapprochés, que leur relation avait largement dépassé le stade amical ou même fraternel. Le fait qu'ils se sentent tous deux responsables du départ d'Emmett et Rosalie avait beaucoup joué. Je m'en réjouissais au plus haut point et lorsqu'ils s'étaient de nouveau rapprochés après que le retour d'Emmett et Rosalie les ait un peu éloigné j'avais été encore plus heureuse de constaté qu'ils arrivaient à communiquer et donc à se réconcilier. Mais depuis que nous étions revenus de la forêt, peut-être même un peu avant, ils étaient à nouveau distants surtout Bella. Connaissant Edward je me doutais bien qu'il avait eu des paroles maladroites, la séduction n'était pas son point fort.

Je croyais que Bella l'avait compris et qu'elle faisait avec mais je devais bien admettre que ce n'était pas le cas. En même temps je me demandais s'ils avaient pris conscience de leurs sentiments mutuels ou pas, car si ce n'était pas le cas ils ne risquaient pas d'avancer. Je me demandai si je devais intervenir en parlant à l'un des deux quand j'aperçus Alice interceptait Edward à la fin de notre réunion familiale. Je n'avais plus besoin de me poser des questions pour savoir si je devais m'en mêler, Alice l'avait déjà fait et prenait tout en mains. Leur entretien fut très court et rapide. Ne cherchant pas à savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient dit je me détournais d'eux et allait travailler un peu dans mon bureau.

**POV Edward**

Une fois devant la porte de Bella, je ne perdis pas de temps à réfléchir inutilement, ce qui me ferait certainement douter d'ailleurs, et frappai deux coups à sa porte. Elle vint m'ouvrir presque immédiatement ; si elle fut surprise de me voir elle ne le montra pas. En même temps, j'étais pratiquement le seul à monter à cet étage, c'était plutôt logique que ce soit moi.

« - Je voudrais qu'on discute. Lui demandais-je.

- Bien sûr. Me répondit-elle. Je t'en pris, entre. »

Je m'avançai dans la pièce, les mains dans le dos ne sachant pas trop où me poser, ni si je devais me poser. Elle alla s'assoir sur le petit banc qui se trouvait au bout de son lit et tapota la place à côté d'elle pour m'inviter à la rejoindre. En deux enjambées je l'avais rejointe et je m'étais assis à côté d'elle. Je ne savais pas trop comment commencer, ni par quoi et encore moins comment me tenir. J'avais les jambes écartées, les coudes posés sur mes cuisses et je fixai le sol comme si j'allais y découvrir tous les mystères du monde.

« - Alors, de quoi tu voudrais qu'on discute ? Me demanda-t-elle surement lasse d'attendre que je me décide à parler.

- En fait… Commençais-je, puis me raclant la gorge. Je voudrais qu'on parle de nous.

- De nous ? Demanda-t-elle visiblement surprise.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois aussi surprise.

- Non c'est que… en fait si je suis surprise. Mais sans doute pas pour les raisons que tu crois.

- Et quelles sont ces…

- Si tu me disais pourquoi tu veux qu'on parle de nous ? M'interrompit-elle.

- Et bien, tu auras doute remarqué que nous nous sommes rapprochés.

- En effet...

- Bien, on est d'accord alors. Donc je me demandais pourquoi est-ce que tu es devenue aussi distante pendant qu'on rentrait à la maison tout à l'heure. J'aimerais vraiment le savoir.

- Oh, et bien…

- Un coup tu es proche, un coup tu t'éloignes. Continuai-je, l'interrompant à mon tour. C'est assez perturbant.

- Je suis désolé. Dit-elle simplement. »

Elle avait vraiment l'air désolé et vraiment très triste. Je m'en voulais beaucoup de la mettre dans cet état mais je devais absolument savoir. Cela avait assez duré.

« - Tu sais Edward, ce que tu m'as dit dans la forêt tout à l'heure, c'est la chose la plus gentille que l'on ne m'ait jamais dite. Je te jure... mais je doit t'avouer que ça m'a fait un peu peur.

- Je te fais peur ? M'exclamai-je complètement ahuri.

- Non, non, non ! C'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire. Mais tout est embrouillé dans ma tête, il y a toi et il y a Michael.

- Michael ? Répétai-je complètement perdu. Tu penses à Michael ?

- Oui. Non ! Je veux dire… mon fiancé s'appelait Michael et il se trouve que le vampire qui était avec Ad… Marcus était son sosie. Ça a fait remonter de nombreux souvenirs à la surface. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, bien sûr que je comprends. Je suis désolé. Dis-je embarrassé de m'être un peu emporté.

- Donc, je sais plus trop où j'en suis. Je t'aime beaucoup Edward. Ça je le sais et j'en suis sure. Mais j'ai besoin de temps, j'ai déjà eu beaucoup de mal à vivre avec vous, à considérer cette maison comme mon foyer, à vous aimer comme ma famille, mais je l'ai fait et c'est déjà un grand pas en avant pour moi.

- C'est vrai je t'en demande peut-être trop.

- Non, pas du tout. Moi aussi je veux savoir où on va. Enfin, si tu veux qu'on aille quelque part ensemble ? Me questionna-t-elle visiblement inquiète.

- Je crois que ma présence ici te donne la réponse. Répondis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne. »

Elle me répondit par un magnifique sourire et elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, comme allégée d'un poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Je contemplai ses prunelles dorées, autrefois chocolat, m'imaginant à quel point cette couleur avait du lui aller.

« - Bella... je voudrais, si tu es d'accord, que tu me laisses te montrer qu'ici tu es en sécurité, que tu es aimé.

- Me le montrer ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée. Je remarquai qu'elle ne relevai pas mes derniers mots.

- Oui c'est ça, te le montrer.

- D'a… d'accord. Répondit-elle un peu hésitante. »

Elle avait baissé la tête. Avec mon doigt je l'obligeai à la relever d'une pression délicate sous le menton. Désormais elle me faisait face. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux miens comme un naufragé s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançai. Je penchai doucement la tête vers elle, me rapprochant de plus en plus. Ses lèvres appelaient les miennes et je comptai bien répondre à cet appel. On était proche, vraiment très proche et alors que ma bouche allait se poser sur la sienne une cavalcade de pas se fit entendre dans le couloir. _(N/Nat : Non, non je surveille, tu peux continuer, tu y es presque !)(N/Mfdt : Toute la surveillance du monde ne suffira pas mdr !) _La porte s'ouvrit avec perte et fracas sur un Jasper visiblement pressé et pas du tout conscient de ce qu'il venait d'interrompre. _(N/Nat : Non mais c'est pas croyable !)(N/Mfdt : Et ben si !)_ Alice arriva en courant quelques deux secondes plus tard en criant à Jasper de redescendre mais il était trop tard. Il nous regardait, les yeux grands écarquillés, ayant visiblement fait le rapprochement entre notre proximité et ce que nous comptions faire. _(N/Nat : Comme l'a dit Edward : c'est trop tard... Donnez-moi une corde que j'aille me pendre -_-')(N/Mfdt : Si tu vas te pendre tu rateras la suite…) _Il resta sans voix et était apparemment très gêné s'il avait pu rougir je suis sûr qu'il l'aurait fait. Alice le tira par le bras pour l'emmener avec elle, au passage elle attrapa la poignée de la porte et tira cette dernière pour la fermer derrière elle. Juste avant, elle murmura un petit « désolé » puis un petit clic indiqua que la porte était fermée et le silence revint. Mes yeux se posèrent à nouveaux sur Bella cherchant à savoir quelle était sa réaction.

Contre toute attente elle parti d'un grand éclat de rire. _(N/Nat : Je crois que c'est nerveux. Faut pas s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale...)(N/Mfdt : Je dirais un peu des deux !^^)_ Sur le moment je ne compris vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle et je ne le saurai sans doute jamais mais son rire était extrêmement contagieux. Nous rîmes de concert pendant de longues minutes, aucun de nous deux n'arrivait à s'arrêter et si d'aventure l'un de nous commençait à se calmer il suffisait d'un regard pour que cela reparte de plus belle. Nous finîmes quand même par nous calmer et lorsque ce fut fait un grand silence envahi la chambre à nouveau. Elle me sourit comme elle ne m'avait jamais sourit et se pencha vers moi. Il était temps d'achever ce qu'on avait commencé.

_(N/Nat : Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle est où la suite ? Non mais Marie, tu sais ce que c'est la frustration ? Ah bah non c'est sur toi tu sais déjà ce qui va se passer ! Rhhh ! Je suis blasée ! Totalement blasée et surtout frustrée... Je pense pas être la seule d'ailleurs...-_-')_

_(N/Mfdt : Ca aurait u être pire, j'aurais pu arrêter la fic ici…)_

**Pitié ne me lancez pas de tomates !**

**La suite la semaine prochaine. Attention ce sera le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ! Profitez en bien !**

**N'oubliez pas le petit bouton juste en dessous.^^**


	22. Chapitre 22: Aimer, première partie

**Coucou !**

**Me voilà et pour une fois à eu près à l'heure !**

**Comme d'habitude merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews si gentilles et même à ceux qui n'en laisse pas. Merci pour vos mises en alerte et bienvenue aux nouvelles (nouveaux ?) lectrices.**

**Alison :**Coucou fidèle lectrice. On approche à grand pas de la fin et j'espère que ça te plaira. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ! Bisous.

**Ce chapitre est un peu spécial puisque c'est le dernier avant l'épilogue mais aussi parce que je l'ai coupé en deux. Vous aurez donc la partie Bella aujourd'hui et celle d'Edward la semaine prochaine (elle est en partie écrite). Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que je voulais que vous ayez le point de vue des deux personnages, mais comme ça risquait d'être répétitif sur au moins une partie du chapitre j'ai préféré les séparer.**

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 22 :**** Aimer**

**Première partie**

**POV Bella**

On s'était embrassé. Et quel baiser ! Il avait duré plusieurs minutes. Nos langues explorant la bouche de l'autre, encore et encore. Si nous avions été humains nous en serions ressortis tout essoufflés. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de m'arrêter et je sentais que lui non plus pourtant nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix. Nous ne pouvions pas passer l'éternité à nous embrasser malgré que cela ne m'aurait pas du tout dérangée. _(N/Nat : Tu m'étonnes ! ^^)(N/Mfdt : Qui ça dérangerait…) _Je me détachai donc de lui à regret. Je poussai un petit soupir tandis que lui grognait carrément. Me signifiait-il par là sa frustration, son mécontentement, les deux ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en entendant ce son guttural et pas aussi discret qu'il pouvait le penser. Parce que oui, vu sa tête je comprenais très bien qu'il avait voulu être discret.

Encore une fois on passa de longues minutes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Je sentais que comme moi il ne voulait pas briser la magie de l'instant, casser l'ambiance. Mais je compris que c'était malgré tout à moi de le faire puisqu'il ne semblait pas disposé à y mettre du sien. J'inspirai donc profondément, histoire de me donner du courage. Je répétai l'opération plusieurs fois pendant qu'il attendait patiemment, se demandant sûrement ce que j'étais en train de faire. C'est lui qui avait engagé la conversation un peu plus tôt, faisant le premier pas et même le second en m'embrassant, c'était à moi de continuer à avancer.

« - Je voudrais dire quelque chose. Commençai-je. Mais je ne trouve rien d'intelligent ou de pertinent. _(N/Nat : effectivement c'est un problème lol)(N/Mfdt : Et un gros !^^)_

- Il n'y a pas besoin que ça le soit. Répondit-il. Dis seulement ce que tu penses.

- Alors je pense que j'ai aimé t'embrasser. Ça c'est sûr. »

Lorsque je prononçai ces mots je vis un sourire éloquent naitre sur ses lèvres, ce qui me fit légèrement pouffer. Moi qui pouffe ? Tiens, ça c'est nouveau. _(N/Nat : manque plus que tu rougisses et on monte un fan club ^^)(N/Mfdt : Ptdr !) _

« - Et je pense aussi que je ne sais pas quoi penser d'autre. »

Lorsque je lui fis cette révélation il arrêta de respirer. Non pas qu'on en est besoin mais c'était devenu une habitude, un réflexe, s'il s'arrêtait comme ça, d'un coup, c'est que ce que je venais de dire le perturbait au plus au point. Il devait comprendre que ressentir toutes ces choses était nouveau pour moi, j'avais vécu seul très longtemps et je n'étais pas habitué à ressentir autre chose que l'agacement que m'inspirait les humains. Comme tous les autres, les souvenirs de ma vie humaine s'étaient rapidement estompés ne laisser place qu'à de vague impressions, quelques images disséminées dans ma tête, du coup je ne me rappelais plus ce que j'avais pu éprouver pour mon fiancé, à l'époque. Il avait l'air contrarié. Très contrarié...

« - Tu ne sais pas quoi penser d'autre ? »

Cette fois c'était certain, il était contrarié. Il avait essayé d'adoucir le ton de sa voix mais la fin de sa phrase reflétait parfaitement le ton d'une personne légèrement en colère. Légèrement ? Quel euphémisme. Il fallait que je trouve les mots pour le calmer. Pour lui faire comprendre.

« - Je suis désolé. Lui dis-je, très embarrassée. _(N/Nat : C'est sur ça, ça va le calmer... -_-')(N/Mfdt : Comment dire… oups !)_

- Non ça va. Je comprends. Ajouta-t-il alors qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre du tout.

- Je vois bien que non. Continuai-je. Je t'apprécie vraiment. Je dirais même que je t'aime beaucoup mais je ne sais pas encore à quoi correspondent exactement mes sentiments. Je suis vraiment désolé...

- Je te l'ai dit, je comprends. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

Je vis que lorsqu'il me disait cela il faisait tout pour paraitre normal et pas du tout affecté parce que je venais de lui dire mais au fond je savais qu'il était triste et qu'au-delà de sa fierté blessée il était à l'agonie. Je ne savais pas comment je le savais ni pourquoi j'en étais si sûre mais j'étais certaine que mes paroles lui avaient brisé le cœur. Son visage avait prit un air résigné qui me déplaisait fortement. Il s'approcha de moi et déposa des baisers très doux sur mes deux paupières puis sur ma bouche et s'en alla. Je le regardais partir, incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour le retenir. J'écoutais pour savoir où menait ses pas et à ma grande joie il n'alla pas plus loin que sa chambre.

J'avais gâché cet instant et raté quelque chose d'important. C'était une évidence et il fallait que je répare cela car qu'importe où devait me mener mes sentiments, si je voulais avoir une chance de les expliquer à Edward je devais les comprendre moi-même. Je fis donc la seule chose qui me semblait logique.

Je me tenais devant la double porte en bois, hésitante, ne voulant pas déranger celle qui se tenait derrière le battant _(N/Mfdt : Mais qui cela peut-il être^^)(N/Nat : attention suspens !)(N/Mfdt : ^_^). _Et qui, à en juger par le bruit de machine, était visiblement occupée. Malgré tout, je rassemblais mon courage et frappais trois coups secs. Je devais absolument parler à quelqu'un pour éclaircir ce que je ressentais et arranger la situation avec Edward. J'entendis une voix claire qui me permit d'entrer, sans que le bruit ne s'arrête. J'ouvrai doucement la porte de droite, ne passant tout d'abord que ma tête, cherchant mon interlocutrice des yeux. Je la trouvais assise devant sa machine à coudre mais elle n'était pas seule, Rosalie et Esmée se trouvaient avec elle. Finalement ce n'était pas plus mal, plusieurs avis ne pourraient que m'être utiles.

« - Je ne dérange pas ? Demandais-je d'une voix timide.

- Bien sûr que non. Me répondis Esmée, tu ne déranges jamais. »

Alice n'avait pas répondu, ne se détournant pas de sa tâche et Rosalie semblait absorbée parce qu'elle faisait. Esmée, elle, s'était tournée vers moi et, comme à son habitude, souriait. Il était vraiment rare que ce ne soit pas le cas.

« - Que t'arrive-t-il ma chérie ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oh et bien, j'aurais voulu parler à Alice…

- Bien, alors on va vous laisser, Rose tu…

- Non, non ! L'interrompis-je. Vous pouvez rester, au contraire, votre présence à toutes les deux est plus que bienvenue.

- D'accord. Répondit-elle. »

Elle se rassit là où elle se trouvait lorsque j'étais entrée dans la pièce, c'est-à-dire dans le grand fauteuil qui faisait face à la table de travail d'Alice. Cette dernière s'était d'ailleurs arrêtée et me regardait, la mine conspiratrice. Évidemment, elle savait déjà pourquoi j'étais là. Que pouvait-on cacher à Alice ? Rien. Rosalie nous regardait l'air intrigué et visiblement assez contrarié de ne pas être mise dans la confidence.

« - Donc, chère Bella, tu veux me parler, pardon, nous parler, d'Edward.

- Euh oui, c'est ça. Répondis-je tout à coup très gêné.

- Ah ! S'exclama Rosalie d'un air entendu, s'asseyant sur la table.

- Je crois même que c'est plus que ça non ?

- C'est exacte Alice. Je suis un peu perdue, beaucoup en fait. À propos de ce que je ressens pour Edward, je ne sais même pas si je ressens vraiment quelque chose pour lui. Je veux dire, j'étais amoureuse de mon fiancé, lorsque j'étais humaine, enfin je crois, je ne me rappelle pas vraiment, mais ça ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il y a entre Edward et moi à nos sentiments ?

- Bien sûr que c'est des sentiments, dit Rosalie. Coupant l'herbe sous le pied d'Alice. Il y a longtemps que nous on le sait...

- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je surprise tandis qu'Esmée marmonnait que côté tact Rosalie et Emmett s'étaient bien trouvés. »_ (N/Nat : exactement ce que je me disais Esmée !)(N/Mfdt : Faut bien leur trouver des points communs à ces deux là ! En plus du sexe bien sûr^^ !)_

Je les regardai tour à tour tandis qu'elles me fixaient. L'expression de leurs visages me faisait me sentir très bête.

« - Comment ça il y a longtemps que vous savez ? Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ? Leur demandai-je, limite le leur ordonnant.

- Tu es amoureuse d'Edward. Tout simplement. Annonça Esmée.

- Ah bon ? Dis-je de manière vraiment, mais alors vraiment stupide. »

Je devais être un vrai cas désespéré car Alice se frappa le front de sa main droite, particulièrement exaspérée tandis que Rosalie soufflait et qu'Esmée me regardait avec indulgence.

« - Tu es amoureuse autant qu'Edward est amoureux de toi.

- Alors là première nouvelle !

- Attend, il ne t'a rien dit ?

- Euh non, mais faut dire que je ne lui en ai pas vraiment laissé l'occasion.

- Mon fils est un idiot. Dit Esmée dans un souffle, comme pour elle-même. _(N/Mfdt : Vive Esmée !^^)_ »

On se tourna toutes les trois vers elle, très surprises mais elle ne le remarqua pas car elle avait baissé la tête et la secouait de droit à gauche et de gauche à droite en signe de dénégation. Apparemment elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Edward ne m'ait pas fait part de ses sentiments. Ce genre de phrase n'était pas vraiment le style d'Esmée, pas du tout même. J'allais de surprise en surprise car Rosalie utilisa elle aussi un mot qu'elle n'employait jamais, en tout cas pas devant moi.

« - Maman ! S'écria-t-elle offusquée.

- Quoi ? Répondit-elle en relevant rapidement la tête. Je l'ai dit à voix haute ? C'est ça ?

- Oui ! On sait toutes qu'Edward est un véritable handicapé sentimentale, enfin apparemment Bella non, mais en règle générale on évite de le mentionner. Dit Alice. On évite même de le penser. Ajouta-telle en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

- C'est vrai que ça a tendance à le mettre de mauvaise humeur.

- Il ne pourrait pas l'être plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Dis-je. Sincèrement. Ajoutai-je en réponse à leur regard sceptique.

- Bien, s'exclama tout à coup Alice, revenons à nos moutons, en l'occurrence à Bella.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre. Raillai-je. »

Elle me lança un regard furibond. D'accord Emmett déteignait sur moi, mais ce n'était pas ma faute !_ (N/Nat : Comment elle se cache derrière Emmet ! Manque plus que le « Nananananè-re » ^^)(N/Mfdt : T'as tout compris !) _Esmée se racla la gorge pour la rappeler à l'ordre. Celle-ci compris le message mais me tira la langue puérilement pour bien me faire comprendre que c'est elle qui avait le dernier mot.

« - Donc nous disions, vous êtes amoureux, tout simplement. Continua Alice comme si rien ne c'était passé. Maintenant, ce serait bien que tu nous racontes ce qu'il s'est passé après que ma tentative d'empêcher Jasper de vous déranger ait échouée.

- Hum… Nous nous somme embrassés… Dis-je à voix tellement basse que je doutais qu'elles m'aient entendu.

- Tu peux répéter ? Demanda Rosalie.

- Nous nous sommes embrassé. Répétais-je plus fort.

- Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama Esmée. Tout n'est pas perdu.

- Sauf qu'après, il a fallu parler, évidemment et ça ne nous a pas franchement réussi._ (N/Nat : Comme à chaque fois que vous parlez ! Franchement restez à votre premier plan : vous embrassez éternellement !)_

- C'est-à-dire ? Fit Alice.

- Jeluiaiditquej'. Débitai-je à toute vitesse.

- Et dans notre langue ça donne quoi ? Me demanda Rose.

- Je lui ai dit que j'avais aimé l'embrasser, que je l'aimais beaucoup mais que je ne savais pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire. Ça ne lui a pas vraiment plu. Il a dit qu'il comprenait puis il est parti. Dans sa chambre je crois.

- Mais que va-t-on bien pouvoir faire de vous ? Dit Esmée en soupirant. » _(N/Nat : si même elle désespère...)(N/Mfdt : Même pour Esmée les aider commence à devenir compliquer lol !)_

Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce que j'avais bien pu faire ou dire de travers. Cela devait se lire sur mon visage car Esmée répondit à ma question muette.

« - Les hommes ne font ni dans la subtilité ni dans le tact Bella. Tu dois le savoir, c'est ce qui fait qu'Edward est parti au lieu de continuer à parler avec toi. Je le connais bien et je sais qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait des sentiments pour toi et que ce n'était pas simplement de l'amitié ou de l'amour fraternel. Je suppose qu'Alice peut confirmer.

- Exacte. Dit simplement cette dernière.

- Donc je pense que pour lui tout allait couler de source. Il te dirait que tu l'aimais et tu lui répondrais la même chose ou inversement. Il n'a pas du imaginer que tu ne savais pas où tu en étais et ça l'a perturbé.

- C'est tout ? Demandais-je.

- Oui c'est tout. Les hommes ne sont pas très difficile à décrypté._ (N/Nat : Écrivez un livre les fille ^^)(N/Mfdt : On serait beaucoup à aller l'acheter !)_

- Moi je trouve que si.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, ça viendra. Me rassura gentiment Esmée.

- Tant mieux ! Parce que pour moi, là, c'est du chinois. »

Ma dernière réplique les fit éclater de rire. Ce fut contagieux car quelques secondes plus tard je les rejoignais et riais aussi. Je remarquai que depuis quelques temps j'avais tendances à rire plus souvent et surtout plus facilement. Je n'étais désormais plus seule et de plus j'étais entourée de joyeux drilles, c'est vrai, et jusqu'à présent je croyais que ça venait simplement de là. Il est forcément plus facile de rire quand il y a quelqu'un pour vous faire rire, mais j'avais désormais l'intuition que ce que je ressentais pour Edward y était pour beaucoup, que j'étais devenu plus réceptive et plus attentive à ce qui m'entourait.

Je m'arrêtais de rire de façon nette, soudainement préoccupée par autre chose. Maintenant qu'on m'avait éclairé sur ce que je savais déjà au fond de moi mais que j'étais incapable d'identifier, il fallait que je le dise à Edward. Mon soudain silence alerta les trois autres qui cessèrent de rire également.

« - Et maintenant je fais quoi ?

- Bella ! Il faut vraiment tout te dire ? S'exclama Rosalie.

- Rosalie ! Gronda Esmée. J'ai le souvenir d'une jeune vampire encore plus…

- Oui ça va, on a compris. L'interrompit Rosalie.

- D'une jeune vampire encore plus quoi ? Demandai-je désireuse d'en savoir plus.

- Rien du tout ! Donc Bella, maintenant il faut que tu ailles parler à Edward.

- Mais s'il ne veut pas m'écouter ? Questionnai-je, me concentrant à nouveau.

- Ne lui laisse pas le choix. Tout bêtement.

- Tout bêtement. D'accord ! Dis-je gonflée à bloc ! J'y vais de ce pas !

- Bravo Bella. M'encouragea Esmée. Tu vas y arriver.

- Vas-y Bella. Crièrent Rose et Alice, jouant les Pom Pom Girls. »

Je m'en allais d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Prête à aller avouer mon amour à Edward et commencer une nouvelle vie à deux. Sauf qu'au moment où je posais ma main sur la poignée de la porte, quelque chose me traversa l'esprit. Je me retournai vers les filles, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« - Euh… Sauf que je ne sais pas où est Edward.

- On ne va pas y arriver ! Annonça Alice.

- Mais si. Dit Esmée, confiante. »_ (N/Nat : Bah tout de suite, je suis plutôt de l'avis d'Alice, pas vous ?)(N/Mfdt : Roooh ! Un peu d'optimisme, que diable !)_

Elle s'approcha de moi, mais au lieu de me parler, de me prendre dans ses bras ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle attrapa la porte et l'ouvrit en grand puis appela Carlisle d'une voix forte. Ce dernier débarqua quelques secondes plus tard, en courant, n'ayant pas vraiment l'habitude d'être appelé de cette manière, surtout par sa femme. Vu la mine anxieuse qu'il affichait il avait du croire qu'on avait des ennuis. Il s'approcha immédiatement d'Esmée tout en regardant partout, cherchant où était le danger.

« - Que ce passe-t-il ? Nous demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien de grave mon chéri. Nous voudrions juste savoir où se trouve Edward.

- C'est tout ? Tu m'appelles en criant, chose que tu ne fais jamais, et ça juste pour savoir où est Edward ? Tu ne pouvais pas essayer de l'appeler lui, en premier ?

- …

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Edward vient de sortir, il se dirigeait vers la forêt, vers l'ouest. »

Je compris immédiatement pourquoi il était parti dans cette direction. Je savais exactement ce qu'il y avait par là. La clairière. Celle où nous avions eu notre première conversation. Enfin, conversation, fallait le dire vite quand même. Je n'avais pas était très encline à discuter à l'époque. Je remerciai rapidement Carlisle et les filles puis je fonçai. J'arrivais très rapidement et le cherchais. Je mis quelques minutes à le trouver car je regardais au niveau du sol, ce ne fut que lorsque je levais un peu les yeux que je l'aperçu, assis sur le grand rocher qui se trouvait à droite, du côté où les arbres de la forêt étaient moins hauts, du côté où on pouvait observer les étoiles sans s'allonger ou monter dans un arbre.

Je m'approchai de lui tout doucement, sans un mot, puis m'installai à côté de lui et lui pris la main. Il m'observait du coin de l'œil, tout en faisant semblant de continuer d'observer les étoiles. Je le fixai, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. J'aimais la chaleur que procurait sa main autour de la mienne et j'aurais voulu rester comme cela pour toujours soudain, je me rendis compte que c'était possible. Qu'il ne tenait qu'à moi que cela arrive. Je pris une grande inspiration et posai mon autre main sur sa joue. Ça lui fit tourner la tête dans ma direction. Je lui fis un petit sourire plein de promesses, d'espoir, de vie. Il me rendit mon sourire. Nous étions prêts à partager.

**Pitié ne me lancez pas de tomates ! Je sais que c'est frustrant mais la deuxième partie comblera toutes vos attentes ! Non seulement vous aurez le POV d4Edward mais il ira plus loin que celui de Bella !**

**Pensez au petit bouton juste en dessous !^^**


	23. Chapitre 22: Aimer, deuxième partie

**S'cusez, je sais qu'il est tard mais voilà le chapitre et en prime on est toujours vendredi soir^^ !**

**Merci à ma bêta qui donne d'hab' à faire du super boulot et rapidement malgré ses obligations personnelles et Merci à Caro sans qui je serais toujours en train de bugger sur les deux dialogues !**

**Merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews que j'ai trouvés nombreuses et à celles qui m'ont juste mit en alertes que ce soit auteur, fic, etc…**

**Vero :**Merci ! La suite, la voici. Bisous.

**Alison :**Merci pour tes encouragements et ton petit mot. Cette partie a été plus difficile à écrire parce que mine de rien, c'est difficile de se mettre dans la tête d'un mec, vampire qui plus est, amoureux ! Lol. Bye, bonne lecture.

**Diana :**Merci beaucoup. Bisous.

**Le prochain chapitre c'est l'épilogue ! Et oui, déjà ! Mais bonne nouvelle, il arrivera jeudi ! Pourquoi ? Parce que ce sera mon anniversaire ! Tout simplement !**

**Voilà !**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous (j'ai toujours l'espoir qu'il y ait des garçons).**

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter momentanément.**

**Chapitre 22 :**** Aimer**

**Deuxième partie**

**POV Edward**

Nos lèvres froides, les unes contre les autres, dégageaient une impression de chaleur une chaleur qui avait pour moi comme un goût d'humanité. J'étais à cet instant comme tous les autres, humains comme vampires, j'étais un homme amoureux qui embrassait la femme de sa vie, de son éternité. Je n'avais connu sensation plus douce et plus agréable de toute mon existence. Jusqu'ici, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les autres en faisaient tout un plat mais aujourd'hui si, et j'étais même d'accord avec eux. En un siècle je n'avais encore embrassé personne et pour la première fois j'en étais heureux, j'étais littéralement transporté que mon premier baiser soit avec elle. Partager un tel moment avec la personne qui compte le plus au monde pour nous, la personne qu'on aime plus que tout c'était tout simplement magique. Nos langues se mêlaient l'une à l'autre dans un ballet sans fin que nous nous refusions de stopper. De plus l'avantage d'être vampire c'est que nous n'avions pas besoin de nous arrêter pour respirer.

Je refusais d'être celui qui stopperait ce merveilleux moment mais il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour. Et même si je n'étais pas ravi de cela j'étais content que ce soit Bella qui le fasse. Au moins je pouvais râler un peu. Lorsque son visage se détacha du mien je grognais légèrement, surtout pour la forme, ce qui la fit sourire. Son sourire était magnifique, tellement lumineux que j'aurais pu passer des heures à le contempler, d'une façon générale j'aurais pu passer des heures à la contempler, elle. Plus le temps passait plus j'étais amoureux d'elle et plus je me demandais comment j'avais pu ne pas m'en apercevoir plus tôt. Je me demandais aussi quels étaient ses sentiments à mon égard car c'était un sujet que nous n'avions pas encore abordé. Pourtant il le fallait bien.

Comme souvent, on se regarda dans les yeux sans bouger ni parler pendant de longues minutes. Nous étions bien et aucun de nous deux n'avait envie de briser notre petite bulle. Elle inspira profondément plusieurs fois, semblant rassembler tout son courage, ou peut être seulement sa motivation, et avancer sur le chemin que j'avais commencé à tracer.

« - Je voudrais dire quelque chose. Commença-t-elle. Mais je ne trouve rien d'intelligent ou de pertinent.

- Il n'y a pas besoin que ça le soit. Répondis-je. Dis seulement ce que tu penses.

- Alors je pense que j'ai aimé t'embrasser. Ça c'est sur. »

Lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots je sentis un sourire benêt naitre sur mes lèvres, ce qui la fit légèrement pouffer. Bella, pouffer ? Ah non ! Elle trainait vraiment trop avec Alice.

« - Et je pense aussi que je ne sais pas quoi penser d'autre. »

Cette révélation me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille ? Ne ressentait-elle rien ? Une petite voix à la Jimminy Cricket me fit remarquer que j'avais mit du temps à me rendre compte que j'avais des sentiments pour elle, peut-être que pour elle c'était pareil et qu'elle n'en avait pas encore pris conscience. Et là je me rendis compte que la voix ne ressemblait pas du tout à Jimminy Cricket mais à… Alice sort de ma tête ! _(N/Nat : Ah ! Mdr ! J'adore !)_ Il fallait que je me reprenne et que je réponde quelque chose.

« - Tu ne sais pas quoi penser d'autre ? »

La petite voix d'Alice se remit à jouer les consciences.

_Génial Edward. Me dit-elle. T'as pas trouvé mieux ? Je t'ai connu avec plus de réparti._

Je suis sous le choc. Ce n'est pas ma faute ! La femme de ma vie n'a rien à me dire alors qu'on vient d'échanger notre premier baiser. Et quel baiser...

_Oui, ben laisse-lui du temps._

Saleté de conscience !

« - Je suis désolé. Me dit-elle, visiblement très embarrassée.

- Non ça va. Je comprends. Ajoutais-je alors que je ne comprenais pas du tout.

- Je vois bien que non. Continua-t-elle. Je t'apprécie vraiment. Je dirais même que je t'aime beaucoup mais je ne sais pas encore à quoi correspondent exactement mes sentiments. Je suis désolé...

- Je te l'ai dit. Je comprends. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

Je ne savais pas trop si j'étais vexé, en colère ou simplement triste à cause de ce qu'elle venait de dire mais j'étais sûr d'une chose, contrairement à ce que je lui avais dit, je ne comprenais pas. Peut-être que je lui en demandais trop et trop vite. Impossible de savoir, je n'avais aucune expérience avec laquelle comparer. Elle avait l'air vraiment gênée et surtout désolée alors je fis de mon mieux pour faire bonne figure le plus longtemps possible. Je devais être très mauvais acteur puisque je ne réussis à tenir qu'une paire de secondes. Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'elle se sente mal alors lorsque je compris que je n'arriverais pas à cacher plus longtemps ce que je ressentais, je partis me réfugier dans ma chambre. Je ne m'y précipitai pas non plus, je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de la fuir mais je n'y allai pas non plus à vitesse humaine.

Une fois arrivé dans ma chambre, je fermai la porte puis restais un moment devant, les bras ballants, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Après quelques secondes de réflexion je décidai de me poster devant la baie vitrée, de là je pouvais contempler le calme de la forêt ça avait toujours eu le don de me détendre. Je restais longtemps debout, les mains dans les poches, fixant les feuilles des arbres qui bougeaient au gré du vent, apercevant de temps en temps un écureuil courageux, qui malgré la nature des occupants des lieux osait s'aventurer au sol.

L'effet apaisant qu'avait habituellement sur moi la forêt et sa tranquillité se faisait désirer, et pas qu'un peu. J'étais toujours dans le même état que lorsque j'avais quitté Bella, c'est-à-dire énervé, déçu, perdu. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je devais faire, ou plutôt si je savais, mais je n'étais pas sûr de devoir le faire. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que sinon j'en entendrais parler jusqu'à la fin des temps, voir plus. Pourtant je n'avais pas le choix alors je sorti de ma chambre et me mis à la recherche de Carlisle et/ou pourquoi pas de Jasper tout en priant tous les dieux connus pour que je ne croise pas Emmett en premier. Je commençai évidemment par son bureau puisque c'était l'endroit passait le plus de temps après l'hôpital, en passant par le premier étage j'entendis de nombreuses voix et de nombreuses pensées dans l'atelier d'Alice, je ralentis l'allure, hésitant à aller les voir quand j'entendis le nom de Bella, ne voulant pas être indiscret je remis immédiatement en quête de mon père. A ma grande surprise, il n'y était pas. Je partis donc à nouveau à sa recherche et fini par le trouver en train de lire dans le salon, installer confortablement dans un des fauteuils qui faisait face aux portes-fenêtres qui étaient grandes ouvertes Forks bénéficiait d'un de ses rares jours de soleil de l'année, autant en profiter.

Je m'approchais doucement, ne sachant pas trop comment l'interrompre, il m'avait sans doute entendu, je n'avais pas vraiment essayé d'être discret, mais attendait que je prenne la parole. Au bout d'un moment, voyant que je ne faisais rien, il posa son livre et se tourna vers moi.

« - Tu sais que je n'entend pas tes pensées ? Me demanda-t-il ironiquement.

- Je sais.

- Et bien, parle. Me dit-il, c'était presque un ordre.

- Il y a… comment dire… du nouveau… Je veux dire, entre Bella et moi. Commençai-je, aller savoir pourquoi, intimider.

- Oh ! Répondit-il simplement. _(N/Mfdt : L'éloquence c'est de famille on dirait !^^)_ C'est bien. Et… ?

- Et on s'est embrassés. Lâchai-je, voilà, c'était dit.

- Vous vous êtes embrasés, et c'est tout ? Sourit Carlisle. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme Edward. Au contraire !

- Je sais, ce n'est pas notre baiser qui me perturbe, quoi que si un peu quand même, mais c'est surtout ce qui s'est passé après.

- Et que c'est-il passé après ?

- Et bien, comme le dirait Emmett, c'est parti en sucette.

- Rien que ça ?

- Oui ! La suite logique à ce baiser était une discussion, qu'on mette au clair nos sentiments et notre situation. Résultats, la situation, il n'y en a pas et les sentiments elle n'en sait rien.

- Dis-moi, étais-tu avec nous ces 50 dernières années ? »

Je regardai Carlisle avec des yeux ronds, médusé par sa question. Je ne voyais vraiment pas l'intérêt de cette dernière.

« - Bien sûr que oui ! Répondis-je, perplexe.

- Et tu n'as rien vu ? M'interrogeât-il.

- Rien vu ? Mais comment ça ? »

Cette fois, Carlisle perdit son petit sourire et son air amusé pour redevenir aussi sérieux qu'il l'était toujours.

« - Tu vis entouré par trois couples…

- J'avais remarqué, merci. L'interrompis-je, sarcastique.

- Bien, alors tu as du aussi remarquer notre évolution. Lorsque j'ai transformé Esmée, j'ai eu peur qu'elle ne partage pas mes sentiments, qu'elle ne les partage jamais, et il en a été de même pour Rosalie avec Emmett. Mais pour qu'il y ai une évolution dans la relation il faut que l'un des deux fasse le premier pas. Je suis certain que Bella t'aime beaucoup, qu'elle t'aime même tout court mais elle a été seule pendant tellement d'années, qu'aujourd'hui elle ne sait plus ce que c'est d'éprouver des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre. Elle est perdue et c'est normal. Toi aussi tu as mis du temps à comprendre, et tu as été aidé par tes frères et sœurs. Nous aidons aussi Bella, autant que nous le pouvons, mais elle devra faire le reste du chemin toute seule, comme toi.

- Donc, à ton avis, c'est une bonne chose qu'elle m'ait avoué avoir apprécié notre baiser ?

Carlisle s'apprêtait à répondre, mais ce fut le son d'une autre voix que j'entendis me répondre. Celle de Jasper.

« - Elle a visiblement apprécié et en plus elle te l'a dit alors on peut supposer sans risque qu'elle est sur la bonne voie, que vous êtes sur la bonne voie.

- Vous devriez en parler tous les deux. Ajouta Carlisle. Au calme, là où personne…

- Traduction, Alice ou Emmett. L'interrompis Jasper. _(N/Nat : Direct mais tellement réaliste...^^)_

- Là où personne ne pourra vous interrompre. Continua Carlisle tout en faisant les gros yeux à Jasper. _(N/Nat : Qu'il ose nous dire que ce n'est pas à ça qu'il pensait...)(N/Mfdt : Absolument d'accord^^)_ Peut-être devrais-tu commencer par lui dire exactement ce que toi tu ressens, ça l'aidera peut-être à comprendre ce qu'elle, elle ressent et à te dire si elle est sur la même longueur d'onde que toi.

- Tu peux aussi lui poser des questions et l'amener à décrire ce qu'elle ressent, suggéra Jasper. Mais je pense que l'idée de Carlisle est la meilleure, elle sera sans doute plus encline à se confier si tu l'as fait avant. »

Je me tus un instant, réfléchissant autant et aussi vite que me le permettaient mes neurones de vampire. Qu'allai-je faire ? J'aurais l'impression de la mettre au pied du mur, alors que je ne voulais rien précipiter.

« - Tu devrais réfléchir à tout ça, tranquillement, au calme. Me dit Carlisle. Avant d'en discuter avec elle, tu dois être sûr de ce que tu veux.

- C'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. Répondis-je.

- Tu ne dois pas te sentir obliger Edward. Intervins Jasper. Tu dois le faire naturellement, pour toi, pour elle, pour vous.

- Ouais, t'as sûrement raison.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison. S'exclama-t-il nous faisant sourire, Carlisle et moi. Sur ce, je retourne dans le garage avant qu'Emmett et son manque de tact ne débarque pour savoir ce qui me prend autant de temps et ne se mêle à la conversation.

- Merci Jasper.

- De rien petit frère ! »

Il s'éloigna rapidement et silencieusement. Carlisle et moi le regardâmes faire sans dire un mot et nous restâmes silencieux même après qu'il ait disparu derrière la porte du salon.

« - Je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil. Déclarai-je.

- Lequel ? Me demanda-t-il amusé.

- Et bien tous. Répliquai-je sur le même ton. Mais là, tout de suite, le dernier.

- Bien. Bon courage. Ajouta-t-il simplement.

- Merci… Merci papa. Répondis-je.

Bien que je considère Carlisle comme mon père depuis bien longtemps, ayant presque tout oublié de mon père biologique, je ne l'appelais comme ça que très rarement. Je savais donc que, par ce simple mot, je ferais passer toute la gratitude et l'amour qui m'envahissait à son égard. Je sorti tranquillement par la porte donnant sur l'extérieur et une fois dans le jardin je me mis à courir en direction du seul endroit où je savais que je serais tranquille, plus vite j'y serais, plus vite je pourrais me concentrer sur la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Carlisle et Jasper. J'aurais très bien pu le faire durant ma course, mais je sentais que mon esprit ne devrait pas être concentré sur autre chose que ma relation avec Bella au moment où j'analyserai tout ce qui s'était passé et dit dans la journée.

Une fois arrivé, je contemplai le paysage comme si c'était la première fois, toute cette étendue d'herbe et de fleurs me faisait toujours le même effet, il m'apaisait. Cette clairière était mon jardin secret, seul Bella la connaissait alors elle seule pourrait venir me déranger, même si de sa part, ça n'était pas vraiment un problème. Je me dirigeai immédiatement vers le rocher qui se trouvait sur la droite. Il était très haut et se trouvait du côté où la forêt s'éclaircissait et où les arbres étaient moins haut de là je pouvais regarder à peu près tout, le ciel, les étoiles, la nature… Je m'installai au sommet, en tailleur, et contemplai le coucher de soleil. J'étais là depuis à peine quelques minutes lorsque je sentis son odeur, une odeur de freesia qui la suivait partout et tout le temps, une odeur que je reconnaitrais entre mille. J'écoutai ses pas et l'entendis s'arrêter un moment puis elle s'avança de nouveau, ses pas et son odeur se rapprochèrent de moi.

Elle s'approcha tout doucement de moi, puis, sans un mot, s'installa à mes côtés en me prenant la main. Je l'observai du coin de l'œil, tout en faisant semblant de regarder les étoiles. Elle l'avait sans doute remarqué mais je ne voulais pas affronté son regard pour le moment. Alors elle continua à me fixer attendant une quelconque réaction de ma part. J'aimais la sensation de sa main sur la mienne, sa peau glaciale était pour moi bouillante elle était à sa place, comme si elle avait toujours été là. Je profitais de l'instant présent et je la soupçonnais de faire pareil car bientôt, très bientôt, ce moment idyllique serait brisé par nos paroles. J'espérais que cette discussion ne se terminerait pas comme toutes les autres, du moins toutes celles qui avaient portées sur nous deux, c'est-à-dire mal.

C'était moi qui, précédemment, avait mal réagit. Je m'étais braqué alors qu'elle m'expliquait ce qu'elle ressentait, qu'elle cherchait à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait j'aurais bien sur étais incapable de l'éclairer, j'avais déjà eu bien assez de mal à comprendre ce que je ressentais moi-même mais j'aurais pu l'écouter, j'aurais pu essayer de le découvrir avec elle. C'était donc à moi de faire le premier pas. C'était encore à moi bizarrement ça ne m'étonnait pas. _(N/Nat : Eh ! Oh ! Tu veux une relation ? Alors faut faire des efforts !)(N/Mfdt : Ouais, enfin, il fait tout le boulot la quand même ^_^)_

« - Je suis désolé, pour tout à l'heure, j'ai mal réagis. J'ai été stupide. _(N/Nat : Non tu crois ?) _Commençai-je en butant sur presque tous les mots. Je sais pas trop pourquoi mais… enfin si, je sais, ou du moins je crois que je sais, ce que je veux dire c'est que je comprendrais que tu sois en colère et que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me voir ni me parler...

- Tu crois que je t'aurais rejoins ici si je ne voulais plus ni te voir ni te parler ?

- C'est vrai. Comment as-tu su où j'étais ? Demandai-je.

- Carlisle m'a dit que tu étais parti en direction de la forêt et quand j'ai su de quel côté, j'ai tout de suite deviné. »

Je ne su pas trop quoi répondre à ça. J'étais heureux qu'elle se soit rappelée de la clairière alors qu'on s'y était vu qu'une fois pendant quelques minutes, d'ailleurs, je devais peut-être commencer par là…

« - Je suis contente que tu te sois souvenue de cet endroit. Lui dis-je.

- Comment l'oublier ? Me répondit-elle. Nous y avons eu notre première conversation.

- Exact.

- D'ailleurs, elle ne s'était pas mieux passée ni terminée que la dernière. La seule différence c'est que c'est moi qui étais parti.

- Une fois encore, c'est exact.

- Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Pardon, décidément je fais tout de travers.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Je comprends qu'après notre discussion de tout à l'heure tu ne sois plus très loquace. Je dois t'avoir coupée tout envie de me parler.

- Si c'était le cas je t'aurais envoyé paître quand tu es arrivé.

- C'est vrai. Dit-elle en reprenant mes propres mots. Il semblerait qu'on ait tort tous les deux alors.

- Il semblerait. Écoute Bella…

- Oui ? Dit-elle, dans le ton de sa voix résonnait l'espoir.

- Ce que j'aurais du te dire tout à l'heure, au lieu de partir, c'est que je tiens à toi, vraiment beaucoup. Je me suis rendu compte assez tôt que je t'appréciais mais il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour mettre un nom sur ces sentiments. Alors tu vois, je comprends qu'à toi aussi ça te prenne du temps.

- C'est vrai, je n'ai pas été entouré comme toi tu l'as été, j'ai donc plus de mal à m'attacher et à savoir quand c'est le cas.

- Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé.

- Encore une fois tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu n'y es vraiment pour rien. A moins que tu m'aies caché quelque chose ? Ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

- Non. Répondis-je en riant.

- Et quel était ce nom alors ?

- Ce nom ? Quel nom ? Questionnai-je, un peu perdu par le changement de sujet un peu abrupt.

- Celui que tu as mit sur tes sentiments.

- Ah oui ! Bien sûr ! Suis-je bête. Et bien j'ai finalement découvert que c'était de l'amour. » _(N/Nat : La famille Cullen : la famille la plus direct de l'État de Washington !)_

Voilà, c'était dit. Cette fois je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre sa réponse. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'angoissait le plus. Savoir si elle aussi m'aimait, ou si au contraire elle s'était rendue compte que ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi n'était que l'affection qui liait un frère et une sœur. Le silence se fit et perdura. Son visage était traversé par diverses émotions, aussi vives et fugaces les unes que les autres. Je n'avais jamais autant regretté de ne pas pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. A cet instant j'aurais tout donné pour que ce soit le cas.

« - Donc... Tu m'aimes. Affirma-telle, comme pour s'en convaincre elle-même.

- Hein ? Euh oui ! »

_Bravo Edward ! Cette réponse restera dans les annales._

Saleté de voix ! Je crois que je deviens schizo… Une minute ! Alice ne serait-elle pas vraiment en train de me parler ?

_Ce n'est pas le moment ! Concentre-toi sur Bella !_

Que ce soit Alice ou ma conscience, la voix avait raison.

En répondant j'avais baissé la tête, n'osant pas affronter son regard, j'avais trop peur de ce que je pourrais y voir. Seulement il était temps d'arrêter de jouer les autruches, je devais sortir ma tête du sable et affronter mes sentiments… et ceux de Bella. Je relevai donc la tête et posai les yeux sur elle. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement et de contentement, lorsque je vis qu'elle souriait.

« - Chouette ! Dit-elle sur un ton joyeux. » _(N/Nat : Hein ?)(N/Mfdt : XD !)_

Chouette ? Atatatend, j'ai raté un épisode ou quoi ? Depuis quand elle est aussi sûr d'elle ? Je ne comprends pas tout et ça m'énerve.

« - Parce que tu vois Edward, je crois bien que moi aussi je t'aime. Ajouta-t-elle. » _(N/Nat : C'est définitivement une Cullen !)_

Je me disais aussi…

« - Tu crois bien ? Répétai-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, je dirais même presque sûr et ce dont je suis certaine c'est que je veux découvrir si le presque va disparaître. Parce que je veux qu'il disparaisse._ (N/Nat : Alléluia ! Après des semaines et des semaines d'attentes, on a réussi ! Enfin surtout Marie ! lol)_

- Tu es certaines ? Demandai-je pas tout à fait convaincu._ (N/Nat : Évite de la faire changer d'avis ce serait sympa !)5N/Mfdt : Ma foi… ça ferait durer… Lol)_

- S'il y a bien une chose dont je ne doute pas c'est celle là.

- Tu m'en vois ravi. Trouvai-je le courage de répondre.

- Il y a une de tes question ou plutôt une de tes propositions à laquelle je n'ai pas répondu. »

Une proposition ? Quelle proposition ? Je cherchais dans tous les coins et recoins de ma tête quelle pouvait être cette proposition et rien ne me revenait. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que j'avais encore pu lui dire ? Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se rapprocha de moi et plaça sa bouche très près de mon oreille.

« - Je voudrais te dire que moi aussi je serais très heureuse que tu passes l'éternité à me surveiller. »

Elle attrapa mon menton de sa main libre, l'autre tenant l'une des miennes, puis fit pivoter mon visage vers le sien et finalement m'embrassa. Son baiser avait le goût de l'espoir, de l'avenir...

_(N/Nat : Hakuna Matata ! *Danse de la joie et de la victoire derrière son écran* ok, je sors mais avouez que vous aussi vous êtes contente ! Allez tout le monde debout et une petite danse, vais pas me taper la honte toute seule quand même ;))_

**Voilà, j'espère ne as vous avoir deçu. Rendez-vous jeudi pour l'épilogue. N'oubliez pas la review.**

**Bye bye !**


	24. Chapitre 23: Epilogue: Vivre

**Salut salut !**

**Alors voilà, on est jeudi, c'est mon anniversaire et je publis l'épilogue. C'est très dur de se dire que c'est la dernière fois que je publis sur cette histoire, mais fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment ou à un autre.**

**Merci pour vos review, mis en alerte, favoris, etc…**

**Alison : **Merci pour ta review. J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira. Bisous et merci pour toutes tes reviews.

**Diana :** Merci. J'espère que tu aimeras autant l'épilogue.

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que jouer avec.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 23 :**** Epilogue : Vivre**

**POV Edward**

Voilà maintenant près de deux mois que nous avions réglé le problème « Marcus/Adam ». Plus de manigances, plus de messages ni de cadeaux flippants et, autant que nous puissions en juger, plus d'espionnage. Bien sûr, on continuait quand même à surveiller les abords de la maison mais c'était surtout pour avoir l'esprit tranquille. Nous n'avions plus peur de laisser Bella seule, même si au début cela avait été difficile, et Alice ne surveillait plus constamment son futur. Elle gardait tout de même un œil sur les décisions de Marcus et des autres membres du clan Volturi mais d'après elle nous n'avions plus besoin de nous inquiéter.

Nous avions donc passé le reste de l'été dans la joie, la bonne humeur et très tranquillement, jouissant d'avoir été libérés de notre obligation de jouer les parfaits petits humains tous les jours au lycée. Carlisle avait même prit un congé de deux semaines et nous en avions tous profiter pour faire plus ample connaissance avec Bella. Surtout moi à vrai dire. Nous passions de longues heures à discuter, assis par terre dans la bibliothèque ou marchant dans les bois, main dans la main. Nous nous racontions nos vies de A à Z, en tout cas pour la partie vampire car nous avions tout deux très peu de souvenirs de notre époque humaine.

Nous ne faisions évidemment pas que discuter en plus de partir à la découverte de nos esprits et de nos vies, nous partions à la découverte de nos corps. Il y avait bien entendu des baisers, de très nombreux baisers pendant lesquels nos mains se baladaient sur le corps de l'autre explorant des parties de nous que personnes d'autres n'avaient encore explorés. Petit à petit, des caresses plus poussées avaient fait leur apparition mais sans jamais mener à la conclusion logique de tout cela. Au début ça ne m'avait pas vraiment dérangé, j'étais même assez content qu'on prenne notre temps mais maintenant je commençais à me sentir frustré._ (N/Nat : Y'a de quoi !)(N/Mfdt : Mdr !) _Le problème c'est que je ne voulais pas brusquer Bella elle avait mit beaucoup de temps à m'accorder sa confiance et à comprendre qu'elle m'aimait alors je ne voulais pas risquer de la perdre à cause de ma libido et de mon impatience. _(N/Nat : A éviter effectivement ! Lol)(N/Mfdt : C'est sûr que vu le temps qu'ils ont mit pour se rapprocher…) _Je retenais donc mon mal en patience… avec de moins en moins de facilité je dois dire. Néanmoins, je profitai de chaque instant et savourai chaque moment passé seul avec elle chaque seconde passée avec elle m'était plus précieuse que n'importe quoi d'autre et je bénissais le destin de l'avoir conduite vers moi.

Malgré mon envie de garder Bella pour moi seul, je m'obligeais à la laisser passer du temps avec ma famille. Non pas que j'aurais pu l'en empêcher, je n'étais pas fou, mais je n'aurais pas dit non à plus de moments seul avec elle. Elle passait donc pas mal de temps avec les autres, et moi aussi car je la suivais comme son ombre, ou presque. Alice aimait lui faire partager sa passion pour la mode, souvent aidée par Rosalie qui avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher son affection pour Bella et qui se laissait volontiers emporter par l'enthousiasme d'Alice. Heureusement les ardeurs de cette dernières étaient freinées par Esmée qui veillait au grain. Emmett, lui, était ravi de pouvoir taquiner sa nouvelle petite sœur et s'en donnait à cœur joie, lui sortant des blagues plus pourries les unes que les autres, je n'étais bien sûr pas en reste tout comme la relation que j'entretenais avec Bella. Jasper aussi nous taquinait mais dans une moindre mesure, il préférait, et de loin, parler des voyages qu'avait effectuée Bella, elle avait toujours vécue dans la région et connaissait donc l'état de Washington de fond en comble. De son côté il lui parlait des endroits où il avait vécu avant de rencontrer Alice et de nous rejoindre dans ces cas là Carlisle n'était jamais loin et nous faisait lui aussi profiter de son expérience, étant le seul à avoir vécue hors du continent américain.

J'avais le sentiment que plus elle en saurait sur nous et nos habitudes, plus elle s'intègrerait à nous, à notre famille et moins elle aurait de craintes. Un après-midi d'août particulièrement orageux, nous lui avions fait découvrir une de nos passions, le base ball. Elle n'y avait jamais joué mais avait vu quelques matchs à la télé. Elle connaissait également les règles, ce qui allait nous faciliter la tâche car nous les appliquions même si nous les avions adapté à notre nature vampirique. Dans l'ensemble elle s'était plutôt bien débrouillée, elle courait bien, plutôt vite et elle rattrapait toutes les balles. Son seul point faible était quand elle jouait le rôle du batteur. Même avec les facultés qui nous étaient conférées par notre condition il lui arrivait de rater la balle. Cela lui arrivait presque plus souvent que de les rattraper, ce qui était vraiment étrange et l'énervait prodigieusement. Cela faisait d'ailleurs beaucoup rire Emmett qui ne se lassait pas d'y faire référence dès qu'il le pouvait cela l'avait même inspiré pour trouver le cadeau d'anniversaire de Bella. Et quand j'avais vu cela dans son esprit j'avais beaucoup ris. Pas sûr que Bella rit aussi par contre car elle était vraiment agacer par ça.

Le cadeau d'anniversaire de Bella… voilà bien quelque chose qui m'avait fait me creuser la tête et je n'avais même pas pu lui poser la question car elle ne savait pas. Elle ne nous avait jamais parlé de sa date de naissance mais un heureux hasard nous avait permis de la découvrir. Un hasard nommé Alice. _(N/Nat : Étonnant ! ^^)(N/Mfdt :^_^) _Cette dernière avait eu une vision de Bella soufflant ses bougies et s'était aussitôt donnée pour mission de découvrir la date exacte rien n'échappait ni ne résistait à Alice. J'avais sondé Bella pour découvrir si c'était accidentel mais toutes ses réponses à ce propos avait été évasive, je la soupçonnais donc de ne pas vouloir que l'on sache, je savais qu'elle ne le voulait pas car nous étions le treize septembre, jour de son anniversaire, et qu'elle agissait comme si c'était un jour ordinaire.

Alice avait donc décidé de faire une fête. Pour elle tout anniversaire devait être célébré et celui là encore plus car c'était le premier que Bella passait avec nous. Je pressentais qu'elle nous referait le coup à noël. J'avais donc été chargé d'occuper Bella le plus longtemps possible pendant qu'à la maison les autres réparaient tout pour la petite fête et accueillaient les invités. C'était plutôt compliqué car Bella était plutôt du genre à rester à la maison et profiter du confort, on faisait des balades, certes, mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps je regrettais fortement que son anniversaire ne soit pas tombé un jour de semaine car il aurait été plus simple de la tenir éloigné de la maison si nous avions été obligés de nous rendre en cours. Ceux-ci avait reprit la semaine dernières, cela aurait donc été faisable. Je redoublais d'effort et d'ingéniosité pour trouver de quoi l'occuper et que cela se passe bien. Seulement la journée touchait à sa fin et je voyais bien qu'elle avait atteint son cotât de nature pour la journée, en bref, elle voulait rentrer.

Je l'avais d'abord emmené faire une longue, très longue promenade qui avait duré une grande partie de l'après-midi j'avais poussé la balade beaucoup plus loin que d'habitude, vers des endroits que nous n'avions encore jamais exploré et qui retiendraient certainement son attention, au moins pour un temps. Nous n'avions bien sûr pas marché pour nous y rendre, elle aurait trouvé cela vraiment trop bizarre mais je m'étais débrouillé pour que nous adoptions une course assez lente sous prétexte de profiter du paysage. A mon grand soulagement, elle avait accepté cette explication sans sourciller. Je l'avais ensuite amené à notre clairière, c'était notre point de départ pour tout ; là que nous avions eu notre premier échange et notre première véritable conversation, celle qui nous avait permis d'être là où on en était aujourd'hui. Nous nous étions allongés dans l'herbe, l'un contre l'autre, contemplant le ciel sans dire un mot pendant un long moment puis comme d'habitude nous nous étions mit à parler, de nous, des autres, du monde, de tout. Nous avions passé un excellent après-midi mais là je sentais qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, elle en avait marre et elle voulait rentrer. On était bien tous les deux mais Bella n'était pas habituée à passer autant de temps dans la nature et d'ailleurs, elle n'aimait pas trop ça.

Je décidais donc de lui donner satisfaction et prit la décision de rentrer. Il était dix-neuf heure, Alice devait largement avoir eu le temps de faire tout ce qu'elle avait à faire et puis elle devait avoir vu ma décision ce qui lui permettrait d'agir en conséquence. Je calculais qu'il nous faudrait un peu moins d'une heure pour rentrer à la maison, enfin c'est le temps qu'il nous faudrait en temps normal mais je sentais que l'envie de rentrer de Bella la forcerait à presser le pas. On ne mettrait environ que trois quart d'heure à rentrer, peut-être moins, qui sait ? J'annonçais donc à Bella que si elle le souhaitait, j'étais d'accord pour rentrer elle accepta, ce qui n'était pas une surprise, avec une joie non dissimulée. On se mit donc en route immédiatement, du moins je suivis Bella qui s'était mise en route immédiatement et je ne m'étais pas trompé, elle filait à vive allure, elle mettait presque plus de vitesse que lorsqu'on chassait. Je n'avais aucun mal à la suivre car j'étais le plus rapide de nous tous mais elle courait vite, très vite, et on mettrait certainement encore moins de temps pour rentrer que ce que j'avais imaginé.

« - Tu étais bizarre aujourd'hui. Annonça-t-elle platement sans quitter le chemin des yeux.

- Bizarre ? Tu trouves ?

- Oui. Tu étais un peu nerveux je dirais, en tout cas, pas comme d'habitude.

- Effectivement, c'est bizarre. Lui répondis-je. Pourtant je n'ai aucune raison de l'être. Nerveux je veux dire. Quoi que bizarre aussi. »

Moi qui croyait être bon acteur… visiblement je m'étais fourvoyer, ou peut-être étais-ce la situation qui me rendait comme ça. En tout cas j'espérais qu'elle ne soupçonne pas ce qu'on préparait. Si elle avait compris ce qui l'attendait en rentrant à la maison, Alice me tuerait et pas seulement métaphoriquement parlant.

« - Tu vois ? Tu recommences. Dit-elle tandis que je réfléchissais.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant je pensais juste au fait que j'aime bien quand on passe la journée tous les deux. Répondis-je en souriant.

- Moi aussi. Ajouta-t-elle en souriant à son tour. Moi aussi. On fait la course ? Demanda-t-elle juste avant de partir comme une flèche. »

Je n'aurais pas cru qu'elle puisse encore accélérer et pourtant si. Je me lançais à sa poursuite en guise de réponse et la rattrapait facilement. Je restais quelques secondes à sa hauteur puis accélérait sans effort pour la distancer. Je savais que son esprit de compétition prendrait le dessus et qu'elle ferait tout pour me battre. Mais j'étais bien décidé à ne pas la laisser gagner, non seulement j'aimais trop ça mais si je perdais exprès elle m'en voudrait. Je commençais à bien la connaitre et je savais que c'était le genre d'attitude qu'elle exécrait. On riait tous les deux aux éclats, s'amusant et profitant pleinement de cet instant. J'arrivais à la maison avant elle, m'arrêtant à la lisière de la forêt pour l'attendre elle me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Comme prévus, nous avions été plus rapides que ce que j'avais prévu à la base. Nous n'avions mit qu'une demi heure pour arriver à la villa. J'entendais déjà les pensées des autres. Alice m'engueulait parce que nous étions arrivés plus tôt que prévu et qu'elle avait du se dépêcher de terminer tandis que les autres étaient contents qu'on soit enfin là. En écoutant les pensées de nos invités je fus surpris, très surpris même. Je savais qu'Eleazar et Carmen étaient invités mais je ne savais pas que les trois sœurs viendraient avec eux. Mais j'étais heureux qu'elles viennent, je serais vraiment heureux de présenter Bella à nos cousines. Je me tournais vers elle en lui faisant un grand sourire, elle me le rendit mais son sourire à elle était plutôt intrigué que joyeux.

« - On y va ? Lui demandai-je en lui tendant la main.

- Je te suis. Me répondit-elle en l'attrapant. Je vais prendre une bonne douche, ça va me faire du bien. Ajouta-t-elle.

- Je crois que tu devras attendre un peu dis-je.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle. »

_Edward tais-toi ! Tu vas tout faire raté !_

Ah oui c'est vrai qu'ils nous entendaient tous !

« - Alors ? Pourquoi vais-je devoir attendre ? Insista Bella. »

Je ne lui répondis pas car nous étions presque arrivés à la maison. On franchit les derniers mètres nous séparant de la baie vitrée qui menait au salon. Elle ne comprenait visiblement rien à tout ça. Tant mieux, cela voulait dire que j'avais bien gardé le secret. Je montai les escaliers qui menaient à la terrasse, Bella à ma suite, puis ouvris la porte vitrée et m'avançai dans la pénombre. Bella, elle, s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, hésitant à entrer, mon comportement, qu'elle qualifiait de bizarre, l'avait rendu suspicieuse. Je me retournai donc vers elle pour l'inciter à entrer et c'est ce qu'elle fit juste après m'avoir jeté un regard un peu inquiet. A peine avait-elle posé un pied dans le salon que la lumière s'éclaira et que de nombreuses voix crièrent « BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! ». Bella resta scotché sur place, la bouche grande ouverte, apparemment très surprise. Elle mit quelques secondes à se reprendre mais quand elle le fit ce fut pour me donner un petit coup dans l'épaule.

« - J'avais raison ! Dit-elle.

- Raison ? Pourquoi ? Demandai-je

- Tu étais bizarre aujourd'hui ! Et maintenant je sais pourquoi !

- C'est vrai. Admis-je en riant. C'est vrai.

- Je suis contente que tu n'ais pas fait tout capoter Edward ! Intervint Alice qui s'était rapprochée ! J'ai vraiment eu peur que tu gâches la surprise ! Viens Bella, il faut que je te présente. Continua-t-elle en attrapant Bella par le bras. »

Je suivis le mouvement, sachant très bien à qui elle allait être présentée.

**POV Bella**

Avec Edward, nous avions passé la journée à nous balader, comme on le faisait souvent d'ailleurs, mais là il m'avait emmené plus loin et ça avait duré plus longtemps. Il avait insisté pour qu'on reste, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais d'habitude. C'était bizarre, il était bizarre, d'une façon générale, cette journée était bizarre. Je n'avais croisé quasiment personne cette nuit, ni ce matin d'ailleurs, même pas Alice, elle qui, d'habitude, se faisait un devoir de ne pas me laisser sortir de la maison habillé autrement que comme elle l'avait décidé. Pourtant cette fois, rien. C'est vrai que je faisais plus attention à ce que je portais mais cela me paraissait impossible qu'elle n'ait rien à redire sur ma tenue. Cela m'avait perturbé quelques secondes mais après je m'étais réjouie de pouvoir me vêtir comme je le voulais, au moins aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui était un jour un peu spécial, c'était mon anniversaire je n'en avais pas parlé aux autre car je n'aimais pas qu'on le fête mais cela restait quand même important, aujourd'hui j'avais cent-huit ans. Cela expliquait aussi mon empressement à vouloir rentrer à la maison, d'habitude ce jour là je m'enfermais chez moi avec toute une sélection de livres, parmi lesquels de vieux livres lu déjà plusieurs fois et de tout nouveaux que j'avais acheté spécialement pour l'occasion voilà pourquoi passer la journée à l'extérieur me contrariait un peu. J'avais accepté seulement car c'était Edward qui me l'avait demandé et parce que je passerais la journée avec lui, de la part d'un ou d'une autre j'aurais refusé. Faut dire que j'espérais que ça nous donnerait l'occasion d'avancer un peu plus dans notre relation. On stagnait et ça commençait à me gonfler sérieusement. _(N/Nat : *visage tout doux* je compatis...^^)(N/Mfdt : Qui ça ne gonflerait pas…) _

La journée avait été vraiment super, enfin elle aurait pu l'être si Edward n'avait pas été si bizarre. Il m'avait emmené très loin, alors qu'il savait parfaitement que la nature ce n'était pas trop ma tasse de thé, excepté quand on chassait, et encore… Il avait aussi beaucoup parlé, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Nous avions eu nos moments de silence, comme toujours, on se regardait dans les yeux ou on restait allongés à contempler le ciel sans rien dire mais le reste du temps il avait jacassé comme… comme Alice à vrai dire. _(N:Nat : Pas sur que ce soit un compliment !)(N/Mfdt : Pas du tout même^^)_ Me parlant de la nature, décrivant chaque plante qu'on croisait, me laissant à peine en placer une. Tout ce que j'avais réussi à demander, c'était si son anniversaire était bien en juin. J'avais entendu Carlisle le dire il y a quelques jours et je m'étais étonné que nous ne l'ayons pas fêté. Edward m'avait répondu simplement qu'à ce moment là ils avaient autre chose en tête et que de toute façon ils ne fêtaient pas trop leurs anniversaires. J'avais été un peu déçu mais cela me confortait dans ma décision de ne pas leur dire quel jour on était. _(N/Mfdt : Si elle savait…^^)(N/Nat : j'attends sa réaction lol)(N/Mfdt : Lol)_

En fin d'après-midi j'avais commencé à montrer que j'en avais marre et j'espérais qu'Edward comprendrait mais soit il le faisait exprès, soit il n'avait rien vu. Je penchais plutôt pour la première solution car il n'était pas du genre à faire fis de mes envies. Habituellement il était attentif à mes moindres désirs, les faisant passer avant les siens et devançait chacune de mes demandes. Aujourd'hui au contraire, il avait insisté pour qu'on reste dehors alors qu'il savait que je n'en avais pas envie. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, peut-être était-ce pour nous éloigner un peu des autres Cullen, peut-être pas, en tout cas je l'avais laissé faire car il était rare qu'il décide de faire comme il le voulait lui. Malgré tout j'avais été très contente lorsqu'il m'avait annoncé que si je voulais rentrer, il était d'accord. Je ne m'étais évidemment pas fait prier et m'étais précipitée vers les bois, courant plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire. Edward m'avait suivit, apparemment pas étonné que je me dépêche autant. Pendant qu'il courait je le regardais discrètement, il avait les sourcils froncés, comme lorsqu'il était contrarié ou qu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose d'important, mais je ne voyais pas ce qui aurait pu le conduire à l'un ou à l'autre. Il fallait que je sache ce qu'il avait avant d'être à la maison, avant qu'on ne puisse plus discuter sans être écoutés.

« - Tu étais bizarre aujourd'hui. Dis-je, sans quitter le chemin des yeux de peur de me prendre un arbre. Vieux réflexe humain dont je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser.

- Bizarre ? Tu trouves ? Me répondit-il surpris et peut-être un peu contrarié, mais continuant à courir lui aussi.

- Oui. Tu étais un peu nerveux je dirais, en tout cas, pas comme d'habitude. Ajoutai-je.

- Effectivement, c'est bizarre. Pourtant je n'ai aucune raison de l'être. Nerveux je veux dire. Quoi que bizarre aussi. Affirma-t-il.»

J'allais répondre quand je le vis à nouveau froncer les sourcils, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, je le voyais et ses lèvres bougeaient, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même mais sans prononcer les mots pour que je ne puisse pas entendre.

« - Tu vois ? Tu recommences. Dis-je, interrompant ses réflexions.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant je pensais juste au fait que j'aime bien quand on passe la journée tous les deux. Répondit-il en souriant, comme si c'était une évidence.

- Moi aussi. Ajoutai-je. Moi aussi. Je n'étais pas dupe de son petit manège mais fis comme si je n'avais rien remarqué. On fait la course ? Dis-je juste avant de partir comme une flèche. »

Il ne dit rien mais parti à ma suite et malgré le fait que j'ai accélérer ma course il me dépassa facilement et largement. Tout gentleman qu'il était, je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas gagner, il aimait trop ça puis il savait que je détesterais. Il accéléra encore jusqu'à être trop loin pour que mes yeux le voit, en tout cas si j'avais été humaine car je le vis courir de plus en plus vite jusqu'à s'arrêter pour m'attendre. Il était arrivé. Je ne ralentis pas pour autant ma course et le rejoins aussi vite que je le pu. Je regardais ma montre et vis que nous avions battus des records de vitesse pour rentrer, ce trajet aurait du nous prendre au moins une heure et pourtant nous n'avions mit qu'une grosses demi-heure. Il était très souriant, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et son sourire était contagieux, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire aussi tout en étant intriguée.

« - On y va ? Me demanda-t-il en me tendant la main.

- Je te suis. Répondis-je en l'attrapant. Je vais prendre une bonne douche, ça va me faire du bien. Ajoutai-je.

- Je crois que tu devras attendre un peu. Répliqua-t-il.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Le questionnai-je, perplexe. »

Il ne répondit pas. Se contentant de se racler la gorge et de continuer à avancer, m'entrainant avec lui.

« - Alors ? Pourquoi vais-je devoir attendre ? Insistai-je. »

Toujours pas de réponse. On monta les marches qui menaient à la terrasse puis on alla jusqu'à la baie vitrée du salon. Edward l'ouvrit et entra mais je restais sur le seuil. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi la pièce était si sombre alors qu'habituellement c'était l'une des plus lumineuses de la maison. Edward était bizarre toute la journée et maintenant ça ? Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Il se retourna vers moi pour m'inciter à entrer, argumentant même que je ne pourrais pas prendre la douche qui me faisait tant envie si je restais à l'extérieur. Et effectivement mon hésitation était stupide alors j'entrais dans la maison. Seulement à peine j'eu posé un pied dans la pièce, celle-ci redevint lumineuse, comme à l'ordinaire et je fus assaillis par de nombreuses voix qui me souhaitaient bon anniversaire. Je mis quelques secondes à réagir, tant je ne m'y attendais pas, sauf que j'aurais du m'y attendre, j'aurais du me douter qu'ils le sauraient. Rien n'échappait à Alice.

« - J'avais raison ! M'exclamai-je tout en donnant un léger coup sur l'épaule d'Edward.

- Raison ? Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, ne comprenant visiblement pas.

- Tu étais bizarre aujourd'hui ! Et maintenant je sais pourquoi !

- C'est vrai. Admit-il en riant. C'est vrai.

- Je suis contente que tu n'ais pas tout fait capoter Edward ! Intervint Alice qui s'était rapprochée. J'ai vraiment eu peur que tu gâches la surprise ! _(N/Nat : la confiance règne ! Lol)(N/Mfdt : Comme tu dis !)_ Viens Bella, il faut que je te présente. Continua-t-elle en m'attrapant par le bras. »

Je la laissais m'entrainer vers un groupe de personne qui m'était partiellement inconnu. Je jetais un œil en arrière et vit qu'Edward nous suivait, cela me rassura. Alice nous amena jusqu'au petit groupe composé de cinq personnes. Il y avait Carmen et Eleazar que je saluais chaleureusement. La vue d'Eleazar me donna une idée, une idée qui plairait surement à Edward. Carmen, aussi aimante qu'Esmée me prit dans ses bras et me fit un énorme câlin que je lui rendis avec plaisir. A côté d'eux se trouvait trois jeunes femmes magnifiques. Toutes trois étaient grandes, blondes et d'une grande beauté. Alice me poussa légèrement vers la gauche afin que je sois face à elle trois et débuta les présentations.

Elle commença par la plus grande des trois, ses cheveux étaient très longs, bouclés et me parut immédiatement sympathique. Elle s'appelait Tanya, elle me fit un grand sourire et me prit dans ses bras. Lors qu'elle relâcha notre étreinte je vis autre chose que de la sympathie dans son regard, une sorte de tristesse mêlée à de l'envie. Je ne compris pourquoi que lorsque son regard dévia vers Edward qui se tenait à ma gauche et qui me tenait par la taille. J'avais bien sûr déjà entendu parler des trois autres membres du clan Denali et bien sûr de Tanya qui en était le chef mais je me souvins qu'Edward avait ajouté, après que j'ai insisté pour qu'il me le dise, que Tanya s'intéressait beaucoup à lui mais que lui ne lui portait que l'affection qu'un cousin a pour sa cousine. Mon regard se durcit légèrement sans que je le veuille vraiment elle du le voir et comprendre pourquoi car son regard prit un air désolé. Elle avait l'air sincère mais je notais mentalement de faire attention à elle, du moins pendant quelques temps.

La seconde à qui je fus présenté était Katrina, appelée par tout le monde « Kate », ses cheveux, d'un blond très pâle, étaient lisses et arrivaient un peu en dessous des épaules, elle n'était pas très grande, enfin à peu près comme moi. Comme sa « sœur » elle me prit dans ses bras, je savais d'avance que c'était avec elle que je m'entendrais le mieux, je ne savais pas ce qui m'incitait à croire ça, mais je le savais. Elle me gratifia immédiatement d'un « Hey Bells, comment ça va ? », comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours. C'était peut-être ce naturel qui me faisait penser que nous allions bien nous entendre. La dernière, Irina, était un peu plus grande que moi mais à peine. Un peu plus quelconque que les deux autres, en tout cas à mes yeux, elle avait toutefois la beauté et la grâce des vampires. Cette beauté était toutefois gâchée par ses yeux, son regard froid, dur et sérieux n'inspirait pas la bonne humeur comme celui de Kate ni l'envie de faire connaissance comme celui de Tanya. Il n'y eu d'ailleurs pas d'accolade avec elle elle se contenta d'un « bonjour » dit du bout des lèvres. Je lui fis quand même un grand sourire, pour bien lui montrer que malgré son accueil peut chaleureux je ne lui battrais pas froid.

« - Bien, maintenant que tu connais tout le monde… dit Alice… tu viens avec moi !

- Mais pourquoi ? Demandai légèrement inquiète.

- Tu dois te changer ! Me répondit-elle comme si c'était évident. C'est ta fête d'anniversaire, tu ne peux pas rester… comme ça ! Ajouta-t-elle, manquant d'adjectif pour qualifier mes vêtements.

- Mais je suis très bien comme ça ! Me récriai-je, jetant, au passage, un regard désespéré à Edward. »

Celui-ci me jeta un regard qui disait clairement qu'il aurait bien voulu m'aider mais qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque de contrarier Alice. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs vu notre petit manège et coupa court à toute tentative de sauvetage.

« - Ce n'est pas la peine de lui demander de l'aide, lui aussi doit aller se changer ! Ordonna-t-elle.

- Quoi ? S'écria-t-il à son tour. Mais ce n'est pas mon anniversaire ! »

Finalement il prenait le risque de contrarier Alice mais c'était une piètre défense. Même moi je savais que ça ne marcherait pas. Et d'ailleurs Alice lui lança un regard noir et fortement équivoque. Il lâcha immédiatement ma taille et monta se changer à l'étage en trainant les pieds et en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

« - Tout est sur ton lit ! Lui cria-t-elle.

- Ouais, ouais. L'entendis-je grommeler.

- Et avec bonne humeur ! Ajouta-t-elle, souriante. »

Cette fois Edward se retourna et dans un geste particulièrement puéril, qu'on aurait plutôt attendu de la part d'Emmett, tira la langue à sa sœur et monta les escaliers rapidement. Elle s'excusa auprès de nos invités puis m'attrapa une nouvelle fois par le bras et nous dirigea vers les escaliers tout en faisant signe à Rosalie de nous suivre. Celle-ci devait d'ailleurs être dans la combine car elle comprit tout de suite et nous suivit. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire nous étions toutes les trois dans ma chambre. Alice commença à me déshabiller mais je protestais avec virulence. C'était quand même quelque chose que je pouvais faire toute seule. Je n'accepterais de l'aide que d'une seule personne… Elle me laissa donc faire mais dès que je fus en sous-vêtements elle m'envoya dans la salle de bain et me dit que j'avais trois minutes pour prendre une douche, pas une seconde de plus. Je me dépêchais donc et ressortais même un peu en avance de la salle de bain. Fière de moi je le lui fis remarquer et elle me répondit que pour un vampire, deux minutes et quarante-cinq secondes pour prendre une douche ce n'était pas un exploit. Blasé, je ne répondis rien.

**POV Edward**

Je savais qu'Alice forcerait Bella à se changer, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, mais je ne m'étais pas imaginer que je devrais le faire aussi. Elle m'avait soigneusement caché l'information sachant que je refuserais elle était d'ailleurs devenue très forte à ce jeu là. En même temps j'aurais du m'en douter, ils étaient tous en tenue de soirée. Je me dépêchais donc d'aller dans ma chambre. Je trouvais sur mon lit un costume noir de grand créateur, une chemise bordeaux et une cravate noire. Elle m'avait aussi sortie les chaussures vernis qui allait avec, celle qui me donnait l'air d'un idiot, forcément. _(N/Nat : ce n'est pas vraiment le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit ! ^^)(N/Mfdt : Ah, à quel mot tu penses ?) _Je pris donc une douche rapide et enfilait ma tenue puis vérifiait que tout était en ordre avant de descendre rejoindre les autres. Le tout ne m'avait prit qu'une dizaine de minutes, Alice serait fière de moi. Mais mal m'en avait prit car Bella, elle, ne redescendit pas au bout de dix minutes, ni au bout de quinze d'ailleurs. Je pris donc mon mal en patience et discutais avec ma famille et nos invités. Je retrouvais d'ailleurs mes « cousines » avec plaisir.

Kate m'apprit qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un, il s'appelait Garrett. Au début elle ne s'était pas vraiment intéressée à lui car son régime alimentaire était traditionnel. Mais il lui avait montré que pour elle il saurait changer et depuis ils étaient ensemble. C'était tout aussi récent que pour Bella et moi car elle ne le connaissait pas lorsque nous avions déménagé pour venir à Forks. Je la félicitai et lui demandai pourquoi elle ne nous l'avait pas amener. Nous aurions été heureux de faire sa connaissance. Notre famille s'agrandissait de deux membres en même temps, ce n'était pas courant.

« - Nous aussi on se demande pourquoi elle ne l'a pas amener. Dis Tanya. Y aurait-il déjà de l'eau dans le gaz petite sœur ?

- Bien sûr que non. C'est une sorte de test. Nous n'avons jamais été séparés depuis que nous sommes ensemble, alors on veut voir comment ça se passe. Et puis comme cela ça vous donnera une bonne raison pour venir nous rendre visite.

- Avec plaisir chère cousine. Lui répondis-je. »

Tanya s'éloigna pour aller faire part de notre petit projet aux autres qui acceptèrent avec joie. Par la suite les conversations tournèrent autour de ce voyage et on finit par décider que nous leur rendrions visite pour noël. J'écoutais ce qui se disait d'une oreille distraite, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil en direction des escaliers.

**POV Bella**

Alice m'avait donné à enfiler les sous vêtements les plus affriolants que je n'avais jamais vu. Ils étaient bordeaux _(N/Mfdt : Vous remarquerez une certaine concordance avec la chemise d'Edward…^_^)(N/Nat : Alala! Alice...)(N/Mfdt : J'aime…^^) _et de très jolis motifs noirs étaient brodés dessus. L'ensemble comprenait un bustier très ajustée avec un porte-jarretelles intégrés et un string minuscule. J'avais fortement rechigné lorsqu'elle m'avait dit que je devais mettre ça mais Alice savait être persuasive, très persuasive. J'enfilais ensuite un peignoir pour patienter puis m'asseyais sur la chaise qui se trouvait devant ma petite table sur laquelle avait été déposé un miroir immense. Alice s'attela tout de suite au maquillage tandis que Rosalie s'occupait de mes cheveux. J'avertis Alice que le maquillage avait intérêt à être discret car sinon je retirerais tout, que ça lui plaise ou non. Pour une fois j'eu gain de cause, le maquillage était naturel mais soulignait mes traits et faisait ressortir mes yeux. Rosalie, quant à elle, avait bouclé mes cheveux et les avait attaché de sorte qu'ils forment un chignon très lâche et énorme d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches. Je ne pouvais qu'admettre que c'était très réussit. Je le leur dit évidemment, un travail pareil méritait bien sûr d'être complimenté et je savais que de toute façon Alice me demanderait si ça me plaisait. Elle sauta d'ailleurs de joie quand je lui dis que j'étais très largement satisfaite.

Nous étions déjà dans ma chambre depuis 25 minutes, d'après Alice maquillage et coiffure était deux étapes qu'on ne pouvait pas accélérer, elles me firent donc mettre debout et enlever mon peignoir. Alice attrapa la housse qui était pendue à mon armoire et en sortie l'une des plus belle robe que j'avais jamais vu. Elle était bleu nuit et des milliers de minuscules paillettes la parsemait, tout comme les étoiles parsemait le ciel. Je l'enfilais et remontai la fermeture éclair qui était sur mon côté droit. La robe descendait jusqu'à mes pieds, même un eu plus bas, et une fente partait du bas jusqu'à ma cuisse, jusqu'à très haut sur ma cuisse. Les deux bretelles qui maintenait la robe à sa place était larges, trois centimètres, et faites d'un voile, bleu nuit également mais qui n'était pas opaque, et se croisaient dans mon dos. Elles m'avaient également préparé des escarpins noirs, satiné et dont le talon faisait au moins dix centimètres. Pour seuls bijoux je portais deux petits cœurs en argents aux oreilles et un tour de cou en satin noir auquel pendait un cœur qui paraissait être en diamant. J'espère en mon fort intérieur qu'il ne faisait que le paraitre car je ne m'en remettrais pas si je portais un diamant autour de mon cou.

J'étais prête, mais avant de descendre Alice tint absolument à ce que je me vois dans le miroir, d'après elle j'aurais plus confiance en moi si je voyais à quel point j'étais belle. J'étais particulièrement sceptique. Belle, moi ? Je savais que je n'étais pas moche, mais de là à être belle… Et pourtant lorsque je me vis dans le miroir j'eu peine à croire que c'était moi. Je du me toucher le visage pour en être certaine. Ma réaction fit sourire Alice et Rosalie, cette dernière ajouta d'ailleurs qu'Edward ne s'en remettrait pas et qu'on aurait du mal à le tenir toute la soirée. Alice répondit de façon énigmatique que c'est ce qui était prévu. Je me demandais si elle avait vu comment aller se terminer la soirée et si mes vêtements, et sous-vêtements, avaient été prévus en conséquence. Je la regardai, curieuse, mais elle ne fit que hausser les épaules, sans me donner de réponses plus explicites. _(N/Nat : Le silence vaut mieux que des mots ^^)(N/Mfdt : Puis faut dire que ça leur réussit mieux. Mdr)_ Elle me poussa délicatement des deux mains pour m'inciter à sortir de la chambre et c'est ce que je fis. Rosalie descendit la première, je la suivis et Alice était derrière moi. On descendit tranquillement, sans nous presser, comme des reines l'auraient fait.

Arrivés en bas des escaliers, au rez-de-chaussée je pris une grande inspiration avant d'entrer dans le salon. Alice me passa devant sans ménagement et entra avant moi. J'avançais donc tout doucement, penchant d'abord la tête pour voir ce que faisait l'assistance. Ils n'étaient pas concentrés sur mon arrivée alors je m'avançai et entrai. Les conversations devinrent des murmures et se turent complètement au bout de quelques secondes. Je n'osais pas approcher, gardant les mains serrées devant moi, comme l'aurait fait une petite fille.

**POV Edward**

Je discutais avec Emmett et Jasper lorsque je la vit entrer dans le salon. Je m'arrêtais au milieu d'une phrase, ne pouvant plus la quitter des yeux. Mes frères, d'abord étonnés par mon comportement suivirent mon regard et comprirent immédiatement ce qui m'arrivait. Petit à petit l'arrivée de Bella fut remarquée par tout le monde et plus personne ne parla. Tout le monde la contemplait silencieux, tous se disaient qu'elle était sublime. Elle ne semblait pas oser s'avancer dans la pièce, elle se triturait les mains et garder ses yeux fixés dessus. Elle finit toutefois par les relever, détailla l'assistance. Elle croisa les visages d'à peu près tout le monde quand elle arriva au mien. Nos yeux s'accrochèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Je décidais de mettre fin à son embarras et la rejoignit. Je lui pris la main et la serrait très fort. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, même avec ses talons elle était plus petite que moi, et j'y vis briller de la reconnaissance et surtout de l'amour. Nous étions dans notre bulle, oubliant totalement la présence des autres. Mais les autres ne nous avaient pas oubliés et Emmett se chargea de nous le rappeler par un bruyant raclement de gorge et une blague salace absolument pas drôle.

**POV Bella**

Edward me rejoint et je lui en fus reconnaissante car je n'aurais jamais osé m'avancer plus. Carlisle m'avait dit que nos traits de caractères étaient amplifiés par notre transformation, j'étais déjà timide avant, aujourd'hui c'était intenable. Je regardai Edward et aperçu son visage une fierté non dissimulée, je me plaisais à penser que c'était simplement le fait de m'avoir à son bras qui le rendait comme cela. Nous fûmes interrompus dans notre contemplation mutuelle par Emmett, qui, comme toujours, mit les pieds dans le plats. Ensuite la soirée se passa très rapidement, comme dans un rêve, on discutait, rigolait, je faisais mieux connaissance avec les Denali, même avec Carmen et Eleazar car lors de leur précédente visite nous n'en avions pas vraiment eu l'occasion.

A ma grande surprise j'eu des cadeaux, c'était bien sûr la suite logique d'une fête d'anniversaire mais je ne m'attendais déjà pas à ce que l'on fête mon anniversaire alors qu'on m'offre des cadeaux… Les Denali m'offrirent une parure de bijoux comprenant des boucles d'oreilles, un collier et un bracelet, tout cela en platine. C'était véritablement magnifique mais j'avais peur de ne jamais osé le porter. De la part d'Alice, je reçu la robe que je portais, elle l'avait fait spécialement pour moi, c'était donc un modèle unique. Emmett trouva très drôle de m'offrir « Le base ball pour les nuls », je me disais bien que ma piètre prestation en tant que batteuse lors de notre match me poursuivrait et Rosalie m'offrit une énorme et magnifique mallette remplit de divers produits de beauté et de maquillage, pour « m'inciter à prendre un peu plus soin de moi », Carlisle et Esmée quant à eux m'offrirent un miroir de poche pour aller avec. « Toute femme doit en avoir un dans son sac » m'avait dit Esmée, sauf que les sacs à mains ce n'était pas non plus mon truc. En l'ouvrant j'aperçu qu'il y avait une inscription, ils y avaient fait gravé mon nouveau nom, du moins officieusement « Bella Swan Cullen » je savais qu'ils espéraient qu'un jour cela deviendrait officiel, de quelque manière que ce soit. Jasper m'offrit de nombreux vinyles, il avait réussit à mettre la main sur certains albums que j'aimais beaucoup et que je cherchai partout. Edward passa en dernier. Son paquet n'était pas très gros mais était très lourd. Quand je l'ouvris je découvris l'édition originale des hauts des Hurle-vent, il en existait très peu à travers le monde et cela devait coûter une fortune ! Mais je ne dis rien à propos de cela, je savais que dans la famille ils avaient l'habitude de se faire des cadeaux démesurés car pour eux l'argent ce n'était pas important, je me contentais donc de le remercier très chaleureusement ainsi que tous les autres.

Une fois la tournée des remerciements je récupérais l'intégralité de mes cadeaux et les posai dans un coin, bien rangés, afin qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Aucun d'entre nous n'était maladroit mais Emmett était dans les parages et avec lui tout pouvait arriver. J'étais d'ailleurs étonnée de ne pas avoir eu à subir l'une de ses farces. Peut-être Alice lui avait-elle fait la leçon, si c'était le cas je la soupçonnais de l'avoir fait surtout pour protéger sa précieuse création. Je ne parlais évidemment pas de moi mais de la robe qu'elle m'avait offerte. Je soufflais trois bougies qui formaient le chiffre cent-huit et qui étaient plantées dans un gâteau en carton et on trinqua avec des flûtes vides, ce qui inspira plusieurs blagues pas terrible à Emmett. Je découvris ensuite une autre surprise, la pièce d'à côté avait été complètement dégagée et transformée en piste de danse, une boule à facette scintillait au plafond et des lumières de toutes les couleurs illuminaient la salle un peu partout. J'étais ravi sauf que je ne savais pas vraiment dansé. A l'époque où j'avais été transformée nous ne dansions qu'au bal et pas vraiment le genre de danse qui était à la mode de nos jours et depuis je n'avais eu personne avait qui m'exercer. Mais encore une fois Alice et les autres réussir à me surprendre car j'entendis une musique typique de ma région et des années de ma «jeunesse » sortir des enceintes. Edward me tendis la main tout en faisant une révérence très élégante quoiqu'un peu pompeuse et désuète. J'acceptais avec plaisir et le suivit au milieu de la piste. On commença par danser seul puis les autres nous rejoignirent. On dansa un bon moment sur des musiques de notre époque _(N/Mfdt : Je dis « notre » parce qu'Edward et Bella sont « morts » à peu près à la même période)_ puis on changea de registre. On se déhancha pendant des heures sur des musiques récentes et d'autres un peu moins récentes. D'ailleurs les plus populaires étaient datées en 1950 et 1980. A quelques années près bien entendu.

Notre soirée, ou plutôt notre nuit se termina au petit matin. On s'aligna tous sur la terrasse pour regarder le soleil se lever avant de se séparer et de vaquer à nos occupations. C'était véritablement magnifique. Ce n'était évidemment pas le premier lever de soleil que je voyais ni le dernier d'ailleurs mais cette fois c'était spécial ; pour la première fois j'étais entouré de ma famille, de l'homme que j'aimais. Pour la première fois je n'étais plus seule. On resta tous dehors près d'une heure puis chacun parti de son côté. Esmée et Alice se mirent à tout rangés et refusèrent que quiconque les aident, surtout moi. Ainsi les trois sœurs se changèrent et partirent chasser tandis que Carlisle s'installait dans son bureau avec Eleazar et Carmen pour discuter. Jasper se rendit dans sa chambre, tout comme Rose et Emmett. Edward et moi nous fîmes pareil, on monta les escaliers main dans la main, comme on le faisait souvent ces derniers temps, pas trop vite afin de terminé mon anniversaire en douceur. Au moment où on arriva à notre étage je le vis hésiter. Pour une fois c'était à moi de faire le premier pas et je le fis avec plaisir. Je gardai sa main dans la mienne et l'attirait vers moi, dans ma chambre.

Lorsque le battant fut fermé je l'embrassais avec plus de passion et d'amour que je ne l'avais jamais fait. Je sentis qu'un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il répondait à mon baiser. Comme à chaque fois que l'on s'embrassait cela dura plusieurs minutes et lorsqu'on s'arrêta on resta un moment front contre front, nez contre nez, profitant du moment, s'enivrant de l'odeur de l'autre, appréciant ce qu'on avait.

« - Merci pour ton cadeau. Lui dis-je, ma bouche contre la sienne.

- De rien, j'ai été heureux de te l'offrir.

- J'ai été heureuse de le recevoir.

- Ce n'est pas le seul cadeau que je t'ai offert tu sais ? Ajouta-t-il.

- Ah bon ? Répliquai-je.

- Je savais qu'Alice ne te dirais rien. Je parle du cœur que tu as autour du cou. Mon père a offert ce cœur en diamant à ma mère pour le premier anniversaire de mariage. Son père l'avait offert à sa mère, tout comme son grand-père l'avait offert à sa grand-mère, etc…

- Je ne sais trop quoi dire. Merci, je l'aime beaucoup. Répondis-je très touchée. »

Je touchai le cœur du bout des doigts, heureuse d'être celle à qui il l'avait offert car c'était un bijou de famille, un bijou important qui se transmettait de génération en génération et qui était offert à l'élu de son cœur. J'aurais voulu pouvoir pleure et lui montrer à quel point ce geste me touchait mais ça m'était impossible. Par contre j'avais un moyen de lui montrer ce que je ressentais, de lui montrer ce que j'avais ressenti dès le début.

« - Je sais que c'est… que c'était mon anniversaire, mais j'aimerai te faire un cadeau à mon tour.

- Un cadeau. Répéta-t-il intrigué.

- Oui, un peu pour commencer celui que je ne t'ai pas offert en juin…

- En juin ? Comment es-tu au courant ?

- J'ai entendu Carlisle en parler avec Esmée. Alors, tu es d'accord ? Je peux te l'offrir ?

- Avec grand plaisir. Me répondit-il.

- Alors viens. »

Je le conduisis jusqu'à mon lit où on s'assit tous les deux. Je plaçais mes mains contre ses temps et lui dit de fermer les yeux. Je fermais les miens et me concentrais. Je fis comme Eleazar me l'avait appris, j'amplifiais mon bouclier jusqu'à l'englober dedans. Tout à coup il fut coupé des autres, pour la première fois il ne devait plus les entendre par contre moi il m'entendait. Je repensais à tous les moments que nous avions passés ensemble, notre première rencontre, notre première conversation et le reste. Il m'interrompit peu après la confrontation avec Marcus et se jeta sur moi, m'embrassant sans retenue.

« - Je n'avais pas fini. Dis-je difficilement entre deux baisers.

- Je sais. Me répondit-il. Je sais, mais on a toute l'éternité. » _(N/Nat : Ooohhh! Je fonds, ça y est...)(N/Mfdt : C'est mignon, hein ?^_^)_

Sa réplique me fit sourire et j'acquiesçais légèrement. Nous étions bien parti pour franchir la prochaine étape de notre relation alors je ne cherchais pas à l'arrêter. Alors qu'il continuait à m'embrasser je défis sa cravate puis lui retirai sa veste et commençai à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. J'avais presque terminé lorsqu'il m'arrêta, me remit debout et tout doucement fit glisser la fermeture de ma robe, très doucement jusque ce qu'elle descendre jusqu'en bas. Il défit également mes bretelles puis fit tomber ma robe à mes chevilles. Il me regarda d'un air appréciateur de longues minutes puis me renversa sur mon lit et recommença à m'embrasser. Je terminais ce que j'avais entreprit un peu plus tôt et l'aidait à retirer sa chemise. Une fois que ce fut fait je posait mes mains sur son torse afin de le tenir assez éloigné de moi pour que je puisse l'admirer à mon tour, il était parfait… Un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres je fis glisser mes mains le long de son torse jusqu'à descendre à sa ceinture que je défis rapidement. Puis je défis les boutons de son pantalon, lentement, très lentement. Pendant toute l'opération je fixais ses prunelles dorées qui s'étaient mises à briller et je sentais l'impatience le gagner peu à peu. Lorsque le dernier bouton fut défait je l'embrassais à nouveau avant de baisser son pantalon. Il se jeta sur moi tel un fauve qui se jette sur sa proie et bientôt nos derniers vêtements ne furent plus que de lointains souvenirs. Je me laissais envahir par la passion et l'amour, par le plaisir.

Désormais j'étais heureuse, j'étais aimée, désormais je pouvais vivre.

**THE END**

**(N/Nat : C'était magnifique ! J'ai adoré cet épilogue et puis je voulais te dire un truc : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MARIE ! ^^)**

**(N/Mfdt : Meeeerciiiiii !)**

**Sniffff ! Je suis toute triste, ça y est c'est fini ! Ma toute première fic, presque un an de ma vie… Oui parce que j'ai commencé à publié en octobre mais j'étais dessus depuis mai, voir même avril je crois !**

**En tout cas merci à toutes et à tous de m'avoir lu et de m'avoir laissé tout plein de review. Je vous donne rendez vous pour ma prochaine fic ou pour un de mes OS à venir (pas forcément sur Twilight)**

**Bye bue !**

**Ps : C'est mon anniversaire, je ne serais pas contre plein de review histoire de terminé en beauté !^^ Mais c'est vous qui voyez…**


	25. Chapitre 25: Epilogue 2, première partie

**Vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bien moi, après quelques mois d'absence me revoici avec un second épilogue !**** Bien sûr je n'ai pas rien fait et je travail en ce moment sur plusieurs fics (qui ne sont pas forcément des fic Twilight d'ailleurs).**

**Bon ce n'est que la première partie car il est très long et c'était trop disproportionné par rapport aux autres chapitres.**

**Merci aux anonymes qui m'ont laissées des reviews et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre. A celles (et ceux ?) qui ne laissent pas de trace de leur passage, merci quand même de me lire.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Epilogue 2**

**POV Edward**

Trois mois que tout allait bien, plus que bien même : c'était parfait. Alice, Bella et moi étions toujours au lycée, en dernière année, Jasper, lui, était sensé être à la faculté - à Columbia pour être exact mais qui en réalité restait à la maison avec Alice. Il était d'ailleurs très heureux de son sort, certes, il ne voyait pas Alice de la journée mais le reste du temps elle était tout à lui, de plus il n'avait pas à supporter la présence des humains. Emmett et Rosalie, ayant « le même âge » que Jasper, avaient également terminé le lycée et (reformulation) ils étaient eux aussi officiellement inscrits à l'université, à l'UCLA, la vérité étant bien sûr toute autre mon ours de frère et sa femme avaient profité de leur liberté nouvelle pour s'accorder du temps rien que pour eux. Ils voyageaient un peu partout, nous donnant des nouvelles de temps en temps selon leur dernier coup de fil, ils étaient en Transylvanie, Emmett avait trouvé très drôle de trainer Rosalie là-bas. Pour ces très chers Carlisle et Esmée, rien n'avait changé, ils continuaient leur train train habituel, même si j'avais remarqué chez Esmée une certaine tristesse, et pas seulement dans ses pensées. Mais je ne m'affolais pas, c'était toujours le cas lorsque l'un de nous se trouvait loin pour moi au contraire, l'absence de leurs pensées lubriques était reposante. De toute façon la situation reviendrait à la normale dans quelques jours, ils devaient nous rejoindre pour les fêtes de noël.

Comme promis aux Denali lors de l'anniversaire de Bella, nous les passerions en Alaska. Le départ était prévu pour demain, après les cours. Nous partirions en voiture en fin de soirée et nous arriverions chez nos cousins, samedi, très tôt dans la matinée. Alice avait commencé à faire nos bagages il y a près d'un mois. Bella avait été la seule à essayer de l'en dissuader, sans doute parce qu'elle ne la connaissait pas aussi bien que nous, arguant qu'elle était parfaitement capable de s'occuper de sa valise, qu'elle l'avait d'ailleurs fait pendant un siècle mais elle avait fini par abandonner, comme nous l'avions fait quelques décennies plus tôt, comprenant à son tour que c'était peine perdue, personne ne résistait à Alice. Toutefois, elle avait obtenu un droit de regard sur le contenu de sa valise et elle était venue me l'annoncer un sourire aux lèvres, très fière d'avoir réussi à gagner sur un point. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui dire qu'Alice lui aurait de toute façon demandé son avis, comme elle nous le demandait à nous, mais n'en tiendrait pas forcément compte.

Nous resterions chez Eleazar et les autres les deux semaines que dureraient les congés scolaires, passant également le nouvel an avec eux. Sachant cela, ma très chère sœur avait donc fait les valises en conséquences, mais avec sa vision des choses. Heureusement Esmée avait mit le hola quand nous nous étions rendus compte qu'à peu de chose près, elle emmenait l'intégralité de nos dressing respectifs, ceux d'Emmett et Rosalie compris. Alice avait fini par céder, mais seulement parce que Jasper avait glissé, très subtilement, dans la conversation qu'elle aurait toujours l'occasion d'aller faire du shopping. Si Bella en fut horrifiée, Alice, elle, en fut ravie et se remit à faire les valises. Nous avions alors assisté à un spectacle hallucinant quoiqu'inévitable connaissant Alice cette dernière avait défait toutes les valises déjà bouclées, ainsi que celles qui n'étaient qu'à moitié remplies et avait tout recommencé du début. Encore et encore. Elle passait son temps à nous déranger, nous demandant si on préférait tel ou tel tee-shirt, tel ou tel pantalon, … Elle poursuivait ses interrogations jusqu'au lycée, nous coinçant dans les couloirs entre les cours, nous obligeant à « dépasser la vitesse humaine » pour ne pas arriver en retard en classe. En cet avant dernier jour ça avait été pire que tout, à l'excitation des préparatifs c'était ajoutée celle du prochain départ elle était désormais intenable. La supporter cette nuit et demain serait un vrai calvaire.

Avec Bella nous étions dans notre chambre, car oui, désormais nous partagions la même chambre, désormais nous étions un couple qui s'assumait. Au départ nous avions cachés notre nouvelle intimité aux restes de la famille pour être tranquille, mais très vite garder le secret nous avait paru stupide et illogique et nous leur en avions parlés, leur annonçant par la même occasion que nous comptions faire chambre commune. Restait à savoir qui déménagerait dans celle de l'autre. Bien évidemment les questions avaient fusé et les taquineries également. Je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier.

**FLASH BACK**

_Nous étions fin septembre et dans quelques jours Rosalie et Emmett partiraient en voyage, voilà pourquoi ce soir nous avions réuni__ toute notre famille afin de leur faire une annonce. Ils avaient réuni tout le monde dans le salon pour leur décrire approximativement quel serait leur parcours connaissant les deux lascars il était probable qu'ils en dévient mais ils avaient promis de ne pas trop s'éloigner et de toujours revenir sur leur trajet initial, comme ça en cas de problèmes nous saurions où les chercher. Bien sûr, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils aient besoin de notre aide mais au cas où… nous serions prêts. Nous les avions donc écouté décrire chaque étape de leur voyage et les possibilités de déviations tout en participant à la conversation, comme le faisait les autres. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé je me levai et leur demandai le silence. Bien entendu, le sourire d'Alice démontrait qu'elle savait déjà de quoi il retournait. Bella resta assise tandis que j'annonçais la bonne nouvelle à toute la famille._

_Je fus particulièrement surpris du manque de réaction qu'ils manifestèrent tous, tant en paroles qu'en pensées, et vu l'expression qu'elle affichait, Bella l'était tout autant. Il faut dire que nous l'avions habitué__e à des réactions beaucoup plus expressives et bruyantes que celle-ci. Au bout de quelques secondes ils commencèrent toutefois à parler. Tous en même temps, évidemment, ça, c'était une réaction qui leur ressemblait. Si cela ne m'étonna pas, ils réussirent toutefois à me surprendre en annonçant tous qu'ils avaient des doutes et presque des certitudes depuis longtemps. Bella et moi nous nous regardâmes du coin de l'œil, nous pensions vraiment avoir été discrets, de plus, j'avais été à l'affût, guettant les pensées de chacun, à la recherche de celle qui indiquerait que nous étions découverts. Nous avions cru réussir à préserver notre intimité mais nous aurions dû nous douter que dans cette maison ce serait impossible. J'embrayais sur la seconde nouvelle, notre volonté de partager désormais la même chambre. Cette fois-ci leur absence de réaction ne me surpris pas, d'après leurs pensées ça allait de soi._

_Espérant échapper aux questions de tous et aux remarques lubriques d'Emmett j'annonçai la fin de la « réunion » et attrapai__ la main de Bella pour, disons le carrément, fuir le salon mais l'autre main de cette dernière fut attrapée par Alice qui fut donc contrainte de rejoindre les femmes de la famille tandis que j'étais rejoint par mes frères et mon père. Je revoyais la main d'Emmett s'abattre sur mon épaule alors que Carlisle et Jasper s'installaient face à moi dans une position qui suggérait que j'allais avoir droit à un interrogatoire. Je cherchai Bella des yeux et vis qu'il en était de même pour elle je renonçai donc à m'échapper. Emmett me sortit toutes les blagues salaces qu'il avait en stock, malgré les nombreuses réprimandes de notre père et me posa tout un tas de questions, plus ou moins soutenu par Jasper. Carlisle lui, eut la gentillesse de se contenter de me féliciter même si je voyais qu'il écoutait mes réponses avec attention. Quand avions-nous compris que nous avions des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, lequel des deux avait fait le premier pas, depuis combien de temps cela durait…, c'était l'inquisition espagnol ! Je répondais aux questions malgré mon agacement tout en essayant de préserver certains aspects très privé__s__ de mon couple. Malgré tout__,__ ce n'était pas gagner et j'espérais en mon fort intérieur que Bella s'en sorte mieux._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Nous profitions donc d'un repos bien mérité, et après avoir supporté notre lutin aux cheveux noirs toute la journée, ce n'était pas du luxe. Nous étions donc plus ou mois vautrés sur notre lit, j'aimais pouvoir dire cela, NOTRE lit, NOTRE chambre, …, moi à demi assis, Bella dans mes bras, sa tête reposant sur mon torse et sa main délicatement posée sur ma cuisse tandis qu'une des miennes jouait avec ses boucles châtains et que l'autre reposait sous ma tête. Nous aimions nous poser, tranquille, et profiter l'un de l'autre sans rien faire d'autre que parler ou écouter de la musique. D'ailleurs les autres saisons de Vivaldi tournaient dans la chaîne Hi-Fi. Ces moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à nous nous permettait de continuer à nous découvrir, car notre relation, quoiqu'ayant énormément progressée depuis l'anniversaire de Bella, n'en était pas encore au point où l'on pouvait se comprendre d'un seul regard, terminer les phrases de l'autre… Nous avions tous deux plus de cent ans, une vie bien remplie et de nombreuses blessures à refermer cela prenait donc du temps. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas toujours désagréable, loin de là, passer du temps en tête à tête, explorant nos univers, nos passés, nos personnalités et bien d'autres choses encore, certaines n'ayant rien d'intellectuelles. Les relations physiques nous avaient permis de franchir une autre étape dans notre relation, forcément, de développer une complicité qui n'appartenait qu'à nous. Avec les autres nous pouvions partager tout le reste, mais ça, ça n'était qu'à nous. Evidemment en mettant notre famille au courant nous avions tendu le bâton pour nous faire battre, Emmett ne se lassait pas de nous taquiner. On avait bien essayé de répliquer mais il fallait bien l'avouer, en matière de blagues salaces et douteuses, mon andouille de frère était le meilleur. Du coup, on avait beau l'adorer, son absence nous faisait vraiment des vacances.

Allongés sur le lit, dans un silence qui n'était brisé que par la douce mélodie des saisons, nous profitions donc de notre bulle de paix, de bonheur, sans rien demander à personne lorsque l'ouragan Cullen s'abattit sur nous. Un ouragan prénommé Alice, bien entendu. Elle entra dans la pièce sans frapper, pour changer, ouvrant la porte si violemment qu'elle alla se briser contre le mur. Manquait plus que cela ! Elle déposa une pile de vêtements sur une chaise avant de nous tirer par le bras pour nous faire mettre debout puis étala les habits sur le lit, un côté garçon, un côté fille et se posta au bout, les mains sur les hanches, attendant sans aucun doute qu'on lui fasse part de notre avis. Pour ma part, je n'étais pas vraiment ravi de cette intrusion, je croisais donc les bras et fixais Alice, sans même jeter un œil aux tenues, qui se trouvaient devant moi en chantant l'hymne national en araméen afin de me cacher ses pensées.

« - Alice ! M'exclamai-je. Combien de fois devrais-je te rappeler de frapper et d'attendre que l'un de nous deux t'y autorise avant d'entrer ?

- Sans aucun doute encore de nombreuses fois mon très cher frère. Me répondit-elle, un petit sourire fourbe sur ses lèvres. »

J'étais abasourdi par son culot et m'apprêtais à lui faire remarquer que désormais nous étions deux et qu'on avait droit à une certaine intimité mais je fus stoppé net dans mon élan par un « toc toc » mentale. Bella avait étendue son bouclier jusqu'à moi et ce « toc toc » était sa manière à elle de ne pas envahir ma tête. Elle m'indiqua gentiment qu'elle en toucherait deux mots à Alice un peu plus tard, je lui répondis par un regard indiquant clairement que je doutais fortement de l'utilité de son intervention puis soupirais bruyamment et grommelais tandis que ma chère et tendre me lançais un énorme « calme-toi » et un petit « ne t'inquiète pas » avant de refermer son bouclier. Elle se concentra ensuite sur la sélection de tenues qu'Alice avait apporté et fit rapidement son choix elle désigna les deux tenues qui en plus de plaire à Alice lui plaisait également. Quant à moi, j'étais toujours très mécontent et je mis toute la mauvaise volonté du monde dans ma décision, je commençais d'abord par critiquer chaque tenues qui se trouvait devant moi puis finis par dire que de toute façon cela cela m'importait peu et qu'elle n'avait qu'à choisir ce qu'elle voulait. Ce fut à son tour de soupirer bruyamment et de grommeler. Elle attrapa tous les cintres avec précautions et sortit rapidement de la chambre.

« - C'était légèrement mesquin. Commenta Bella.

- Je sais. Lui répondis-je. J'en suis tout à fait conscient mais de temps en temps ça fait du bien.

- La pauvre. Elle doit déjà être en train de chercher de nouvelles tenues, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas avec celles-là.

- Tant pis. Ca lui apprendra à entrer sans frapper et à fracasser notre porte.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas si grave. Me dit-elle en me rejoignant et en m'embrassant au coin des lèvres. »

Je haussais un sourcil particulièrement significatif de mes pensées et ajoutais :

« - Je ne suis pas certain qu'Esmée soit d'accord avec toi. Je pense qu'elle se serait bien passée d'une porte à changer vingt-quatre heures avant notre départ.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Acquiesça Bella.

- Je suggère donc de ne pas retarder le moment où on le lui annoncera. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers le couloir.

- Cela ne m'enchante guère mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Me suivit-elle.

- Surtout si on veut être tranquille dans notre chambre. Précisais-je.

- Exact, penses-tu que si on demandait à Esmée de nous installer une porte blindée…

- Je vois où tu veux en venir mais non, rien n'arrête Alice. Même si on se planquait au centre de la terre, elle trouverait le moyen de creuser un trou pour nous atteindre.

- J'imagine très bien la scène. Dit Bella en pouffant. N'empêche, heureusement qu'Esmée n'est pas du genre à s'emporter, sinon je ne donnerai pas cher de la peau d'Alice.

- Mais elle va quand même se faire appeler Alfred ! Dis-je en souriant.

- D'abord, essaie de moins te réjouir en disant ça et ensuite… qu'est-ce que c'est que cette expression ?

- Elle est française. Je l'ai découverte il y a quelques dizaines d'années, lorsque j'étudiais cette langue. Répondis-je sur un ton plus modéré, presque honteux. »

Elle m'attrapa le bras et se serra contre moi, me signifiant par la même occasion que ce n'était pas si grave. Parfois je me disais qu'en fait on en était peut-être au stade où on n'avait plus besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée d'un pas tranquille, nous dirigeant vers l'atelier d'Esmée, certains de l'y trouver et ce fut effectivement le cas. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon très haut et portait un immense tablier gris qui protégeait presque l'intégralité de ses vêtements, une exigence d'Alice qui avait fait remarquer, à juste titre d'ailleurs, que si nous étions solides et que nous n'avions aucun besoin de protection pour travaux manuels ce n'était pas le cas de nos vêtements. Alors pour faire plaisir à mon diablotin de sœur, et aussi un peu pour qu'elle arrête de râler, chaque membre de la famille portait un de ces tabliers lors des « activités dangereuses pour nos garde-robes ». Maman était penchée sur une grande planche en bois posée sur des tréteaux, elle tenait dans sa main droite ce qui semblait être du papier de verre et dans l'autre un tube long et beige dont j'ignorais la fonction.

Bella frappa doucement trois coups contre le chambranle de la porte et immédiatement Esmée nous autorisa à entrer. Lorsqu'on se fut suffisamment approché d'elle, nous pûmes distinguer que la planche était en fait une porte, qu'une énorme fissure traversait et que le fameux tube que tenait Esmée était de la pâte à bois, comme l'indiquait l'étiquette. Je trouvais la coïncidence suspecte et un léger coup d'œil à Bella m'apprit que de son côté ça devait être pareil. On continua toutefois à s'approcher et au moment où l'ont fut près des tréteaux, Esmée leva son visage vers nous. Son expression concentrée fit aussitôt place à de l'interrogation. J'écoutai donc ses pensées pour en savoir plus, ce que j'évitais un maximum habituellement, et y découvrit quelque chose d'intéressant. La fameuse porte, c'était celle de leur chambre à Carlisle et elle, et il semblerait que la responsable du carnage soit encore une fois Alice. La pauvre pensait qu'elle n'aurait pas à y passer la nuit malheureusement elle ne savait pas encore ce qui nous amenait.

« - Je suis désolé Esmée, commençai-je, mais ça va durer plus longtemps que prévu. »

La concernée me regarda avec une lueur de suspicion dans le regard tandis que Bella soupirait, elle détestait que j'entame des conversations sur la base de ce que j'entendais, car cela la rendait toujours un peu confuse.

« - C'est-à-dire Edward ? Me demanda ma mère.

- Il faut réparer notre porte aussi, Alice l'…

- L'a abîmée en entrant comme une furie dans votre chambre. Termina-t-elle à ma place. Heureusement que Rose et Emmett sont absents sinon ils y auraient eu droit aussi. J'adore ma fille mais elle n'en rate vraiment pas une !

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, dit Bella, ce n'est pas le pire qu'elle ait fait.

- C'est exact. Confirma Esmée. Edward, pourrais-tu aller chercher votre porte, s'il te plait.

- Oui maman.

- Et tant que tu y es… demande à Alice de descendre. Dis-lui même qu'elle n'a pas le choix. »

Je la laissai finir même si je savais déjà ce qu'elle voulait me dire, opinais de la tête et fis demi tour en direction du couloir tandis que Bella engageait la conversation avec Esmée en lui posant des questions sur ce qu'elle faisait. Bella aimait beaucoup le travail de notre mère et saisissait toutes les occasions qui lui étaient données pour en apprendre un peu plus. J'avais l'intuition qu'une fois le lycée terminé ici elles travailleraient ensemble un bon moment. Je montais les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à l'étage où Alice et Jasper avaient leur chambre et m'approchais rapidement de celle-ci. La porte était ouverte me privant d'une bonne occasion de rendre la pareille à ma très chère soeur, en même temps je me disais que ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose, j'aurais pu arriver au pire moment qui soit. Cependant il n'y avait aucun risque puisque non seulement la porte était ouverte mais Alice était seule dans sa chambre. Je frappais un coup contre la porte, surtout pour la forme car je ne doutais pas qu'Alice ait déjà vu la décision d'Esmée, elle savait donc qu'elle devait la rejoindre; néanmoins j'attendis confirmation avant de m'en aller. Alice se faisant réprimander c'était drôle, moi, ça l'était moins.

Alice poussa un profond soupir, posa la pile de vêtement qu'elle tenait sur une chaise et, tout en passant devant moi pour sortir, grommela qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être surveillé pour obéir. Je me rendis à ma chambre rapidement, récupérai la porte abîmée et l'amenai à Esmée tout aussi rapidement mais en en manœuvrant avec plus de délicatesse histoire de ne pas faire plus de casse. Malgré ma rapidité, lorsque j'arrivai je trouvai Alice affublée d'un tablier identique à celui que portait Esmée et, à ma grande surprise, Bella. Elle était debout à côté de trois tréteaux, qui n'étaient pas là quand j'avais quitté la pièce un peu plus tôt, et semblait attendre quelque chose. Je compris très vite que c'était moi qu'elle attendait, non pas parce que je l'avais lu dans ses pensées mais parce qu'elle m'arracha presque la porte des mains. Elle l'installa sur les tréteaux et se mit immédiatement à poncer tout en nous jetant à tous un regard bien noir. Il semblerait qu'Esmée ait trouvé la punition parfaite. Non seulement Alice détestait le travail manuel autre que la couture mais en plus elle perdait du temps pour nos valises. Puisque Bella semblait décidé à donner un coup de mains à celle qu'elle aussi avait apprit à aimer comme une mère, je décidai d'aller trouver Jasper, une petite partie de jeux vidéo le tenterait probablement.

Effectivement, il ne pourrait qu'être emballé car lorsque j'arrivai dans le salon je le trouvai en train de jouer au tennis sur la wii. Je proposai de me joindre à lui. Il accepta et pendant qu'il terminait sa partie nous décidâmes à quel jeu nous jouerions ensuite. Jasper et moi tombâmes rapidement d'accord pour une partie de Mario Kart. Finalement nous passâmes la nuit à jouer et beaucoup de nos jeux y passèrent. Carlisle revint au petit matin, après une garde de nuit bien remplie, alors que nous nous démenions comme des fous sur nos instruments « Guitar Hero » Jasper à la batterie et moi à la guitare. On essaya de convaincre notre père de prendre la seconde guitare et de nous rejoindre mais il refusa tout d'abord catégoriquement pour finir par accepter soit disant « contraint et forcé » mais moi je savais que c'était tout le contraire. Comme il était déjà presque sept heure du matin on choisit une chanson relativement courte car il était bientôt l'heure de nous rendre à notre dernier jour de classe de l'année 2010. Les filles débarquèrent, prêtes, alors que nous n'en n'étions qu'à la moitié. Je jetai un œil à l'heure et vis que nous n'aurions pas le temps de finir, nous étions rapide mais malheureusement la console non. Nous avons donc dû abandonner la partie, promettant d'en refaire une à notre retour de vacances, avec Emmett cette fois. Je montai prendre une douche rapide et me changer tandis que Carlisle rejoignait son bureau et que Jasper disait au revoir à Alice puis, une fois prêt, je rejoignis cette dernière et Bella dans ma voiture.

**POV Bella**

Je montais à l'avant de la voiture tandis qu'Alice s'installait à l'arrière en attendant qu'Edward nous rejoigne. Peu de temps avant la rentrée Alice avait émis l'idée que l'on prenne sa toute nouvelle Porsche jaune, « Quitte à être remarqué, autant l'être pour quelque chose » nous avait-elle dit. Seulement c'était une deux places et comme il était hors de question que je ne fasse pas le trajet avec Edward et qu'Alice n'avait absolument pas envie de le faire seule nous étions revenu à notre point de départ, c'est-à-dire tous les trois dans la Volvo d'Edward. Bien sûr notre petit lutin avait fait remarqué, assez bruyamment d'ailleurs, que ce n'était pas juste. Cela avait bien fait rire Emmett lorsqu'on le lui avait raconté à l'occasion d'un de ses coups de téléphone, il l'avait d'ailleurs traité de Kalimero et de petite fille capricieuse « Ce n'est pas peu dire », avait souligné Rosalie qui avait remplacé Emmett à l'autre bout du fil. Avec cette dernière nos relations c'étaient particulièrement améliorées. Il y avait eu bien sûr un léger mieux depuis le jour de notre confrontation avec Ad… Marcus. Me ferai-je un jour à ce prénom ? Mais nous avions eu une grande discussion et nous nous étions découvert beaucoup de points communs. Le principal était que nous avions toutes deux beaucoup regretté notre vie d'humaine et si aujourd'hui je m'y étais faite, le sujet rendait toujours Rosalie très amère.

Edward nous rejoignit rapidement et nous nous mîmes en route pour le lycée. Comme d'habitude, lorsqu'on arriva sur le parking, la place près du grand mur était libre, même aujourd'hui alors que le parking était déjà plein car nous étions les derniers à arrivés. A croire que les élèves avaient décidés qu'elle était à nous. Edward vint me tenir la portière pour que je sorte de la voiture, au début j'avais protesté mais j'avais vite compris que ça ne servirait à rien, il avait été élevé en gentleman et gentleman il resterait, quoi que je lui dise. Et puis, je devais bien l'avouer, non seulement je m'y étais habituée mais j'en étais venue à apprécier le geste tout comme les autres petites attentions qu'il avait à mon égard. Il attrapa ma main et on se dirigea vers le lycée d'un pas rapide, suivi de près par Alice. On traversa le hall principal et on se dirigea vers le bâtiment C où nous y avions cours tous les trois, malheureusement dans des matières différentes. Lorsqu'on quitta Alice qui venait d'atteindre sa salle de classe on s'aperçut que de nombreux élèves y étaient déjà, nous étions presque en retard mais nous n'étions pas les seuls apparemment car au détour d'un couloir on croisa Mike Newton. Lorsqu'il nous aperçut il baissa les yeux, rougit et rasa littéralement les murs. Mais quand on repensait à notre dernière conversation, ce n'était pas étonnant.

**FLASH BACK**

_Le lycée était en effervescence, samedi soir avait lieu le bal d'halloween. Les membres du comité de l'organisation passaient leur temps à courir d'un endroit à l'autre souvent chargés de diverses décorations, papiers et autres éléments liés à la soirée de samedi. Nous les regardions s'affairer avec amusement, nous délectant de leur stress car pour une fois nous n'étions pas le point de mire de toute l'école. Le moment le plus drôle avait été le télesc__opage de deux membres du comité chargés comme des bœufs qui ne s'étaient pas vu arrivés l'un l'autre et qui avaient fini les quatre fers en l'air entourés de tout ce que contenaient leurs deux cartons. Celui qui s'amusait le plus était tout de même Edward, selon lui leurs pensées valaient vraiment le coup et pour une fois il était heureux de les entendre il ne se faisait d'ailleurs pas prier pour partager lorsque c'était vraiment drôle. Nous avions tout de même prévu d'aller faire un tour au bal, plus pour afficher un semblant de normalité que parce qu'on avait envi de danser. J'irai, bien sûr avec Edward et Alice avec Jasper qui aurait, soit disant, fait tout le trajet depuis Columbia pour être présent alors qu'il n'avait en vérité jamais quitté Forks._

_Le mardi Edward nous avait donc achetés nos tickets ainsi que ceux d'Alice et Jasper C'était bien connu, c'était aux garçons de s'en occuper… Avec Alice, nous avions bien ri en voyant la tête qu'avait fait l'élève chargé de la vente au moment où il avait vu qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il était devenu tout blanc et avait difficilement bégayé un « de rien » après qu'Edward l'ait remercié pour les tickets. Edward et Jasper vivaient l'idée d'aller au bal comme une obligation mais pour Alice, c'était surtout une bonne excuse pour faire du shopping pendant des heures. Elle ne s'était d'ailleurs pas gêner pour m'emmener avec elle. Mais je n'avais pas trop protesté car j'étais plutôt contente d'y aller à ce bal. C'était pour moi une occasion de vivre ce que j'avais raté en devenant vampire. Mais malgré tout j'étais heureuse de vivre cette expérience avec Edward. Mais qui disait Halloween disait forcément costume alors lors de notre journée shopping spécial bal nous nous étions arrêt__ées au grand magasin de tissu de Port Angeles. J'avais toutefois dû attendre dehors car Alice voulait que ce soit une surprise nous ne verrions donc nos costumes que le jour J. Alice était tellement emballée que par la suite elle avait passé tout son temps attablée devant sa machine à coudre. _

_Toutefois l'événement marquant de ce bal n'avait pas été la découverte de nos costumes, ni même l'élection du roi et de la reine du bal, qu'Angela Webber et Ben Cheney avaient gagné d'ailleurs, mais une conversation qui avait eu lieu le jeudi juste avant le bal pendant la pause de dix heure__s. Alors qu'Alice me détaillait en long en large et en travers toutes les difficultés que lui avaient posées les différents tissus et accessoires pendant qu'on attendait Edward, Mike Newton s'était approché de nous. Il s'était planté devant moi, son visage, habituellement si pâle avait prit une légère teinte rosée et elle virait de plus en plus au rouge au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Je me demandais qu'elle était la raison de son malaise car il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Au bout d'un moment il prit une grande inspiration, à cet instant même j'entendis Alice émettre un drôle de bruit sans doute avait-elle vu ce qu'allait me dire Mike. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, seulement voilà, j'aurais voulu qu'il ne le fasse jamais._

_« - Tuveuxv'niraubalavecmoi ? »_

_J'avais très bien compris ce qu'il venait de dire mais je ne pu__s m'empêcher de répondre un inélégant mais très approprié « Quoi ? » Alice, qui savait sans doute ce qu'il allait dire avant qu'il le dise, le regardais d'un air à la fois affligé et amusé._

_« - J'ai dit, est-ce que tu veux venir au bal avec moi ? Répéta-t-il plus distinctement. »_

_Un autre « quoi ! » retentissant s'éleva de derrière lui. C'était Edward, je l'avais vu et entendu arriver mais à l'évidence Newton, non, sans cela il ne serait pas devenu blafard et se serait abstenu de répéter ce qu'il avait dit. Il déglutit et se retourna tout en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement et de reddition._

_« - Oh, tiens ! Salut Edward ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver !_

_- Je suis très silencieux comme gars. Ironisa-t-il. Qu'étais-tu en train de dire à Bella ?_

_- Euh… rien ! Répondit-il précipitamment. Je faisais la conversation, c'est tout. Ajouta-t-il._

_- Ah bon ? J'ai pourtant cru t'entendre lui demander de t'accompagner au bal ? »_

_Mike devint encore plus blanc, si c'était possible, et ne répondit rien. Edward, lui, serrait les poings je voyais bien qu'il se retenait de l'envoyer valser à travers le couloir. Avec Alice, nous regardions la scène sans intervenir, toutefois Edward dut avoir une bien mauvaise idée car Alice se racla la gorge de façon à ce que seuls nous trois puissions l'entendre et lui fit les gros yeux. Ce dernier lui rendit la pareille mais s'abstint de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit et cela aurait pu très bien se terminer si cette andouille de Mike avait choisi de s'en aller… mais non, il répondit._

_« - Bon, d'accord, j'étais en train de l'inviter au bal. Mais rien ne m'interdisait de tenter ma chance, non ? »_

_C'était la phrase à ne pas dire, ou plutôt à ne pas répéter car il n'y avait aucun doute qu'Edward avait très bien entendu la première fois. Je __vis la fureur prendre place sur son visage alors que jusque là il affichait un mépris et un agacement non dissimulé puis il attrapa Mike par le col de sa chemise et le souleva légèrement. Juste assez pour qu'il le sente mais pas assez pour que les autres élèves s'en aperçoivent. Certains remarquèrent quand même qu'il se passait quelque chose et commencèrent à se rapprocher de notre petit groupe. Je remarquai aussi que le teint de Newton virait tout doucement au violet. J'attrapai donc le bras de mon homme dans l'espoir de le calmer mais il ne parut même pas s'apercevoir de mon geste, Alice s'y mit aussi mais son intervention non plus ne suscita aucune réaction. _

_« - Le droit ? Dit tout à coup Edward. Quel droit ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait penser que tu avais le droit d'inviter MA petite amie au bal ?_

_- …_

_- Non, parce qu'au dernière nouvelle, ça ne se faisait pas ! »_

_Je savais que j'aurais d__û être ulcérée par le comportement d'homme des cavernes d'Edward et ce fut le cas mais lorsque j'entendis les mots « petite-amie » j'oubliai tout et un sourire naquît sur mes lèvres. Je ne me lassais pas de l'entendre parler de moi en ces termes. Cependant je repris rapidement mes esprits car la peau de Mike avait désormais une légère teinte bleue. Je tirai donc sur le bras d'Edward avec plus de vigueur que précédemment et remarquai une réaction. Très légère au début puis plus marquée et il desserra finallement sa prise, sans toutefois le lâcher. La peau de Mike reprit peu à peu une couleur normale mais son expression terrifiée demeura figée sur son visage livide._

_« - Ne t'approche plus d'elle ! C'est clair ? Ajouta Edward d'un air menaçant. »_

_Lorsque Mike eut vigoureusement secoué la tête en signe d'assentiment__,__ mon petit-ami le relâcha. Je le fis reculer légèrement et me retournai pour m'assurer que Newton allait bien. C'était le cas, alors je m'approchai de lui et attaquai à mon tour._

_« - Tu te rends compte que c'est de ta faute ?_

_-…_

_- Est-ce que c'était__ trop subtil que je te dise non et que je sorte avec Edward ou tu es juste idiot ? M'énervai-je. Peut-être que si je te comparais à un animal encore plus moche qu'un phoque tu comprendrais ? Même s'il n'y avait pas Edward, je ne sortirai pas avec toi. Est-ce que c'est clair ?_

_- O…Oui._

_- Bien, alors maintenant tu nous lâches ! »_

_Et il s'éloigna en courant._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Lorsqu'on fut assez loin de Mike on éclata de rire. Nous l'avions traumatisé à vie ce jour là. Edward m'accompagna jusqu'à ma classe, m'embrassa et parti rejoindre son propre cours. La journée passa rapidement. Alice boudait toujours, elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié qu'Esmée la fasse travailler avec elle à l'atelier. Pour Edward tout allait bien, on se retrouva en biologie avancée, en dernière heure sans avoir croisé Mike Newton ou Jessica Stanley de la journée et on rentra à la maison.

Nous partirions dès que Carlisle serait rentré de l'hôpital, c'est-à-dire vers dix-huit heures. Jusque-là nous avions en quelque sorte « quartier libre ». Alice fonça directement terminer les valises tandis qu'Edward et moi montions dans notre chambre faire la quantité astronomique de devoir que nous avait donné les professeurs. Cela ne nous prit que quelques minutes et en y repensant je plaignais les autres élèves qui y passeraient une grande partie de leurs vacances. Ensuite nous pûmes nous préparer tranquillement pour le voyage. Alors qu'Edward prenait une douche, je rangeai mes cadeaux dans un sac et descendis les mettre dans le coffre de la Volvo. Une fois que ce fut fait je remontai tranquillement et entrai dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche à mon tour.

**POV Edward**

Pendant que Bella prenait d'assaut la salle de bain, je terminai d'emballer mes cadeaux de noël et les rangeai dans un sac tout en faisant particulièrement attention à celui de Bella. Une fois que j'eus terminé je descendis dans le garage pour mettre le sac dans ma voiture. Au passage, je m'arrêtai à l'étage d'Alice et Jasper pour demander s'il y avait des valises prêtes que je pourrais ranger. Evidemment non. Connaissant Alice, j'aurais dû prévoir la réponse et ne pas m'embêter à aller voir. Alors que je me rendais au garage d'un pas léger et tranquille, je repensai au matin même, lorsque nous avions croisés ce cher Mike Newton. Je jubilais de savoir que je lui faisais peur à ce point. Même sans ses pensées, son attitude était particulièrement éloquente mais je n'avais aucun remords, de plus, il semblait avoir fait passer le mot car Jessica Stanley ne m'approchait plus non plus. Lorsque j'ouvris le coffre de ma voiture, je remarquai un grand sac gris tout au fond je supposai que Bella ou Jasper, Alice n'en étant bien sûr pas encore à ce stade des préparatifs, avait eu la même idée que moi.

Finalement, dix-huit heures sonna et Carlisle rentra. Il obligea Alice à se presser et nous pûmes enfin nous mettre en route il était tout de même dix-neuf heures et nous avions une longue route à faire. Juneau était tout de même à 1300 kilomètres et à partir de là nous aurions encore presque 1000 kilomètres à parcourir pour Atteindre Denali où résidait nos cousins et même si nous n'avions pas besoin de dormir nous avions l'obligation de respecter les limitations de vitesse ce qui ralentissait considérablement notre progression. Jasper et Alice étaient dans la Volvo avec Bella et moi tandis que Carlisle et Esmée nous précédaient dans dans la BMW. Nous avions fait une grande partie du trajet sur l'autoroute mais avec les arrêts pour l'essence et le temps passé sur la nationale en partant de Forks et en arrivant prêt du Mont McKinley _(N/Mfdt : Aussi appelé Denali) _nous avions mis un peu moins d'une journée pour arriver à destination. _(N/Mfdt : En partant du principe qu'ils ont les mêmes limitations de vitesse que nous, ce dont je doute)(N/Abie : bah on a qu'à dire qu'ils ont un coyotte et de toute façon ils aiment la vitesse alors bon…)(N/Mfdt : Un coyote ?) _Le jour se couchait donc lorsqu'on se gara enfin dans la cour de nos cousins. A notre grande surprise, ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas ces derniers qui vinrent nous accueillir en premier mais bien Emmett et Rosalie. Nous leur sautâmes presque dans les bras car malgré leur caractère bien trempé ils nous avaient manqués. Emmett prit Alice, Esmée et Bella dans ses bras et les fit tournoyer pendant que nous saluions Rosalie tour à tour. Rose prit ensuite les filles dans ses bras, Bella comprise. Les relations entre ces dernières ne cessaient de s'améliorer et j'étais heureux que l'éloignement de notre sœur ne les ait pas obligées à tout recommencer. Carlisle finit par s'étonner qu'Eleazar et les filles ne viennent pas à notre rencontre. A ces mots, les visages de mon frère et de ma sœur s'assombrirent et je compris rapidement pourquoi. Les Denali avaient de la visite.

**Rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite, et fin, de cette histoire.**

10


	26. Chapitre 26: Epilogue 2, deuxième partie

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard considérable. Mon mois d'août et mon mois de septembre a ont été très chargés (ce n'est pas une excuse car d'habitude je m'en accommode) mais j'ai eu de gros problèmes de santé. **

**Je vous passe les détails mais j'ai fini hospitalisé je n'ai donc pas pu m'occuper du chapitre. Bon certes, il est prêt depuis plus d'une semaine mais ma beta n'a pas eu le temps de le corriger avant. **

**Je remercie d'ailleurs vivement Abie pour son super travail^^! **

**Donc, bonne lecture.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews.**

**Grazie : **Merci pour ta review et désolé pour l'attente. Bisous.

**Disclaimer : Twilight n'est toujours pas à moi.**

**Epilogue 2, deuxième partie**

**POV Edward**

Quand je découvris qui était le visiteur de nos hôtes je fus tout d'abord stupéfait puis très en colère. Après ce qu'il avait fait, de quel droit osait-il ? Je serrais les poings tellement forts que je brisai la poignée de la valise que je tenais. Seuls Emmett et Rosalie comprirent ce qui m'arrivait, les autres me dévisageaient l'air inquiet, Bella encore plus que les autres. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais décidé d'agir jusqu'à ce qu'Alice ait une vision et que je me vois lui foncer dessus pour le tuer. Ma sœur poussa un petit cri et me jeta un regard suppliant mais cela n'était pas nécessaire, dès que je m'étais vu faire j'avais abandonné l'idée.

« - Quelqu'un pourrait-il nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? Demanda Carlisle. Alice ? Edward ?

- J'avoue que je ne le sais pas très bien moi-même. Répondit Alice.

- Nos chers cousins ne sont pas venus nous accueillir car ils ont de la visite. Les informai-je. N'est-ce pas Emmett ?

- Et en quoi est-ce un problème ? Demanda Esmée.

- Le problème c'est l'identité du visiteur c'est…

- Mickael, c'est Mickael, me coupa Rosalie agacée que je tourne autour du pot. »

Cette information jeta un froid sur notre petite assemblée et tout naturellement nos regards se portèrent sur Bella. Cette dernière était comme pétrifiée. Son visage était vide de toute émotion au contraire de celui des autres qui laissait transparaître leur inquiétude. J'attrapai sa main, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire légèrement réagir. Elle me regarda, l'air complètement perdue et déstabilisée, peut-être même terrifiée.

J'entendais Carlisle réfléchir à toute vitesse. Peut-être ne nous veut-il pas de mal ? Je secouai la tête négativement tout en regardant Carlisle il avait suivi et servit Marcus pendant des années, il l'avait aidé à traquer Bella jusqu'à Forks. Pourquoi soudainement changerait-il de camp ? Certes il avait abandonné les Volturi au dernier moment mais ça ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de bien. Non je n'y croyais pas ! J'étais certain que Marcus était derrière sa présence au chalet. Toutefois, nous ne pouvions attendre la suite des événements sur le perron, aussi nous suivîmes Rose et Emmett jusqu'à un petit salon. Quelques changements avaient eu lieu depuis notre dernier séjour, certains meubles avaient été déplacés, d'autres remplacés, mais l'ambiance de la pièce était toujours très chaleureuse. On se répartit dans la pièce en attendant qu'Eleazar ou un autre membre du clan Denali se montre.

**POV Bella**

Nous roulions depuis longtemps et heureusement que nous avions fait quelques pauses pour faire le plein d'essence et nous nourrir sinon je serais devenue dingue. Alice avait passé son temps à parler et même Jasper avait fini par lui demander de se taire. Malgré tout ce voyage avait été ce que j'avais accompli de plus normal depuis que j'étais devenue vampire. Nous avions ri, écouté de la musique, nous nous étions chamaillés … en somme, nous nous étions comportés comme des adolescents humains. Même Edward s'était pris au jeu, lui qui était habituellement si sérieux alors que l'autoroute sur laquelle nous étions était quasiment déserte, il avait dépassé Carlisle et Esmée en klaxonnant comme un fou ce qui nous avait tous beaucoup rire. Lorsque nous nous étions arrêtés quelques minutes plus tard, ceux que je considérais désormais comme mes parents et qui me le rendaient bien, nous avaient regardés comme si nous débarquions d'une autre planète.

Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques minutes de notre destination. Edward m'avait décrit la maison assez sommairement mais m'avait montré une peinture d'Esmée qui représentait la maison et j'avais bien retenu qu'elle était extraordinaire. Lorsqu'on approcha enfin du domaine je pus apercevoir sans problème la maison et elle était en effet magnifique, toutefois elle ne l'était pas autant que la villa blanche, en tout cas à mes yeux. Elle était immense, rectangulaire et comportait deux étages en plus du rez-de-chaussée. L'extérieur était tout en bois comme pour les chalets de montagne après tout, nous étions au pied du Mont McKinley. La maison dégageait une impression de simplicité alors qu'il était visible que chaque poutre avait été travaillée à la main. Le toit était légèrement pentu et foncé ce qui faisait ressortir le bois clair du chalet. La maison avait été bâtie dans un immense parc de trois hectars dont chaque centimètre ou presque était recouvert de plantes habituées aux températures glaciales de cette région.

On se gara dans la cour, près d'un groupe de voiture je reconnus sans peine celle d'Eleazar. Je continuai d'admirer le paysage enchanteur qui m'entourait sans me lasser tout en me dirigeant vers l'entrée avec les autres. Je venais de poser le pied sur l'avant dernière marche de l'escalier quand la porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à Rosalie et Emmett. Après les salutations d'usage, très démonstratives de la part d'Emmett, l'absence de nos hôtes fut remarquée. La remarque de Carlisle provoqua d'ailleurs des réactions et des révélations plutôt inattendues. Mickael était à Denali. Celui qui avait adhéré et soutenu la cause de Marcus pendant toutes ces années était là. Je me demandais bien pourquoi.

Après une brève discussion sur le pas de la porte Rose et Emmett nous conduisirent dans un petit salon très moderne mais qui allait parfaitement avec l'atmosphère de la bâtisse. Je m'installais dans un grand fauteuil blanc alors qu'Edward se postait debout, derrière moi et que les autres s'éparpillaient dans la pièce. Nous attendîmes en silence pendant un moment, attendant qu'un de nos hôtes se montre. Finalement, au bout de longues minutes on entendit des pas dans le couloir et on pu bientôt distinguer des pas qui s'approchaient à travers la porte que nous avions laissé ouverte. Je reconnus sans peine Eleazar et Carmen, trois jeunes femmes qui devaient être les trois sœurs, Kate, Tanya et Irina. Je reconnus également Mickael, bien que je l'avais très peu vu et qu'il se tenait dos à nous. Il nous jeta un rapide coup d'œil puis s'en fut, même si j'aurais plutôt dit « s'enfuit », par la porte.

Au moment même où on entendit cette dernière claquer les membres du clan Denali entrèrent à la file indienne dans la pièce où on se trouvait, à les attendre. Ils s'avancèrent en silence, exceptés Eleazar et Carmen qui vinrent nous saluer chaleureusement chacun notre tour. Les trois sœurs, elles, se contentèrent de s'asseoir sur le grand canapé, attendant la suite des événements. Non sans me jeter des regards curieux, dubitatifs, haineux ce qui me laissaient perplexes car lors de notre rencontre à l'occasion de mon anniversaire nous nous étions bien entendues et passé la chaleur des retrouvailles, même Carmen et Eleazar paraissaient soucieux. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce et devint rapidement désagréable mais aucune des personnes présentes ne semblaient pressée de le briser. Pourtant il faudrait bien que l'un d'entre nous se décide à le faire, il faudrait bien que l'on mette la situation au clair. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant encore quelques minutes puis finalement Carlisle et Eleazar se décidèrent à parler, en même temps.

« - Donc…

- Alors… »

Tous deux se mirent à sourire et essayèrent d'inciter l'autre à parler en premier et ce fut Carlisle, comme toujours, qui sut trouver les mots justes et convaincre Eleazar de nous expliquer la situation. On apprit que Mickael, après avoir quitté Marcus, s'était retrouvé seul, désœuvré et sans nulle part où aller il avait donc contacté les seuls vampires dont il avait les coordonnées, à part nous et son créateur. Il les avait d'abord contactés par téléphone puis les Denali avaient accepté de le rencontrer et il était arrivé dans la région quelques jours plus tard. Il s'était installé dans un petit motel quasiment désert en dehors de la ville et avait attendu qu'Eleazar lui permette de venir. Emmett et Rosalie étaient arrivés alors que Mickael s'entretenaient avec nos cousins du nord et si Rosalie ne l'avait pas retenu, Emmett l'aurait transformé en sushi. Esmée jeta un regard réprobateur à Emmett et ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules et de murmurer qu'il ne s'excuserait pas, pas après ce qui s'était passé six mois plus tôt. Apparemment Mickael était intéressé par le régime végétarien et notre manière de vivre et, puisqu'il ne pouvait s'adresser à nous, il avait contacté le seul autre clan végétarien existant.

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi les trois sœurs étaient en colère. La présence du vampire les mettait dans une position très inconfortable vis-à-vis des Cullen et c'était ma faute. Mais Eleazar savait ce à quoi Mickael avait participé et j'espérais que lui et les autres membres de son clan prendraient la bonne décision, qu'ils privilégieraient leurs liens avec ma nouvelle famille.

**POV Edward**

Bella attrapa ma main et élargit son bouclier pour me faire part de ses pensées. Elle me montra le visage de nos cousines et les conclusions qu'elle en avait tiré. Je hochais la tête pour lui faire comprendre que c'était globalement ce qui ressortait de leurs pensées. Je ne comprenais même pas qu'ils envisagent d'aider ce Mickael, pas après ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il avait failli faire. Qu'il se soit retiré du conflit à la dernière minute ne l'excusait pas, au contraire cela montrait seulement qu'il ne savait pas de quel côté se ranger et que s'il avait changé d'avis une fois il pourrait tout à fait recommencer. Mais je n'étais pas impartial dans cette histoire, je tenais beaucoup trop à Bella pour analyser la situation clairement et sans préjugés, aussi je me gardais bien d'intervenir dans la discussion qui avait lieu entre mon père et Eleazar. Je me contentai d'écouter. J'aurai l'occasion de faire entendre mon point de vue plus tard, lorsque nous en discuterions entre nous, car cela arriverait fatalement.

Nous écoutions tous Eleazar insister sur le fait qu'il avait accepté de recevoir Mickael car il ne voulait pas perdre une occasion de convertir quelqu'un à notre mode de vie et surtout de soustraire un vampire aux Volturi. Comme Carlisle, il avait vécu longtemps avec eux, beaucoup plus que mon père d'ailleurs, de ce fait il avait été témoin de la barbarie et la cruauté des trois frères et de leur garde. Malgré tout il ne voulait pas que la présence du vampire nuise à nos relations alors si nous n'étions pas d'accord, le clan Denali n'accueillerait pas Mickael. Je sentais bien que Carlisle était très ennuyé par cela. Il ne voulait pas être responsable de « l'abandon » du jeune vampire et de sa possible reconversion en nomade au régime alimentaire plus que discutable. D'ailleurs, même si je n'appréciais pas du tout cet homme, et pas seulement parce qu'il avait aidé à harceler Bella, je n'aimais pas cette idée non plus. Les deux patriarches se faisaient face dans le silence. Carlisle réfléchissant et Eleazar attendant le résultat de cette réflexion. Il ne prendrait aucune décision définitive sans que toute la famille ait donnée son accord mais il fallait bien dire quelque chose en attendant.

« - Eleazar, commença mon médecin de père, je ne peux te dire ce que nous allons faire, pour ça je dois en parler avec les autres.

- Je me doutais que c'est ce que tu dirais. Qu'aurais-tu pu répondre d'autre de toute façon ? Les filles et moi allons chassés, comme ça vous pourrez parler tout à loisir sans craindre d'être entendu. Je te passerais un coup de fil pour te prévenir de notre retour.

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça. C'est ta maison après tout.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne nous dérange pas.

- Merci mon ami. »

Puis il se retira, les quatre femmes à sa suite. Nous restâmes silencieux un bon moment, attendant d'être sur qu'ils soient assez loin pour ne pas nous entendre. Puis ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton « play » d'un quelconque appareil Hi-Fi, tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps, chacun y allant de son avis et de ses conseils. Mais il ressortait quand même une idée générale, nous ne pouvions pas cohabiter avec Mickael, un jour peut-être mais pour l'instant c'était trop tôt. Restait à savoir si c'était lui qui devait partir, ou nous. Pour Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et moi, c'était à lui de partir c'était lui qui avait essayé de détruire nos vies et qui aujourd'hui essayait de s'y incruster. Bella, elle, ne voulait ni l'un ni l'autre, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était rester loin de ce type, ce que je comprenais tout à fait. Cette histoire l'avait marquée, même si Marcus ne lui avait jamais fait de mal physiquement, sa surveillance constante et la menace qu'il avait fait peser sur elle l'avaient empêchée de se construire une vie. Il l'avait obligée à vivre presque recluse, sans ami, sans personne avec qui être heureuse. Torture psychologique, tout simplement, et parfois certain de ces gestes, de ses paroles montraient qu'elle n'en était pas encore remise. Carlisle et Esmée, comme toujours, essayaient de trouver le bon côté des choses, mais pour la première fois je sentais une certaine réticence de la part d'Esmée. Elle ne chercha pas à me cacher ses pensées et je compris vite que ce qui habituellement lui permettait de trouver le bon en chacun était éclipser par le fait que le vampire avait attaqué notre famille et surtout Bella à qui elle tenait beaucoup.

Pour chacun d'entre nous il était évident que nous débarrasser de Mickael serait la meilleure solution pour être tranquille mais bien sûr nous ne l'admettrions jamais, en tout cas à voix haute. Je guettais les pensées des Denali car si je faisais totalement confiance à Carmen et Eleazar pour nous laisser leur annoncer quelle serait notre décision je savais que les trois sœurs étaient, elles, capables de revenir nous espionner, ou en tout cas de revenir essayer. Je savais toutefois que ce ne serait pas par perfidie ou à cause d'une curiosité mal placée mais tout simplement parce qu'elles prenaient très à cœur la sécurité de leur clan, en effet bien qu'Eleazar soit le chef de clan officiel Tanya en était l'officieux _(N/Mfdt : Ce n'est pas une interprétation de ma part, c'est l'impression que ça donne dans le tome 4, de plus c'est précisé dans le guide officiel de la saga) (N/Abie : Je suis d'accord !)_. Je ne les condamnerai pas car c'était notre nature qui voulait ça de plus je ne pouvais garantir quelle serait ma réaction dans ce genre de situation. Mais finalement mes craintes n'eurent aucune raison d'être car personne ne s'approcha de la maison pendant que nous discutions. Notre conversation dura de longues heures car s'il était certain qu'aucun d'entre nous n'était près à pardonner au jeune vampire, les Denali eux, étaient près à le prendre sous leur aile. De ce fait il vivrait forcément avec eux et il était clair que ni Bella, ni ma famille ni moi ne voulions cohabiter avec lui. Surtout que je doutais qu'Emmett et moi réussirions à garder notre self-control en sa présence de plus je refusais catégoriquement que Bella se retrouve en sa présence. Elle était encore trop fragile.

Restait à savoir qui choisiraient les trois sœurs, Eleazar et Carmen. Carlisle ne doutait absolument pas de la loyauté de son vieil ami mais pour ma part, j'avais des doutes. Ce dernier était resté bien plus longtemps que lui au service des Volturi, ce qui pour moi en disait long sur sa personnalité. Pourtant j'adorais Eleazar et il me le rendait bien. Pour finir, après que chacun ait fait part de son opinion et que nous ayons discuté de toutes les possibilités en long, en large et en travers, il fut décidé que si nos amis végétariens persistaient à vouloir aider celui qui aurait pu détruire notre famille et m'enlever ma Bella, nous rentrerions à Forks et resterions éloignés d'eux pendant quelques temps. Du moins, eux pourraient nous rendre visite, mais sans lui.

**POV Bella**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'ils envisageaient une chose pareille. Je connaissais les Cullen depuis suffisamment longtemps maintenant pour savoir que c'était une réaction typique d'eux mais je refusais d'être responsable d'une brouille avec ceux qui étaient leurs plus proches amis, leur famille. J'essayais donc de leur faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils mettent un terme à leurs bonnes relations avec Eleazar et les siens à cause de moi, que je pouvais très bien faire avec la présence de Mickael même si je le détestais. Mais leur réponse à tous fut très claire, j'étais prioritaire car si les autres éta ient considérés comme des cousins, j'étais pour eux leur sœur, fille, compagne et puis eux aussi détestaient Mickael et n'avaient aucune envie de se forcer à le côtoyer. Même Rosalie qui s'entendait comme larron en foire avec Kate me soutint et malgré notre récent rapprochement je fus surprise ainsi que très touchée et gênée car je n'avais pas encore l'habitude d'être aussi aimée, choyée, protégée…

Edward qui jusqu'à présent s'était soit trouvé derrière moi soit avait déambulé dans la pièce vint se poser sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil. Il m'enlaça de son bras gauche et me serra fort contre lui. Je levais mes yeux vers son visage et je pus voir dans ses prunelles tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi. Quand il me regardait comme ça j'oubliais tout nous restâmes un moment comme cela, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge nous fasse émerger de notre bulle.

« - Hé, Roméo et Juliette, vous croyez que c'est le moment ? Ricana Emmett.

- Tu as lu Roméo et Juliette ? S'exclama Alice avant que quiconque ait pu réagir.

- Je ne suis pas stupide ! Nain de jardin !

- D'accord mais pourquoi eux ? L'interrogeai-je, empêchant par la même occasion Alice de répliquer.

- M'enfin c'est évident ! Parce qu'ils sont morts !

- Et alors ? Me contentai-je de répondre.

- Vous aussi vous êtes morts ! Rétorqua-t-il agacé. »

_(N/Mfdt : Emmett et sa logique…)_

Rosalie lui mit une bonne claque derrière la tête alors qu'Esmée s'exclamait « Emmett ! » sur un ton désespéré mais résolu et que nous le regardions tous d'un air ahuri. Edward disait souvent que son frère était un géni qui s'ignorait, rapports aux quelques éclairs d'intelligence dont il faisait preuve parfois mais dans ces cas-là je savais qu'il se demandait surtout où est-ce qu'il allait chercher des âneries pareilles, et j'avouais bien volontiers que moi aussi. On se reconcentra tout de même sur ce qui se passait parce que même si c'était dit de manière particulièrement maladroite et stupide, c'était vrai.

Je demandais une dernière fois s'il n'y avait pas un autre moyen, après tout même si au départ Mickael avait obéit à Marcus il était en fait une victime et puis il avait finalement choisit de s'en aller. Je n'avais pas envie de lui pardonner ni de faire comme si de rien n'était mais j'étais prête à tout pour rendre Edward et les Cullen heureux. Ils comprirent tous ce que j'essayais de faire avant même que j'ai terminé de parler et un petit sourire de reconnaissance apparu sur leurs visages mais je sus que rien de ce que je dirais ne changerait leur décision. Malgré tout Carlisle demanda à Alice si elle voyait quelque chose. Cette dernière répondit qu'elle surveillait leur décision mais que pour l'instant ils n'avaient pas arrêté leur choix, comme nous un peu plus tôt.

« - Donc nous sommes d'accord. Dit Carlisle. Si Mickael reste, nous partons. »

Il nous regarda tour à tour tandis qu'on lui signifiait notre accord. J'étais toutefois très triste que cette décision puisse engendrer des tensions entre nos hôtes et nous, car cela arriverait forcément. Nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre le retour de nos amis. J'espérais vraiment qu'ils nous choisiraient nous, j'avais tant envi de mieux les connaître et de partager ce noël avec eux. C'était le premier noël que je ne passais pas en solitaire depuis que Marcus m'avait abandonnée et j'aurais voulu qu'il soit parfait. Mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, tout au fond de moi je sentais que nous ne fêterions pas noël comme c'était prévu initialement. Tout à coup je sentis une vague d'émotion m'atteindre et à ce moment là je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais stressée. Je remerciai Jasper silencieusement et me blottissai un peu plus dans les bras d'Edward.

Désormais le silence régnait dans la grande pièce. Même sans posséder le don d'Edward, je devinais que tous les membres de la famille étaient inquiets. Eux aussi devaient espérer que Tanya et les autres nous choisiraient, que nous pourrions rester. Notre discussion avait duré deux bonnes heures et il en fallut quelques unes de plus avant que nos hôtes ne reviennent de la chasse. A ce moment là Jasper et Emmett étaient dans le jardin, engagés dans un combat amical et nous autres les regardions faire depuis la terrasse. Edward se tendit tout à coup et se mit debout. J'allais lui demander pourquoi quand je vis Emmett et Jasper se diriger tranquillement vers nous en nous montrant la forêt. Kate et Irina furent les premières à émerger des bois suivies par Eleazar et Carmen qui se tenaient par la main et enfin Tanya qui semblait prendre particulièrement son temps pour nous rejoindre.

Les garçons restèrent debout tandis que Carlisle se levait à son tour et descendait les quelques marches nous séparaient des cinq vampires. Je restai assise sur la table sur laquelle je m'étais installée un peu plus tôt et je m'aperçus que les filles agissaient de même. C'était très bizarre, les garçons debout, les filles assises, une scène qui aurait très bien pu se dérouler à l'époque où j'étais encore humaine, à l'époque où c'était encore les hommes qui prenaient toutes les décisions. Irina, Kate, Carmen et Eleazar nous rejoignirent rapidement mais nous dûmes attendre Tanya un moment. Un moment pendant lequel je me demandai si elle le faisait exprès parce qu'elle voulait retarder le plus longtemps possible ce moment fatidique ou tout simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se montrer coopérative. Elle finit tout de même par nous rejoindre et il arriva ce que nous redoutions tous. Carlisle les informa donc que malgré notre volonté de rallier le plus de vampire possible à notre régime alimentaire, et plus généralement à notre manière de vivre, ainsi que l'indulgence qui habituellement nous caractérisait, nous ne pouvions faire comme si de rien n'était. Encore une fois même sans entendre les pensées comme Edward je pus facilement deviner ce que pensaient nos amis. Enfin si nos amis ils étaient toujours.

Les trois sœurs nous regardaient sans afficher la moindre émotion Carmen elle ne cachait pas sa tristesse, tout comme Esmée. Eleazar poussa un soupir de résignation et prit la parole à son tour. Il nous annonça, comme on s'en doutait, qu'eux avaient décidés de prendre en charge Mickael. Mais nos cousins du nord ne renoncèrent pas pour autant à nous garder chez eux pour noël. Notre « oncle » essaya de convaincre Carlisle en lui rappelant que tout le monde avait droit à une seconde chance et que c'était lui-même qui avait utilisé ce précepte pour le convaincre de quitter les Volturi. Irina ajouta qu'on pouvait toujours trouver une solution pour qu'aucun d'entre nous ne le croise durant notre séjour mais elle-même ne semblait pas convaincue par ses paroles.

Cependant cela aurait pu être une bonne idée si je n'avais pas été certaines que les garçons, exceptés mon père adoptif qui savait toujours se tenir, voire même, peut-être, Rosalie, auraient été incapables de se retenir de sauter à la gorge de Mickael si par malheur ils l'avaient croisé au détour d'un des couloirs de la grande demeure. Jasper intervint et je crus qu'il allait finalement soutenir Mickael - après tout lui aussi avait eu droit à un nouveau départ en tant que vampire et j'étais prête à croire qu'il avait fait plus de victime que mon ancien poursuivant - mais il se contenta de dire d'une voix monocorde) qu'il aurait droit à une seconde chance mais qu'il faudrait qu'à nos yeux qu'il la mérite et ce serait sûrement très long.

**POV Edward**

On resta une nouvelle fois dans le silence le plus complet pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Rosalie et Emmett montent dans leur chambre pour remballer le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient pris la peine de défaire. Puis Esmée se racla la gorge tout doucement mais juste assez pour faire comprendre à Carlisle qu'il devait réagir.

« - Nous allons aller chasser puis nous prendrons la route. Dit-il en portant son regard sur chacun d'entre nous pour obtenir notre accord.

- Mon vieil ami, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas essayer de rester encore un peu ? Le supplia presque le Denali.

- Je suis navré mais tu comprends que la sécurité et le bien-être de ma famille passent avant tout.

- je sais. Mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'essayer.

- Non, c'est vrai. Répondit-il, un petit sourire éclairant son visage. »

Emmett et Rosalie redescendirent puis nous nous éloignâmes de la maison en direction de la forêt. La chasse fut longue car nous ne voulions pas être obligés de nous arrêter plus que nécessaire sur le chemin du retour et aussi très calme. Nos esprits étaient trop accaparés par la situation pour penser à nos jeux de chasse habituels. Répartis par couple, nous restâmes éloignés les uns des autres la plupart du temps. Bella était encore plus calme que d'habitude, si cela était possible je la sentais fermée et toutes les fibres de son corps trahissaient son sentiment de culpabilité. Je ne pouvais le lui reprocher car à sa place j'aurais été dans le même état ; toutefois je vins la prendre dans mes bras et lui donnait un tendre et long baiser afin de la rassurer sur mon éternel amour, mon soutien ainsi que celui de notre famille. Au milieu de notre étreinte elle étendit son bouclier pour que je puisse l'entendre et si elle savait que nous ne la jugions pas coupable elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable.

Après tout chacun des membres du clan Denali étaient entrés dans notre vie bien avant elle. Qui était-elle donc pour briser une si longue amitié ? Je la serrais plus fort contre moi dans l'espoir de chasser ces pensées saugrenues de son esprit et poussai un furtif soupir de soulagement lorsque je la sentis enfin se détendre contre moi. Nous restâmes ainsi enlacés, nous cajolant l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de mon téléphone me ramène à la réalité. Tous les autres avaient terminé leur chasse et nous devions nous rejoindre à la lisière de la forêt pour que nous puissions y retourner tous ensemble. Nous saluerions nos hôtes de courte durée et rentrerions chez nous. Je captais les pensées d'Alice, elle se félicitait d'avoir tenue à décorer la maison et à mettre un sapin alors que nous devions être absents pour toutes les vacances. Nous passerions le réveillon sur les routes mais en faisant assez vite nous serions à la maison à temps pour ouvrir nos cadeaux le jour de noël.

Nous entrâmes dans la demeure par la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la grande salle à manger qui, comme chez nous, servait de salle de réunion et on traversa la dite pièce d'un pas souple et rapide. Lorsqu'on fut dans le couloir on tomba nez à nez avec Kate et Irina qui partaient dans le sens inverse les bras chargés d'énormes classeurs. Esmée les interpella doucement et ces dernières nous rejoignirent rapidement. Elles comprirent sans aucun mot que nous étions prêts à nous en aller et elles affichèrent tout à coup une mine sombre où se mêlait honte, tristesse, colère et bien d'autres émotions. Elles nous indiquèrent qu'Eleazar et Carmen se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque en train de disputer une partie d'échecs. Elles déposèrent leur fardeau sur un meuble qui se trouvait là et nous y accompagnèrent. Je suivais les autres sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui nous entourait, concentré sur ma Bella et la peine qu'elle ressentait tellement concentré que je ne vis absolument pas venir la suite.

Nous étions devant la double porte de la bibliothèque qui était grande ouverte, sur le point d'entrer quand une autre porte près de nous s'ouvrit. Elle laissa place à Tanya et à ma grande horreur, à Mickael. Et là sans que je comprenne ce qui avait pu se passer ni que quiconque ait le temps d'intervenir Emmett se jeta sur lui, très vite rejoint par Rosalie. Passé l'instant de stupeur où il se laissa faire, Mickael se défendit et le couloir devint très rapidement un vrai champ de bataille, des meubles brisés partout, des trous dans les murs… Le premier à réagir fut Jasper qui se jeta sur Emmett pour l'arrêter puis tous les autres. Eleazar dut nous prêter mains fortes pour contenir la rage d'Emmett tandis que pour Rosalie, Esmée et Alice suffirent. Tanya se rapprocha immédiatement de Mickael, l'aida à se relever et le plaça derrière lui. Il semblait vraiment apeuré et je fus surpris de découvrir qu'il avait juste voulu se défendre, sans chercher à blesser qui que ce soit. Malgré tout, rien n'était pardonné.

Je sondais l'esprit de Tanya et vit qu'elle était très en colère que l'un de ses invités ait osé en attaquer un autre sous son toit. Je supposais donc que nous nous séparerions en moins bons termes que ce que nous avions prévu. Emmett finit par se calmer mais Rosalie essayait toujours de se dégager de l'emprise de notre mère et de notre sœur. Jasper avait beau lui envoyer des ondes apaisantes, rien n'y faisait. La situation était très tendue mais je faisais confiance à Carlisle pour limiter les dégâts voire même pour tout arranger. Au moment même où je me rapprochais des membres de ma famille, entraînant Bella à ma suite la voix de mon père raisonna dans ma tête.

« - Edward, s'il te plait, emmène les autres. Sauf Esmée bien sûr. »

Je hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment puis pris la place d'Esmée aux côtés de Rosalie et la tirais délicatement par le bras, du moins le plus délicatement possible vu la résistance qu'elle m'opposait, pour la diriger vers la sortie. Cette dernière protesta mais les autres me suivirent docilement, sans dire un mot. Décidément ce voyage ne se passait pas du tout comme prévu. On prit tous la direction de la porte d'entrée que nous franchîmes dès qu'Alice l'eut ouverte même s'il était certain que cela ne nous empêcherait pas d'entendre leur conversation.

Je ne savais pas si c'était pareil pour les autres mais de mon côté je ne cherchais pas à écouter ce qui se disait à l'intérieur de toute façon Carlisle nous tiendrait au courant.

On se dirigea presque instinctivement vers nos véhicules. Emmett sauta d'un pas léger et souple sur le capot de sa jeep et s'affala dessus, très vite rejoint par sa dulcinée qui se blottit aussitôt dans ses bras. Jasper et Alice se posèrent contre le pare-choc tandis qu'avec Bella nous prenions appuis contre ma Volvo. L'attente ne fut pas longue, en effet, à peine quelques minutes plus tard nos parents adoptifs sortaient par la même porte que nous avions passée un peu plus tôt. Ils avancèrent tranquillement mais fermement et un seul regard d'Esmée nous fit comprendre qu'il était temps que l'on s'en aille. Cette fois Alice et Jasper montèrent avec Rose et Emmett, nous laissant par la même occasion un peu de tranquillité.

Nos parents partirent en tête tandis que mes frères et sœurs passaient en dernier. Tout comme pour la chasse, le calme régna, pas de jeu stupide comme à l'aller. Même Emmett resta sérieux, ce qui de sa part était exceptionnel. Les seuls arrêts que l'on s'accorda furent pour faire le plein. Les quatre saisons de Vivaldi tournaient en boucle dans l'autoradio ni Bella ni moi n'ayant le goût de changer. Je trouvais le trajet beaucoup plus long qu'à l'aller sans doute était-ce du au silence qui régnait entre Bella et moi mais également entre nous et le reste de la famille. Seule la musique rompait un peu la monotonie. Je me demandai si les autres ressentaient la même chose.

Après plusieurs heures de route nous pûmes enfin apercevoir les contrées de l'Etat de Washington et bientôt ce furent celles de Forks. J'étais content que Carlisle ait pris la tête du convoi car peu de temps avant de dépasser le panneau qui nous souhaitait la bienvenue à Forks, nous avions croisé une patrouille de police qui stationnée au milieu de la route, surveillait d'éventuels excès de vitesse. Si Emmett avait été en tête, il aurait roulé comme toujours trop vite. Seule la présence de nos parents l'en avait empêché.

J'étais heureux de rentrer chez moi, même si la raison de notre départ précipité et anticipé me contrariait au plus haut point. J'espérais que la légère discorde qui nous opposait aux Denali serait vite réglée. De quelque manière que ce soit. Une fois arrivé à la maison, chacun gara sa voiture à sa place, dans le garage, et sans un mot nous sortirent nos bagages des coffres pour les monter dans nos chambres respectives. Contrairement à son habitude, Alice ne vint pas nous casser les pieds pour défaire nos valises sous prétexte que nous ne savions pas prendre soin de nos vêtements. Elle nous laissa faire, trop occupée à ruminer la situation sans doute, comme nous tous. Après avoir vidé ses valises des quantités astronomiques de vêtements, chaussures et autres accessoires qu'Alice y avait mis, Bella attrapa un grand sac et en sorti de nombreux paquets qu'elle sépara en deux tas. Je reconnus sans peine l'un des deux puisque c'était les cadeaux de noël destinés à nos cousins. Bella ne les connaissant pas très bien nous avions décidés de leur faire des cadeaux à deux. Pour le reste de la famille, Bella avait tenu à faire un cadeau à chacun, pour marquer son premier noël parmi nous. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander lequel était le mien. Bella déposa le sac noir à ses pieds et regarda les cadeaux tout en poussant un soupir.

« - Que crois-tu que l'on doive en faire ? Me demanda-t-elle tout en gardant la tête baissée vers les paquets.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être devrions-nous faire un colis avec ceux des autres et les leur envoyer ?

- Leur envoyer ? Répétais-je pour moi-même. Oui, pourquoi pas. Ca pourrait montrer notre envie de réconciliation.

- Et notre bonne volonté. »

Ayant fait le tour du lit, j'enlaçai Bella. Elle se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa le bout du nez.

« - Je vais descendre en parler à Esmée si ça te va.

- Bien sûr que ça me va. Mais tu n'as de toute façon pas besoin de ma permission.

- Je sais. Me répondit-elle. »

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois sur les lèvres puis se dégagea. Elle attrapa les cadeaux des trois sœurs, de Carmen et d'Eleazar et sortit de la pièce. De mon côté, je terminai avec ma valise puis descendis tous nos bagages vides pour les ranger à leur place ainsi que mes cadeaux et ceux de Bella pour les déposer sous le sapin. Quand j'eus fini de les disposer, je me relevai et désœuvré, je me préparai à remonter pour me trouver quelque chose à faire quand Bella et Esmée apparurent, l'une portant un immense carton, l'autre plusieurs sachets de boules de polystyrène. Je m'approchais et jetait un œil dans le carton. Les paquets cadeaux il semblerait que notre idée ait été appréciée.

**POV Bella**

J'étais heureuse qu'Esmée et Carlisle aient apprécié l'idée d'Edward. Je me sentais tellement coupable de la situation que je voulais tout faire pour l'arranger enfin, tout en faisant mon maximum pour que ça ne me conduise pas à croiser Mickael de si tôt. Nous nous installâmes dans l'atelier d'Esmée après être aller chercher ce dont nous avions besoin. Je vidai les sacs de polystyrène dans le carton et on y plaça nos paquets pendant qu'Edward, que j'avais missionné, allait chercher ceux des autres. Il eut apparemment du mal à convaincre Emmett et Rosalie mais il était très fort pour argumenter alors il réussit. Alice et Jasper semblèrent également un peu réticents mais ils capitulèrent très vite car beaucoup moins rancuniers que les deux autres. Une fois tous les cadeaux déposés dans le carton, Esmée le mit de côté pour plus tard. De toute façon c'était un jour férié nous ne pourrions donc l'envoyer avant le lendemain.

Accompagnée d'Edward nous nous rendîmes dans le salon où sous le sapin était apparu des dizaines de cadeaux, certains énormes, d'autres beaucoup moins. Edward s'installa dans le grand fauteuil noir, préféré de tous les membres de la famille ou presque. Les garçons se le battaient en permanence et quand l'un réussissait à s'asseoir dedans il n'en bougeait plus de peur de se voir voler sa place. Je m'installais donc avec lui, nous tenions à deux très facilement et c'est ce qui faisait sa popularité car le côté confortable de l'objet nous échappait totalement. Je m'affalai sur la poitrine de mon amoureux et laissai mes jambes pendre au travers de l'accoudoir à l'opposé. Esmée, elle, s'installa à genoux devant le sapin et regarda d'un œil impatient le tas de cadeaux qui nous attendait sagement. La connaissant c'est une réaction que je n'aurais jamais imaginée ni même envisagée. Elle qui d'habitude était si pondérée et si mature, ressemblait à cet instant à une petite fille. Jasper et Carlisle se joignirent ensuite à nous. Le premier s'installa dans le grand canapé tandis que Carlisle s'asseyait en tailleur dans l'immense pouf près de sa femme. Puis vinrent ensuite Emmett et Rosalie qui s'installèrent par terre, sur des coussins, et finalement Alice nous rejoignit de très longues minutes plus tard, après qu'elle eut terminé de ranger ses vêtements par couleurs, saison etc… Elle s'installa bien sûr aux côtés de Jasper, posant un bras sur son épaule et repliant ses jambes sous elle. La parfaite petite réunion de famille humaine et si quelqu'un d'extérieur avait observé la scène, il n'y aurait rien vu d'autre.

Comme nous étions tous là, la distribution des cadeaux pu commencer et Esmée ne se fit pas prier. Elle distribua un cadeau à tout le monde et s'empressa d'ouvrir le sien. C'était un magnifique châle bleu océan, entièrement brodé par Alice. Chacun s'extasia sur son présent, remerciant chaleureusement celui, celle ou ceux qui le lui avait offert et nous passions au paquet suivant. Certains présents m'étonnèrent, comme le plus gros paquet qui était d'Emmett pour Rosalie, il contenait une énorme pièce métallique qui semblait faire partie d'un moteur de voiture, ce dont je n'étais pas du tout sûr car c'était hors de mon champ de compétence. Il s'agissait pour moi d'un cadeau spécial mais vu les cris que poussaient Rosalie il devait être exceptionnel. J'appris bien plus tard qu'elle cherchait cette pièce depuis très longtemps pour achever la restauration de la voiture de collection qu'elle s'était offerte quelques mois plus tôt.

Tous ceux que je reçus furent magnifiques mais le plus beau de tous fut celui qui venait de toute la famille. C'était une broche qui portait les armoiries de la famille et que je pouvais soit épingler dans mes cheveux, soit sur un vêtement ou encore porté en pendentif. Chaque membre du clan Cullen possédait un objet les représentant Rosalie, en pendentif, Alice, en tour de cou, Edward, Jasper et Emmett, incrusté dans un bandeau de cuir noué au poignet, Carlisle, sur une bague et Esmée sur un bracelet _(Mfdt : Je n'invente rien, c'est écrit dans le Guide officiel du premier film à la page 84, sauf pour Esmée, là j'extrapole à partir de ce qui est proposé sur internet car ce n'est pas indiqué et sur les photos du tournage j'ai du mal a distingué si la bague qu'elle a porte ces fameuses armoiries)_. Encore plus que les clefs de la maison, ce cadeau représentait vraiment mon appartenance à cette famille _(Mfdt : Si elle savait…)_ Il surpassait même celui d'Edward qui était pourtant magnifique, un cadre dans lequel se trouvait deux petits articles annonçant pour l'un, le mariage de mes parents et pour l'autre ma naissance. Je savais qu'il avait dû se donner du mal car le journal de ma ville natale était à l'époque tirés à peu d'exemplaires et avait fait faillite alors que je n'avais même pas cinq ans.

J'épinglai tout de suite la broche dans mon chignon et fit admirer le résultat. Edward me regardait avec une fierté non dissimulée. Si j'avais pu encore rougir, mon visage aurait prit une jolie teinte cramoisie. Nous prîmes notre temps pour découvrir, apprécier et partager chaque présent si bien que tard le soir nous étions encore tous autour du sapin. Puis finalement chacun parti de son côté Rosalie fonça dans le garage afin de rajouter sa toute nouvelle pièce au moteur de son antiquité _(Mfdt : Ne pas y voir de sens péjoratif)_ suivie de près par Emmett qui, sans la suivre, alla ranger soigneusement sa toute nouvelle batte de baseball dans le local que la famille consacrait à ce sport. Carlisle et Esmée se rendirent dans leur bureau tandis qu'Alice s'extasiait sur ses rouleaux de tissus et cherchait quels vêtements confectionner avec, Jasper s'installait dans le fauteuil. Edward et moi venions de quitter la pièce pour commencer son nouveau livre et nous prenions la direction de notre chambre. _(Mfdt : Je ne décris pas tous les cadeaux qu'ils se sont offerts sinon il y en aurait pour la vie des rats ! Lol)_

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il file directement à son piano afin de se faire la main sur ses toutes nouvelles (et rares) partitions mais, à ma grande surprise, il me guida jusqu'à notre salle de bain. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte je découvris qu'il m'avait fait couler un bain des tas de bougies étaient disposées un peu partout dans la pièce et servaient d'éclairage. Des pétales de roses recouvraient presque entièrement chaque surface plane ainsi que la surface de l'eau et une douce musique s'échappait de la petite chaîne Hi-Fi.

« - Quand est-ce que tu as fait tout ça ? Lui demandais-je. »

Il me répondit par un petit sourire énigmatique et se déshabilla rapidement sans prononcer un mot. Il s'installa dans la baignoire tandis que je restais debout, au milieu de la pièce sans aucune réaction. Je repris finalement mes esprits et me déshabillai à mon tour, entrai dans mon bain et me blottis contre a poitrine. Ma joue contre sa joue, mon dos contre son torse, ses doigts frôlaient ma peau, une caresse aussi légère qu'une plume. Je me laissai faire, goûtant avec plaisir à cet instant de paix et de tranquillité et puis fermai les yeux pour l'apprécier encore plus. Au bout d'un moment je sentis Edward remuer légèrement. Comme nous autres vampires ne ressentions pas l'inconfort de certaines positions cette soudaine activité me rendit curieuse. J'ouvrai donc les paupières, m'apprêtant à le questionner quand mes yeux tombèrent sur une petite boite noire, toute simple, qui reposait au creux de la main de mon homme, juste devant mon visage.

« - Encore un cadeau ? Edward, tu n'aurais pas dû ! M'exclamais-je, pourtant ravie. J'avais appris à apprécier ses petites attentions. »

Je m'essuyai sommairement les mains et attrapai la boite. Quand je l'ouvris, j'eus la surprise d'y trouver une seconde boite, légèrement plus petite et rouge. Le genre de boite qui ne peut abriter qu'un bijou. En l'occurrence une bague, comme je le découvris en ouvrant l'écrin. Un magnifique solitaire monté sur un anneau que je crus tout d'abord en argent. Edward me précisa plusieurs heures plus tard qu'en fait c'était du platine lui se fichait que je ne fasse pas la différence mais il savait que le reste de la famille non, d'où la précision. Je sortis la bague et m'apprêtais à la passer à mon annuaire droit quand mon chéri m'arrêta doucement. A son tour il prit la bague, attrapa ma main gauche et se décala légèrement sur le côté pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux. Je le regardai faire, un peu perplexe, même si mon inconscient, lui, avait déjà tout compris.

« - Ma maison est désormais la tienne, ma famille aussi, accepterais-tu aussi mon nom ? Me demanda-t-il avec une infime douceur. » _(Mfdt : Ma formulation est un peu originale mais je la trouve plus sympa que l'éternel : « Isabella Marie Swan, voulez vous m'épouser ? », j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus). _

Comme je ne disais pas un mot il poursuivit, fronçant très légèrement les sourcils.

« - Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas depuis très longtemps mais j'ai l'impression de t'aimer depuis toujours et je voudrais te le prouver pour l'éternité… Bella ? »

Je le regardais avec tout l'amour dont j'étais capable car l'émotion m'étreignait la gorge et j'avais du mal à parler.

« - Bella ? Répéta-t-il. Dis quelque chose s'il te plait. _(Mfdt : Décidément, à chaque fois qu'il lui fait une déclaration elle réagit bizarrement…^^)_

- Excuse-moi, c'est juste… Je me demandais… Pourquoi as-tu attendus si longtemps ? »

Cette fois c'est lui qui resta muet, je crois qu'il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cette réponse.

« - Alors c'est oui ?

- Bien sûr que c'est oui. Répondis-je juste avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

- Ah ben quand même ! Hurla la voix d'Emmett, de l'autre côté de la porte. »

De nombreux « Chut ! » retentirent dans la seconde qui suivie et nous éclatâmes de rire. Heureusement pour nous la porte était fermée à clef. Je recommençai à embrasser mon désormais fiancé avec passion, l'entraînant avec moi sous l'eau, là où nous serions seuls pour fêter la nouvelle à notre manière. Désormais, j'avais tout.

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus. **

**Cette fois c'est définitivement la fin de cette histoire. **

**Peut-être qu'un jour, si je suis à cours d'idée de fic j'écrirais une éventuelle réconciliation Cullen/Denali mais c'est très peu probable. **

**Je travail sur deux autres fics mais je ne vous les livrerais pas avant qu'elles soient terminées pour que vous n'attendiez pas entre deux chapitres. **

**Sinon je publierais prochainement deux OS Harry Potter. **

**Bye bye.**


End file.
